Preso de tus engaños y de mi estupidez
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *AU ADAPTACIÓN* Hipo es un chico vikingo de 17 años que ha sido comprometido en matrimonio. Algo genial porque así puede largarse lejos de los pesados de sus tíos y de Heather... Pero se enamorara de Monika, una vikinga enviada por su padre... Y las cosas empeoraran cuando descubra que ha sido secuestrado por ella y que, además, no se llama Monika. (Hipo/Brusca) /Nombres Españoles/
1. Prologo: La hechicera

**¡Hola mis hemosos chikis!**

**Ya se que la mayoria esperan la actualización de "¡Bendito compromiso!" **

**Eso sera pronto ¡I promiss! Pero mientras tanto ire subiendo este nuevo fic que es una adaptación del libro "Cautiva" de Elizabeth Elliott. Sorprendentemente el único libro que me gusta de esta mujer. 0.o (y eso que es el cuarto de una saga jeje. Yo y mis locuras.) **

**En fin mis Chikis, espero que os guste la historia tanto como me gustó a mi ^^**

* * *

Aquí se inicia el viaje, un principio y también un final. La hechicera busca la orientación de los cielos y señala los caminos más propicios. Acepta de su mano el poder para dar forma al destino y el cambio vendra con el.

* * *

La Torre Maestra de Londres albergaba muchos secretos, y la cámara que había sobre las mazmorras guardaba uno cuidadosamente custodiado.

A través de la aspillera de una pared se filtraba un estrecho rayo de sol que creaba más sombras que luz en la cavernosa estancia. Allí, en un lugar en el que pocos entraban por propia voluntad, una mujer ataviada con una túnica larga y oscura permanecía de pie delante de varias filas de polvorientos estantes. De pronto se movió hasta la luz en busca de algo. La claridad hizo que su cabello se asemejara a un angelical halo de rizos en contraste con las distintas tonalidades de los ropajes que se movían y fluían a su alrededor como un ser vivo; parecían de color rojo sangre, luego negros y después del azul de la medianoche. Se inclinó sobre los atestados estantes, apartó una rana seca y un montón de rollos de pergamino y cogió un cofre de metal deslucido.

—Las señales son favorables, Sefu —le dijo la anciana Gothi al gato negro que la observaba sentado en las losetas calentadas por el sol.

Se dirigió hasta la deteriorada mesa de madera acunando el cofre en la curva del brazo mientras abrillantaban la tapa con el amplio puño de la manga. Debajo de las espesas capas de polvo y suciedad, comenzó a asomar el brillo característico de la plata y Gothi captó un débil aroma a cedro. Sus dedos trazaron los intrincados grabados de lunas y estrellas.

—Puede que el azar sea mi maestro, pero pronto seré capaz de trazar las líneas del destino. Nuestra visitante llegará al anochecer y probará la verdad de mis palabras.

—Vuestra visitante ya ha llegado.

La voz, ruda y letal, la sorprendió al punto de que dejó caer la caja estruendosamente sobre la mesa. Gothi miró primero al gato y luego hacia las sombras más oscuras de la habitación, en las que se materializó una figura vestida de gris.

Sólo había una joven que pudiera cogerla tan desprevenida, tan inconsciente de la presencia de otra persona.

Recobró la compostura, recogió la caja para comprobar que no se había dañado, y luego saludó a su visitante con una sincera sonrisa.

—Confío en que perdonarás mi torpeza. No esperaba ver a una criatura de la noche antes de la puesta de sol.

La misteriosa figura siguió avanzando hacia ella.

—Soy lo que habéis hecho de mí, Gothi, una criatura de pesadilla.

Era imposible negar la realidad, de modo que la hechicera inclinó la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Muchos considerarían una pesadilla de la peor clase estar frente a una vikinga a la que la mayoría de las veces simplemente se referían como "La Asesina". Eran pocos los que habían vivido para contar semejante encuentro, pero Gothi no tenía miedo. Al contrario. Sentía orgullo ante su creación.

La joven que tenía delante se parecía muy poco a la muchacha furiosa y asustada que había aparecido en el umbral de su puerta tantos años atrás al lado de su mellizo. Incluso entonces, Brusca sólo había tenido un objetivo en la vida: destruir al hombre que había matado a sus padres y que le había robado su derecho de nacimiento. Había sido Gothi quien había decidido que la mejor forma de hacer justicia con un monstruo era crear otro.

Brusca demostró ser una alumna aplicada y aprendió cómo estudiar a su presa, cómo memorizar cada hábito y cada rutina para descubrir la debilidad que acabaría siendo fatal. Además, había adquirido profundos conocimientos sobre toda sustancia capaz de matar o enfermar, junto con las fórmulas exactas necesarias para lograr cualquier cometido. Y eso no era todo. Las largas horas de práctica habían convertido el talento natural de Brusca con las armas blancas en otra técnica letal.

Sí, sin duda se había ganado el derecho a ser temida.

Su llegada a la Torre había sido repentina y silenciosa, tan extraña como su apariencia. El color de su atuendo se fundía con las sombras, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar que se trataba de la indumentaria masculina de un guerrero musulman, un infiel desterrado de Tierra Santa a las frías orillas de Inglaterra. Aunque era un disfraz inusual para una mujer vikinga, era perfecta para alguien de su profesión. La holgada y fluida túnica ocultaba muchas de las armas de su oficio y sólo revelaba el mango de ébano de una daga por encima del fajín de la cintura. El largo de la tela que caía de su turbante estaba diseñado para proteger a un habitante del desierto de la arena y el sol, pero servía igualmente para ocultar su rostro y sus pechos. Todo lo que Gothi veía de su rostro eran sus ojos de un color frío y centelleante que no reflejaban un ápice de su alma.

En la mano de "La Asesina" apareció una carta de pergamino rígido en la que se podía ver la imagen de una anciana hechicera bajita de larga túnica con una mano hacia el cielo y la otra descansando sobre una desgastada mesa de madera. El rostro de la hechicera era un retrato inconfundible de Gothi.

—Siento curiosidad por saber por qué me habéis hecho venir a vuestra guarida —dijo Brusca lanzando la carta sobre la mesa—. No teníamos que reunimos de nuevo hasta que yo volviera de Mema. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Gothi contuvo una réplica impaciente y se recordó a sí misma que Brusca no era como los mercenarios que servían al rey Eduardo ni como ningún otro aprendiz o aprendiza que hubiera formado antes o después. En silencio, observó cómo la vikinga se retiraba la tela que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara.

En la Torre corría el rumor de que el rostro de "La asesina" sólo había sido visto por hombres muertos. Una exageración, por supuesto, ya que en la corte había algunos nobles que conocían a Brusca Thorson; pero sólo un puñado de escogidos sabían que aquella exiliada vikinga, guerrero musulmán y La Asesina eran la misma persona. La gente siempre tendía a evitarla, incluso cuando se limitaba a representar su papel de exiliada. Brusca poseía una oscura intensidad en su carácter y un aura de fortaleza que ponía nervioso a todo aquél que se le acercara. Aun así, hacía mucho que dominaba el arte de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza y también su cara. Pocos creerían la habilidad con la que podía perderse en una multitud cuando se empeñaba en ello, especialmente porque la mayoría de la gente habría dicho que su rostro era difícil de olvidar.

Sus rasgos eran alargados y marcados a pesar de ser mujer. Dos largas trenzas rubias intríncadamente peinadas estaban posadas en su lugar correspondientedetrás de cada oreja. Ningún tipo de desorden cabía en su peinado, del cual no se podía saber si su cabello sería liso o rizado de encontrarse suelto. Si te lo quedabas mirando por el suficiente tiempo, incluso te daría curiosidad. No había rastro de humor en sus facciones, ni de ahora ni de antes. El negocio de la muerte difícilmente era algo de lo que reírse, así que la falta de humor en una mujer semejante no era de sorprender.

Se encontraba casí al final de su adolescencia, podría decirse que acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, pero no se sabía a ciencia cierta.

Sus ojos mostraban alerta mientras estudiaba la estancia, al igual que un depredador siempre consciente de su entorno que busca los peligros inesperados y calcula constantemente las distancias y defensas. Y al igual que los depredadores, en sus ojos no asomaban los demonios de la culpabilidad. Era exactamente lo que Gothi había pretendido crear tantos años antes: una asesina sin remordimientos, alguien que mataba simplemente para sobrevivir en su mundo.

Sí, aquella mujer era tan excepcional que había superado todas sus expectativas.

— ¿Todo listo para tu viaje a Mema? —inquirió.

— ¿Realmente tenéis que preguntarlo? —replicó Brusca. Caminó hasta una de las aspilleras que atravesaban los gruesos muros y miró al exterior, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Gothi, se apoyó contra la pared y pareció engañosamente relajada ahora que no tenía que vigilar su espalda—. Todo va según lo planeado. Mi hermano, mi cuñada y yo partiremos con la marea de la mañana, como estoy segura ya sabéis.

—Entonces no ha cambiado nada que afecte a tus planes en Mema —dijo Gothi—. No se dará curso a tu reclamación hasta que el Consejo termine de investigar los asesinatos, pero revisarán el asunto pronto. Cuando los que rodean a Alvin queden libres de sus amenazas, la restitución de tu nombre y tu derecho de nacimiento será lo más beneficioso para todos. Aun así, una vez regreses a Inglaterra, al Dux le llevará meses resolver tu caso, meses en los que tienes que ser vista en público para disipar cualquier duda de que hayas puesto un pie en Mema en cualquier momento de la última década. ¿Has pensado qué harás durante ese tiempo?

—He pensado en lo que no haré —respondió cruzándose de brazos, clara señal de que sospechaba lo que venía a continuación y de que no pensaba aceptarlo—. No hay nada que el rey de Inglaterra pueda ofrecerme para tentarme. He terminado con esa vida.

—Esa vida no ha terminado del todo contigo —repuso Gothi levantando una mano—. No, no discutas todavía, hay buenas razones para que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

Abrió la caja de plata y sacó de su interior la baraja a la que pertenecía la carta que estaba sobre la mesa. El tarot, un arte antiguo y difícil de interpretar, era poco conocido en aquel país. Incluso la estoica expresión de su protegida se vio traicionada por un atisbo de curiosidad cuando Gothi comenzó a colocar las cartas bocabajo sobre la mesa.

—El rey Eduardo confía en mis habilidades para revelar el futuro —dijo al fin la hechicera—. Los hombres que lo traicionaron conocían los riesgos y tú fuiste la consecuencia. Durante muchos años has impuesto las sentencias del rey sin preguntas ni vacilación. Justicia ciega. Te has involucrado en los asuntos de hombres cuyas políticas no significaban nada para ti, cuyas muertes no eran nada más que un medio para un fin.

—Si intentáis decirme que me he ganado enemigos, soy muy consciente de ello —replicó Brusca-. Es la razón de que haya salvaguardado mi identidad todos estos años, para que no pudieran usar contra mí a mi hermano o a cualquier otro cuya vida valore.

Gothi le dio la vuelta a una de las cartas, a sabiendas de que era la que Brusca acababa de devolverle; la carta que mostraba su propia imagen.

—Tu suerte y la del rey se han entrelazado a lo largo de los años, y ahora el destino de un joven en particular os afectará a ambos en igual medida. Él es una balanza que no se puede equilibrar y no soy capaz de precisar de qué lado caerá.

Brusca guardó silencio y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— ¿Cómo puede ser un muchacho igual de importante para un asesina que para un rey?

—Los lazos eran tan débiles que al principio los pasé por alto —reconoció Gothi recorriendo el borde de una carta con las yemas de los dedos antes de darle la vuelta. La carta representaba a un soldado portando siete espadas— Siete de los diez condes de Inglaterra tienen tierras en la frontera con Gales, y allí se está gestando otra rebelión. Los impuestos y los soldados que exige Eduardo para la lucha contra Francia pronto llevarán al límite de su paciencia a los nativos galeses. El rey debe procurar no contrariar a los siete condes o estos también se volverán contra él y se unirán a los galeses en lugar de luchar contra ellos, provocando que Gales proclame su independencia. Esto lo he sabido desde el principio. Lo que no he visto hasta hace poco es tu implicación.

Gothi siguió dándole la vuelta a las cartas y colocándolas siguiendo un patrón; cada carta de pergamino rígido haciendo un suave ruido seco contra la mesa cuando soltaba la esquina. Pronto los coloridos dibujos cubrieron la mesa, imágenes de caballeros y reinas, soldados y doncellas comunes, así como símbolos crípticos y criaturas de aspecto siniestro. Gothi sabía exactamente qué representaba cada figura. Le dio la vuelta a otra carta y apareció la imagen de Llewellyn, un príncipe galés fallecido mucho tiempo atrás que fue el último gran gobernante de Gales.

—Los herederos de Llewellyn han demostrado ser de lo más molestos en su intento de agitar una rebelión y recuperar la corona, aunque su línea directa está ahora casi extinta. Incluso sus parientes lejanos han sido silenciados últimamente, pero ahora uno de los siete condes ha descubierto un heredero que Eduardo pasó por alto: un biznieto de Llewellyn por parte de madre y de sangre vikinga de parte de padre. Su nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III. Se que el nombre no te suena, pero legalmente fue príncipe de Mema antes de que Alvin conquistara la isla. No trates de recordarle, ya que vive con sus tíos de Gales desde bebé. —le explicó mientras su dedo recorría la imagen de un joven con porte de rey, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados y vestido de rojo— Como un joven que deja mucho que desear en la lucha, debería ser irrelevante, pero, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, su padre es Estoico el Vasto, el antiguo jefe de Mema que ahora controla tierras galesas cruciales entre aquellos lores que son incondicionalmente leales a Eduardo y aquellos cuya lealtad flaquea. Si el muchacho se casara con una familiar de uno de los siete condes, Estoico se convertiría en un poderoso aliado inglés para su consuegro y su sangre galesa pondría a los nativos de su parte. Cualquier hijo de Hipo podrá reclamar el trono de Gales. Es el novio perfecto para cualquiera de las familias que tienen poder en la frontera, y la más ambiciosa de todas ha dado con él. -Gothi volvió una carta que mostraba una formidable torre en lo alto de una formación rocosa— Los Hofferson poseen vastas posesiones en Gales, y el rey está negociando un matrimonio que les dará un novio ingles para Astrid, la primogénita de la familia, más tierras inglesas y otro título inglés. Por desgracia, Astrid y su padre no son personas dadas a esperar que otros decidan su futuro. Ella quiere romper los lazos de Gales con Inglaterra y sabe que una novio medio gales medio vikingo de sangre noble por ambas partes sería su mejor arma para que los nativos rebeldes se unan a su causa. Añádele a eso las ventajas de una alianza con Estoico y la balanza se inclinará a favor de los Hofferson. Astrid intentará secuestrar a Hipo para forzar un matrimonio, y tú tienes que asegurarte de que eso no pase.

—Es obvio que si Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III se une en matrimonio a cualquiera de las familias de los señores galeses supondrá un problema para el rey Eduardo —reconoció Brusca—, pero sigo sin entender cómo me afecta eso a mí.

—Ese era el misterio. —El dedo de Gothi golpeó suavemente una carta que mostraba a una vikinga montado en un Cremallerus Espantosus que sujetaba un cáliz de oro. El rostro apenas se mostraba a través de un elaborado casco que la cubría, pero vista más de cerca, los ojos y el contorno de la vikinga encajaban exactamente con Brusca— Tú no deberías estar aquí y, sin embargo, retirarte cambia por completo el resultado. Como dices, si Astrid se casa con Hipo, los Hofferson convencerán a los demás señores de la frontera para que se pongan de su lado contra el rey, y Gales se perderá. Se podría enviar a otros que también garantizarían que ese matrimonio nunca tuviera lugar pero, por alguna razón, sólo tu presencia garantizará el matrimonio de Astrid con un novio ingles. Este asunto es tan importante para el rey como tus intereses en Mema y no se detendrá ante nada para asegurarse de que los acontecimientos juegan a su favor.

—Tened cuidado —le advirtió Brusca arrastrando las palabras— Estáis peligrosamente cerca de insultarme

Sorprendida, Gothi levantó la vista y observó que la temible joven la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te aseguro que no hay insulto alguno en este asunto.

Brusca negó con la cabeza.

—He dicho que no quería tener nada más que ver con las intrigas del rey y lo mantengo, pero ¿de verdad pensáis que es necesario coaccionarme para hacer este último trabajo para Eduardo? ¿Especialmente ahora que sé que Gales está en juego?

Gothi frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es evidente que Eduardo pretende amenazarme para que lleve a cabo esta misión, y encuentro insultante que vos o él penséis que necesito algún tipo de persuasión.

—Has malinterpretado mis palabras. —Gothi agitó la mano hacia Brusca, descartando de forma inconsciente aquella teoría mientras volvía a prestar atención a las cartas. Era realmente sorprendente cómo se agrupaban siempre en patrones similares— Tu implicación no tiene nada que ver con la persuasión, sino con tu vida. Si el muchacho se casa con Astrid Hofferson o muere a manos de otro que no seas tú, jamás saldrás de Inglaterra viva. Esa es tu conexión en este asunto.

Brusca se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes y después se aclaró la garganta.

—Debería haber sabido que había algo más en esta historia, pero, aun así, siento curiosidad. ¿Cómo o por qué moriré si no llego a conocer nunca a esa gente?

— ¿Cómo o por qué sale el sol cada mañana? —le espetó Gothi, agotada la paciencia— ¿Cómo o por qué calienta el sol la tierra sin tocarla? Todo en esta vida afecta a todo lo que vive. Todo está conectado.

—Mis disculpas —murmuró Brusca con frialdad.

—Por supuesto, podría estar mintiendo —se burló de Brusca mientras sus labios adoptaban una sonrisa ladina— Quizá sea ésta la coacción que sospechabas, mi seguridad en que creerías que tu vida depende de hacer este trabajo sólo porque yo digo que es así.

—Me habéis enseñado a mentir, pero nunca me habéis mentido —adujo en voz baja—. Si la muerte de ese joven evita una guerra en Gales y la pérdida de cientos o incluso miles de vidas, entonces me aseguraré de que muera. Y si Astrid Hofferson tiene que casarse con un hombre inglés para poner fin a su traición, entonces la convenceré a ella y a su padre de que tiene que hacerlo. Llevaría a cabo esta misión aunque mi vida no dependiera de ello.

Gothi puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes que convencerme, nunca he dudado de tu lealtad. No obstante, tal vez quieras contener tu entusiasmo hasta haber oído todo. —La hechicera volvió a dar golpecitos sobre la imagen del joven— La muerte de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III no solucionaría nada. Al contrario. Es imperativo que siga vivo hasta que convenzas al conde Hofferson de que debe optar por el novio ingles. Tu destino no cambiará hasta ese momento, y sólo entonces podrás elegir qué hacer con el muchacho.

— ¿Elegir? —repitió Brusca.

—Astrid Hofferson también tiene que seguir viva —prosiguió Gothi— El papel que jugará para convencer a los señores de la frontera de que sigan siendo leales al rey Eduardo es igual de crítico que el que jugaría para convencerlos de que se rebelaran. Hipo tampoco tiene por qué morir, pero es necesario que abandone Inglaterra y que nadie con opciones al trono de Gales se despose con él.

—Bien, en ese caso, haré que ingrese en un convento y se haga monje.

Gothi asintió, luego levantó la vista y fingió una expresión pensativa.

—El rey se sentiría mejor si él se casara con una joven sin ambiciones en Inglaterra o Gales, una mujer que viviera lejos y que no permitiera que su marido volviera aquí... Tú.

—Rotundamente no. —Brusca levantó ambas manos en un gesto de claro rechazo hacia la idea— Llevaré a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III a algún remoto convento del Adriático, pero no me casaré con él bajo ningún concepto. Mi esposo será un vikingo de pies a cabeza, para nada medio galés. Un hombre de una familia arraigada y poderosa cuyos miembros puedan protegerme a mi y a nuestros hijos si algo le ocurriera.

Gothi sonrió.

—Estaba segura de que reaccionarías así.

— ¿Una vikingo medio ingles? ¿Especialmente uno problemático y que es medio gales? —Brusca sacudió la cabeza en negación— Es la último hombre que escogería como esposo.

—Sí, eso es lo que le dije a Eduardo —confesó Gothi en tono conciliador— Incluso se ofreció a recompensarte con una generosa dote, pero le dije que no te convencería. No importa. Matrimonio o asesinato, amante o monje, el muchacho será tuyo para que hagas con él lo que quieras en el momento en que Hofferson acepte casar a su hija con otro. La única condición es que te asegures de que Hipo no caiga nunca en las manos de alguien que lo pueda utilizar para perseguir sus ambiciones en Gales.

—Tenéis mi palabra de que no causará problemas ni en Gales ni en ningún otro lugar —replicó Brusca con una reverencia tan leve que fue poco más que una arrogante inclinación de la cabeza— Si es un joven problemático, no vivirá mucho. Y si resulta ser razonable, desaparecerá en un convento donde nadie excepto yo sabrá de su existencia. Independientemente de su suerte, jamás volverá a Inglaterra.

—Excelente. —Gothi se frotó las manos tanto para calentarlas y apartar el frío como para congratularse por un trabajo bien hecho. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a insistir un poco más— Debes saber que ese muchacho no es lo que esperas. Su destino se entrelaza de forma extraña con el tuyo. Recuerda que es inocente de cualquier traición, tan inocente como lo eras tú cuando el Consejo te exilio de Mema. ¿Podrá tu conciencia soportar la carga si tienes que matarle?

—Tanto si conspira para cometer traición como si es un mero instrumento para provocar una rebelión, su desaparición o muerte evitará una guerra en la que se perderían incontables vidas —expuso Brusca encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el destino final del joven, pero le íba a importar, vaya que sí. -Mi conciencia puede soportar esa carga.

Aquella joven era absolutamente despiadada, decidió Gothi, y absolutamente perfecta para sus planes. El poder de dar forma al destino resultaba embriagador.

—A tu regreso de Mema, ¿podéis tú y tu familia desembarcar en Liverpool en lugar en Londres?

—Sí, de hecho está más cerca del puerto de origen del barco, en Lahote. —La mirada de Brusca se volvió aún más suspicaz mientras Gothi luchaba por contener su excitación— Algo me dice que ese joven no será fácil de capturar y que quizás se niegue a cooperar. Decidme, ¿habéis pensado en cuál sería la mejor forma de servir al rey?

Gothi abrillantó la caja de plata con la manga aparentando reflexionar sobre el asunto cuando en realidad sus planes ya estaban trazados. La situación era una obra maestra, la jugada más fabulosa de su vida, y aquella vikinga que tenía delante podía ponérselo todo al alcance de la mano. La historia pronto se reescribiría a sí misma.

Se pasó la mano por los labios para ocultar una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y fue hasta una estantería en la que cogió un pergamino fuertemente enrollado, volvió y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Poco después de que regreses de Mema llegará una mensajera al castillo de Coleway, cerca de Cherter, que es donde vive Hipo con sus tíos. Un vikinga llamada Monika llevará un mensaje de Estoico para informar al tío de que Hipo deberá ser escoltado a la fortaleza de su padre. Es un ardid. Hofferson se reunirá con Monika y "raptará" a Hipo del camino mientras su padre finge no tener nada que ver con la estratagema de los Hofferson. Es ilegal que Estoico acuerde por su cuenta un matrimonio para su hijo o que Astrid Hofferson se case sin la aprobación del rey, pero una vez consumado, anular ese tipo de matrimonios lleva años y el daño sería irremisible, especialmente si hubiera un niño involucrado.

Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

—Desafortunadamente para sus planes, tú llegarás al castillo de Coleway tres días antes que Monika. Suplantarás su identidad y entregarás una versión ligeramente distinta del mensaje

Gothi le dio el pergamino a Brusca y esperó mientras lo desenrollaba y leía el contenido. Al cabo de unos segundos, la vikinga asintió.

— ¿Bastarán tres días en Coleway?

—Sí, no pondrán en duda tu sinceridad. Aun así, sería conveniente que partieras hacia Coleway en cuanto hagas puerto en Liverpool. No hay tiempo que perder.

Gothi cogió el documento, levantó una vela y la inclinó para que la espesa cera goteara sobre el centro del pergamino y lo sellara.

—Ten en cuenta que Hofferson también estará vigilando el camino desde Gales y que comenzará a aproximarse en cuanto vea que la verdadera Monika se acerca. También te enfrentarás a otros peligros, pero ninguno que no puedas superar.

— ¿Cómo es la verdadera Monika? —preguntó.

—Llegó a Gales hace menos de un año procedente de las tierras de Estoico en Normandía, aunque nació en Mema. Los que te van a recibir en Coleway nunca la han visto y no pondrán en duda tu identidad. —Gothi colocó la vela en su soporte y luego presionó el sello de un anillo contra la cera que lacraba el pergamino— Tomes la decisión que tomes respecto al joven, no te demores en Coleway. Las fuerzas combinadas de los Hofferson y de la familia del joven actuarán en tu contra si te quedas mucho tiempo cerca del castillo. Vuelve a Londres, donde ambos estaréis a salvo. Recuerda, debes fingir que eres Monika hasta salir de Coleway. —Sus labios se distendieron en una sonrisa— Estoy segura de que esta misión pondrá a prueba tu paciencia. Tienes que presentar a Monika como una guerrera acostumbrada a ganar torneos y que sigue fielmente el código de su jefe. No estaría de más incluso que supiera algo de poesía.

Brusca puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Seré la viva imagen de lo que exige el estúpido código de los vikingos.

—Esa es la actitud que necesitas para tener éxito.

Le entregó de nuevo el pergamino y vio cómo Brusca echaba un vistazo al sello de cera. Era una copia exacta del sello de Estoico el Vasto, pero la joven no preguntó nada al respecto y guardó el documento entre los pliegues grises de la túnica.

Satisfecha con aquella parte del plan, Gothi comenzó a recoger las cartas y a apilarlas cuidadosamente en la mesa.

—Anímate, Brusca. Arreglarás pronto los asuntos pendientes en Mema y Coleway, y estarás de vuelta en Londres antes de darte cuenta.

— ¿Qué hay del conde Hofferson? —quiso saber la vikinga— ¿Dónde y cuándo tendrá lugar nuestro encuentro? ¿Debo presentarme ante él como Monika o como yo misma?

—No conozco todas las respuestas—dijo la hechicera- Hay factores que dependen de cómo se vayan desarrollando los acontecimientos. —Se enderezó para colocar las manos en las mangas, un viejo hábito de la Orden a la que pertenecía, y señaló con la cabeza la baraja— Elige la carta que te guiará en tu viaje.

Brusca ojeó las cartas y emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

— ¿Esperáis que arriesgue mi vida en un juego de azar?

—El destino guiará tu mano. La carta que elijas ahora será la adecuada para tu futuro, igual que la carta de la hechicera fue la señal que te guió hasta aquí.

Brusca vaciló un momento, luego desplegó la baraja en la mesa y eligió una carta aparentemente aleatoria. La puso boca arriba con un rápido giro de muñeca.

— ¿Ahora me diréis cómo se desarrollará mi viaje?

Gothi ignoró la sarcástica exigencia y estudió los símbolos de la carta: un rey anciano sosteniendo una hogaza de pan, la esencia de la vida.

—Esta es la primera señal, siempre es la primera señal: la carta del desengaño y la señal de un tirano. Llévala en tu viaje y su significado se aclarará cuando sea el momento adecuado.

— ¿La primera señal? —preguntó Brusca, la voz engañosamente tranquila— ¿Cuántas veces pretendéis jugar a esto? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a descifrar su significado yo sola?

—Nuestras vidas están determinadas por el destino y sólo podemos interpretar las señales cuando aparecen. Esta es la primera señal de muchas, y únicamente los caminos que elijas determinarán su número total. —Gothi cerró los ojos y se concentró intensamente en la imagen del tirano. Aunque no se movió, los ropajes se arremolinaron a su alrededor y levantaron polvo del suelo, la tela cambiando y absorbiendo la luz— Vuelve a mirar el otro lado de la carta.

Brusca le dio la vuelta y vio que había algo escrito en los bordes, unas palabras claras y bien definidas que no estaban allí cuando eligió la carta. Ella era una chica cuya vida dependía de un estricto autocontrol, pero no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en su rostro.

Gothi sonrió.

—Como ya te he dicho, todo se aclarará cuando sea el momento adecuado. Hoy no puedo contarte más del asunto.

Una peligrosa luz destelló en los ojos de Brusca.

—Recordad mis palabras, Gothi, ésta será mi última misión. Mi deuda con el rey está zanjada. De hecho, pronto será él quien esté en deuda conmigo.

—Estás tan centrada en las deudas y los resarcimientos que no ves la realidad. Existen las deudas, y existe el equilibrio. —Abrió la caja de plata y colocó las cartas con cuidado en su interior— Nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando vuelvas a Londres, antes de que partas otra vez hacia Mema. Supongo que habrás encontrado el equilibrio para entonces.


	2. Capítulo uno: El tirano

**Hola amigos!**

**En el anterior capi, sin conocer a nuestro prota ya sabemos su situación: Viviendo "felizmente" con sus tíos desde su nacimiento, Hipo tiene un arbor familiar interesante. **

**Y gracias a eso, casí todos sus vecinos y su propia familia están dispuestos a usárle como pelele en una guerra. Sólo el rey de Inglaterra esta de su parte por la cuenta que le trae y le ha enviado ayuda. ¡Pero hasta esa ayuda esta dispuesta a matarle! ¿Cuál es el destino del pobre Hipo? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo. De momento su "ayuda" tiene un trabajo pendiente en su ciudad natal. ¿Le irá bien? ¡Vamos a descubrirlo!**

* * *

Entra en escena César, un despiadado tirano nacido del prejuicio. La intolerancia y las decisiones surgidas de la fría lógica son el sello distintivo de este Rey de Bastos. No se puede esperar clemencia. La clave de su derrocamiento radicará en la capacidad de permanecer impasible ante sus mentiras.

* * *

Esperar en la oscuridad era la parte más dura. Exigía haber practicado la paciencia y la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para permanecer inmóvil durante horas. De hecho, Brusca ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un ratón lanzó un chillido al toparse con su mano en la repisa que recorría la habitación secreta. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ser lo que asustaba a otros en la oscuridad. El ratón se escabulló a toda prisa cuando la joven inclinó la cabeza de un lado al otro para estirar los acalambrados músculos del cuello y los hombros. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo hacía horas y no había forma de saber cuánto más tendría que esperar.

Un débil crujido, seguido del sonido de pasos en el corredor, hizo que se quedara inmóvil de nuevo. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la alcoba de Alvin el traidor y de pronto una estrecha franja de luz brilló a través de la pared. Al instante, avanzó un paso para mirar por la abertura.

Dos sirvientes entraron en la alcoba. El primero era un hombre bajo de mediana edad con barba entrecana y cabello gris hasta los hombros que necesitaba urgentemente un peine. Aun así, la calidad de su vestimenta indicaba que era importante en el servicio doméstico, probablemente un chambelán. La llama del farol que sostenía en una mano cuando entró en la habitación, así que dejo a un lado el cubo de madera que llevaba en la otra para poderla proteger. Después comenzó a recorrer la habitación para encender las lámparas de aceite que colgaban de sus soportes de las paredes. La alcoba se fue iluminando progresivamente y pronto resplandeció hasta el último rincón.

El segundo sirviente era un muchacho de cara dulce y un poco muy rechoncho, pero aún así se notaba que había pasado hambre durante años, ya que sus ropaseran aún más gruesas que él y estaban destrozadas y sucias. Llevaba una bandeja que parecía demasiado grande como para que pudiera manejarla su terriblemente torpe cuerpo, y caminaba con exagerado cuidado para mantenerlo todo en equilibrio. La bandeja contenía un decantador de vino y dos copas, junto con una gran fuente cubierta con una tela de lino.

El joven intentó dejar su carga con cuidado sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la estancia, pero la bandeja chocó contra el borde. Finalmente se las arregló para poner todo sobre la mesa y demostró ser sorprendentemente rápido al trastabillar hacia delante y equilibrar el decantador de vino justo antes de que volcara. Al verlo, el chambelán le propinó una inesperada colleja que casi lanzó volando a ambos, el muchacho y el decantador.

— ¡Torpe pordiosero! ¡Ese vino vale más que tú, así que ten cuidado! —El chambelán señaló el cubo de madera— Pon los ladrillos calientes a los pies de la cama y deja uno debajo de la fuente para mantener la comida caliente.

Brusca se acercó lentamente a la puerta oculta y sacó de sus fundas la daga y la espada. Sabía que no había nada en la alcoba que pudiera traicionarla, y en el cuarto secreto todo hablaba de abandono y desuso cuando había entrado aquella mañana. La sección de paneles que ocultaba la palanca tenía una gruesa capa de cera en las guías que parecía no haber sido tocada, y los goznes chirriaron y protestaron cuando probó a deslizar a un lado el panel que era en realidad la puerta oculta. Los goznes ya estaban engrasados y la puerta se movía silenciosamente otra vez. Dudaba que los sirvientes conocieran siquiera su existencia.

La larga y estrecha habitación en la que se encontraba había sido construida colocando una pared falsa delante del muro que separaba la alcoba del solar, supuestamente como escondite para las mujeres y niños de la familia si el palacio sufría un ataque. (Este Alvin pensaba en todo, pero no era suficiente)

Sin embargo, aunque el propósito original de la habitación siempre se había tomado un poco a broma, los más apegados a Alvin tenían que jurar solemnemente no revelar nunca su existencia a ningún extraño, ni siquiera a los sirvientes. Locura o no, todos se daban cuenta de que el secretismo hacía de la habitación un lugar más seguro que la tesorería de los renegados.

Aquella mañana Brusca había encontrado la habitación prácticamente vacía, cubierta por completo de una capa de polvo. Lo único que quedaba allí dentro era lo que quedaba de una vida normal en Mema antes de la invasión. Ahora toda la isla era el castillo que se había construido Alvin entre los restos de los hogares. La familia de Brusca había sido la más afectada en esa lluvia de sangre hace diez años. La mayoría eran cajas de palisandro que habían sido vaciadas y abandonadas por ser demasiado voluminosas para meterlas en los sacos que habían llenado con cualquier cosa de valor. Unas pocas piezas más grandes aún estaban allí, incluyendo un enorme retablo de oro macizo, botín de una guerra lejana con Constantinopla que representaba escenas de la Crucifixión. La vikinga supuso que el retablo, junto con un número tentador de platos y cálices con joyas incrustadas, ya habría desaparecido si alguien hubiera descubierto la habitación desde su última visita.

Aun así, no había vivido tanto tiempo haciendo conjeturas estúpidas y se mantuvo alerta.

Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta y no quitó ojo a los sirvientes. La mirilla era en realidad una larga grieta que cruzaba todo el largo de la pared y que se ocultaba de forma inteligente como parte del revestimiento de madera de la alcoba. Cada ribete estaba cortado longitudinalmente por la mitad para dar la apariencia deliberada de espacio entre las distintas secciones de revestimiento, pero sólo el que caía a la altura de los ojos ocultaba una mirilla por la que Brusca podía ver todo lo que ocurría en la habitación principal. Ni el muchacho ni el otro sirviente echaron siquiera un vistazo en su dirección.

El chambelán terminó de colocar la fuente y las copas a la perfección mientras el adolescente ponía los ladrillos envueltos en tela debajo de las mantas a los pies de la cama. Luego se dio la vuelta para ir junto a la mesa, y fue entonces cuando Brusca advirtió la pequeña copa de metal y la cuchara que colgaban de una cadena unida al collar de hierro que rodeaba el cuello del más joven. El collar indicaba que era un esclavo, y la copa y la cuchara significaban que se ocupaba de catar la comida de la familia.

—Haz tu trabajo —le dijo el chambelán mientras levantaba la cubierta de lino de la fuente.

Cuando un aroma mezcla de canela y nuez moscada llego hasta ella supo que la cena de aquella noche incluía bizcochos especiados. Tales alimentos no tenían ninguna utilidad para sus propósitos, pero el vino ofrecía posibilidades, especialmente si ya había sido catado. Observó cómo el muchacho se llevaba la comida a la boca a una velocidad sorprendente, pero al pobre desgraciado sólo le dio tiempo a tragar unos pocos bocados antes de que el chambelán volviera a propinarle una colleja para apartarlo de la fuente.

—Ahora el vino.

El muchacho le dedicó una última y codiciosa mirada a la fuente mientras la comida era cubierta de nuevo, luego alzó su copa para que el chambelán le sirviera del decantador y bebió ávidamente.

—Vuelve a tu sitio —le ordenó el chambelán a los pocos segundos, empujándolo por el hombro— Esta noche el Señor no está de humor para tus gimoteos, así que un sonido antes del amanecer y la próxima paliza será dos veces peor que la última.

Se aproximaron a la puerta y entonces Brusca se dio cuenta de para qué era la cadena que había visto atornillada a la pared del exterior de la alcoba. Ahora entendía la excesiva mala condición del joven.

El veneno se manifestaba mucho más rápido en el cuerpo de un chico que en el de un hombre, por eso los nobles los utilizaban como catadores y el hambre constante aseguraba que cumplieran con su obligación con entusiasmo.

Alvin, además, dejaba al chico encadenado como a un perro para que guardara la puerta de la alcoba de su Señor por la noche. Era una complicación que Brusca no necesitaba, pero que no era insuperable.

Una vez estuvo segura de que la estancia se hallaba vacía de nuevo, deslizó la espada y la daga en sus fundas. Podía oír al chambelán hablando con el muchacho en el corredor, y era muy consciente de que el sirviente podía regresar en cualquier momento para esperar la llegada de su Señor.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el panel se deslizó sin un ruido y se abrió. Para cuando llegó a la mesa ya tenía descorchado en la mano un pequeño vial de vidrio cuyo contenido descargó rápidamente en el decantador. Después movió el decantador en círculos hasta que estuvo segura de que el vino y el veneno se habían mezclado. Un instante después estaba de vuelta en su escondite.

Al final, tanta prisa resultó innecesaria. Pasó más de media hora antes de que la puerta de la alcoba volviera a abrirse. En aquella ocasión, el chambelán abría paso a una pareja de mediana edad. Brusca los reconoció de inmediato. Eran Alvin el traidor y su fiel amante, Donna Maria.

Brusca advirtió con cierta sensación de satisfacción que Alvin no había envejecido bien. Su cabello se había vuelto completamente gris y estaba demacrado. Tenía oscuras ojeras alrededor de los ojos y muchas más arrugas, y el extraño caminar y la cojera, fruto de un antiguo accidente de equitación, se habían vuelto más pronunciados.

Donna Maria también había cambiado, aunque había hecho esfuerzos más que evidentes para detener el tiempo. Su cabello parecía más rubio y la piel de su rostro tenía un aspecto tirante y brillante, ambos cambios probablemente debidos a usar limón y otros ácidos cáusticos para aclarar el pelo y borrar las arrugas. En su opinión, había pasado de ser una mujer atractiva a ser una bien conservada.

—El chico ya ha catado la cena y el vino —anunció el chambelán renegado con forzada jovialidad y una sonrisa que no llegaba del todo a sus ojos— ¿Quiere que sirva el vino, mi Señor?—

Alvin le indicó con la mano que se retirara y el renegado se apresuró a salir de la estancia después de una breve reverencia. La pareja miró al suelo unos momentos, obviamente esperando a que el chambelán se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para no oír nada de lo que pudieran decir.

—Las reuniones del Consejo no me han sido favorables —dijo él finalmente rompiendo el silencio— Todavía hay buenas posibilidades de poder convencer a más miembros antes de la votación, pero tenemos que hacer planes por si aceptan la solicitud de Thorson Me niego a ser procesado como un criminal común.

Donna Maria emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

—Pensaba que tus amigos del Consejo habían dicho que no tenías de qué preocuparte.

—No tengo amigos en el Consejo —la corrigió Alvin con voz clara y precisa— Hay miembros que me deben favores y que temen las consecuencias de contrariarme, pero Thorson ha involucrado en su causa no sólo al Papa, sino también al soberano de Inglaterra. El uno o el otro podrían ser ignorados, pero es difícil ignorarlos a ambos ni levantar más sospechas. Se cruzo de brazos y la miró con dureza— Mis espías dicen que tiene al menos un testigo que jurará que planeé la muerte de los vikingos en vez de encontrar el lugar ya desolado para quedarme con su fortuna, y que después acusé falsamente a la mujer Thorson de toda la trama. —Le dedicó una mirada sesgada y cargada de significado— Sólo queda una persona viva que pueda dar tal testimonio.

— ¡No puedes creer que yo haría algo así! —protestó Donna Maria llevándose la mano a la garganta— Alvin, yo no podría sobrevivir sin ti. Te seré leal hasta la muerte. Jamás en toda mi vida he...

Él alzó una mano para silenciarla.

—Me conoces demasiado bien para traicionarme; sólo era una idea. Inclinó la cabeza para tranquilizarla y confirmar que creía en su inocencia— Supongo que la chica Thorson pretende presentar testigos falsos, lo que significa que podré comprar una historia diferente o, si no, matar al traidor.

—No queda nadie vivo que pueda contar la verdad —le aseguró ella, ligeramente más relajada.

Alvin fue hasta la mesa, llenó dos copas de vino, y le ofreció una a Donna Maria.

—Aun así tenemos que hacer preparativos para mudarnos con los niños y el esclavo y reunir recursos suficientes para vivir cómodamente en caso de que tengamos que huir. Tú tienes mejor ojo que yo para esas cosas, y un inusual talento para conocer el valor de todo lo que se cruza en tu camino. Mañana quiero que recorras el palacio y la tesorería y que hagas listas con todo lo que haya de valor y que se pueda trasladar. Tendré un barco listo para navegar en tres días. Nos refugiaremos en la finca de Dalmacia.

Donna Maria se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa.

— ¿De verdad crees que Brusca Thorson puede tener éxito?

—Creo que es más persistente de lo que había previsto, y hasta ahora ha demostrado ser imposible de matar. —Alvin bebió un largo trago de vino y se masajeó la frente— He enviado incontables hombres tras ella a lo largo de los años, pero sólo un puñado ha regresado para contarlo. Sus informes dicen que trabaja como asesina para el rey de Inglaterra.

—Te dije que esos "inofensivos niños" nos traerían problemas algún día.

Alvin alzó las manos como si hubiera oído la queja más a menudo de lo que hubiera querido.

—Ya había suficientes interrogantes sobre las muertes de sus padres, y no quería levantar más sospechas. La familia Thorson es tan antigua como la propia Mema. El asesinato de tres nobles más en la ciudad habría hecho imposible que mis "amigos" del Consejo pudieran votar a favor de mi inocencia en el asunto —se justificó. Luego levantó un hombro— Pagué una fortuna para asegurarme de que no llegaran vivos a Inglaterra, ¿cómo iba a saber que eran lo bastante inteligentes para domar a un Cremallerus Espantosus y que los llevase a Inlaterra? —Hizo una pausa— Pese a todo, el niño nunca fue una amenaza real, sólo la niña. Además Brusca desapareció poco despues y la creí muerta hasta hace pocos años.

Donna Maria movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si tuviera problemas para aceptar la realidad de la situación.

—Todos estos años ha estado aguardando el momento oportuno, esperando hasta que estuvo segura de poder destruirte. ¡Destruirnos a los dos!

—Aún no es seguro que mi destino sea el cadalso —dijo Alvin bebiendo otro trago— En el Consejo todavía hay miembros que son fieles a mi causa; que tienen que ser fieles para asegurarse de que sus propios secretos siguen a salvo. Muchos de esos mismos hombres acusaron a Chusco y Brusca Thorson de bastardos y a su madre de asesina, y ninguno de ellos tendrá prisa por admitir un error de tal gravedad.

Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego siguió hablando.

—En cuanto a los miembros del Consejo que no controlo, no son más que ovejas que deben ser pastoreadas. La suerte de los Thorson se selló el día que utilice mi poder como hermano del jefe y conquistador y me casé con la hermana de Chusco Thorson Senior, y todo salió exactamente como dije que lo haría. Chusco Senior está muerto y el Consejo cree que su esposa admitió bajo tortura haberlo envenenado y que su falso amante era el padre de sus hijos. Murió antes de poder ser juzgada y los niños fueron exiliados y declarados bastardos extranjeros. Como única Thorson restante, mi esposa lo heredó todo, y yo, como su esposo, soy el dueño de todo lo que le pertenecía a ella. El Consejo decretó todo eso en mi favor y sus decretos siguen vigentes. A los ojos de la ley inglesa, el nuevo hogar de esa mocosa, Brusca ya no es una Thorson, ni siquiera una vikinga, aunque nadie le puede negar que tiene razones para presentar su causa. Por desgracia, también tiene sobrados recursos e influencias, pero al final yo ganaré de nuevo. No lo dudes, el Consejo creerá una vez más lo que yo quiero que crean.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la de Donna Maria y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Nadie va a quitarme lo que he conseguido, y Brusca Thorson morirá a más tardar al día siguiente de poner los pies en Mema para testificar delante del Consejo sobre estos cargos. Una vez muerta, no quedará nadie para respaldar sus exigencias, nuncan llegarían a creer la versión de su hermano por la cuenta que les trae y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Alvin se terminó lo que quedaba en su copa y la dejó en la bandeja mientras Donna Maria bebía un trago más pequeño.

—Tenemos que actuar con cautela —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amante— Si esa Brusca es tan lista como dices, habrá... —Ladeó la cabeza de pronto y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

La mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que Brusca atravesara la puerta y estuviera justo detrás de ella. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, le pasó la otra mano por encima del hombro y, con un movimiento uniforme de su daga, le rebanó el cuello. Mientras la bajaba con cuidado hasta dejarla tendida a sus pies, no apartó los ojos ni un momento de la asombrada mirada de Alvin. Se inclinó para limpiar la hoja en la falda de Donna María y después pasó tranquilamente sobre el cuerpo para ocupar el lugar de la mujer en la mesa.

Alvin aún estaba sentado con una expresión de horror congelada en el rostro. Intentó levantarse pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Se derrumbó desmadejadamente sobre la mesa con los brazos abiertos, y uno de los lados de su cara quedó apoyado contra la encerada superficie de caoba.

Brusca acercó su silla a la de Alvin y se inclinó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Realmente creías que me dejaría ver en Mema mientras aún estuvieras vivo?

Los músculos de los brazos de Alvin sufrían convulsiones y la boca se le movía sin pronunciar palabra, como un pez fuera del agua que pierde la batalla.

—Deseaba que fueras tú quien bebiera más veneno —prosiguió Brusca, indiferente ante la falta de respuesta de su presa. Miró por encima del hombro a Donna Maria— Tenía que matar con mis propias manos al que bebiera menos, pero ambos tenéis las manos manchadas de sangre Thorson, así que, al final, tampoco importaba tanto quién muriera antes. Simplemente quería ver tu cara cuando vieras la mía. Dime ¿Que tal sienta enfrentarse con la que una vez fue "la estúpida niña" estando ahora sedienta de sangre?

Un pequeño movimiento en el suelo llamó de pronto la atención de Brusca. La pierna de Donna Maria había temblado por un momento, un movimiento involuntario que había visto antes en aquellos que agonizaban. No quedaba nada que temer de aquel lado, así que se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Alvin.

— ¿Sabías que tu ramera se encargó de que los tres hijos que tuviste con mi tía fueran asfixiados a los pocos días de su nacimiento? Donna Maria se cercioró de que no tuvieras herederos legítimos con tu esposa para que adoptaras a los bastardos que te dio y los convirtieras en tus herederos, y muchos creen que también envenenó a mi tía para que muriera durante el último parto. Si ambos os hubierais salido con la vuestra, la siguiente generación de Thorson no tendría ni una sola gota de sangre legítima. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que permitiría que eso ocurriera?

Hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando. No tenía sentido esperar de Alvin una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

—Habría preferido el juicio público que tanto temías tú. Quería que ambos fuerais juzgados y ejecutados públicamente por lo que le hicisteis a mi familia. Pero ya no confío en que la justicia se cumpla por las vías usuales. Tú me enseñaste bien esa lección, "tío". De hecho, aprendí hace mucho que un alguien honorable no podía vencerte, así que me he modelado a mí misma hasta convertirme en el mismo tipo de demonio que destruyó a mi familia. ¿Qué tal sienta saber que has forjado a tu propia asesina?

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre las manos cruzadas sin dejar de mirarlo.

Alvin había dejado de boquear, pero Brusca aún podía oler el vino en el débil aliento de su respiración. No se iría hasta estar absolutamente segura de que aquel hombre no volvería a respirar. Era una experiencia interesante poder decirle a aquel traidor todo lo que pensaba, sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada salvo escuchar.

—Vi a mi madre antes de que muriera —continuó con una voz carente de emoción— Nunca te dijo lo que querías oír. Sabía que moriría de todas formas, y aguantó las torturas que le infligiste con el fin de dar tiempo a sus hijos para escapar de Mema, tiempo para escapar de ti. El último recuerdo que una niña tiene del rostro de su madre no debería parecerse al mío. Por eso juré que aprendería todo tipo de torturas. Quería asegurarme de que sufrieras lo indecible en las horas previas a tu muerte y, créeme, mis conocimientos son considerables. Sé que no puedes mover un solo músculo y que, aun así, puedes escucharme mientras yaces en la mesa, incapaz detenerme.

Se echo hacia atrás, sacó una pequeña daga y hundió el estrecho filo en la axila de Alvin para después retirarla rápidamente.

—Por tus lágrimas puedo ver que ha dolido. Imagina las horas que podría llevarme infligir cientos de esos pinchazos por todo tu cuerpo. ¿Se te acelera el corazón de miedo?

Brusca observó cómo Alvin derramaba lágrimas silenciosas sobre la mesa.

—Cuanto más fuerte late tu corazón, más rápido se propaga el veneno. —Deslizó el lado plano de la hoja a lo largo del rostro de aquel miserable, dejando una mancha de sangre en su mejilla y manteniendo en todo momento la voz baja y tranquilizadora— ¿Imaginas ahora el miedo que le infundiste a mi madre antes de su muerte?

La mirada de Alvin permanecía fija y no se movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Estaría muerto en unos pocos minutos más. Si el veneno del vino no lo mataba, lo haría el de la hoja de la daga. Su misión había acabado y, aunque sabía que era momento de escapar, no pudo resistir el impulso de dirigirse a Alvin una última vez.

—Tus horribles acciones han fracasado. Todos los bienes y posesiones de mi familia, junto con este palacio, serán del antiguo jefe de Mema. Los Thorson tienen su venganza y tú mueres sin nada.

Se apartó de la mesa de un empujón, miró duramente al moribundo y volvió al cuarto secreto a recoger un rollo de cuerda. Cerró la puerta oculta y usó el puño de la camisa para borrar las marcas de sus manos de la madera. Luego cruzó la alcoba hasta las puertas que daban al balcón con movimientos tranquilos y metódicos, y cogió varias bocanadas largas y profundas de aire fresco para poner en orden sus ideas. El olor de la sangre de Donna Maria y de la misma muerte llenaba la habitación.

Brusca dio un breve silbido que alguien repitió un instante después muy por debajo de ella en la niebla. Desenrolló la cuerda, ató un extremo a la barandilla y luego tiró el resto al exterior. La cuerda se tensó de pronto y Brusca le dio dos tirones rápidos para indicar que todo iba bien. Volvió a la alcoba y estudió a su enemigo con indiferencia.

El rostro de Alvin era del color de la cera y la base de sus uñas había adquirido un tono azul oscuro. Las respiraciones que habían empañado la pulida superficie de la mesa alrededor de su boca habían desaparecido. Brusca se sentó de nuevo y esperó, reacia a abandonar la estancia hasta estar segura de que había logrado su objetivo. Finalmente, un largo y tembloroso aliento abandonó el cuerpo de aquel malnacido y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse con una película lechosa.

Alvin el traidor estaba muerto.

Brusca se repitió aquella frase varias veces, pero seguía sin calar en su mente. Desde que era una niña, su vida había girado en torno a someter a juicio a aquel hombre, y ahora, por fin, Alvin había pagado por sus crímenes. Miró el cuerpo de Donna Maria y sintió el mismo vacío en el corazón. Ella había matado a sus primos y posiblemente a su tía, por lo que también había recibido un castigo justo. No sentía ningún remordimiento.

Gothi la había entrenado para que sus emociones no se implicaran nunca en ningún asesinato, pero había pensado que aquellas muertes serían de algún modo diferentes, que sentiría una gran satisfacción o, al menos, alivio. Debería alegrarle haber sido capaz de ejecutar la sentencia que debió haberse dictado años atrás, sin embargo no sentía... nada. Al final, era simplemente una ejecutora de la ley haciendo su trabajo.

Un sonido familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos, un tintineo metálico que venía de la puerta, el sonido que producían al chocar entre sí una pequeña copa y una cuchara, ambas de metal. Brusca sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío.

El ruido podía deberse a que el esclavo encadenado a la puerta se hubiese dado la vuelta mientras dormía, pero había las mismas posibilidades de que se hubiera despertado y oído a Brusca hablandole a Alvin. Tal vez aquellas muertes la habían afectado más de lo que creía; nunca antes había sido tan imprudente.

Fue en silencio hasta la puerta, los oídos agudizados intentando escuchar cualquier otro ruido del lado opuesto.

Sólo hubo silencio.

Debería haberse ocupado del chico nada más acabar con Donna María pero, en lugar de ello, su decisión de explicar sus planes a un hombre moribundo podía fácilmente haber significado su propia muerte. Aún podía.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión diferente.

Podía imaginar fácilmente la suerte del muchacho cuando se descubrieran los cuerpos por la mañana. Probablemente lo apalearían hasta que confesara en falso y admitiera que había dejado pasar a alguien sin dar la alarma. Las posibilidades de que sobreviviera a la paliza eran remotas, igual de remotas que las posibilidades de que Brusca liberara al chico antes de que el terror le hiciera emitir algún ruido y así conseguir que los mataran a ambos. Sin duda, lo mejor que podía hacer por el esclavo era darle una muerte rápida e indolora.

A pesar de que una parte de ella se rebelaba contra el hecho de que la muerte de Alvin tuviera que costar la vida de uno de los pocos vikingos de Mema que quedaban, sacó la daga y abrió la puerta.

La luz proveniente de la alcoba mostró un rostro que la miraba fijamente con una expresión más curiosa que asombrada. El muchacho rechoncho estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una vieja manta de lana y tenía los ojos hundidos. La visión de Brusca desde el cuarto secreto no había revelado el alcance de la inanición del chico. Sus brazos y piernas eran poco más que huesos apenas recubiertos de carne, contrastaba bastante con la bola de grasa que tenía como barriga. Después de un largo y tenso momento, el muchacho se ladeó para mirar más allá de Brusca, dentro de la estancia, donde los cuerpos de Alvin y Donna Maria se veían con claridad. Su mirada se desplazó después hasta la daga en la mano de la vikinga y dejó escapar un largo y estremecedor suspiro.

Fue la mirada de resignación de sus ojos lo que despertó en Brusca algo que creía muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

No había forma de que pudiera llevarse a un chico medio muerto de hambre en el viaje que la esperaba. Era una locura siquiera pensar en ello, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho titubeó antes de hablar.

—Patapez —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, en el mismo tono quedo que Brusca.

—Bien, Patapez, si te quedas callado y haces exactamente lo que te diga, puede que no mueras esta noche. Y si seguimos vivos por la mañana, me aseguraré de que tu destino cambie a mejor. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Brusca mantuvo la daga preparada mientras el chico le devolvía la mirada. Empezaba a preguntarse si el nórdico del chico no era bueno o que simplemente era retrasado hasta que asintió solemnemente a su pregunta.

—El collar tendrá que quedarse de momento, pero voy a usar la daga para forzar la cerradura que lo une a la cadena de la pared. Si haces cualquier ruido, nos matarán a ambos. ¿Lo has entendido?

En aquella ocasión no hubo vacilación. Patapez asintió firmemente mientras cogía la copa y la cuchara de metal para que no emitieran ningún sonido.

Brusca se deshizo rápidamente de la cadena, después cogió a Patapez y lo llevó hasta el balcón, asombrada por la ligereza de su carga, y señaló la cuerda que desaparecía en la niebla.

—Hay una barca al final de la cuerda en la que esperan mi hermano y su amigo, nuestros aliados vikingos. ¿Eres lo bastante fuerte para bajar tú solo o tengo que atarte la cuerda a la cintura y bajarte yo?

—Soy fuerte... compañera.

Patapez levantó el brazo para mostrar un patético y pequeño músculo, y luego asintió con decisión.

Brusca no tenía motivos para confiar en la fuerza del joven, pero había algo en los ojos de Patapez que le hizo creer en él. Fuese cual fuese su ascendencia, sin duda pertenecía a un linaje de guerreros vikingos.

—Mis hombres se llaman Chusco y Patan. No hables a no ser que te pregunten algo y no te harán daño.

Recogió un trozo de cuerda y se aseguró de que Patapez estuviera bien agarrado.

—Date prisa, chico. Te seguiré en unos minutos.

Observó cómo Patapez trepaba a la barandilla para después desaparecer en la niebla y volvió a la alcoba con paso firme. Comprobó de nuevo los cuerpos, sólo para cerciorarse una vez más de que el trabajo estaba acabado, fue hasta la puerta y cogió la manta de Patapez. Absorbió con el grueso tejido parte de la sangre que se esparcía bajo el cuerpo de Donna Maria y luego devolvió la manta a su lugar, colocándola de tal modo que pareciera que había matado al chico allí. Con suerte pensarían que había tirado su cuerpo al canal.

Volvió al balcón y miró sobre su hombro para echar un último y largo vistazo a los dos cadáveres, satisfecha de que por fin se hubiera hecho justicia. Un momento después desapareció por encima de la barandilla.


	3. Capítulo dos: La ladrona

**Como suele decirse: El muerto al hoyo y el vivo a su royo. (Vale, no se dice así, pero me gusta más esta versión :P) **

**Ha pasado un mes del misterioso asesinato de Alvin y Estoico no puede estar más agradecido con él, ella, ellos o ellas que sean los culpables y ha decidido desear al misterioso asesino felicidad por toda la vida al estilo vikingo. ¡Celebrando una fiesta! A obligado a su cuñada a celebrar una en Coleway también. Hipo, viendo su oportunidad de que sus tíos lo traten bien de una buena vez, se ofrece a él a organizarla... Pero por culpa de cierta chica sus intentos se han ido al traste...**

**¡Sígueme al castillo de Coleway donde nos espera un Hipo... ¿en su nivel máximo de cabreo?!**

**Tranquilo chico, la ayuda se acerca.**

* * *

El Siete de Espadas es el signo de la ladrona. La habilidad y la astucia son las mejores armas de la ladrona y las guías de su destino. Elige bien el camino, ya que el éxito lleva al fracaso y el fracaso lleva al éxito.

* * *

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III no estaba de buen humor. Era el tipo de hombre que esperaba que los demás cumplieran con sus obligaciones con la misma diligencia que él empleaba para cumplir con las suyas. De hecho, le encantaban el orden y la rutina. En un castillo del tamaño de Coleway siempre se producían incidentes inesperados, pero había aprendido a resolverlos con calma, de uno en uno, y pronto todo volvía a funcionar de manera eficiente. Sin embargo, tener enfermos a tres cocineros, un despensero y un panadero el mismo día resultaba un verdadero problema. Y por si eso fuera poco, era día de banquete y la senescal disfrutaba informándole de toda clase de inconvenientes. Uno en particular le había hecho apretar los labios con fuerza.

—Los juglares han llegado, pero no son la compañía de Chester que solicitaste —le había dicho Heather aquella mañana mientras trataba inútilmente de ocultar una sonrisa ladina y se alisaba unas arrugas inexistentes en la manga— Son el grupo de Blackthorne al que echaste en el festival Hocktide. No puedo ni imaginar cómo se les ha ocurrido volver a Coleway, especialmente después de la reprimenda que les diste el año pasado. Si mi memoria no me falla, los llamaste compañía de borrachos de tercera. Una pena. Lady Esmeralda esperaba ver la actuación de los trovadores de Chester. Es demasiado tarde para mandar a buscarlos, por supuesto, pero quizá la habilidad de la compañía de Blackthorne baya mejorado desde que los vimos la última vez. ¿Quieres que los aloje en el gran salón?

Heather tenía la misma edad que Hipo, por cosas del destino habían nacido el mismo día. Ya lo dicen, hecho el bien, hecho el mal. Ellos son los únicos jovenes que viven en Coleway gracias a que sus padres no los pudieran ni ver. Heather era la prima más joven de lord Charls, el tío de Hipo. Por lo cual ambos chicos casí siempre estaban juntos, pero no porque se llevarán bien, todo lo contrario. Hipo huía, Heather lo perseguía. Así de simple y llanamente. ¿Por qué demonios Heather estaba tan obsesionadona con hacer sufrir a su primo segundo-tercero? Eso nadie lo sabía e Hipo no quería saberlo, temía descubrir una parte de la joven que, de eso estaba seguro, no sería de su agrado... Aún menos agradable que la parte que conocía.

En tales circunstancias, Hipo tenía poca elección salvo apretar los labios y asentir. Aparte de su relación familiar con el señor del castillo de Coleway, no había muchas más razones para que Heather ocupase el puesto de senescal (En la sombra, por supuesto. Normalmente, ese no es trabajo para una mujer, menos una joven). Su único y excepcional talento residía en parecer mejor de lo que era a ojos de lord Charls y lady Esmeralda haciendo que todos los que la rodeaban parecieran inútiles. El joven no dudaba que aquella chica estaba detrás del malentendido con los trovadores. La senescal se deleitaba con cualquier cosa que le diera una excusa para señalar un fallo o defecto de Hipo ante sus tíos, y si no podía encontrar uno real, manipulaba las circunstancias para crear otro.

Al joven no le servía de consuelo saber que raras veces era su única víctima. Heather atormentaba a diario a todos aquellos que respondieran directamente ante lord Charls y lady Esmeralda, y se ensañaba con cualquiera que pareciera estar ganándose el favor del señor y la señora del castillo de Coleway.

Resultaba casi increíble que nadie hubiera podido pillarla en una mentira o un engaño indiscutibles. Solía rebatir las quejas sobre ella con una de sus miradas compasivas mientras afirmaba que los ataques a su honor estaban basados en celos y en la incapacidad de su acusador para satisfacer los deseos y expectativas de sus ilustres señores. Y, por supuesto, sus estúpidas alegaciones estaban cuidadosamente calculadas para que llegaran a los oídos de Lord Charls y lady Esmeralda.

Sí, Heather conocía todos los trucos para congraciarse con el señor y la señora del castillo, pensó Hipo. Sus tíos lamían vanidosamente hasta la última gota de aquel falso encanto como si de nata se tratara.

Frustrado, salió de las cocinas para dirigirse al gran salón, jurándose que las cosas serían muy diferentes en su propio hogar.

El plato principal estaba a punto de ser servido. Él se había quedado en la cocina para cerciorarse de que el último plato lo siguiera con un intervalo adecuado y ahora, cumplida su tarea, había llegado el momento de ver qué otros problemas lo esperaban en el gran salón.

—Oh, Dios mío.

(*Recordad que Hipo se ha criado con su familia galesa. Así que no os sorprendais si menciona a Dios y no a Odin o algun otro dios vikingo.)

Lo primero que vio fue una antorcha llameante volar por el aire y aterrizar en una de las largas mesas que se habían colocado en los cuatro lados del salón. Afortunadamente, el desdichado juglar recuperó la antorcha antes de que ocurriera una desgracia, pero los comensales parecían nerviosos cuando retomó el entretenimiento. Por desgracia, aquél no fue el último desastre. De hecho, toda la compañía demostraba más ineptitud que talento, y las esperanzas de Hipo de que hubieran mejorado durante el pasado año se desvanecieron de inmediato.

Había casi una veintena de artistas ejecutando diversos números de entretenimiento. En uno de los lados del salón, cuatro músicos ofrecían una cacofonía de ruidos discordantes de salterio, flauta y tambor mientras una joven rellenita cantaba a voz en grito una canción sobre tulipanes en primavera. Cerca de la mesa principal en la que se sentaban los señores de Coleway, media docena de acróbatas intentaban crear una torre humana en la que tres hombres formaban la base, dos debían subirse a sus hombros, y un tercero debía encaramarse a lo más alto. La torre se vino abajo justo cuando los hombres de la segunda fila estuvieron en su sitio, e Hipo no pudo decidir si era determinación o la completa indiferencia por su falta de talento lo que les hizo intentar inútilmente la maniobra de nuevo. Tres bufones recorrían las largas mesas para burlarse de sí mismos y de los espectadores de un modo que hiciera reír a la audiencia, pero las expresiones de los comensales variaban de sombrías a enfadadas.

Apartó la vista de los bufones y miró al grupo que más le preocupaba. En el centro del salón, cuatro juglares se lanzaban entre sí antorchas llameantes. El salón ya olía fuertemente a juncos quemados, así que examinó el suelo con cuidado en busca de cualquier voluta de humo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera un verdadero desastre. Desafortunadamente, el desastre llegó antes de lo esperado y por su espalda.

Un momento consideraba la mejor forma de disculparse con sus tíos por permitir que aquella farsa tuviera lugar, y al siguiente algo lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda y lo lanzó hacia delante. Oyó el grito de un muchacho mientras él se desplomaba, y después sintió un cuerpo y algo más caer sobre su espalda y presionarle el rostro contra los juncos.

Las doscientas personas que poblaban el salón se callaron tan súbitamente que Hipo tuvo la certeza de que podría oír caer un alfiler. Parpadeó dos veces por la sorpresa de encontrarse en una posición tan poco digna y después se apoyó en las manos para incorporarse lo más rápido posible hasta descansar su peso en las rodillas. Tenía rastros de algo húmedo y grasiento en su pantalón.

— ¿Os habéis hecho daño, milord? —le preguntó Cedric, un joven paje, acercándose a él.

Hipo echo un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio una bandeja vacía y un pequeño cochinillo asado sobre los juncos. La grasa del animal era la culpable de las manchas de su ropa y del distintivo olor a carne asada. Giró la cabeza de nuevo y observó a Cedric en silencio mientras él le ofrecía la mano.

—Estaba mirando a los juglares —se excusó el paje con voz temblorosa— No... No os he visto hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ha sido culpa mía que os cayerais. ¿Os habéis hecho daño en algún sido?

Hipo hizo un breve inventario. Todo parecía estar bien.

—No, Cedric, lo único que ha sufrido es mi orgullo.

Cedric volvió a ofrecerle la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Las conversaciones se reanudaron como si nunca se hubieran interrumpido, y, por desgracia, los artistas también retomaron el trabajo.

—Recoge este estropicio y llévalo de vuelta a las cocinas —le dijo Hipo al paje— Haz que uno de los pinches limpie el cochinillo y estará bien para volver a servirlo.

—Sí, milord. —Cedric hizo una gran reverencia y se dispuso a recoger el desastre.

— ¡Hipo!

El joven se volvió y vio que su tía le hacía gestos para que se acercara. Suspirando, se preparó para el largo paseo hasta la mesa principal. Lady Esmeralda estaba magnífica aquella noche con un vestido azul oscuro que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. El tocado que lucía, en forma de corona de lino blanco almidonado y coronado con una corta fila de lazos fruncidos en racimos muy juntos, la hacía parecer casi una reina. La redecilla a juego le cubría el cabello castaño que ya mostraba vetas grises, y la tela que sujetaba aquel soberbio conjunto por debajo de la mandíbula ocultaba que su cuello comenzaba a perder firmeza.

A pesar de ser su sobrino, Hipo no se parecía a lady Esmeralda. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y el color de sus ojos era de un verde mucho más oscuro. Sacaba una buena cabeza a su diminuta tía y, según Esmeralda, tenía los pies demasiado grandes para ser una verdadero caballero, lo cual probablemente contribuía a su torpeza. Y, por supuesto, no podía competir con el rostro de su tía. A Esmeralda se la consideraba una de las bellezas de su época mientras que de Hipo, en el mejor de sus días, apenas podía decirse que era guapo. Aunque eso, en realidad, era debido a que todos le temían por tener sangre real vikinga corriendo por sus venas y esa era la forma que tenían de rechazarle y desmotivarle. No se atrevían ha hacer más por el hecho de ser sobrino de quien era.

La moral se le vino aún más abajo cuando vio que Esmeralda escuchaba atentamente algo que le decían su marido y Heather, y que luego lord Charls hacía un gesto en su dirección.

El señor del castillo y Heather no podían negar sus lazos familiares. Los dos eran de estatura media, cada uno para con su edad y sexo, con cabello negro y ojos color verde avellana, y ambos tenían una complexión que no era ni delgada ni gorda, y una musculatura que tampoco era ni fofa ni fuerte. De nuevo, eso también variaba con su edad y su sexo.

No había nada en su aspecto físico que destacara. Únicamente sus posiciones de poder en Coleway y su gusto por la buena ropa los diferenciaban de personas más comunes.

Debido a los problemas de vista de lord Charls, resultado de un desafortunado accidente en un torneo unos pocos años antes (Donde Hipo, dicho sea de paso, había perdido una pierna. El joven no culpaba a nadie, pero tenía buenos motivos para creer que fue culpa de Heather.) los habitantes del castillo sólo podían llevar ropa de un determinado color. Lady Esmeralda había elegido el azul, a los niños se les había asignado el amarillo, los niños nobles vestían de naranja, Heather e Hipo de rojo, los caballeros y las damas de verde, y así sucesivamente en todo el torreón, desde los habitantes de más alta alcurnia hasta la más baja. Los soldados llevaban túnicas blancas con calzas grises; los sirvientes usaban telas burdas en tonos de marrón y gris, y su posición en el castillo se distinguía mediante el color de su tocado, calcetines y túnica o delantal.

Muchos habían rechazado inicialmente el cambio, entre ellos Hipo, ya que no quería llevar un color tan llamativo cada día de su vida. Pero al final se había acostumbrado a su nuevo atuendo e incluso había llegado a apreciar sus ventajas. Había cientos de personas entre los muros del castillo y los colores hacían de la identificación de una persona y sus obligaciones algo simple desde casi cualquier distancia. También le daba un cierto toque artístico a las reuniones como el festival de aquel día, cuando toda la sala se convertía en una enorme paleta de colores pulcramente ordenados. Sin embargo, la salpicadura de rojo sentada junto a lord Charls sofocaba considerablemente su deleite con la escena.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —exigió saber lady Esmeralda antes de hacer un ademán con la mano para indicar la mesa y todo lo que había sobre ella— El pescado tiene demasiada sal y la ternera y el pan están duros. Tienes que hablar con los cocineros inmediatamente.

¿Realmente pensaba su tía que había estado eludiendo sus responsabilidades todo el día? Sin duda Heather se había ocupado de hablar mal a sus tíos sobre él.

—Acabo de venir de las cocinas, milady. ¿Recordáis que os dije que faltaba personal en la cocina porque muchos sirvientes están en cama con malestar de estómago?

—Sí, pero me hablaste de esos enfermos esta mañana temprano. Seguro que podrías haber encontrado a alguien para que los sustituyera y que no tratara de envenenarnos. —Hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia "la senescal"— Heather también cuenta con sirvientes enfermos entre su personal y, sin embargo, el salón tiene un aspecto magnifico. Mejor dicho, lo tendría si no fuera por esa horrible compañía de Blackthorne que has elegido. No se te ocurra pagarles. Haz que paren antes de que alguien salga herido y de que los horribles gritos de esa mujer me vuelvan loca. Es una tortura escucharla.

—Mandé llamar a la compañía de Chester —se defendió Hipo con la mirada entornada y fija en su prima segunda-tercera, que lo ignoraba deliberadamente mientras seguía hablando con lord Charls— No tenía razones para pensar...

—No intentes culpar a otros de tus errores —lo interrumpió su tía en un tono enloquecedoramente calmado y sosegado— Aprende a aceptar tus defectos, trabaja más duro para mejorarlos, y quizá entonces no nos decepciones con tanta frecuencia. Me estremezco al pensar la vergüenza que traerás sobre tu padre si te casas con una familia ilustre como la de los Hofferson. Seguro que piensan que te has criado con lobos. Un cabello no se presenta ante la gente con la cena en el regazo. —Levantó una mano cuando Hipo comenzó a protestar— No, no intentes inventar más excusas sobre tu pantalón sucio. Empiezo a dudar que puedas llegar a convertirte en el señor de un castillo importante. Le he dicho a tu padre una y otra vez que tienes demasiada sangre vikinga y que sería mejor para todos que te casaras con una de las damas al servicio de lord Charls y te quedaras en Coleway. Al menos aquí sabemos el tipo de problemas que causarías.

"¿Casarme con una ex ramera de mi tío? No gracias." -pensó Hipo sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre.

La vida en Coleway estaba lejos de ser insoportable, pero pasaría a serlo rápidamente si tuviera que dedicarse de forma indefinida a dirigir la casa de su tía. Siempre había sabido que su pupilaje en Coleway acabaría cuando se casara; entonces sería libre y no tendría que soportar las constantes intromisiones de Heather, los interminables sermones de lady Esmeralda y los antojos de lord Charls, que siempre acababan significando más trabajo para él. No era la primera vez que oía algún tipo de idea para mantenerlo atrapado en Coleway, y no podía evitar preguntarse si "la senescal" tenía algo que ver en ello. En los últimos tiempos sus bromas pesadas habían tomado un cariz malintencionado.

—Mi matrimonio con Astrid Hofferson beneficiará mucho más a mi padre que un matrimonio con una de vuestras damas —replicó— Creedme, vuestra preocupación está fuera de lugar, milady. Me habéis enseñado todo lo que necesito saber para dirigir una propiedad de cualquier tamaño, ya que se ha demostrado mi "neciedad" con las armas y la lucha. Seré un buen esposo para Astrid Hofferson, amante del arte de la guerra, y mi familia se beneficiará con el enlace.

—Ya veremos lo que tiene que decir tu padre sobre el asunto. — Lady Esmeralda desechó la preocupación de Hipo con un ademán, como si su futuro fuese una trivialidad— No puedo tolerar más a esta compañía de artistas ni tu aspecto desaseado. Cumple con tus obligaciones tal como te he pedido antes de volver a la mesa a comer.

Por segunda vez aquel día, Hipo apretó los labios para contener las palabras de enfado que había tras ellos. Hizo una reverencia y después se dio la vuelta para retirarse con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir.

— ¿Quién es vuestro líder? —preguntó dirigiéndose a uno de los acróbatas.

El hombre señaló a uno de los lanzadores de antorchas.

—Maravilloso —musitó Hipo.

Puso gran cuidado en acercarse al grupo de artistas y luego hizo señales con la mano hasta que el líder de la compañía se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con él. Finalmente las antorchas estuvieron a buen recaudo y dejaron de volar por el aire.

—Mi señora ordena que vuestra compañía detenga las actuaciones y salga de Coleway inmediatamente.

El rostro del líder, rojo ya por el ejercicio de su actuación, se oscureció aún más.

—Nuestra paga...

El joven lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a plantear exigencias.

—Me temo que no se os pagará. No importa lo que os hayan dicho, vuestra compañía no es la que enviamos a buscar ni la que esperábamos. Los señores se sienten profundamente contrariados y vuestras actuaciones no les han satisfecho. No obstante, enviaré a las puertas sacos con comida suficiente para que os alimentéis esta noche y mañana. Los guardias tendrán orden de no entregaros la comida hasta que el último de vosotros cruce las puertas, y no se os permitirá regresar. En el futuro, si alguien os hace llamar sabed que no es nadie con una posición de autoridad en este castillo. No volváis nunca.

Tras decir aquello, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa ocupada por un grupo de hombres que llevaban túnicas de color crema y medias marrones. Lamentaba la situación pero no podía hacer más. Había suministros suficientes para proveer a la compañía, puesto que Hipo ya había contado con las bocas extra que habría de alimentar hasta que la compañía tuviera que salir del castillo según el plan original, y retener la comida hasta que hubieran llegado a la puerta hacía poco probable que discutieran sobre el pago y se arriesgarían a perder también los alimentos. Un problema solucionado.

—William, disculpadme por interrumpiros mientras coméis — dijo al mayor de los cuatro hombres— La compañía de Blackthorne ha ofendido la sensibilidad de lady Esmeralda y ella cree que la superioridad de nuestros propios juglares podrá remediar esta lamentable situación.

William ya se había levantado de la mesa y los demás se estaban uniendo a él.

—No digáis más, milord, será un placer satisfacer a lady Esmeralda.

Hipo le sonrió agradecida y luego volvió a las cocinas. Dos problemas resueltos.

Las cocinas no le resultaron tan caóticas como cuando las había dejado, y se alegró al ver que Bocón, el hombre multi tarea había notado su roblema y se había puesto entre fogones y cazerolas por él. Aunque... parecía muy cómodo en su papel de líder de aquel desorganizado grupo de sirvientes. Observó atento cómo el ex vikingo dirigía con firmeza tanto a los trabajadores experimentados como a los que habían sido reclutados como sustitutos aquel día, y asintió al ver que todos se apresuraban a cumplir sus órdenes.

"¿Que haría yo sin él? -Pensó el joven mientras veía esto y una sonrisa real cruzó su rostro para quedarse. Sólo Bocón tenía el honor de recibir amor real del joven cabezota. Y nunca paraba hasta conseguirlo siempre, porque Bocón también era un cabezota de cuidado.- Sabía que lo haría de todas formas."

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo Hipo dirigiéndole a Bocón un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza— Sabía que alguien que ha sacado adelante a doce alumnos jinetes de dragones trabajadores y bien educados no tendría ningún problema en dirigir a tanta gente.

—Bueno, ayuda que seis de los sirvientes de la cocina sean jinetes... e hijos míos —admitió el corpulento vikingo sonrojándose—, pero eres muy amable por tener en tanta estima mi capacidad, Hipo.

Cuatro de los hijos de Bocón y dos de sus hijas eran aprendices de jinete y el propio Bocón había conocido a su esposa cuando la, sin duda, muy afortunada mujer intentaba tranquilizar a un Terrible Terror con baricela y paperas a la vez. Imaginaos el estropicio. Hipo había supuesto acertadamente que el hombre se desempeñaría con habilidad en aquel terreno. Ya que ese era el terreno de su esposa enferma en estos momentos, y eran taaaaaan parecidos.

—Hay algo más que necesito que hagas. Lady Esmeralda me ha ordenado que despida a la compañía de Blackthorne y los eche del castillo. No recibirán pago en moneda, pero he prometido darles dos sacos con provisiones suficientes para alimentar a la veintena de artistas durante dos días.

Le dio las instrucciones necesarias para llevar a cabo aquella tarea y Bocón asintió enérgicamente.

—Las provisiones y vuestras órdenes estarán en la puerta en menos de una hora Hipo, no te preocupes.

El joven le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. ¿Hay noticias de tu Mercredit? -Esa era la esposa de Bocón ya hace más de veinticinco años, cuando el vikingo se había ido de Mema. La salud de Mercredit era la única que realmente importaba a Hipo entre todos los sirvientes, ya que para él, la rechoncha mujer era tan importante como Bocón. Los hijos de ambos también entraban en el cupo. A los que quería y protegía como si de hermanos mayores y pequeños se trataran) y hasta ahí la lista de personas a las que el medio vikingo, medio gales apreciaba en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Sí, mi Harry ha estado cuidando a los enfermos y dice que él y el resto de los sirvientes se están recuperando poco a poco. Aunque mañana no cuente con el personal necesario, tendremos menos preocupaciones. Podemos servir una comida mucho más sencilla después de un día de banquete, por el amor de Odin.

—Sí, gracias a Dios también —repitió Hipo con un profundo y sincero suspiro. Después se miró el grasiento pantalón con expresión que sólo Bocón y Mercredit podían notar de alicaída. Tal parecía que Hipo había llegado al cupo de su paciencia en desgracias por ese día— Tengo que cambiarme de ropa antes de regresar al salón, pero intentaré volver a la cocina cuando acabe el banquete para ver si necesitas algo.

—No te preocupes por mí. —insistió Bocón— Ya es muy tarde y dudo que hayas encontrado un momento siquiera para comer. Utiliza ese tiempo que pasas aquí para hacer algo agradable, Hipo. Nosotros estaremos bien solos.

—Me vas a malcriar —bromeó el joven, confiado en que la capacidad de Bocón le permitiría disfrutar de un momento libre al final del día— Si surge algún problema, házmelo saber.

—Sabes que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo.

Tres problemas resueltos.

Hipo salió de la cocina con pasos más ligeros y llenos de energía. Comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la galería, un pasadizo recubierto de madera que rodeaba la segunda planta del gran salón. Sólo desde allí se podía acceder a las torres, ya que así se podría destruir la escalera de madera a gran velocidad y dejar a las mujeres y los niños a salvo en caso de necesidad. Si fueran atacados y los asaltantes lograran entrar al castillo, les resultaría difícil llegar hasta aquellos que se hubieran refugiado en las torres. La galería nunca se había utilizado con ese fin, que Hipo recordara, y en la actualidad se usaba sobre todo como camino de acceso a las torres, un camino que la gente recorría lo más rápido posible mientras rezaba unas cuantas oraciones.

En el gran salón existía una humedad constante que las antorchas y una única chimenea no podían ahuyentar, e Hipo había notado que la madera de la galería empezaba a pudrirse y a debilitarse en algunos sitios. Apenas el mes pasado había urgido a lady Esmeralda y a lord Charls a que restauraran o cambiaran la galería, pero Heather les había asegurado que uno de los carpinteros la había revisado y que no había nada que temer, por lo tanto, emplear madera en repararla sería un derroche inútil.

El joven estudió los diseños del suelo desgastados por los pasos y sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. En algún lugar de Coleway, un carpintero inocente sería castigado cuando se produjera el inevitable accidente en la galería. Y si había alguna justicia en este mundo, el accidente debería tenerlo Heather.

Cruzó de forma segura por dos de los laterales de la galería y estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta que llevaba a su alcoba en la torre cuando un ruido se elevó por encima del estruendo de la multitud y lo hizo detenerse en seco. No fue el crujido de la madera que siempre esperaba, sino un sonido igual de familiar, el del bastón con punta de hierro del chambelán cuando dio tres golpes sobre las losas del salón.

El silencio se impuso entre los asistentes al banquete mientras Hipo se acercaba a la barandilla.

—Milord, milady —dijo el chambelán con el tono que empleaba para anunciar noticias importantes—, ha llegado una mensajera de Estoico el Inmenso y solicita humildemente vuestra audiencia.

¡Una mensajera de su padre! Hipo observó a lord Charls, que hizo un gesto impaciente indicando que aceptaba darle audiencia. Se le pasó por la mente que casi se había perdido la llegada de la mensajera. Se miró la ropa y de repente se sintió agradecido por el hecho de que lady Esmeralda lo hubiera echado del gran salón. Podía imaginar con demasiada facilidad el sermón de su tía si la mensajera de su padre lo hubiera visto con un pantalón manchado en un festival. O peor, la mensajera podría haber informado a su padre del aspecto desaliñado que presentaba y por tanto, confirmar su "demasiada sangre vikinga". Tal vez tuviera tiempo de ir a su alcoba, cambiarse de pantalón y volver antes de que la mujer fuera admitida en el salón y empezara a dar el mensaje. La idea fue rápidamente descartada. Se cambiaría después de oír el mensaje.

A pesar de la intranquilidad que le producía la desvencijada galería, llegó a la conclusión de que el suelo probablemente se hallara en mejores condiciones cerca de la barandilla, donde los tablones que habían comenzado a combarse estaban más firmemente unidos a la estructura. Allí, al menos, no crujían tanto. Avanzó centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo directamente encima de la mesa principal. No podía ver a sus tíos, que estaban sentados debajo de aquella sección de la galería, pero desde allí tendría una buena visión de la mensajera.

Gracias a los techos abovedados del gran salón, la galería resultaba un excelente lugar para espiar las conversaciones de la mesa principal, e Hipo pretendía escuchar cada palabra. Apenas se había instalado en una posición más cómoda detrás de los tapices cuando el chambelán golpeó su bastón otras tres veces. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el sirviente y las gigantescas puertas que llevaban al gran salón. Su voz resonó sobre la multitud una vez más Hipo no tenía ni idea de que las siguientes palabras le cambiarían la vida para siempre.

— ¡Monika la crebranta huesos de Mema!


	4. Capítulo tres: La caída

**Como hemos comprobado, la vida de Hipo no es un camino de rosas. Pero no todos le odian, menos mal.**

**La ayuda ya ha llegado a su destino para cumplir su nueva misión. ¿Que tal le irá esta vez con nuestro Hipo como enemigo?**

**¡Vamos a verlo!**

* * *

Dos cálices yacen bajo las serpientes del bien y el mal, y arriba aparece el caballo de nueve patas, fiel corcel de Odin. La promesa empieza a cumplirse cuando los dos cálices se juntan, y avanza sin vacilar.

* * *

Hipo se acercó hasta la balaustrada para ampliar el espacio entre dos de los tapices que colgaban del pasamanos, seguro de que nadie advertía su escondite dado que todos los rostros se habían vuelto hacia la entrada del gran salón. Allí aguardaba la oscura silueta de una joven recortada contra los últimos y enrojecidos rayos de sol.

Al fin, la mensajera avanzó y la mirada del joven se vio inmediatamente atraída por el casco vikingo con un mini Furia Nocturna de plata sirviendo de adorno que proclamaba la lealtad a Estoico el Inmenso. Hipo recordó que él era el jinete de un Furia Nocturna desde pequeño debido a eso. La longitud y agilidad de sus zancadas demostraban que estaba acostumbrada a que todos la observaran con atención, puede que, incluso, las miradas no fueran precisamente candidas. Algo que Hipo no dudaría, sabía de buena tinta la forma que tenían los galeses de tratar a los vikingos. Se consideraría a si mismo una aberración si no fuera porque los hijos de Bocón también eran medio galeses. Y él nunca llamaría aberración a "sus hermanos". Una mano de la vikinga descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada, el hábito inconsciente de todos los vikingos para evitar que la punta de la larga arma golpeara el suelo cuando andaban y no tenían pensado atacar, aunque pareciera lo contrario. Por extraño que pareciera, no se quitó el casco, por lo que Hipo no podía ver casi nada de su rostro. Sólo su cabello rubio trenzado.

Sin embargo, aun en el caso de que no fuera atractiva o estuviese desfigurada por las cicatrices, irradiaba la vitalidad y el peligro de una poderosa guerrera. Alta, pero no más que Hipo por unos pocos milímetros; de hombros largos y estrecha cintura curvilinea, no era la clase de mujer que hubiera esperado que mandara su padre. En el pasado había delegado aquellas tareas en caballeros ancianos y achacosos, y por lo general los enviaba en grupos de dos o tres. Hipo sospechaba que era simplemente una forma de hacer que siguieran sintiéndose útiles.

Pero aquella mujer no era una anciana, podía deducir que era bastante joven, ni padecía de achaques. Incluso si hubiese viajado todo el camino sola, la visión de semejante vikinga habría hecho que cualquier ladrón dudara de retar a tan formidable oponente. Parecía muy capaz de defenderse de cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido para cruzarse en su camino.

La mensajera se detuvo entonces justo debajo de él y, por más que estiró el cuello, lo máximo que pudo ver cuando se quitó el casco y se lo colocó debajo del brazo fue la parte superior de su cabeza. Aunque el cabello parecía espeso y claro, no podía estar seguro del color exacto de rubio bajo aquella tenue luz. Por qué sentía curiosidad por el color del cabello de una mujer era algo que se le escapaba, pero la curiosidad estaba allí igualmente.

—Traigo saludos de mi señor y jefe, Estoico el Inmenso.

Hipo sonrió e inmediatamente frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su ridícula reacción a tan simple saludo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquellas palabras ni siquiera iban dirigidas a él. Decidió que era debido al tono de su voz: no demasiado grave, pero sí más que el de la mayoría de la gente, y con una cadencia fluida que resultaba perfecta a sus oídos. Tenía una voz que hacía que la gente quisiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Mi jefe me ha pedido que os entregue el estipendio correspondiente al cuidado de su hijo junto con un mensaje. —Monika dejó una bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa ante el señor del castillo y después sacó del interior de su túnica un pergamino enrollado— Puedo leeros el mensaje del jefe, si así lo deseáis.

—Proceded —dijo lord Charls.

No es que importara, pero Hipo se preguntó si su padre habría advertido a la joven de la escasa visión de Charls o si la oferta de leer el mensaje se trataría de una mera cortesía. Sus extrañas divagaciones terminaron cuando Monika rompió el sello de cera, desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

El mensaje de Estoico comenzaba con las habituales y floridas alabanzas sobre el esmerado cuidado y la excelente instrucción que recibía su hijo en Coleway, aunque Hipo se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan seguro de que lady Esmeralda y lord Charls lo guiaban con "mano firme pero justa hacia el ideal inglés". Estoico sólo recibía noticias suyas dos veces al año a través de los mensajeros que traían su estipendio a Coleway, y sus cartas nunca habían contenido una palabra de elogio u orgullo ni ningún sentimiento que pudiera hacer pensar a Hipo que su padre pensaba en él con afecto. De hecho, el joven había aceptado hacía mucho que en el corazón de Estoico el Inmenso ya no quedaba sitio para su único hijo. Su nueva esposa y los hijos de ambos llenaban aquel preciado lugar por completo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente cuando Monika comenzó un pasaje que hablaba sobre su madrastra y sus dos medio hermanos. Aquella parte del mensaje sería larga y detallada, y absolutamente aburrida en lo que a Hipo se refería. Según su padre, sus hijos eran los niños más inteligentes del reino, mientras que Yngha, su nueva esposa, sin duda vikinga de nacimiento, era la esposa y madre perfecta. Resultaba difícil sentir amor fraternal hacia dos hermanos que nunca había conocido y que habían nacido de una mujer a la que desaprobaba en secreto por haber ocupado el lugar de su madre en el corazón de su padre.

Mientras Monika leía los alardes del barón sobre las últimas proezas y logros de sus hijos, Hipo comenzó a componer mentalmente un informe deslumbrante sobre sus propias acciones para enviarlo de vuelta con Monika. Su padre necesitaba saber que él había aprendido las obligaciones y responsabilidades de un gran hogar, y que esperaba con ansia el día en que se convertiría en el esposo de una mujer que demostrara ser una poderosa aliada para su familia en Gales.

O, tal vez debería ser más atrevido y decirle que preferiría que lo quemaran vivo antes que casarse con una de las damas de Charls o Esmeralda y estar obligado a quedarse como poco más que un sirviente en Coleway, cargando con todas las responsabilidades de unbcastellano y más, pero sin el poder que sólo posee el señor del castillo. No duraría más de un año antes de que los sermones y los tormentos de Coleway lo volvieran loco. Ya era hora de que se casara y abandonara el hogar familiar para ocuparse del de su esposa. Rezó en silencio para que aquello ocurriera pronto.

—Las negociaciones con los Hofferson avanzan despacio —dijo Monika.

Hipo se inclinó sobre la barandilla al oír aquello, olvidando de golpe su propio informe.

—Bajad la voz, Monika —pidió lord Charls haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara— No es preciso que los sirvientes oigan esa parte del mensaje de mi cuñado.

La vikinga se acercó tanto como pudo a la mesa, se inclinó hacia delante y continuó con el mensaje en voz mucho más queda. Los invitados al banquete intentaron aparentar indiferencia mientras susurraban entre ellos en tonos lo suficientemente altos para eclipsar siquiera la más pequeña pista de las palabras de Monika. Solo Heather, lord Charls y lady Esmeralda estaban lo bastante cerca para oír lo que decía.

Hipo frunció el ceño. No podía escuchar nada de la parte más importante del mensaje. ¿Acaso las negociaciones avanzaban despacio porque el jefe vikingo temía por su seguridad? No parecía muy probable, dado que la mayoría de los padres se alegrarían ante la posibilidad de unir su familia a la de los poderosos Hofferson, sin importar los rumores sobre Astrid. Después de todo, los hijos como Hipo eran prescindibles. La alianza contraída con su matrimonio sobreviviría incluso si él no lo hacía. Las dudas sobre su bienestar no deberían ser una preocupación, si bien lo que sabía de Astrid Hofferson junto con los rumores que había oído sobre ella, no era precisamente reconfortante.

Hipo sería su cuarto esposo, y si bien aquello no resultaría inusual en una mujer que tuviera la edad de su padre, lo cierto es que Astrid Hofferson era apenas unos años mayor que él y se las había arreglado para quedar viuda tres veces en menos de una década. La muerte de un marido en la guerra era frecuente en aquella época, e incluso la muerte de dos en tales circunstancias y en un breve lapso de tiempo no era algo que levantara sospechas, pero según los datos más extendidos, el primer esposo de Astrid había muerto tras una misteriosa caída por unas escaleras de piedra, el segundo había fallecido durante una cacería y el tercero había sido incapaz de superar unas extrañas fiebres que nadie más había padecido.

Astrid se había casado por primera vez muy joven, y al parecer enamorada, con un chico que había aportado muy poco al matrimonio y que había muerto convenientemente cuando conoció a un rico heredero que acabó convirtiéndose en su segundo esposo. Tras el fallecimiento de este último, Astrid se casó casi de inmediato con el heredero de una familia aún más poderosa, que, según los rumores, había muerto cuando los Hofferson descubrieron que había un novio potencial con fuertes lazos de sangre con el último príncipe y héroe de Gales, Llewellyn el Grande.

En el castillo de Coleway nadie conocía la relación entre Hipo y Llewellyn, ni siquiera sus tíos. Todo el mundo era consciente de su sangre galesa, por supuesto, y del hecho de que su madre pertenecía a la nobleza de Gales. La gente especulaba sobre su relación directa con Llewellyn, pero nadie creía que fuera cierta. Su padre le había enseñado a restar importancia a cualquier comentario y a tacharlo de exageración.

Heather había convencido a lord Charls y lady Esmeralda de que los rumores sobre el linaje de Hipo eran invenciones ya que, según sus propias palabras: "Cada gales alardea de sus lazos de sangre con Llewellyn tanto si existen como si no. Los galeses son tan buenos mintiendo que todos se han convencido a sí mismos de que son descendientes perdidos de Llewellyn".

En realidad, sólo los galeses más imprudentes alardeaban de semejantes lazos, pues todos sabían que los descendientes de Llewellyn tendían a vivir poco tiempo. Los que no murieron en la batalla o fueron ejecutados por traición, fueron encarcelados; y los niños que podrían reclamar en el futuro el trono de Llewellyn pasaron a ser tutelados por los nobles de mayor confianza del rey Eduardo, pero, inexplicablemente, todos murieron de una forma tan misteriosa y sospechosa como los esposos de Astrid Hofferson.

Afortunadamente, la abuela de Hipo consiguió escapar al confinamiento en un convento y permaneció a salvo porque nadie había vigilado de cerca la rama femenina de la familia hasta años más recientes, cuando la rama masculina se extinguió. Por aquel entonces, la madre de Hipo había conseguido borrar su pasado, y mantuvo en secreto su herencia incluso ante su marido hasta varios años después de su matrimonio.

Estoico advirtió rápido la sabiduría de guardar el secreto de su esposa. Para cuando su madre murió, Hipo, de cuatro años y no conociendo como "hogar" otro sitio que no fuera Coleway, era capaz de recitar el árbol genealógico de su familia materna con tanta facilidad como su nombre, y sabía que nadie más que su padre debía oír los nombres de sus ancestros.

¿Habrían logrado enterarse los Hofferson de su secreto? ¿Habría muerto el tercer marido de Astrid por ello? Resultaba inquietante pensar en ello, aunque estaba convencida de que su padre habría investigado los hechos antes de acceder al compromiso. Podía haberlo casi olvidado desde que se unió a su nueva esposa, pero no le creía capaz de casarlo con una mujer que podría matarle en cuanto se presentara una perspectiva mejor. Su última misiva indicaba que era favorable a la unión, de modo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Hipo se convirtiera en el nuevo cónyuge de Astrid Hofferson. El joven esperaba con ilusión su matrimonio y estaba convencido de que el compromiso se anunciaría muy pronto... siempre que lady Esmeralda dejara de interferir en la situación.

Cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos de su padre sobre el asunto de los Hofferson, Hipo no podía oír nada acerca de ellos. Los tapices que ocultaban su escondite también hacían imposible espiar la queda conversación que tenía lugar debajo. Frustrado, se sujetó con las manos a la barandilla, se levanto hasta quedar medio agazapado y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que el oído descansara cerca de la parle superior del pasamanos. Ahora los tapices ya no amortiguaban los sonidos del salón, pero seguía sin escuchar las palabras de Monika. Se puso de puntillas y se inclinó aún más por encima del pasamanos.

Brusca Thorson era perfectamente consciente de la presencia del joven en la galería que había encima de ella, probablemente un sirviente que no podía resistirse a la posibilidad de espiar. Lo descartó de sus pensamientos más como una molestia que como una amenaza. Lo que realmente le preocupaba en aquel momento era la reacción de lady Esmeralda a la misiva de su cuñado.

—No saldrá bien —murmuró la señora del castillo. Se había sacado un pañuelo de la manga mientras Brusca relataba los planes del jefe Estoico para su hijo, y el delicado retazo de tela iba camino de acabar hecho trizas entre sus manos— Díselo, Heather. Dile por qué no debemos permitir que Hipo abandone Coleway.

La mirada de Brusca se entretuvo un momento en lord Charls, que parecía más preocupado por su comida que por el futuro de su sobrino, y luego se dirigió hasta la chica sentada a la derecha del señor del castillo. Heather ya se había presentado ante ella como "la senescal" de la fortaleza y su empalagosa sonrisa había despertado inmediatamente la desconfianza de Brusca. Vestía un lujoso vestido de un fuerte tono rojo, y sus rasgos recordaban a los de lord Charls lo suficiente para que Brusca asumiera que eran parientes de algún tipo. No obstante, al contrario que el señor del castillo, los ojos de Heather tenían una mirada penetrante y calculadora que la hizo ponerse en alerta al instante. A aquella muchacha se le escapaban muy pocas cosas, y parecía tener una gran influencia tanto sobre lord Charls como lady Esmeralda. Podía llegar a ser problemática.

—El tiempo de razonar puede haber acabado —dijo Heather pensativa— Habéis intentado avisar a vuestr cuñado de las limitaciones d. Hipo, pero parece que está decidido a seguir adelante con los preparativos para esta unión. Me temo que no podéis hacer mucho más para evitar esta tragedia.

— ¿Tragedia? —repitió Brusca.

—Es evidente que el señor Estoico el Inmenso os ha contado muy poco sobre el... carácter de Hipo —le explicó Esmeralda—, Las propiedades de los Hofferson son vastas comparadas con Coleway, de modo que Astrid Hofferson administra varias fortalezas con cientos de sirvientes, e Hipo apenas puede manejar unas cuantas obligaciones sencillas aquí sin que Heather tenga que supervisarle constantemente. Siempre tiene que estar corrigiendo sus estúpidos errores. No será más que un problema para la joven Hofferson. Creedme, ese muchacho es incapaz de llevar un servicio doméstico de ningún tamaño, y sería mejor para todos si se quedara en Coleway, donde Heather pueda vigilarle y todos le proporcionemos la orientación que necesita.

—Hipo no es estúpido —intervino Charls con el fin de que Brusca no malinterpretara a su esposa— Tal vez un poco perezoso, pero no más que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad. Estoy seguro de que las responsabilidades de una esposa e hijos le darán la madurez que necesita y hacer que piensé un poco menos en su dragón, ya parece una obsesión rallana en la locura, incluso cualquiera podría equivocarse creyendo que es uno de los hijos de la sirvienta loca ue tenemos por cocinera y eseexcéntrico herrero que nunca para quieto y cada vez lo ves haciendo un nuevo trabajo. Creó que esa afición a los dragones la sacó de esa familia de lunáticos que lo trartan como un igual y eso no puede ser; sin embargo, mi opinión es la misma que la de Heather y lady Esmeralda. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos para transformar al niño en un joven responsable, nunca llegará a dominar las obligaciones que se le exigen a un castellano. Ya es suficiente humillación para él hacer los trabajos de las mujeres, y ni siquiera eso lo domina. Tales tareas están fuera del alcance de las aptitudes de Hipo. Le hice llegar mi opinión a Estoico en mi última misiva y sugerí que se quedara en Coleway como esposo de uno de una de las damas de la corte ¿Qué responde Estoico a esa sugerencia?

Brusca no tenía ni idea.

—El jefe no me ha hecho partícipe de tal sugerencia ni de sus opiniones al respecto. Mis únicas instrucciones son recoger a su hijo y devolverlo sano y salvo a Estoico. Tal como indica el mensaje, pretende seguir adelante con el compromiso con Astrid Hofferson en cuanto obtenga la aprobación del rey.

—Tenemos que enviar un mensaje más contundente a nuestro cuñado —urgió lady Esmeralda a su esposo— O mejor, ¡deberíamos mandar a Heather! Seguro que ella hace entrar en razón a Estoico.

—Mis órdenes son claras —zanjó Brusca con una voz que hizo que los tres levantaran la vista hacia ella—. Saldré de Coleway en los próximos dos días e Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III me acompañará.

— ¿Cómo os atrevéis...?

—Calla —ordenó Charls a su esposa— Ella tiene sus órdenes. Expuse el caso a nuestro cuñado y él ha hecho otros planes, tienes que aceptarlo. Hipo es la hijo de Estoico y él lo quiere de vuelta en Gales. Es nuestra obligación asegurarnos de que Monika cumpla con sus órdenes.

Esmeralda se inclinó hacia Charls y se produjo un intercambio de palabras acaloradas, pero Brusca apenas les prestó atención. Un fino serrín descendía suspendido en el aire, y luego unos cuantos pedacitos de madera podrida rozaron su brazo. Evaluó la situación en un instante: la barandilla de la galería estaba a punto de ceder. A no ser que el sirviente tuviera el suficiente sentido común para retroceder de inmediato, estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre la mesa principal, tal vez herir a lord Charls o a lady Esmeralda y, probablemente, romperse el cuello en el proceso.

Su buena disposición para proteger a los señores aseguraría la aceptación de "Monika" en Coleway y mostraría la caballerosidad que Gothi le había urgido a explotar. Tomó la decisión en una fracción de segundo, justo cuando el crujido de la madera podrida la advirtió de la inminencia del desastre. Dio un paso lateral para colocarse debajo del joven y se preparó para el impacto.

Las mujeres gritaron y los hombres vociferaron mientras Brusca atrapaba con calma el fardo rojo sangre que se precipitó sobre ella. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás para absorber el golpe cuando aterrizó en sus brazos, pero se las arregló con bastante facilidad. El joven no pesaba más que su silla de montar a su dragón. Fue el color de su indumentaria lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño, el mismo rojo que "la senescal". Ya había notado las extrañas agrupaciones por color del salón, cómo todos los caballeros y sus esposas llevaban el mismo tono de verde, y parecía lógico que el esposo de "la senescal" luciera ropajes a juego con ella, pero ¿por qué había de espiar desde la galería?

El joven permanecía extrañamente tranquilo incluso después de que ella recobrara el equilibrio, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro de la caída y hubiera esperado que alguien lo atrapara. Quizás el sobresalto le había robado el habla. La mirada baja de él hacía imposible leer su expresión. Lo único que podía ver era que tenía una pierna de metal, lo que le produjo mucha curiosidad, y su cabello castaño rojizo desordenado. Entonces pareció armarse de valor y levantó la cabeza para mantener contacto visual con su salvadora, sus ojos verdes como un prado la sorprendieron bastante. La ingenua mirada reflejaba sorpresa y, para su asombro, una intensa curiosidad, como si él encontrara fascinante su rostro, como si lo reconociese.

Y de pronto, lo supo. Aquél no era el esposo de "la senescal", sino su víctima, el joven que aparecía en la carta del Tarot que había ido a buscar. Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III estaba acomodado en sus brazos.

— ¡Dios mío! —Lady Esmeralda se levantó de su asiento y se abrazó a su marido— ¡Lord Charls! ¡Nuestro sobrino! ¡Dios! ¡Por poco se nos muere! ¡Oh, Dios...!

Brusca ignoró la histeria de Esmeralda y centró su atención en los perturbadoramente familiares ojos del muchacho que tenía en sus brazos. ¿La habría reconocido Hipo de alguna manera? ¿Conocería su verdadera identidad? Dejando a un lado la persistente preocupación ante el hecho de que el joven decidiera de pronto denunciarla por impostora, detectó inteligencia y profundidad en su firme mirada.

Pero había algo más en él, algo en sus ojos que la mantenía cautiva.

Deseo.

No podía recordar la última vez que un hombre la había mirado con un anhelo tan evidente, si es que había ocurrido alguna vez. Aterrorizaba a aquellos que sabían qué era y evitaba a aquellos que no. Sin embargo, disfrazada de "Monika", aquel joven la miraba como si en realidad fuera una noble guerrera vikinga, como si hubiera aterrizado exactamente donde quería estar.

Cogió una profunda bocanada de aire para aclarar sus confusos sentidos y después otra cuando captó el rastro de un aroma extraño. El joven olía a... carne asada.

Lady Esmeralda recobró la compostura enseguida y, sin apenas coger aire, se lanzó a dar un sermón que no daba lugar a explicaciones.

—Si no llega a ser por la intervención de Monika, podrías haberte matado. No, aún peor, ¡podríais haberos matado tú y Monika! Y mírate, el pantalón sucio y pelo revuelto. Vas explicar este... este ultraje ahora mismo.

Hipo se llevó las manos a la cabeza para apartar los mechones de pelo enmarañados justo cuando Brusca se dio cuenta de que lo había sostenido durante más tiempo del que se consideraría adecuado. Con una muda maldición, liberó las piernas masculinas como si la quemaran, y los pies del joven, tanto piel como metal, golpearon el suelo antes de que las rodillas estuvieran preparadas para mantenerlo en pie, de modo que tuvo que sujetarlo con rapidez y acabó casi abrazándole para asegurarse de que no se cayera.

Tenía la intención de preguntarle si se había hecho daño, pero cuando el rostro del joven quedó completamente al descubierto algo en el pecho pareció saltarle hasta la garganta y fue incapaz de decir nada.

La carta de tarot de Gothi le había dado una idea general del aspecto que tendría, pero el sencillo dibujo no hacía justicia al joven. Bajo la enmarañada mata de pelo había un rostro tan atractivo que la dejó sin aliento. Los altos pómulos, la nariz perfecta, los labios llenos y sensuales y sus atentos ojos la invitaban a su cama sin decir una sola palabra. Dudaba que el joven conociera siquiera las palabras. La mirada que le lanzaba no era la de un experimentado ligón Don Juan, al contrario, estaba llena de la adoración inocente de un muchacho que observa a la mujer de sus sueños.

Su sangre fría se derritió tan rápido que hasta los huesos sintieron el calor. Deseó zarandearle para inculcarle algo de sentido común. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que podía hacerle aquella mirada suya a una mujer?

Consiguió apartar la vista de aquel rostro el tiempo suficiente para calmar sus sentidos, y reunió cada hebra de sentido común para obligarse a verlo a través de ojos seguros y carentes de emoción. En lugar de soñar con el atractivo de su rostro, evaluó la facilidad con la que el esbelto cuello masculino encajaría entre sus manos y se percató de las pulsaciones en la base de su garganta, que traicionaban el rápido palpitar del corazón del joven.

Era una joven acostumbrada a hacer que el corazón de los demás latiera frenético de miedo, pero Hipo no mostraba temor alguno. Incluso se humedeció los labios al tiempo que la estudiaba con la mirada. Se dijo que no era más que un gesto nervioso mientras observaba la punta de la lengua del joven trazar su camino, y se preguntó que otras partes serían de un tono rosado tan delicioso.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, pero ya no pudo imaginar sus manos alrededor de aquel cuello por ninguna otra razón que acariciar la tersa columna y comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía. Tenía un aspecto demasiado cálido y vibrante para ajustarse al ideal de belleza de los ingleses, pero incluso aquellos tilillas tenían que reconocer la perfección cuando la veían. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándole fijamente y pensó que, con toda probabilidad, todas las jóvenes reaccionarían ante él de la misma forma. Aquél era el peligro sobre el que Gothi había intentado advertirle.

— ¿Monika? —El joven le puso la mano en el pecho, y aunque no lo hizo con la intención de tocarle sus pechos, estuvo segura de que sentía el calor de un contacto tan íntimo. Debería hacer algo al respecto, un golpe no era la mejor opción, pero a lo mejor si le indicaba que la estaba turbando... Sin embargo no lo hizo. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando, maldita sea! El pecho comenzó a arderle— ¿Estás herida?

¿Herida? Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba herida, estaba devastada. ¿Cómo explicar si no que aquel muchacho la hacía sentirse indefensa e invencible a la vez? Él despertaba emociones en su interior que eran poco más que vagos recuerdos, desterradas tan lejos de sus necesidades físicas y olvidadas hacía tanto que apenas pudo reconocerlas. El calor se abrió paso rápidamente a través de ella, como un embriagador trago de vino caliente con especias. Los labios masculinos volvieron a separarse y la sangre le empezó a arder.

— ¿Monika? —Una sombra de preocupación oscurecía los ojos de Hipo— ¿Estás herida? No podría perdonármelo, ¿te he hecho daño?

Él joven levantó la mano para tocarle el rostro, vaciló, y la puso de nuevo sobre su pecho como si temiera que ella retrocediera ante la caricia. Sin embargo, apartarse de él sería lo último que haría. Todo lo concerniente a aquel chico la atraía y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, todo lo concerniente a él le decía que se mantuviera apartada. Bajó la mirada hasta la mano que aún descansaba en su pecho. Parecía... frágil. Nunca había conocido un muchacho así y otra vez la curiosidad la invadió.

Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó aquella mano contra su piel desnuda, a pesar de saber que él nunca la tocaría conscientemente.

Sí, estaba herida en lugares que Hipo nunca sabría, y se jugaría una fortuna a que él jamás había conocido a nadie como ella en su corta y resguardada vida. Bajo el disfraz de una vikinga corriente yacía el verdadero rostro del mal, una diablesa que ansiaba su inocencia, y si no conseguía controlar aquellas extrañas emociones que la inundaban, el joven no tardaría en descubrir exactamente la clase de monstruo sobre la que fijaba sus ojos de un modo tan adorable.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza en un esfuerzo por aclarar sus ofuscados sentidos. Maldita sea. Aquel chico era un hechicero.

—Es obvio que tu caída ha impresionado a esta pobre joven, Hipo.

El tono perspicaz de Heather hizo que Brusca recobrara bruscamente el sentido común.

—Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido —explicó con una dura mirada— Necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—Estás perturbada —insistió Heather con la vista mordazmente fija en Brusca— Es un estado bastante común en presencia de Hipo.

De modo que "la senescal" estaba al corriente de su interés por el joven, un error lamentable, el tipo de error que no había cometido en mucho, mucho tiempo. En su mundo, la verdad era una ilusión construida sobre mentiras; una palabra o un gesto equivocados podían costarle la vida, y enfrentarse a las sospechas de Heather sólo las confirmaría en lugar de ello, dejo a Hipo a un brazo de distancia de ella luego asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo con "la senescal".

—Encuentro de lo más perturbador que caigan atractivos jóvenes del cielo. ¿Ocurre con frecuencia aquí en Coleway?

La falsa sonrisa de Heather se tensó al escuchar las risas provenientes de la multitud.

Brusca se volvió hacia Hipo, quien se había sonrojado por lo de "atractivo joven" y, rodilla en tierra, inclinó la cabeza como la viva imagen de una gentil dama acostumbrada al trato de Inglaterra para con el hijo de su señor. Gothi, Chusco y Patan probablemente reirían a carcajada limpia si lo vieran.

—Espero no haberos ofendido con mi atrevimiento. Os ruego que perdonéis mi impertinencia, milady.

—Ah, yo... Estás perdonada —respondió Hipo, asombrado porque una vikinga lo tratara de usted— Es decir, no hay nada que perdonar. Por favor, no es necesario... Estoy en deuda contigo Monika. Levantate, por favor. ¿Estás segura de que no te has hecho daño?

—Ni el más mínimo —le aseguró mientras se ponía en pie.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente —intervino lord Charls— Monika ha entregado su mensaje y ha rescatado al patoso. Es hora de que disfrute de las comodidades y la hospitalidad de nuestro hogar, la justa recompensa a tan largo viaje. Monika, el chambelán te ensenará tus aposentos encima de la armería, y después podras participar de nuestro banquete. Tal vez un poco de cerveza te devuelva el ánimo.

—Gracias, lord Charls. Te agradezco...

—En la armería no habrá más que un frío jergón para Monika—interrumpió Esmerala con un extraño brillo en sus ojos— Lo mínimo que podemos hacer para mostrarle gratitud por su heroico rescate de nuestro sobrino es ofrecerle la comodidad de una cama caliente. La alcoba del torreón que hay junto a mi solar es perfecta. Hipo, ocúpate de que preparen la habitación para Monika y traslada lo que vayas a necesitar al solar. Sueles echarte la siesta en los almohadones de la ventana, así que podrás dormir ahí durante dos o tres noches.

Brusca detectó que había algo extraño en marcha por el modo en que Heather, lord Charls e Hipo se quedaron mirando a la señora del castillo. Apenas podía dar crédito a la idea, pero sonaba como si Esmeralda fuera a instalarla en la alcoba de Hipo y a mudar al joven a una corta distancia corredor abajo. Resultaba inaudito que alojaran a una vasta vikinga de visita tan cerca de un joven e inocente soltero. Sin duda había oído mal.

Heather fue la primera en recobrar la voz.

—Milady, eso es de lo más... indecoroso. Estoy segura de que Monika preferirá la compañía de otros guerreros en los aposentos que hay sobre la armería.

—Tonterías. No hay nada de malo en premiar a una persona por actos nobles. Instalarla en una habitación con un brasero caliente y una cama mullida es lo mínimo que podemos hacer —insistió lady Esmeralda, rechazando las objeciones de Heather con un ademán de su mano pero mirando de reojo a su marido— Ya he tomado una decisión en este asunto. Hipo, te acompañaré para asegurarme de que todo queda preparado según mis deseos. —Se levantó y se volvió hacia su marido— ¿Me disculpas, milord?

—Sí, marchaos los dos —dijo Charls cogiendo una jarra de barro de cerveza sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía. Trató de ocultar la cara de idiota que se le quedó ¿Cuando había bebido todo eso?

—Gracias de nuevo por salvarme, Monika —se excusó Hipo haciendo una reverencia ante Brusca.

La respuesta adecuada al educado gesto del joven hubiera sido una galante reverencia y luego la ofrenda de su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero ella se quedó paralizada. Fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, estaba estupefacta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar al joven con abrumada admiración mientras él se levantaba de su reverencia y seguía a su tía hacia la escalera.

—Heather, no hay nada que beber —gruñó Charls de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Brusca sobre lo que Hipo le hacía sentir— Ve a las cocinas y busca a alguien que se ocupe de rellenar las jarras, luego reúnete con el chambelán para discutir los preparativos necesarios para enviar a Hipo a Gales en dos días y ocúpate también de hablar con los carpinteros y el herrero estrafalario sobre las reparaciones que necesita la galería. Espero tu informe por la mañana.

—Por supuesto —respondió Heather con la empalagosa sonrisa firme en su sitio— Se suponía que Hipo... Bueno, no tiene importancia. Me ocuparé de la cerveza inmediatamente. Quizá debería reunirme con el chambelán y el herrero después del banquete, así podría estar cerca en caso de que algo más salga mal.

Charls le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

—Quiero hablar con Monika en privado.

—Sí, milord —masculló Heather, retirándose con evidente malestar.

—Sientate, Monika.

El señor del castillo señaló la silla que Esmeralda había dejado vacía recientemente e hizo una seña a un sirviente. Poco después, apareció una fuente rebosante de tajadas de carne y pescado junto con dos jarras llenas de cerveza.

— ¿Está Estoico seguro de querer unir a su hijo y su lealtad con los Hofferson? —preguntó Charls cuando se quedaron solos, en un tono que sólo Brusca pudiera oír.

La vikinga sacó la pequeña daga que usaba en las comidas y comenzó a jugar con la desmenuzada y blanca carne de un filete de pescado mientras sopesaba la respuesta. Contar la verdad hasta donde fuera posible siempre era la estrategia más fácil y la que más éxito tenía.

—Mi jefe está decidido a ello. La familia Hofferson será una poderosa aliada en la frontera sur de Estoico, y quiere que el matrimonio tenga lugar lo antes posible.

—Entonces será mejor que prestes mucha atención a esta advertencia —dijo Charls inclinándose para acercarse—: Mi esposa piensa hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para que te acuestes con Hipo.


	5. Capítulo cuatro: La advertencia

**Si creíais que todo por lo que tiene que pasar Hipo es malo, aún falta descubrir lo peor. Entre los que parecían odiarle, tiene un aliado incondicional. Pero el resto no se cortara un pelo para eliminarlo lo antes posible. ¿Que gran problema le aguarda ahora a Hipo? ¡Pues que tiene al enemigo en casa! Uno mucho peor que "La Asesina": su tía.**

**Pero antes ¿Como creéis que le irá con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos?**

**¡Vamos chicos, apoyemos a Hipo!**

* * *

El Ermitaño trae el conocimiento del bien y el mal, pero no la habilidad para reconocer la diferencia entre ambos. Acepta su callado consejo de prudencia y discreción. Actúa sobre lo que puede ser cambiado y acepta lo que no.

* * *

Si Brusca no hubiera tenido cuidado, se habría atragantado en cuanto levantó el cuchillo y empezó a cenar. En vez de ello, se controló e incluso pudo tragar un pequeño bocado para ocultar su sobresalto. De forma instintiva hizo rodar el pedazo de pescado sobre la lengua y buscó cualquier sabor oculto a veneno mientras su mente hacía algo muy parecido con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué clase de maquiavélica idea rondaba la mente de Esmeralda y Charls? Más concretamente, ¿qué esperaban ganar esos dos con ello?

El extraño plan que había comenzado en Londres semanas atrás se volvía más estrafalario por momentos.

—Me temo que no le entiendo, lord Charls. —Dejó el cuchillo a un lado— Mi jefe me ha enviado porque sabe que nunca cometería una traición de ese tipo. ¿Por qué habría de pensar vuestra esposa algo así, y mucho menos asumir que yo cooperaría?

—Mi vista no es lo que era —adujo el señor del castillo—, pero aún puedo reconocer a una jovencita que ha sucumbido al amor a primera vista y Esmeralda y Heather también han reconocido las señales. Escondes tus emociones francamente mal.

Brusca quiso reírse en su cara. Ella, que se jactaba de ser una maestra del disfraz y del control de sus emociones... había sucumbido ante el joven. Que Charls lo hubiera descubierto sería irrisorio en otras circunstancias. Dios. Incluso un hombre medio ciego podía ver que había actuado de forma imprudente. Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III había mermado sus facultades, pero su cerebro aún funcionaba lo bastante bien como para que se preguntara por que parecían decididos a servírselo en bandeja.

—No pretendía ofenderte, pero no esperaba que tu protegido fuese tan guapo. De hecho, pensaba que carecía de atractivo. No puedo explicar qué me ha ocurrido, y sólo puedo disculparme y jurar que no haré nada al respecto.

—Ah, pero aún tienes que vertelas con la coerción de mi esposa—le advirtió Charls— Está obsesionada con que Hipo no debería abandonar Coleway jamás, y la única forma de lograr su objetivo es casarle con una de las damas de la corte. Lleva años asediándome sin parar con sus proyectos y planes, y ahora que sabe que nuestro cuñado no tiene intención de complacer sus deseos, se obcecará con la única otra forma de conseguir lo que quiere. Creo que pretende asegurarse de que Hipo se vea comprometido al ser descubierto en la cama con una amante. Él será colgado de inmediato, por supuesto, pero no antes de haber arruinado tu reputación. Estoy seguro de que Esmeralda ve en ti, una recién llegada, el modo de comprometer al muchacho sin perder a una de los nuestros en el proceso. Además, nunca le gustaron los vikingos, os considera unos bárbaros que no merecen vivir. Sinceramente, me sorprende que Hipo también este en esa lista de indeseables. Aunque siempre tuvieron sus diferencias...

Brusca había superado con creces el punto en el que algo de lo que oyera o viera pudiera sorprenderla pero, aun así, le pareció extraño que lord Charls confiara tanto en la chica que supuestamente iba a servir de peón en el juego.

—Me asombras —dijo, esperando que fuera lo que su anfitrión esperaba oír.

—Oh, hay más —continuó Charls— Esmeralda no lo sabe, pero Heather me ha estado pidiendo durante años que solicitara un contrato de compromiso en su nombre a Estoico. Quiere casarse con él, sólo Dios sabe con que fin, porque dudo mucho que se haya enamorado de él. Cuando fue obvio que no tenía intención de hacer lo que me pedía, Heather comenzó a practicar sus artimañas con mi esposa para que intercediera. Está realmente decidida a mantener a Hipo en Coleway, y a casarse con él.

Brusca pestañeó mientras asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando. Cada vez era más evidente que aquel asunto no iba a consistir en recoger al patoso sin suerte en la vida y salir cabalgando del castillo sin más.

—Vuestra senescal debería entender que Hipo Abadejo está muy por encima de su condición.

Charls dejó escapar un ruido de indignación.

—Heather no cree que nadie esté por encima de su condición. Ha convencido a Esmeralda de que lo mejor para todos es que Hipo se quede en Coleway, y cree que también me ha convencido a mí.

—Tú también expresaste tu preocupación acerca de la capacidad de Hipo para desempeñar sus obligaciones —le recordó Brusca.

—Mis objeciones al enlace con los Hofferson tienen más que ver con asuntos políticos que con la capacidad de Hipo para manejar una propiedad —reconoció Charls— Es obvio que los Hofferson pretenden consolidar su poder en Gales, y hay muchos señores de la frontera con hijos solteros. Sin embargo, muy pocos de esos nobles vincularían por voluntad propia a su familia con una tan evidentemente decidida a la rebelión y la traición. Estaba dispuesto a considerar retener a Hipo en Coleway casándolo con una de mis damas si Estoico declinaba vincularse con los Hofferson, pero parece que ha elegido el camino más peligroso. Es su decisión, y yo acataré sus deseos, aunque me temo que mi esposa y mi senescal tratarán de impedirlo a toda costa.

Brusca permaneció en silencio, esperando, seguro de que averiguaría más si mantenía la boca cerrada. Su paciencia pronto se vio recompensada.

—Admito que he permitido que Esmeralda y Heather se aferraran a falsas esperanzas más tiempo del que debería —confesó Charls— Pensé que eso no haría daño a nadie, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, ya no se trata de un juego inofensivo y no permitiré que ningun familiar mío sea asesinado bajo mi techo.

—Tú preocupación es admirable —admitió Brusca sinceramente— No lo esperaba y te lo agradezco. El jefe Estoico se sentiría agraviado si su hijo muriera de tal forma o si tuviera que casarse con una humilde senescal a la sombra, pero a ti te beneficiaría mucho tal enlace si fuera la segunda opción. Él tiene una gran dote y es obvio que aquí todo el mundo lo echaría de menos... —En eso, ni Brusca podía creerse a si misma. Una oye cosas...

—Es una cuestión de honor —repuso Charls rotundo— No ayudare en una conspiración contra mi sobrino al igual que no tolerare que nadie conspire contra uno de mis hijos. Tendré que enviar a mis hijos en tutelaje dentro de pocos años y planeo colocarlos en algunas de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra. Mi esposa no entiende que este asunto nos mancillaría y que el futuro de nuestros propios hijos se vería afectado. A través del tutelaje se pueden forjar fuertes alianzas, y no pienso arriesgarlas por los antojos de mi senescal. Sólo habría considerado casar a Hipo con alguien por debajo de su condición y tenerle en Coleway si Estoico hubiera estado de acuerdo, y pensara un poco de vez en cuando, pero no ha sido así y yo no me opondré.

Por lo visto, Hipo no era la única persona de Coleway que valoraba la caballerosidad y el honor, si bien el tipo de honor de aquel hombre era en su mayor parte egoísta, pensó Brusca mientras Charls se ofrecía a llenarle de nuevo la jarra de cerveza.

—Hablaré del asunto con mi esposa esta noche —prosiguió el señor del castillo—, pero sospecho que Heather ya habrá conseguido que se ponga de su parte. Tiene la misteriosa habilidad de doblegar a las personas a su voluntad y convertirlas en peones sin que lo sepan hasta que llega el momento de repartir culpas. Debés ser precavida, te juegas la vida en este asunto.

Justo lo que necesitaba, se dijo Brusca al tiempo que asentía solemnemente. Casi podría haber admirado las maquinaciones de Esmeralda y Heather si no interfirieran de forma tan directa con las suyas. Ya había empezado a lamentar la promesa que le había hecho a Gothi de mantener vivo al joven hasta que el conde Hofferson se convenciera de que era mejor tomar a otro por yerno. Todo sería más sencillo si pudiera envenenar a Hipo y luego marcharse como si nada. En vez de ello, tenía que enfrentarse a una serie de planes absurdos mientras llevaba a cabo el suyo.

—Tienes mi más solemne promesa de que no se me hallará en una posición comprometida con tu sobrino. Estaré en guardia en todo momento para evitar cualquier táctica difamatoria que comprometa el honor de Hipo Abadejo.

Charls le estudió el rostro detenidamente y después asintió.

—Puede que mi preocupación esté fuera de lugar, pero sé bien cómo funciona la mente de mi esposa y también conozco la de Heather, mi prima. Mientras estés en Coleway, haz lo que puedas para evitar estar a solas con Hipo. Yo me ocuparé de enviar más jinetes de los habituales en vuestro viaje de vuelta a Gales para cerciorarme de que haya suficientes testigos que den voto de que entre vosotros no ha pasado nada durante el viaje tampoco. No debés bajar la guardia hasta que hayás entregado a Hipo sano y salvo a su padre.

—Milord, te doy mi palabra de que mientras yo viva nadie en esta tierra obligará a Hipo Abadejo a casarse —juró Brusca, lamentando sus palabras justo después de decirlas. Se había mostrado demasiado confiada, demasiado posesiva— Le he prometido a su padre que lo devolvería sano y salvo a su hogar y preferiría morir antes de faltar a mi palabra.

—Tu lealtad para con tu jefe es encomiable —señaló Charls—, pero te advierto que nunca admitiré haber mantenido esta conversación. Si Estoico pregunta, negaré todo lo dicho. ¿Nos entendemos?

—Sí —respondió Brusca—, de hecho nos entendemos perfectamente.

—Bien, ahora charlemos de otras cosas. —Charls se llenó la jarra otra vez antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la silla— Hablame de tu viaje desde Gales.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, no dejó hablar a Brusca y ofreció su propia opinión.

—Sólo he viajado una vez hasta allí para recoger a Hipo cuando era un recien nacido avivir con nosotros. No conocí a su padre hasta que Hipo tuvo siete años. Que fue cuando llegó a Gales para vivir después de lo ocurrido en Mema con ese impresentable, cuya muerte estamos festejando, ya que mi cuñada había mantenido una pelea con él durante su embarazo y se habían separado, él seguía en Mema. Recuerdo que tuvieron contacto una vez cuando ella murió cuando Hipo tenía cuatro años, pero yo no estaba presente. La fortaleza de Estoico es realmente impresionante, pero no me gustaría volver a un lugar tan conflictivo. Hay muy pocas posadas para viajeros y demasiados rebeldes galeses en los bosques. Sin embargo, los caminos de Inglaterra y Francia son algo completamente distinto. Un caballero puede viajar a cualquier torneo digno de mención y dormir cada noche en una cama mullida.

A Brusca le asombró la facilidad con la que aquel hombre podía dejar a un lado las conspiraciones de su mujer y cambiar de tema.

— ¿Has asistido a muchos torneos?

Fue la pregunta acertada. Charls se lanzó a un monólogo interminable que describió cada kilómetro salpicado de barro de su último viaje a través de Francia, y luego relató con detalle un torneo en Crecy, el cual le recordó un poco al que tuvo lugar en Chepstow. Por supuesto, no perdió ocasión de hacer un recuento pormenorizado de todos los encarnizados combates y las victoriosas celebraciones de cada torneo en el que había participado desde la infancia.

Brusca casi no podía creer que el hombre que hablaba con tanta superficialidad de torneos absurdos fuera el mismo que, apenas unos minutos antes, había reconocido y evaluado una situación potencialmente peligrosa en sus propiedades y concebido una estrategia efectiva para abordarla. Hasta entonces, nada sobre Coleway o sus habitantes había sido lo que Brusca imaginaba, y empezaba a desear que la noche terminara pronto.

Odiaba las sorpresas. Y además, no se sentía cómoda con la atención que despertaba en el gran salón. La gente de Coleway parecía convencida con su disfraz, pero aun así la veían como a una extraña, una curiosidad que mirar fijamente y de la que murmurar. No recordaba la última vez que había permitido que alguien estudiara su rostro y sus rasgos con tanta tranquilidad. Aunque intentó aceptar con calma el escrutinio al que era sometida, mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y evitó las miradas directas mientras comía.

Por otra parte, le costaba aparentar que comía con el entusiasmo propio de un vikingo cuando en realidad comía muy poco. Los condimentos y especias fuertes le estaban prohibidos a una joven que trataba de pasar desapercibida en una multitud o colarse en una guarnición de soldados sin delatar su presencia, y la mayoría de los platos que tenía delante estaban cocinados con hierbas y condimentos muy aromáticos.

En aquella tierra de lluvia y agua en la que nada ni nadie conseguía nunca estar limpio, Brusca era la excepción. Como resultado, podía oler a un inglés a cincuenta pasos. La mayoría olía a cebolla y ajo, y a su propio sudor rancio. Sin ir más lejos, el olor del señor de Coleway revelaba su afición a la cerveza.

—Te juro por Odin que si como otro bocado reventaré —mintió a lord Charls— Te doy las gracias por la generosidad de tu mesa.

—Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por tí —respondió el señor de Coleway antes de vaciar otra jarra de cerveza y apartarse de la mesa— Sin duda deseas un respiro después de un viaje tan difícil. Permiteme mostrarte tus aposentos, Monika.

Habló en un tono decidido que pudieran oír todos los sirvientes y soldados de las mesas cercanas, un subterfugio tan deliberado que Brusca puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. De cara al exterior, mostró el grado justo de falso placer.

—Agradezco que me acompañes.

Hipo oyó pasos en el corredor y supo que pertenecían a Monika cuando se le aceleró el pulso. Nervioso, echó un último vistazo a la estancia para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

La alcoba del torreón había sido en otro tiempo una torre de vigilancia que recientes ampliaciones del castillo habían inutilizado para tal fin, de modo que Hipo la había reclamado para sí. Los aposentos privados eran muy poco frecuentes en un castillo, y la estancia ofrecía más comodidades de las que una guerrera como Monika esperaría. Lo más llamativo eran los más de veinte coloridos estandartes que colgaban cerca del alto techo. Cubrían la mayor parte de los muros de piedra, y se extendían desde el techo hasta el suelo. La mitad eran de seda azul con los Furia Nocturna de Estoico el Inmenso bordados en negro y plata; y los demás, totalmente negros bajo un gran Nadder morado, mostraban el escudo de los Hofferson. Los estandartes eran regalos para su padre, y le daban a la habitación un aire casi regio. Sin embargo, el resto de los enseres eran mucho más sencillos. Había varios arcones de madera distribuidos por la habitación, una silla con un grueso cojín color borgoña que ofrecía un asiento mullido junto al brasero, y una cesta llena de ovillos de hilo en el suelo. Eso era de Heather, ya que era ella la que vordaba los estandartes por orden de los tios de Hipo, y también por orden suya, Hipo le decía que bordar. Trabajaban juntos y eran los únicos momentos de la compañía de los dos primos segundos-terceros en los que no se escuchaban insultos ni se veían cosas siendo lanzadas a dar al aire. Pero era todo fachada. Hipo no era tan estúpido como para esperanzarse creyendo que Heather le quería, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Lo hacía porque se lo ordenaban, si no, no estaría con él pasando el rato. Y saber eso hacía que esos fueran los momentos más odiados de la vida del joven por él mismo. También había una cama amplia que se apoyaba en la sección de pared curva que estaba frente a la puerta. Un viejo y desportillado aguamanil contenía un ramillete de flores salvajes sobre un baúl de madera, regalo que guardaba para el cumpleaños de Kendra, una de las hijs pequeñas de Bocón a la que le encantaban estas cosas y al lado descansaban media docena de conchas marinas, regalo de Kendra de un día que toda la familia, pero, claro esta, Hipo no podía asistir a ese viaje así que ella le trajo esas conchas como recuerdo a "su hermano favorito".

Sólo una mujer se molestaría con pequeñeces como aquéllas, arreglos destinados a no satisfacer a nadie excepto a sí misma y a quien sea que íban destinadas tantas molestias: Mercredit. Hipo se sentía como en casa en aquella alcoba, rodeado de comodidades que le recordaban a las personas que amaba... Aunque agunas no lo amaran a él. No era lugar para Monika... aunque no le costaba imaginársela en su cama. ¿Por qué aquel pensamiento le hacía sentir calor en las mejillas? Había intentado explicar su extraña reacción ante ella como un efecto inesperado de su accidente. Estar a punto de morir de una caída habría conmocionado a cualquiera, y era normal sentir una abrumadora y cálida gratitud hacia la persona que lo había rescatado. El único fallo de su razonamiento era que sentía más calidez que gratitud y que el susto no le había entumecido los sentidos sino más bien al contrario. Aterrizar en los brazos de Monika les había prendido fuego a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su olor lo había envuelto por completo; cuero y metal aceitado, el fresco aroma a campo abierto y, debajo, una sutil esencia puramente femenina que le había hecho desear acercarse más a ella. Lo detuvo el penetrante azul grisáceo de sus pupilas, que hizo palidecer todos los colores del gran salón. Había tenido que esforzarse para apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y apenas recordaba ver nada excepto a ella. Por el modo en que lo había atrapado y luego sostenido sin esfuerzo, resultaba evidente que bajo la complexión menuda había mucha fuerza y coordinación. De hecho, le había acariciado el brazo y después el pecho, el cual captaba bastante su atención para estar resguardo en un escote modesto, en un intento por sentir qué había debajo de la ropa, como todo lo necesario para realizar tal hazaña se podía esconder en un cuerpo perfectamente delgado. Bueno, ella era vikinga después de todo. Y prefería desviarse a admitir que se había quedado sin aliento cuando se había arrodillado ante él y descubrió su gran error al creer que eso era un escote modesto.

Más adelante admitió que era su extraña percepción de Monika la que había hecho que reaccionara de manera tan impropia en él, una sensación inmediata de que había aterrizado exactamente donde debería estar, en los brazos de una mujer que podría mantenerlo seguro y a salvo de cualquier amenaza... Y él a ella. En cuanto se alejó de Monika para seguir a su tía no pudó evitar fijarse en todas las miradas dedicadas a ella. Pero sólo se fijaba en las masculinas y deseó ir y darle un buen puñetazo a todos los que íban de listos y miraban más de la cuenta. Al menos a su padecer. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban posesión? ¿Tal vez celos? Fuera lo que fuera, era un verdadero asco sentirlo. Aquella vikinga le resultaba familiar de un modo que no comprendía. Quería fundirse en ella, perderse en su mirada, olvidar que los demás existían. Era la experiencia más singular y extraordinaria de su vida.

Los pasos se acercaban, así que respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, comprobó que la ropa roja que acababa de ponerse estaba en orden y dedicó una mirada a su tía, que estaba a su lado. Sintió un aleteo en el estómago cuando Monika al fin entró en la alcoba y caminó en su dirección. Ya había olvidado lo alta y larguirucha que era y la elegancia con que se movía a pesar de ello.  
Había otras cosas en ella que también parecían diferentes de como las recordaba del gran salón. Oscuras sombras le definían la mandíbula, los angulosos pómulos y las duras líneas que le rodeaban la boca. En conjunto, tenía el rostro de un ángel caído; una visión decadente y sensual del pecado.

Ella lo observaba con el mismo detenimiento, recorriéndolo lentamente con la mirada, examinando su cuerpo de un modo tan minucioso que supo que debería sentirse ofendido. Pero dejaría eso para más tarde. Por el momento, disfrutó del calor de la mirada apreciativa de una mujer, algo poco frecuente.

Por lo general, las muchachas de Coleway tendían a evitarle, pues prestarle atención podía complicarles la vida con lord Charls y lady Esmeralda. Además, siempre estaba presente el pavor y el rechazo que le tenían por ser vikingo.

Había habido alguna excepción, por supuesto, unas pocos jóvenes (o más bien mujerzuelas con ganas de aventura y fiesta) con el valor suficiente para ofrecerse a ayudarle en los trabajos del día día, para acompañarle cuando se unía a las cacerías, o para compartir un baile con él en una fiesta. Pero, independientemente de que encontrara su compañía agradable o aburrida, sus atenciones nunca duraron más de una o dos pequeñas señales de coqueteo antes de que comenzaran a ignorarle o a evitar claramente su compañía.

Heather, que de algún modo siempre se enteraba de cada rechazo, se burlaba de él e insinuaba ladinamente que aquellas jóvenes habían encontrado su carácter tan vacío como su atractivo. Hipo había intentado ignorar el veneno de la chica, consciente de que se deleitaba haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo, pero, con el tiempo, la ponzoña de sus palabras había echado raíces. Se sentía torpe e incómodo cerca de cualquier mujer que le resultara apenas linda y, como sabía que cualquier cortejo solo acabaría hiriendo sus propios sentimientos, sus modales, intencionadamente fríos, siempre bastaban para mantenerlas a distancia. La táctica funcionaba bien en ambos sentidos: no podía recordar a la última chica que había despertado en él algún tipo de interés.

Sin embargo, la vikinga de su padre era una historia completamente diferente. Merecía la pena arriesgarse sólo por volver a ver cómo le sonreía. La joven que lo había sostenido con tanta facilidad en sus brazos hacía que se sintiera pequeño y delicado pero, por alguna razón, también hacía que se sintiera indefenso y un tanto temeroso de que pudiera herirle de formas que jamás había experimentado.

Parte de su reacción se debía a su porte, supuso, evidente en cada detalle de su aspecto y la seguridad en si misma que irradiaba, pero en su mayor parte se debía a algo más... Quizá su forma de mirarle, como si fuera una cazadora y él su próxima presa. Nadie lo había mirado así antes... Y le gustaba, gustaba de ese tono oscuro que tenían sus acciones. También tenía algo de miedo, pero la curiosidad a lo desconocido era más fuerte.

La observó mientras seguía a su tío con paso lento y pausado hasta el interior de la alcoba y vio cómo barría la habitación con la mirada varias veces, como si esperara alguna amenaza. Sin embargo, a pesar de prestar suma atención a su entorno, Hipo no tenía duda de que su presa era él.

Brusca ignoró a lady Esmeralda y se detuvo directamente frente al joven.

—Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III—murmuró mientras hacía una leve reverencia— Permiteme que me disculpe por esta intrusión. La generosa oferta de vuestra tía de prestarme vuestros aposentos es un gran honor, pero lord Charls me ha dicho que os veréis forzado a dormir en un banco de piedra bajo las ventanas del solar y no me parece apropiado que una cualquiera disfrute de comodidades a expensas de su príncipe. —Antes de que Hipo pudiera responder a aquellas sorprendentes declaraciones en las que se refería a él como hijo de su jefe de forma tan sorprendente, ella se volvió hacia lady Esmeralda— Estoy acostumbrada a las privaciones y la incomodidad, milady, y te aseguro que los cojines del asiento de la ventana del solar me ofrecerán un jergón mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiera podido esperar. Creeme, eso sería para mí una recompensa mucho más atractiva.

—De ningún modo —comenzó Esmeralda— Se te prometió...

—Es una cuestión de honor —la interrumpió Charls con una mirada de advertencia— No debes obligar a Monika a aceptar algo que atenta contra el código de honor de una vikinga consagrada a su familia real.

Esmeralda apretó los labios, pero asintió reacia.

—Muy bien, la intención de la recompensa no era causarte ningún malestar, Monika. Por supuesto que puedes dormir en el solar mientras estés en Coleway. Después de todo está a tan solo unos pasos corredor abajo, así que todo debería funcionar igual de bien.

Charls se aclaró la garganta de forma evidente.

—Quiero decir que estoy segura de que estaras igual de cómoda allí —se apresuró a corregir Esmeralda— Los sirvientes ya deben haber colocado un brasero para calentar la habitación, y puedes usar las pieles que he pedido que llevaran para Hipo. Sí, estaras muy cómoda allí. ¿Has reparado en los magníficos bordados que han hecho juntos Hipo y Heather?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos asimilaban el abrupto cambio de tema de lady Esmeralda, y luego cada mirada siguió lentamente la dirección de su mano hasta uno de los estandartes con el Nadder.

Monika se dirigió hacia el estandarte para verlo más de cerca. Tocó el delicado bordado que perfilaba las garras, las escamas del para-nada-mítico animal, e incluso las sombras que habían logrado los jovenes aplicando tinte de tonos ligeramente diferentes de morado en los diversos trozos de tela.

—El dragón es una obra de arte —reconoció— De hecho, todos los estandartes son magníficos. Un trabajo como éste requiere muchas horas de trabajo y el ojo de un artista. Sin duda tus protegidos tienen un talento excepcional, lady Esmeralda.

—Es una de sus aficiones más útiles —intervino Esmeralda— No pueden...

Hipo la interrumpió antes de que pudiera revelar algún nuevo defecto del que Monika pudiera informar a Estoico.

—Cada año envío a mi padre un juego de estandartes para la muralla de su fortaleza. ¿Habéis visto quizá los que Heather hizo el año pasado? Este año me pidió específicamente los estandartes de Nadders... como regalo para los Hofferson. Un regalo de compromiso, supongo.

—Espero que los Hofferson aprecien el talento de tu pariente, en verdad lo merece —dijo ella sin responder la pregunta de Hipo. Sus extraordinarios ojos azul grisáceo lo miraban con tal intensidad que el joven casi sintió alivio cuando se apartaron de su rostro— Estos estandartes son regalos dignos de la realeza.

—Te... —Hipo pretendía darle las gracias por Heather, pero, de pronto, un pensamiento diferente tomó forma en su mente al mirarla, un pensamiento sembrado por la relación con Heather y sus secuaces— Sin duda bromeas, Monika. Son simples estandartes, no obras de arte.

—Rara vez bromeo —repuso ella—, y nunca a expensas de mi principe. La belleza de lo que veo en esta habitación supera a la de cualquier otra cosa del estilo que haya visto. El talento de la prima de tu tío me deja sin palabras.

Hipo se sobresaltó al darse cuenta del doble sentido de esa frase más rápido de lo que cabría esperar de un varón. En realidad había estabo hablando de la habilidad de Heather con los engaños desde el principio. Y también se sorprendió a si mismo dándose cuenta de que creía de todo corazón que ella nunca se reiría de él, ni siquiera a sus espaldas, como habían hecho otros en el pasado y generalmente a instancias de su querida prima lejana. También quería pellizcarla solo para comprobar que era real. En sus sueños y fantasías nunca había logrado imaginar una chica tan perfecta como Monika la crebranta huesos.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se miraron el uno al otro, pero fue ella quien apartó finalmente la mirada. Él fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Charls se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, en aquella ocasión con más fuerza, y Monika lo miró de nuevo. Sus ojos sólo se encontraron un instante y los rasgos femeninos no revelaron nada, sin embargo, en aquel destello gris hubo una advertencia tan inmediata e inquietante que Hipo bajó la vista al instante.

—Mañana tendrá lugar una cacería para reabastecer las despensas —anunció Charls abruptamente— Luego celebraremos otro banquete para que todo el mundo tenga la oportunidad de despedirse de Hipo, -Como si quisieran hacerlo- y podréis partir a la mañana siguiente. Eso dará tiempo suficiente a los sirvientes para preparar el viaje. ¿Qué dices, Monika? ¿Estas de acuerdo?

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

—Muy bien —asintió Charls— Tengo que discutir unos asuntos con mi esposa. Hipo, muéstrale a Monika dónde está el solar.

—Sí, milord. —El joven extendió la mano hacia la puerta— Por favor, Monika, sigueme.

Por un momento ella pareció querer decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirle. La puerta del torreón llevaba directamente al pasadizo que venía del gran salón.

—En este corredor, tras la última puerta hay un aseo —señaló el joven de forma torpe y nerviosa, indicándole lo que creía que podría serle de utilidad.

Ella no respondió e Hipo aceleró el paso. A mitad de camino del corredor, tenuemente iluminado, abrió una puerta que daba a una estancia mucho más grande que su propia alcoba. Las damas del castillo solían reunirse allí durante el día para coser y contarse las últimas habladurías. La hilera de amplias ventanas en arco del muro exterior inundaban el solar de aire fresco durante el día y proporcionaban luz suficiente para coser, pero hacían que el frío resultara molesto por las noches. En armonía con el uso principalmente femenino, las paredes enyesadas de la estancia estaban pintadas de azul y decoradas con cientos de parras y rosas. Aquella noche, sin embargo, la luna proyectaba extrañas sombras a través de las ventanas y sus parteluces, y los diseños de la pintura adquirían un aspecto siniestro en tonos de negro y gris.

Hipo se alegró de que Monika hubiera insistido en dormir allí. Todo ese royo de "lo oscuro" no tenía gracia si no salía de su visita.

—Lord Charls debe de haber pedido que te subieran el equipaje aquí —reflexionó, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza las sillas de montar dragones que había junto a uno de los asientos de la ventana. El silencio femenino hizo que se preguntara si Monika encontraría molesta su presencia— Hay una vela y pedernal junto al brasero. ¿Necesitás algo más?

A pesar de que la pregunta era sencilla, Hipo volvió a tener la extraña sensación de que a ella le costaba escoger una respuesta.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en Coleway, milord? —dijo al fin.

Aquello lo sorprendió tanto que dejó escapar un gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—No puedo ni imaginar nada... "mejor que salir de este lugar de mala muerte" —Apretó los labios antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Sin duda Monika informaría a su padre de cada palabra de las conversaciones que mantuvieran—. Quiero decir que estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que mi tío me ha enseñado y por la amabilidad de mi tía a lo largo de los años, pero espero con alegría que llegue el día en que me convierta en el señor de mi propio hogar. Si mi padre puede obtener una alianza valiosa a través de mi matrimonio, todos saldremos ganando. ¿Te ha dicho alguien que no quiero abandonar Coleway?

—No exactamente.

Hipo esperó hasta que resultó obvio que eso era todo lo que ella pensaba decir del asunto. Otro miedo creció en él, uno que le hizo replantearse la promesa de cuidar sus palabras.

—Lady Esmeralda piensa que pongo a prueba su paciencia demasiado a menudo, aunque otras veces cree que soy lo único que hace que el personal de Coleway funcione correctamente. De hecho, sospecho que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para evitar que me vaya. Si ha sugerido que no quiero abandonar Coleway, o que de algún modo no estoy preparado para el matrimonio, deja que te asegure que no comparto su opinión. Llevame con mi padre y me encargaré del servicio de Estoico hasta demostrar que soy capaz de gestionar una gran propiedad. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que no voy a avergonzar a nuestra familia. ¿Te ha contado algo Heather? Tú no vas a quedarte en Coleway lo suficiente para darte cuenta, pero la senescal rara vez tiene algo bueno que decir de nadie. No...

Monika levantó ambas manos.

—Estas confundiendo la pregunta, milord, simplemente quería estar segura de que estabas preparado para dejar el que ha sido tu hogar hasta ahora. Algunos se ponen... sentimentales en ocasiones semejantes.

"Por supuesto" -pensó Hipo.

Monika quería saber si tendría en sus manos a un chico nervioso al partir y, en su lugar, él le había dado amplias razones para ir a buscar a Heather y lady Esmeralda y preguntarles por qué creían que no estaba preparado para dejar Coleway. ¿Qué tenía aquella muchacha para que su mente se ofuscara de ese modo? Tenia ganas de darse de bofetadas. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes o seguiría dándole más malas ideas.

—Ansío la llegada del día en que partamos hacia Estoico, Monika —le aseguró— Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy seguro de que mis tíos pronto se preguntarán qué me ha retenido.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió casi corriendo de la habitación con la vista baja hasta que estuvo en el corredor y la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él. Aun así, no se sintió libre de la influencia que Monika parecía ejercer sobre él. Aquella muchacha lo aturdía, no había otra palabra para expresarlo. Lo miraba y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Pronto perdería la cuenta de las veces que su cuerpo reaccionaba de modos inesperados ante el sonido de su voz, o la fragancia adherida a su ropa. Ningúna otra mujer había tenido un efecto tan perturbador en él. Ella era algo completamente nuevo en su mundo.

Los enamoramientos juveniles del pasado se desvanecían en la insignificancia, no tenían parecido alguno con la atracción que aquella joven despertaba en él y que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. No obstante, cualesquiera que fueran las causas, cualesquiera que fueran sus reacciones, tenían que parar. Monika era una jinete de su padre y seria su guardiána hasta que llegaran a Gales. Se acompañarían mutuamente durante las pocas semanas del viaje, tal vez volvería a verla en alguna ocasión en Mema cuando terminarán las modificaciones, y después se iría con los Hofferson. Su amistad no duraría más de unos pocos meses, como mucho, y luego era poco probable que volviera a verla. Soñar con una joven a la que apenas conocía y a la que nunca llegaría a conocer muy bien era tanto una pérdida de tiempo como un peligro.

Llegó a la puerta de su alcoba y se quedó allí de pie con la mano en el picaporte pensando en las consecuencias de su inesperada atracción por Monika. Había escuchado abundantes historias de personas caídas en desgracia y adúlteros, pero, hasta aquel día, Hipo había pensado que semejantes personas carecían de voluntad o eran egoístas. ¿Qué hombre o mujer honorable se arriesgaría a deshonrarse a sí mismo y a su familia sólo para estar con alguien que no fuera su cónyuge?

Ahora, sin embargo, apreciaba mejor el atractivo de la tentación. No sería difícil propiciar una amistad entre él y Monika en el viaje a Gales, y no había normas contra una amistad inocente o un coqueteo inofensivo. Los caballeros se prendaban continuamente de damas casadas o prometidas con otros hombres; lo hacían como tributo a su belleza, a la calidez de su personalidad o a ambos. Eran incontables los caballeros que se habían enamorado de lady Esmeralda y lord Charls, de hecho, se enorgullecía del número. Paseaban con ella por los jardines, llevaban sus colores en los torneos, y componían infinitos poemas y canciones como tributo a su belleza, que luego interpretaban con diferentes grados de éxito en el solar cuando Esmeralda se reunía con sus damas. A veces Hipo había encontrado todo aquello más bien aburrido, pero imaginar a Monika tan encaprichada con él como para componer poesía hizo que se le detuviera el corazón... hasta que la realidad se inmiscuyó de nuevo.

El efecto que tenía sobre él era innegable, pero el joven se negaba a esperar que ella se sintiera igual. Sus ojos reflejaban demasiada experiencia y su rostro era demasiado fuerte para que un chico tan común y corriente la cautivara. En donde su padre, tenía que haber una cola de jóvenes atractivos compitiendo por sus atenciones, y él no era más que una obligación para ella. Aquélla era la razón por la que tenía que...

—Hipo no abandonará Coleway ni en dos días ni en doscientos.

La voz de su tía sonó amortiguada pero lo bastante alta para poder oírla con claridad a través de la puerta. El joven retiró la mano del picaporte y se inclinó para acercarse al hueco entre la puerta de madera y las jambas de piedra. Fueron las siguientes palabras las que captaron toda su atención y lo que provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—Sí, soy plenamente consciente de que Heather desea casarse con él. Es una recompensa bastante pequeña por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y deberías haber conseguido que nuestro cuñado cediera mucho antes de que los Hofferson se fijaran en mi sobrino. Habría sido fácil ayudarme a comprometerle con algúna mercader o soldadera ambulante y después casarlo con Heather. Ahora, el momento parecerá sospechoso.

A Hipo se le heló cada gota de sangre de las venas. Sus tíos, las personas encargadas de mantenerlo a salvo, confabulaban para destruirle.

No fue difícil juntar las piezas de su plan. La chica a la que despreciaba más que a ningúna otra los había convencido para que la ayudaran a atraparlo en un matrimonio que los avergonzaría a él y a su padre. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el alcance del escándalo.

Entumecido hasta los huesos, fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que escuchar mientras Esmeralda continuaba con su razonamiento.

—Aun así, es imposible que no veas la lógica. Si Monika lo compromete, podrás arrestarlo. Incluso si decides no colgarlo, nuestro cuñado no discutirá nuestra decisión de enviar a la chica de nuevo a su hogar sin Hipo y él se verá obligado a casarlo rápido, y una jovencita que es prima de un barón será una esposa adecuada para un muchacho deshonrado.

Su tía tenía que estar muy cerca de la puerta para que Hipo pudiera oírla desde el pasillo, porque no pudo distinguir ni una palabra de la larga respuesta de su tío. A pesar de apretar el oído tanto como pudo a la rendija que había entre la pared y la puerta, le fue imposible seguir la conversación que tenia lugar en la habitación hasta que oyó la respuesta de Esmeralda.

—Sí, tienes razón, milord. No había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad. Tal vez deberíamos reunimos ambos con Heather mañana y hablarle de tus inquietudes. Seguro que ella también ha pensado en ellas y tiene una solución, lo cual me parece bien siempre que llevemos a cabo el plan mañana por la noche. En cualquier caso, Hipo podría entrar en cualquier momento y será mejor que nos guardemos esta discusión para nuestro propio dormitorio. Iré a ver qué lo está entreteniendo.

Hipo se apartó de la puerta a toda prisa y forzó una expresión de absoluta inocencia. Fingió venir andando del corredor hacia su alcoba y, cuando la puerta se abrió, respondió a la sorprendida expresión lady Esmeralda con una propia.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —exigió saber su tía a su espalda.

Hipo miró por encima del hombro para reunir valor y luego se volvió y le mintió sin dudar.

—Acabo de volver del solar. Monika ha tenido la amabilidad de contestar algunas preguntas sobre mi familia.

Que dichas preguntas no se le hubieran ocurrido mientras estaba con Monika le causó una momentánea punzada de culpabilidad, seguida de una oleada de alivio cuando Esmeralda pareció creerle.

—Bien, no perdamos más tiempo. Mañana será un largo día para todos y tu tío está decidido a empezar la cacería al amanecer. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos todos a la cama.

—Sí, milady —murmuró Hipo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar— Buenas noches a los dos.

—He mandado recado a las cocinas de que desayunaremos antes de lo que teníamos previsto —le informó Charls al joven mientras salía al pasillo. Lo miraba fijamente— Eres bienvenido a unirte a la cacería.

— No, Desdentado aún esta recuperandose de una enfermedad dragonil —mintió, Desdentado ya estaba perfectamente— y sabes que NUNCA montaría otro dragón. Además, puede que Mercredit, la cocinera, aún no esté recuperada para volver a sus obligaciones —se disculpó el joven— Será mejor que me quede y me asegure de que la carne se sazona correctamente.

Se preguntó cómo podían no notar el modo en que le fallaba la voz, el temblor de sus manos a pesar de que las tenía apretadas detrás de la espalda. Pero las únicas preocupaciones de sus tíos estaban relacionadas, como siempre, con sus propias comodidades. ¿Quién se ocuparía de todos aquellos pequeños detalles cuando él volviera con su padre a ver Mema en plena reconstrucción?

Se giró hacia Esmeralda.

— ¿Iréis a la cacería, milady?

—Por supuesto —respondió Esmeralda, ligeramente perpleja— Sabes bien que nunca me pierdo una cacería.

— ¿Y Monika?¿También irá?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió Charls antes de que Esmeralda tuviera oportunidad.

—Tengo que planificar el almuerzo de los jinetes—respondió Hipo, agradecido por haber pensado una explicación tan plausible con tanta rapidez— Enviaré suministros a la cabaña de caza a mediodía, y después los carros de la comida pueden remolcar los gamos de vuelta al castillo para que los sazonemos. También hablaré con el alguacil de los carros que necesitaré para el viaje.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Charls asintió.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer para prepararte para el viaje —aceptó— Usa el tiempo sabiamente. Ya es tarde y tienes mucho que hacer mañana. Que pases buena noche, sobrino.

El joven se las arregló de algún modo para mantener una expresión cortés mientras les deseaba buenas noches. Sus temblorosas rodillas se mantuvieron firmes mientras los observaba alejarse hasta que al fin doblaron la esquina del final del corredor. Incluso sintió una extraña sensación de calma al entrar en su habitación y cerrar en silencio tras de sí. Después apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo.


	6. Capítulo cinco: El plan

**El que avisa no es traidor y la muerte viene disfrazada. Hipo acaba de darse cuenta de su gran problema a corto plazo ¡Y por supuesto que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados! ... Pero sólo no puede hacer nada, va a necesitar la ayuda de Monika...**

**Pero nosotros sabemos cuáles son las intenciones de Brusca para con él y por culpa del problema a largo plazo que afecta a miles de personas que todavía desconoce puede ser lo que lo maté.**

**Confiar en desconocidos es peligroso, pero ¿Que otra opción queda?**

**¡Vamos a ver que pueden hacer juntos estos dos!**

* * *

La oscuridad ofrece consuelo cuando el Mundo de la luz ilumina el camino al desastre. Las enseñanzas y creencias del niño confirman la renuencia a abandonar todo lo conocido. La resistencia al cambio hace del carcelero un prisionero, aunque no todas las prisiones tienen cadenas.

* * *

Hipo se despertó sobresaltado, su propio grito resonándole aún en los oídos. Las mantas se le habían enredado en los pies y forcejeó para sentarse, desesperado por liberarse de los últimos efectos de la pesadilla y con necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba bien y realmente despierto. El jadeo de su entrecortada respiración completó la transición del sueño a la vigilia.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en su alcoba de Coleway... a salvo... de momento.

—Estúpidos sueños —masculló en alto.

Teniendo en cuenta la conspiración que estaba teniendo lugar para deshonrarle a él y a Monika y forzarle a un matrimonio con Heather (En verdad prefería la horca), no era de sorprender que tuviera pesadillas. Lo realmente sorprendente era haber sido capaz de dormirse en medio de sus tribulaciones.

—Malditas pesadillas —murmuró, temblando como un ratón asustado.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación de tal modo que ni siquiera necesitaría una vela para moverse por la estancia. La posición de la luna indicaba que sólo había transcurrido la mitad de la noche; aún quedaban horas hasta que empezara la cacería y todavía no había decidido qué hacer para evitar su destino. Se frotó los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño e intentó aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. Por fuerza tenía que haber una forma de escapar del castillo durante la cacería, ¿no era así?

Podría decir que pretendía montar a Desdentado para huir juntos hasta la cabaña de caza y luego desviarse hacia la fortaleza de su padre en Gales. El problema con aquel plan era que ninguno de los guardas lo dejaría salir de Coleway sin escolta, y nunca podría sobrevivir a semejante viaje solo y cuidar de Desdentado a la vez. Y mayor que la preocupación por su propia vida, era la de su dragón. Su enfermedad los había sorprendido a ambos de repente y Bocón le dijó que eso no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes en otro dragón. Llevaba un mes con fiebres y terriblemente deprimido y, de repente, escuchó a alguien decir que esperaban la llegada de una tal Monika y se recuperó de repente. Una curación milagrosa para una enfermedad extraña y no quería arriesgarse a que volviera a ocurrir durante su escapada y no tener a su alcance los medios necsarios para tratarle. Por si eso no fuera suficiente motivo, nadie con juicio montaba sólo a su dragón fuera de una ciudad o una fortaleza. Su mejor esperanza residía en convencer a Monika del peligro al que ambos se enfrentaban.

¡Sí, eso era! Se enderezó en la cama a medida que volvía a su mente el plan que había pensado antes de caer dormido.

Su intención había sido esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que todos los habitantes del castillo estuvieran dormidos y entonces salir a hurtadillas de su alcoba para hacerle una visita a Monika en el solar, donde esperaba convencerla de que lo ayudara a escapar de Coleway. Lo último que recordaba era pensar que los Nadders de los estandartes parecían particularmente siniestros a la luz de la luna, pero ayudaban mucho a tranquilizarle los Furia Nocturna, los cuales eran, en realidad, un retrato de Desdentado y luego... nada.

Recorrió con la mirada las altas hileras de estandartes que colgaban de las paredes silenciosos e inmóviles... ¿o sí se movían? Uno de los estandartes que tenían bordado un Nadder y que estaba junto a la puerta pareció ondear ligeramente, como si la bestia estuviera cogiendo aire profundamente y preparándose para lanzar una ráfaga desde sus llameantes fosas nasales.

Hipo se estremeció, tratando de no perder la calma y, venciendo su miedo, se obligó a levantar la vista al techo de vigas mientras sus pensamientos volvían a la conversación que pronto tendría que mantener con Monika. Había practicado las palabras una y otra vez antes de caer dormido, y volvió a repetirlas en silencio para refrescar la memoria.

¿Creería ella sus acusaciones? ¿Qué pasaría si la jinete decidía ignorar sus sospechas y les contaba todo a sus tíos? Si no podía convencerla del peligro, ambos estarían condenados.

Por alguna razón, un fragmento de su pesadilla seguía intentando abrirse paso a empujones hasta su mente. No podía recordar nada del sueño excepto la voz de su madre y la perentoria advertencia que lo había acabado despertando, antiguas palabras galesas con un sonido familiar, aunque el significado se le escapaba.

—Nid dieithryn jydd angau —susurró en alto, y el significado vino a él mientras pronunciaba la traducción—: La muerte viene disfrazada.

De pronto escuchó un inquietante ruido en la oscura habitación, el casi imperceptible sonido de una bocanada de aire que se toma apresuradamente.

El pulso se le aceleró, pero se dijo que no se trataba más que de una corriente de aire. ¿De repente hacía más frío en la habitación? La ropa de cama formaba una maraña en los pies del colchón. Tiró de su colcha favorita para cubrirse y alisó las sábanas.

Otro pequeño sonido le paralizó las manos. La fría certeza lo hizo estremecer. Había alguien, o algo, con él en la habitación.

Se apretó la colcha contra el pecho a modo de escudo y prestó atención tratando de escuchar cualquier otro ruido, cualquier pequeño indicio de que no estaba solo. La plateada luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas lo dejaba completamente visible y vulnerable ante cualquier intruso, mientras que los recovecos de la alcoba permanecían impenetrables en las sombras de la noche. La estancia estaba en silencio, pero tenía la inconfundible sensación de estar siendo observado.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió valientemente intentando que su voz no trasmitiera el miedo que sentía.

A modo de respuesta, el estandarte del Nadder pareció abrir las alas para volar y dejó paso a la oscura silueta que había detrás. Al ver aquello, Hipo dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo aterrado.

—No temas, Hipo, soy yo. —La figura se apartó del estandarte y dejó que la luz de la luna la iluminara—. Monika —añadió de modo innecesario.

— ¡Dios! Me has dado un susto de muerte —susurró Hipo poniéndose una mano sobre el acelerado corazón.

Esperó a que ella explicara su presencia, pero la vikinga siguió inmóvil y en silencio. Demasiado inmóvil y demasiado en silencio para su tranquilidad. Los ropajes que llevaba se fundían tan bien con la oscuridad que apenas podía distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo y los ensombrecidos rasgos de su rostro. La mayor parte de ella permanecía oculta, pero, aun así, Hipo podía ver el brillo que la lz de luna le sacaba a su cabello rubio y volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrío que experimentaba cada vez que la veía y que era incapaz de explicar. ¿Emoción? ¿Miedo?

Peligro.

La palabra surgió de pronto en su mente y se negó a hacerla a un lado. Estaba a solas con ella, atrapado en su alcoba con una chica a la que apenas conocía.

—No deberías estar aquí —aseveró, satisfecho de haber conseguido que su voz pareciera calmada pero con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en sus oídos que estuvo seguro de que ella también tenía que escucharlo.

— ¿Dónde están tus guardas? —La dureza en su tono contrastaba con la tranquilidad que trasmitía.

— ¿Mis guardas? —preguntó él.

¿Formaba ella parte de la conspiración? ¿Entrarían abruptamente los guardas por la puerta para sorprenderlos juntos? Podría tratar de dar algún tipo de explicación para una excursión hasta el solar, pero si descubrían la presencia de Monika en su dormitorio en mitad de la noche, su deshonra sería absoluta.

—Sí, tus guardias —repitió ella en el mismo tono peligrosamente tranquilo— He oído tus gritos desde el solar, lo que significa que cualquiera que esté cerca los habrá escuchado también. ¿Dónde están los guardias que deberían estar apostados aquí?

— ¿Q...qué gritos?

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de impaciencia y avanzó un paso. Él joven se llevó las rodillas al pecho e intentó parecer lo más pequeño posible mientras se sentía como un ratón que se ha cruzado en el camino de un gato hambriento.

Monika se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

—No —respondió él levantando la barbilla.

—No eres un buen mentiroso —repuso ella y en aquella ocasión, Hipo definitivamente oyó una breve nota de diversión; un sonido áspero y tosco, como si su garganta no estuviera acostumbrada a reír— No he venido aquí esta noche a hacerte daño, Hipo.

Podía estar mintiendo. Heather era una mentirosa excelente y quizá Monika compartía la misma habilidad. ¿Por qué estaría en su alcoba a aquellas horas de la noche si no era parte de la conspiración en su contra?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ponte en mi lugar, y lo entenderas. —Monika hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano y el filo cortante volvió a su voz— ¿Estamos en mitad de la noche, alguien grita de terror en la torre y ninguno de los soldados o sirvientes se molesta en investigar el asunto? ¿Tan poco valor concede la gente de Coleway a tu seguridad?

— ¿Has venido porque pensabas que estaba en peligro?

A Hipo le llevó un momento comprender que había gritado lo bastante alto para despertarla y alarmarla. No estaba allí siguiendo las instrucciones de Heather, y su enfado no estaba dirigido hacia él. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar una inapropiada sonrisa de alivio y... algo más. Se sentía absurdamente complacido por su preocupación. Levantó la vista de nuevo y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al encontrársela justo delante.

— ¿Cómo consigues moverte tan silenciosamente?

Ella ignoró la pregunta y levantó la mano como si quisiera tocarle el rostro, pero luego dejó caer el brazo al costado. Hipo podía verla mucho mejor ahora que la tenía tan cerca; el contraste entre la piel del rostro iluminada por la luna y el largo cabello perfectamente peinado ¿No había dormido nada o no se movía mientras dormía? los marcados rasgos que correspondian a una mujer ya desarrollada, no a una adolescente, aunque se notaba su juventud a pesar de eso, el perfil de los sensuales y atrallentes labios que estando tan cerca lo invitaban a tocarlos con los suyos, y eso que estaba a una buena distancia de la cama... A pesar de todo no parecía complacido.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de un territorio tan peligroso y, en su lugar, inspeccionó sus ropas. Llevaba una extraña camisa con capucha y un par de pantalones de cuero ajustados; ambas prendas no eran completamente no eran propias de una mujer pero prefirió no preguntar. No eran del todo negros sino de algún tono de gris, supuso. Era imposible estar seguro a la luz de la luna.

—La soledad te hace vulnerable, Hipo —afirmó ella haciendo sonar su nombre como un apelativo cariñoso que le provocó mariposas en el estómago.

El joven trató de ignorar el efecto para concentrarse en el problema que tenía entre manos.

—Y tanto que soy vulnerable, Monika. Pero tú también lo eres. ¿Sabéis lo que ocurriría si alguien te descubriera aquí? ¿Lo que nos ocurriría a los dos?

—Me he asegurado de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar en tu alcoba —le explicó— No hay motivo de preocupación.

—Sí que lo hay —corrigió él apresuradamente— Ambos estamos en peligro, solo que no por las razones que puedas pensar. De hecho, la verdad resulta tan increíble que temo que pienses que miento o exagero.

Monika no respondió durante largo tiempo. En vez de ello, se sentó junto al joven en la cama y pareció meditar sus palabras. Dejó entre ambos un espacio que durante el día, y tal vez en el solar, se consideraría apropiado, pero que en mitad de la noche y en la alcoba de un joven soltero resultaba indecoroso.

Hipo debería protestar, ignorar el efecto que tenía sobre él, pero antes necesitaba averiguar si podía confiar en aquella joven, aquella extraña que tenía su destino en las manos. No parecía tarea fácil. A pesar de la gravedad de lo que acababa de revelarle, la expresión fémina permanecía distante.

—Puedes contármelo todo, Hipo. Es mi obligación saberlo todo de tí: lo que te gusta y lo que no, tus amigos y enemigos, hábitos y rutinas. Incluso tus preocupaciones y secretos. ¿Cómo si no podría una vikinga proteger a su príncipe?

—No eres mi vikinga —repuso Hipo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto? O bien su imaginación trabajaba más de la cuenta, o de algún modo ella se estaba declarando, prometiéndole servirle... no, imposible. Él no era el tipo de chico que levantaba pasiones, al menos sin ceños fruncidos o maldiciones murmuradas.

Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y de quién, entonces?

—Has jurado lealtad a mi padre —adujo él joven.

—Una vikinga puede haber jurado lealtad a su jefe y también jurársela al hijo de este y a cualquiera. Por si no lo sabías, la sociedad vikinga es bastante liberal en varias cosas, no sólo en dejar luchar a las mujeres—insistió ella.

Hipo intentó hacer caso omiso del loco palpitar de su corazón. Aquello no estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez estuviese dormido todavía y sólo fuera otra parte de su sueño. Respiró hondo para retomar el control de sus emociones y su voz adoptó un tono gélido.

—No me corresponde a mí determinar si puedes o no prometer tu corazón a cualquiera, y además, éste no es momento ni lugar para tratar semejante tema.

—Puede ser —murmuró ella—, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te preocupe y que no lo tomaré a la ligera. Estoy aquí por tí, Hipo, confia en mí.

Hipo tuvo una irracional necesidad de abrazarla pero, en vez de ello, se atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes, dividido entre el instinto de guardarse sus secretos y la inevitable necesidad de pedirle ayuda. Las probabilidades de escapar de Coleway y de llegar hasta su padre sin su colaboración eran nulas. La decisión era obvia. Tenía que confiar en ella.

—Hay en marcha una conspiración para involucrarnos en un escándalo terrible —empezó a explicarle, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta— Temo que los soldados de mi tío irrumpan en la estancia y nos descubran. Heather no podría haberlo dispuesto mejor si hubiera planeado este encuentro ella misma. De hecho, tu repentina aparición aquí parece muy... sospechosa, dado lo que sé del plan de lady Esmeralda. Un plan al que sin duda Heather ha dado forma.

— ¿Hablas de la senescal? —quiso saber ella. Para nada sorprendida porque las piezas de lo que le había advertido el señor del castillo y ahora Hipo encajaran tan bien.

Hipo asintió enérgicamente, luego las palabras salieron a borbotones y en rápida sucesión. Le contó lo que había alcanzado a oír de la versación entre sus tíos y la implicación de Heather en la trama.

—Sé por experiencia propia que Heather es una maestra a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere. Creeme, si no hacemos algo para evitarlo, caeremos en su trampa. Y puede que suene como si tu te fueras de rositas. Pero se sabría que fue por tu culpa y si hago caso a las bestiales habladurías de mi padre como protagonista, te arrancaria la cabeza nada más te viera "si es que soy tan importante para él, que lo dudo". Dicen que le hizo eso mismo a un dragón cuando era un bebé ¡Con los dientes!

(*Sí, es lo mismo que se dice al principio de la peli. Es que no me pudé resistir XD)

—Esos son cargos muy serios —aseveró Monika despacio con el ceño fruncido— Has acusado a tus tíos y a una sirviente de alto rango de Coleway de urdir un plan contra mi jefe y su hijo. Tú encuentras sospechosa mi repentina aparición y, sin embargo, estoy en tu alcoba ahora en respuesta a tus gritos de angustia. Fue tu señal la que me trajo hasta aquí, y sería una estupidez por mi parte no preguntarme si no estas de acuerdo con la senescal para planificar vuestra propia deshonra y así permanecer aquí. Tal vez crees estar enamorado de la senescal de Coleway. ¿Es por eso por lo que me has hecho venir?

Hipo se guardó las ganas de reírse irónicamente.

—Detesto a Heather como nunca deteste a nadie y te aseguro que no era mi intención atraerte aquí —siseó Hipo, conteniéndose para no perder la calma. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizá no estuviese siendo justo. Monika debía estar juntando las piezas del puzzle y, aunque le había pedido confianza, Hipo prácticamente la había acusado de conspirar contra él. No podía sorprenderse de que ella sospechara de sus intenciones— Había planeado entrar a hurtadillas en el solar cuando todo el mundo durmiera para contarte lo que están traillando, pero me he quedado dormido y luego he tenido una pesadilla. Las tengo a menudo, o al menos lo suficientemente a menudo como para que nadie le dé mucha importancia si me oyen gritar en la madrugada. Los guardias dejaron de irrumpir en mi alcoba hace años.

—Como te he dicho antes en el solar —dijo ella—, no me parecería inusual que fueras reacio a abandonar Coleway. Estoy segura de que tu padre incluso entendería que creyeras estar enamorado de la prima de lord Charls, Heather, y quisieras casarte con ella. Hay...

—No deseo tener nada que ver con Heather —susurró furiosó— Creeme, lo único que quiero es salir de Coleway lo antes posible. No estoy conspirando contra tí, Monika, aunque es posible que, a estas alturas, un espía ya haya informado a Heather de tu presencia aquí. Tenemos que elaborar un plan drástico rápidamente. He tenido muchas horas para pensar antes de caer dormido, así que, ¿te gustaría oír lo que he decidido o prefieres discutir sobre la senescal?

—Perdona —masculló ella con frialdad— No pretendía empezar una discusión. Por favor, cuentame lo que habéis decidido.

Hipo asintió satisfecho.

—Primero, todo saldrá mejor si puedes poner alguna excusa para no asistir a la cacería por la mañana. Yo pedí permiso para quedarme aquí y ocuparme de las comidas, pero nadie se extrañará si cambio de opinión a media mañana, o en cuanto estemos seguros de que la partida de caza está fuera de la vista del castillo. Sé exactamente dónde comenzará lord Charls la cacería, y puedo decir a los guardias del castillo que tu me acompañaras y que no necesito más escolta. No les gustará, pero insistiré en que no se prescinda de ningún soldado en las murallas y no se atreverán a desafiar mis órdenes. Podemos escapar del castillo y nadie sabrá que faltamos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Nuestra ausencia puede pasar desapercibida más tiempo si nadie pregunta por nosotros hasta que vuelvan de la cacería. —Hipo cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y sonrió, satisfecho con su razonamiento— ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

Monika permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que estuvo tentado de darle un empujón en el hombro para provocar alguna respuesta.

—Lo que propones es, en efecto, drástico —murmuró al fin.

El joven parpadeó aturdidó cuando quedó claro que aquello era todo lo que ella pensaba decir. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba con más energía?

—Creo que Heather intentará hacer algo después de la cacería de mañana. Se esperaba tu llegada, pero no tus órdenes de llevarme a la fortaleza de mi padre. Dudo que Heather haya tenido mucho tiempo para encajar las piezas de su plan, pero tenemos que llevar a cabo el nuestro primero y estar bien lejos antes de que ella y mis tíos se den cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Qué dices, Monika? ¿Honraras tu deber para con mi padre y me sacaras de Coleway mañana durante la cacería o nos fallaras a ambos al rechazar hacer algo respecto a lo que te he contado?

—Apenas sé qué decir, Hipo. —Sacudió la cabeza— Conspiraciones contra conspiraciones, intrigas contra intrigas. Haces que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

Una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de la boca del estómago de Hipo mientras la observaba masajearse la frente. Si simplemente escuchar el plan era demasiado para ella, el hecho de llevarlo a cabo quedaba fuera de su alcance. No era nada habitual que se equivocara al juzgar a las personas, pero aparentemente Monika no era la mujer que había esperado o imaginado. Podía no ser útil en absoluto para su causa. De hecho, en realidad podía crear muchos más problemas de los que resolvería.

—Tal vez he jugado mal... la situación —empezó Hipo con cuidado— Sí, simplemente oír las acusaciones en alto hace que me dé cuenta de lo irracionales que parecen. Tal vez tengas razón, Monika, irme de Coleway me ha puesto tan nervioso que mi imaginación me está jugando malas pasadas. Tu debes asistir a la cacería mañana, tal como tenías previsto, y te ruego olvides las horribles acusaciones que he hecho contra mis tíos y la senescal. Han sido muy amables conmigo —Sí, sin duda "amables" era la palabra— todos estos años y no merecen ser difamados. Estoy muy avergonzado por mi arrebato. Te prometo que no os causaré más problemas pero, ¿puedes prometerme que no le contaras a nadie nuestra conversación de esta noche? En serio, no son más que los desvaríos histéricos de un Don nadie exaltado.

La última parte era una de las respuestas favoritas de lord Charls cada vez que lady Esmeralda utilizaba las lágrimas para intentar ganar una discusión que trataba sobre alguna "trastada" de su sobrino y tal vez había sido un poco excesivo. El modo en que Monika permanecía tan callada y atenta lo desconcertaba. Había percibido una clara inteligencia en su mirada, o al menos una impresión de que la había, que no se había materializado hasta aquel momento de su conversación. No entendía por qué se sentía tan decepcionado por el hecho de que Monika no fuera la persona que él había esperado que fuera.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no repetiré lo que me has contado —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos. Cualquier inseguridad o confusión parecía haber desaparecido por completo de su mente— Y en lo referente a la cacería, ya había planeado buscar una excusa para quedarme en Coleway en caso de tu no participaras. Mi deber es permanecer a tu lado, Hipo Abadejo. Tu padre ha oído rumores inquietantes y me ha ordenado que te saque de aquí utilizando cualquier método que crea necesario. Tus temores están bien fundados, pero tenía que estar segura de que realmente deseabas abandonar Coleway y que no formabas parte del complot para retenerte aquí. Me satisface que no estés colaborando con "la senescal".

— ¿Por qué has...? —musitó Hipo— Podríais haberlo dicho...

—Tenía que estar segura —repuso ella mientras se acercaba para apretarle la mano con firmeza— Mi plan es casi igual al tuyo. Dejaremos Coleway mañana, más o menos como has imaginado tú, pero tenemos que pensar muy bien qué hacer después de haber escapado con nuestros dragones. El camino a Gales será el primer lugar en el que nos busquen, así que lo más inteligente sería volar hacia el este, en dirección a Londres, y hacerlo rápido y sin descanso. ¿Qué tal montas a dragón?

Él miró sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos se le cerraron momentáneamente con una sensación de vértigo que podía deberse al alivio, o que podía tener algo que ver con la velocidad con la que ella había pasado de tener una actitud renuente a ser la inequívoca líder de aquella pequeña rebelión. El miedo que lo había atenazado al despertarse volvió mezclado con algo más.

Monika retiró la mano y el joven pudo respirar de nuevo con normalidad, lo cual hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque entonces captó su olor y algún espíritu maligno pareció susurrarle insinuaciones de cómo sería el tacto de la piel femenina si tenía el coraje suficiente para volver a cogerle la mano. El simple hecho de pensar aquella locura hizo que saliera finalmente de su estupor.

—Conozcó a mi Furia Nocturna desde que él era una cría y yo tenía cuatro años y desde entonces he estado con él siempre cada día, Monika, no tienes que preocuparte de que ralentice nuestra huida. ¡Es un Furia Nocturna! MI Furia Nocturna, no hay dragón más rápido que él. —Monika pudó ver el profundo cariño que ambos seres se tenían en sus palabras.

— ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Algo que yo deba saber?

Hipo arrancó un trozo de hilo que se había soltado de la colcha.

—Mañana les contaré a mis tíos la mayor mentira de mi vida y luego huiré del lugar que he llamado hogar y de las personas que han sido mi familia desde que era un niño. Mi vida cambiará para siempre, y todo mi futuro depende de una vikinga a la que conozco desde hace menos de un día. Estoy en tus manos, Monika —Le estudió el rostro intentando asegurarse de nuevo que hacía lo correcto al confiar en ella—. Dime la verdad, ¿crees que tendremos éxito?

—No tengo ninguna duda de mi plan, siempre que tú sigas cooperando —respondió sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Me enviaron aquí para protegerte y para ocuparme de tu seguridad, Hipo, y soy muy buena en lo que hago.

De los labios de Hipo escapó un pequeño sonido de escepticismo antes de que el joven los apretara.

— ¿Dudáis de mis habilidades?

—Dudo de las habilidades de cualquiera a la hora de burlar a Heather —admitió—. Y también está el hecho de que has llegado aquí apenas preparada para secuestrarme de Coleway. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mañana no se hubiese celebrado una cacería? ¿O si no hubiera oído por casualidad la conversación de mis tíos sobre el complot y me negara a cooperar en la huida? Además, estas sola a pesar de que mi padre sospechaba que habría problemas —adujo Hipo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No, no puedo decir que rebose confianza.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Hipo. Me enviaron solo porque sería necesario un ejército para sacarte de Coleway por la fuerza, un ejército al que no se le permitiría cruzar las puertas. Incluso si volara con una pequeña tropa de jinetes las posibilidades de lograr escapar de forma segura sin levantar la alarma serían escasas. Pero, ¿una chica sola?, nuestras probabilidades de escapar son mucho mejores y podemos pasar mucho más desapercibidos una vez dejemos la fortaleza. Es bastante fácil seguir el rastro de un grupo de diez o veinte personas, o recibir noticias de su paso cerca de los pueblos, sin embargo, dos chicos corrientes con sus dragones pueden ocultarse sin problemas.

—No había pensado en eso —admitió el joven.

—También tenemos de nuestro lado el elemento sorpresa, ya que dudo que sospechen de una sola guerrera. Aun así, creeme, no he llegado aquí de forma improvisada.

—Estas improvisando ahora mismo —señaló él haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta—. ¿Y si los soldados llegaran en este mismo instante y te arrestaran? ¿Cómo podríamos escapar así?

—Entonces ¿piensas que estoy indefensa? —inquirió ella, los labios curvados en una sonrisa inquietante.

—Creo que estas desarmada —corrigió él, la mirada tornándose especulativa al ver la intimidante mirada que helaba la sangre—. No es lo mismo estar desarmada que indefensa.

Monika soltó una breve carcajada.

—No temas, Hipo, estoy armada y soy plenamente capaz de defenderte.

—¿Humm...? —La extraña camisa con capucha que llevaba puesta lo distrajo—. Ahora mismo no tiene mucha importancia. No creo que Heather haya tenido tiempo de poner su plan en marcha.

—Ah, pero el peligro podría cruzar tu umbral en cualquier momento.

Monika hizo un rápido gesto hacia la puerta que fue seguido casi inmediatamente por un golpe seco.

La sorprendida mirada de Hipo voló hacia la puerta, donde casi esperaba ver el peligro que con tanta precisión había vaticinado la vikinga. En vez de ello, un haz de luna revelaba la temblorosa hoja de una daga, la punta incrustada en el mismo centro de la puerta de madera. Mientras miraba, dos dagas más se unieron a la primera en una sucesión increíblemente rápida. Miró a Monika, después las dagas, y luego otra vez a Monika.

Ella see levantó de la cama con agilidad y fue hasta la puerta a recuperar las armas. Recorrió una de las hojas con el dedo, comprobando el filo, e Hipo podría haber jurado que le miraba el cuello.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Es un truco que aprendí de niña. —Inclinó la cabeza con una reverencia fingida—. No pienses que no soy capaz de defenderte, Hipo. Mi talento para escapar de situaciones peligrosas es la razón por la que me escogieron para esta misión. No hay garantías de que vayamos a escapar de Coleway sin incidencias, pero nuestras posibilidades aumentarán si puedo estar segura de que seguiras mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas.

—Estoy acostumbrado a no aceptar órdenes de nadie —reflexionó—, excepto las que recibo ocasionalmente de mis tíos. Tú eres una jinete de mi padre y, por tanto, has jurado servir a cualquier miembro de mi familia. Es evidente que mi posición excede a la tuya.

— ¿Has escapado de muchos castillos últimamente? —inquirió ella—. ¿Sabes cómo eludir las partidas de búsqueda? ¿Sabes siquiera qué caminos llevan al castillo de Estoico?

El joven apretó los labios.

—Conoces las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, y que ironía, es la misma para todas.

—Cierto, conozco las respuestas a todas esas preguntas —reconoció—. Lo que necesito saber es si renunciaras a tu rango hasta que te haya devuelto sano y salvo a tu padre. Mientras dure esta aventura deberas tratarme como tu ama y señora. No podras cuestionar mis decisiones u órdenes, independientemente de tus sentimientos o inclinaciones. Tendras que confiar en que todo lo que haga tendrá una razón, incluso aunque tú no sepas de qué se trata ni cómo te afecta. Tu vida y la de otras personas dependerán a menudo de tu absoluta cooperación en este asunto. ¿Podras soportar esas limitaciones?

Hipo se rebeló interiormente ante la idea de ceder voluntariamente todo el control. Dar órdenes era algo natural para él, pero aceptarlas sin cuestionarlas no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

—¿Importaría si dijera "no"?

Los labios femeninos see curvaron hacia arriba mientras Monika negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Me facilitaríais la vida considerablemente si dijeras "sí" y lo dijeras con sinceridad.

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior y miró por encima del hombro de Monika a la ventana que había tras ella. La luna se había desplazado perceptiblemente a través del cielo desde que se había despertado. Mientras la observaba, una nube perdida se desplazó a la deriva y sumió la estancia en la oscuridad.

El castillo rebosaba de ruidos durante el día, pero ahora todo lo que podía oír era la tranquila respiración de Monika y el irregular latido de su propio corazón. Aquella joven le estaba pidiendo que dejara en sus manos todo lo que él era, que confiara en sus decisiones tanto y con tanta rapidez como confiaba en las propias. Sin embargo, había pocas dudas de que ella era su mejor opción, probablemente su única opción, para escapar del castillo de Coleway.

La nube pasó de largo e Hipo le volvió a ver la cara. Monika no había apartado la vista de él y el joven pudo observar una determinación de hierro en sus ojos. Apenas sabía nada de ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquella vikinga haría todo lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo. En un plano profundo y elemental, Hipo ya confiaba en ella. Por completo.

—Sí, Monika, tienes mi palabra.


	7. Capítulo seis: La fuga

**_¡Hola chikis! Desde que leí el review de BuhoOscuro16, básicamente pidiéndome lemon entre lineas -Sí, se notaba que lo querías, no lo niegues y también en otros reviews- pensé en una cosa: El libro original tiene lemon, sin embargo yo tenía pensado cortar esas partes. Si estáis en desacuerdo y queréis lemon yo lo escribiré sin problemas y cambiare la calificación a M. Si unos quieren y otros no avisaré cuando haya lemon para que los que no quieran esten advertidos. Y sí nadie lo quiere, pues como antes._**

* * *

**Hipo a dado un gran paso para confiar en Monika de esa forma... Lástima que Brusca haya asestado un golpe mortal. Nunca juegues así con la persona que amas, el arrepentimiento será grande e instantáneo.**

**Ahora comienza la verdadera aventura, Hipo descubríra nuevos amigos una vez libre. Pero también hay muchos peligros fuera de los muros de un castillo. Más que dentro.**

**Él todavía no tiene ni idea de lo que se cierne sobre su cabeza, pero Brusca será descuidada y le desvelara algo. Un hilillo con lo que Hipo puede descifrar la maraña. ¿Que puede habersele escapado a la asesina perfecta?**

**¿Queréis saber? ¡¿Y a que esperáis?! Leed.**

* * *

Poseída por la avidez y la pasión, la Yegua de Bastos codicia lo que no puede retener y hace oídos sordos a la injusticia. Haz fracasar a la impetuosa criatura y tomará elecciones y decisiones necias. Las disputas que surgirán de sus acciones beneficiarán tu viaje.

* * *

Las noticias viajaban rápido en el castillo de Coleway. El patio exterior estaba inusualmente abarrotado para ser mediodía, lleno de gente que no solía estar allí a esas horas. Parecía que todo el mundo con cualquier posición de liderazgo o autoridad y que no había partido con la cacería se había reunido alrededor de Hipo. Lo habían acechado y, en el momento en que puso un pie en el gran salón aquella mañana, lo abordaron con preguntas interminables sobre cómo se deberían y podrían hacer las cosas una vez dejara Coleway para siempre.

Por supuesto, pensaban que tendrían dos días más para obtener respuestas, y el joven no podía ni imaginar cuál sería su reacción si les decía que su partida era inminente. De hecho se había levantado un clamor de desacuerdo cuando había declarado que pretendía unirse a la cacería, y el tono de las incesantes preguntas se había convertido en un concurso de gritos mientras la gente intentaba arrancar su atención de quien la tuviera en cada momento.

Al mismo tiempo, Monika permanecía estoicamente de pie a su lado con la mano en su codo para guiarle a través de la multitud. Aunque no puso objeción a los retrasos a su marcha ni hizo nada para facilitarla, de algún modo se las arregló para sacarlos del salón y cruzar el patio exterior hacia las puertas en poco más de un cuarto de hora.

Parte de lo que lo distraía tenía que ver con la presión de aquella mano, como el pulgar femenino que le acariciaba el brazo siguiendo un dibujo aparentemente aleatorio pero tranquilizador. Ningúna otra mujer lo había tocado con tanta familiaridad, tanto si era con la mano en su codo o, o en la cintura cuando la multitud los cercaba más, o incluso cogiéndole la mano, como había hecho la noche anterior.

Monika se había quedado en la alcoba para planificar la fuga hasta justo antes del amanecer, cuando ambos habían comenzado a preocuparse ante el hecho de que la guardia de la mañana pronto patrullaría los pasillos. En su mente ya no cabía duda de que sólo ella podría llevar a cabo con éxito la huida de Coleway antes de que Heather pudiera pensar algún tipo de trampa para deshonrarlos a ambos. Habían repasado el plan una y otra vez hasta que no quedaron dudas sobre qué papel jugarían cada uno para eludir la cacería, y luego para conseguir que prepararan sus propios dragones supuestamente para unirse a la partida lo antes posible.

Hipo se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían formado un vínculo conspiratorio, de la perfección con que se engranaban sus respectivas ideas, y de lo rápido que había pasado a considerarla tanto una amiga como su protectora. Por alguna razón, nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que pudieran hacerse amigos, o de que ella pudiera encontrarle mínimamente atractivo y, sin embargo, parecía que le interesaba de verdad todo lo que él tenía que decir.

Retener el interés de una chica tan aparentemente perfecta como Monika era una sensación embriagadora, pero aquella mañana sólo podía pensar en la fuga. Todo lo que se interponía entre ellos y la libertad era una veintena de personas que parecían decididas a volverlo loco con sus preguntas.

Se masajeó la frente anticipándose a un dolor de cabeza, sin duda causado por la tensión y la agitación. Tenían que irse, pero la multitud no parecía disolverse.

—¡Milord!—gritó el alguacil mientras agitaba una mano y se ponía de puntillas para mirar por encima de los gigantescos hombros de Bocón—. Tengo que saber cuántos carros de equipaje tenéis pensado llevaros a Gales. Si tienen que estar preparados en menos de dos días, empezaré a organizar la caravana ya. También necesito saber cuántos jinetes y sirvientes os acompañarán, cuántos de ellos guiarán un dragón y cuántos sólo serán llevados por el resto, y tengo...

—Dejad de gritar a vuestro señor —ordenó Monika entonces, dirigiéndose al grupo en general.

Su voz sonó tranquila pero firme, y la multitud guardó silencio al instante, probablemente conmocionada porque al fin se había dignado a hablarles, y sobrecogidos porque una vikinga que les era desconocida se dirigiera a ellos, una vikinga que rebosaba poder y autoridad.

Hipo tenía que admitir que el casco vikingo que lucía tenía un aspecto imponente, y si alguien pensó que era extraño que el ella vistiera del mismo modo (Con ropa vikinga, para ahorrar la descripción, la misma ropa de la serie) para una cacería que como lo había hecho en su viaje desde Gales, armada hasta los dientes, se sintió demasiado intimidado para hacer comentario alguno.

—No le negaréis a lord Hipo unas pocas horas de distracción en la cacería. Vuestras preguntas pueden esperar a su regreso. Hasta entonces, demostrad que merecéis la confianza que ha depositado en vuestras aptitudes e id a ocuparos de vuestros asuntos.

Nadie discutió con ella. Sí, unos pocos refunfuñaron, pero después de que los hombres se inclinaran de forma leve y reacia y las mujeres hicieran reverencias a regañadientes, comenzaron por fin a dispersarse.

De forma inconsciente, Hipo hizo ademán de levantar la mano para captar la atención de Bocón y Mercredit antes de que se fueran, pero Monika detuvo el movimiento desplazando la mano que tenía en el codo del joven y luego se inclinó de modo que sólo él pudiera oír sus palabras.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Pero...

—Te vas sólo unas pocas horas, ¿recuerdas? Salir de cacería no requiere que te despidas.

Tenía razón. Pretendía llamarles para, de alguna manera, despedirse sin contarles su secreto. Pero ellos eran inteligentes, lo conocían a la perfección, y hubieran adivinado que algo iba mal. ¿Cómo demonios había adivinado Monika su intención?

Observó cómo las personas a las que había llegado a amar se alejaban de él mientras volvían al gran salón o a sus obligaciones en otras partes del castillo. Eran pocas las posibilidades de que volviera a verles nunca, o de que volviera a estar de pie en el patio exterior de Coleway con el sol calentándole el rostro, rodeado por las vistas y olores cotidianos del lugar que llamaba hogar: las imponentes murallas de piedra gris, el olor a tierra del polvo que había sido compactado por los cientos de pies que iban y venían desde las puertas, el débil aroma del fuego de carbón de la herrería y los olores mucho más cercanos de los establos de dragónes construidos a lo largo la muralla, cerca de las puertas.

Mientras se despedía en silencio de aquel lugar, su atención se desvío hasta los dos dragones que, ensillados y listos, los llevarían en su viaje. La visión de su querido Desdentado que daba saltos presentiendo una gran aventura y la certeza de que nunca se separarian le levantó el animo.

El enorme Cremallerus Espantosus de Monika hizo la actuación tan propia de ese tipo de esos dragones con el gas de forma larga, sin que afectará a nada, y luego sacudió una de sus cabezas tan violentamente que el mozo de cuadra que le sujetaba las riendas perdió el contacto con el suelo antes de que el dragón volviera a cederle el control. Desdentado respondió agitando la cabeza y las alas como si compitiera con el Cremallerus para llamar la atención. No tendrían problema para dejar atrás a los palafrenes y las delicadas monturas árabes preferidos por la mayoría de los que participaban en la cacería. Afortunadamente, el jefe de las caballerizas no le había preguntado sobre las razones.

Monika siguió a Hipo cuando este empezó a correr hacia su amigo alado, sin apenas dudar cuando vió la pequeña bolsa que él llevaba oculta bajo el manto.

No volvió a hablar hasta que hubo montado su cabeza correspondiente del Cremallerus y ambos habían girado sus dragones hacia la barbacana.

—Si nos aborda otra multitud en las puertas, insiste en que debes unirte a la cacería antes de que acabe y promete que hablaras con ellos a tú regreso al castillo. Se nos acaba el tiempo para poder escapar con éxito.

Él asintió, bastante contento, sin rastro de miedo y con una férrea determinación brillandole en los ojos. En unos pocos segundos estaba sintiendo nostalgia prematura y ahora, por sólo estar montado en su más fiel amigo todo le parecía infinitamente fácil y posible. Por primera vez, Brusca vió al valiente vikingo escondido dentro de Hipo, y dudaba que él hubiera notado el cambio.

—El capitán de la guardia ya ha hablado conmigo esta mañana —le informó én en un tono igual de bajo—. Tenías razón en preocuparte por él. Quería cerciorarse de que estaba decidido a ir a la cacería, y creía que alguien tan torpe como yo no debía salir de los muros sin al menos tres jinetes o solo tres dragones entrenados para obedecer a alguien que no los montaba. Le volví a asegurar que tú te ocuparias de llevarme junto a la partida de caza y le dejé claro que no acepto órdenes de él.

Monika lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego señaló las puertas con la cabeza para ordenarle tácitamente que guardara silencio al respecto hasta que estuvieran al otro lado de la muralla. La distancia hasta la libertad parecía estar a su alcance y, a la vez, increíblemente lejos.

Comenzaron a avanzar. Las patas de los dragones golpeaban el suelo y resonaban anormalmente fuerte y, sin embargo, parecían tan lentos que resultaba insoportable; era como si marcaran los pasos al desastre. Hipo mantuvo la cabeza baja y fijó la vista en las riendas que llevaba en las manos, contando los pasos de los dragones y preguntándose si tendría el valor de hechar a volar antes de salir de las murallas si las puertas si les ordenaban que se detuvieran. Por fortuna, el capitán estaba por casualidad en las puertas cuando se acercaron, levantó una mano para saludarlos y luego hizo un gesto a los guardias de las murallas para que los dejaran pasar sin hacer preguntas.

El joven soltó por fin el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando el nítido martilleo de los pasos de Desdentado fueron sustituidos por el sonido de sus alas cortando el aire al iniciar el vuelo. Dejó de tener miedo en ese momento, estaba alto en el aire con su gran amigo, en ese momento y esa altura los problemas no existían. Un kilómetro y medio más por aquel camino y los guardias de la muralla ya no podrían verlos. En cuanto aquello ocurriera, podrían atravesar los bosques hasta llegar al camino de Londres.

—Lo has hecho muy bien en el patio —lo felicitó Monika por fin en tono neutro. Había algunos campesinos trabajando en los campos y cuidando de los rebaños de ovejas, pero ninguno lo bastante lejos del suelo como para oírlos. Sin embargo, aún estaban a plena vista, de modo que volaron a un ritmo deliberadamente tranquilo, como si de camino a la cacería disfrutaran del cálido sol de la mañana y las bucólicas vistas de los campos de ovejas y las cosechas madurando— ¿Crees que alguien sospecha que algo va mal?

—No, pero yo habría dado alguna pista si no llegas a evitar que llamara a la cocinera y al herrero para despedirme —reconoció Hipo. Le miró a la cara y ya no pudo apartar la vista—. ¿Cómo adivinaste lo que iba a hacer?

—Te he estado observando toda la mañana esperando que tus emociones te traicionaran de alguna forma —respondió—, y dejaste escapar un pequeño suspiro justo cuando intentabais levantar la mano para pedirles que volvieran a tu lado. Por lo demás, debo admitir que estoy impresionada. Has hecho que esta parte de nuestra fuga haya sido más fácil de lo que me había atrevido a imaginar.

Hipo sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho al pensar que Monika le había prestado tanta atención que había percibido algo tan insignificante como un suspiro.

—Todavía no estamos a salvo —señaló el joven mirando por encima de su hombro. Los muros de Coleway aún se veían enormes a sus espaldas, y un grupo de soldados holgazaneaba junto al puente levadizo. Sintió un escalofrío y volvió a mirar hacia delante— El camino que lleva a la cabaña de caza está justo al otro lado de la cima de la colina. Sólo he tomado la senda en dirección opuesta una vez y no me alejé demasiado, pero sé que conduce al camino romano que va a Londres. Está más o menos a una hora de vuelo a través del bosque de Hamlet, aunque no estoy totalmente seguro de saber llegar.

—Yo te guiaré —dijo ella—. Si haces memoria, anoche mencioné que uno de mis hombres, mi hermano, nos espera en el camino romano y que dos más se unirán a nosotros por la mañana. Esperaba que pudiéramos abandonar la fortaleza solos, pues no quería complicar las cosas metiendo a mis hombres entre los muros de Coleway. No superaremos en número a ninguna partida de búsqueda, pero aun así me sentiré mejor cuando tenga unas cuantas espadas más para protegernos las espaldas.

Hipo no había olvidado aquellos detalles, en realidad ansiaba conocer a Chusco y a los otros dos que según Brusca le había dicho también era vikingos de Mema de su edad y que, además, uno de ellos era su primo. Sí, contaba los segundos para verles. Simplemente los había apartado a otro lugar de su mente mientras se concentraba en la parte de la fuga que implicaba dejar atrás decenas de jinetes y esquivar la partida de caza. Por extraño que pareciera, ahora que se encontraban en mitad de la parte más peligrosa de su plan lo único que sentía era un poco de apremio. Aunque estar con Desdentado ayudaba, sin duda, Monika tenía algo que lo tranquilizaba, como si de verdad fueran de camino a la cacería. Era una sensación de lo más inusual, dado que estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse y a dirigirlo todo y a todos a su alrededor, y se le ocurrió que ahora era él el que estaba siendo dirigido. No manipulado como Heather tantas veces intentaba, sino dirigido de forma fácil y eficiente. El comportamiento calmado de Monika le aseguraba que podría manejar cualquier problema que surgiera.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —le preguntó de pronto, ladeando la cabeza.

—Pensaba en lo extraña que se ha vuelto mi vida en tan poco tiempo. —Hipo se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo con genuino deleite, seguro de que iban a conseguir ser libres y sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar mañana o al día siguiente mientras tuviera a Monika a su lado. Su presencia ya le resultaba familiar y segura, a pesar de que casi no la conocía. No había dormido nada después de que ella saliera de su alcoba, pero no estaba cansado en absoluto. Sentía el cuerpo tenso y listo para huir, y, al mismo tiempo, forzado a un falso estado de calma. Sin duda su aspecto reflejaba la falta de sueño y la preocupación, pero Monika parecía relajada y bien descansada, como si de verdad fuera a participar en una cacería— Sigo sin comprender por qué te ofrecisteis voluntaria para venir a rescatarme.

La boca femenina se tensó en lo que Hipo empezaba a reconocer como impaciencia.

—Tu padre sospechaba que el anuncio de tu compromiso con Astrid Hofferson pondría en movimiento una serie de acciones contra tí que arruinarían sus planes de establecer una alianza. Yo tengo un talento especial para salir airosa de situaciones difíciles, y no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras el hijo de mi jefe estaba a punto de correr peligro. ¿Dudas de mi honor o estas buscando nuevas razones para dudar de mí?

—Por Dios, no—negó Hipo rápidamente—, nunca dudaría del honor de una vikinga de mi familia. Bueno, de ningún vikingo en general. Es solo que me siento extraño, como si todo esto fuera un sueño que observo desde una distancia segura mientras le ocurre a otra persona. Supongo que tendría que estar asustado o preocupado, o tal vez debería llorar y actuar de forma histérica, como temías que hiciera, pero en vez de ello me siento entumecido. Nada de esto parece real.

Una expresión indefinible cruzó el rostro de Monika mientras parecía enzarzarse en un debate íntimo sobre si debía o no decir algo más sobre el tema. Al final, hizo una mueca y suspiró brevemente.

—No es extraño sentirse como tú cuando la vida cambia muy rápido. Yo experimenté algo similar cuando mis padres fallecieron. Más tarde me di cuenta de que no recordaba lo que había ocurrido las semanas inmediatamente posteriores a sus muertes, que me faltaban días enteros. Incluso hoy soy incapaz de acordarme de lo que pasó durante esos días en particular. Se que mi hermano y yo nos ganamos la confianza de este Cremallerus, no recuerdo como, pero de ser sorprendente porque ninguno había tenido contacto con dragones.

—Siento mucho oír que tus padres han muerto —murmuró, realmente apesadumbrado por la pérdida de Monika.

No obstante, su situación difícilmente era comparable. No había muerto nadie en aquella huida, y en realidad sentía alivio por haber abandonado Coleway, incluso en aquellas circunstancias. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —aclaró ella—, y afortunadamente mi hermano se ocupó de mí. O tal vez me dejé llevar porque sabía que mi hermano cuidaría de mí. En cualquier caso, puedes estar seguro de que te cuidaré con tanta diligencia como mi hermano lo hizo conmigo, Hipo.

—Me siento muy afortunado de que mi padre te escogiera para protegerme —afirmó sinceramente, conmovido por que ella hubiera compartido una dolorosa parte de su pasado con él—, ¿Qué edad teníais cuando vuestros padres murieron? Es decir, si no te importa que lo pregunte.

Ella alzó la cabeza como si buscase la respuesta en el cielo, e Hipo se quedó fascinado. No entendía cómo aquella sencilla acción le parecía tan abrumadoramente femenina.

—Éramos pequeños, teníamos seis o siete años. No lo recuerdo exactamente.

— ¿Ya os habían apadrinado una familia para hacer de vosotros unos jinetes u os acogió algún familiar? —se interesó.

Ella lo miró de un modo extraño, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no nos habían apadrinado y no había ningún familiar al que pedir ayuda. De hecho, nuestra situación no era muy diferente de la tuya.

— ¿De veras?

—Mis tíos no conspiraban para obligarme a casarme —explicó—, pero existen algunas similitudes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, demasiado interesado para preocuparse de si ella lo consideraba grosero.

La jinete voló unos metros antes de contestar, y cuando por fin habló lo hizo sin pausas y en un tono monocorde.

—En cuanto mis padres murieron, mi tío político que, atentó a esto, era tú tío por parte de padre se apoderó de todo lo que pertenecía a Mema. Alvin el Traidor lo llamaban. Ese que murió asesinado hace un mes, bien se lo merecía. A mi hermano y a mí nos desterraron de nuestras propias tierras a los pocos días. Pasamos muchas dificultades para sobrevivir aquellos primeros años, hasta que... hasta que tu padre nos acogió cuando nos encontramos con él y nos reconoció. Ahora puedo asegurarme de que el hijo de mi jefe no caiga preso de los planes de su tío y sus secuaces. Haré todo lo necesario para cerciorarme de que te libres de Heather y de lord Charls.

—Te agradezco tu lealtad —dijo Hipo con voz queda. Lo que Monika no sabía, es que Hipo conocía muy bien su árbol genealógico.- Entonces somos algo así como primos lejanos. Y sí Alvin era tu tío... ¿Te apellidas Thorson?

Sus palabras provocaron un destello en los ojos de la jinete, pero Monika apartó la mirada antes de que él joven pudiera estar seguro del significado, de modo que asumió que le incomodaban los recuerdos y se abstuvo de volver a mencionar su dolorosa infancia.

—No tengo duda de que me defenderas con tu propia vida —le aseguró—. Si tenemos un poco de suerte no nos encontraremos a nadie en el camino y no tendras que defenderme. ¿Cuánto crees que durará el viaje desde aquí hasta Londres?

Brusca respiro hondo antes de contestar.

—Una semana, a lo sumo dos—respondió—. Todo depende del tiempo y los caminos, así como de los rodeos que tengamos que dar para eludir a las partidas de búsqueda.

La noche anterior le había explicado que lo más seguro sería coger un barco de Londres a Gales. Aunque dicha ruta sería mucho más larga, el castillo de su padre estaba junto a la costa de Gales y era menos peligroso hacer el viaje por barco que atravesar por tierra las regiones salvajes desde Coleway. Pocas o ninguna partida de búsqueda los seguirían porque asumirían que Monika votaría directamente hacia el oeste en dirección al castillo de Estoico. Las posibilidades de ser atrapados serían insignificantes una vez pusieran unos cuantos kilómetros entre ellos y las tierras de lord Charls.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez en Londres? —preguntó Hipo.

—Sí —admitió ella despacio—. Conozco bien Londres. Voy con frecuencia a ocuparme de los asuntos de tu padre.

— ¿Es tan grande como dicen? —se interesó. Desde que ella le había anunciado su destino la noche anterior le habían venido a la mente docenas de preguntas sobre el viaje—. ¿Es cierto que no se puede ver un extremo de Londres desde el otro, ni siquiera desde la torre más alta de la ciudad? ¿De verdad habita tanta gente allí como en todo el resto de Inglaterra? ¿Realmente se podría vivir toda la vida en Londres y no conocer a todos los londinenses?

—Es difícil saber qué pregunta responder primero —dijo ella riendo entre dientes. Hipo sintió que su ánimo también se aligeraba ahora que la sombría expresión femenina había desaparecido—. Londres no se puede comparar con nada de lo que hayas visto o imaginado. Sería complicado encontrar una torre o capitel en el corazón de la ciudad desde el que se pueda ver toda la población, pero hay campo más allá de las murallas. Definitivamente, si miras a través de la ciudad desde cualquiera de sus puertas, no podras ver dónde acaba, y aunque tal vez alguno de los campanarios podría ofrecer tal vista, no lo he comprobado. Respecto a si vive tanta gente en Londres como en el resto de Inglaterra, las abarrotadas calles sin duda pueden dar esa impresión, pero es solo eso: una impresión. Y creo que sería completamente posible vivir allí toda la vida sin conocer a todos los londinenses. No hay un lugar en el que se pueda reunir todo el mundo a la vez, como en un castillo. Hay un número enorme de casas altas, docenas de iglesias, calles y plazas públicas. Además, los palacios de los nobles son como pequeñas ciudades dentro de sus propias murallas. El hogar del rey, la torre de Londres, es el palacio más grande de todos. Dentro de los muros de la Torre hay gente que jamás se aventuraría a entrar en la ciudad.

—¿Has estado en el palacio del rey? —quiso saber—. ¿Has estado en la Torre?

Monika asintió y procedió a describírsela con gran detalle. Después le habló de las grandes iglesias y de las calles del mercado, de los muelles y de docenas de otros lugares que parecían extraños y maravillosos; teatros y zoos, pabellones y parques.

— ¡No puedo esperar a ver la ciudad! —exclamó Hipo—. ¿Tendremos tiempo de explorar Londres antes de zarpar hacia Gales? Lo cual me recuerda... ¿Alguna vez has estado en un barco? Este va a ser mi primer viaje por mar y he oído que la gente a veces se marea con el balanceo.

Monika levantó una mano para interrumpir sus preguntas mientras frenaba su dragón y se quedaba estancada en el aire.

—Estamos fuera del alcance de la vista de los guardias de Coleway.

Hipo miró por encima del hombro y se sobresaltó al descubrir que tenía razón; habían coronado la colina y los muros de Coleway ya no eran visibles. Había estado tan fascinado con las historias de Londres que casi había olvidado la precariedad de su situación. Casi, pero no del todo. Señaló con la cabeza el camino que llevaba a la calzada romana.

— ¿Quieres que vaya delante o detrás?

—Delante —contestó él tajante—. Así podré estar pendiente de tí y te cubriré la espalda. En el improbable caso de que nos tropecemos con alguien de la cacería o con alguien que conozcas, simplemente dí que no estábamos seguros de dónde buscar al grupo. Una vez crean que no ocurre nada extraño yo me ocuparé de ellos. No obstante, mi hermano ha estado vigilando esta ruta desde la calzada romana, así que es difícil que nos encontremos con alguien.

El joven quería preguntarle más cosas sobre Londres, pero habría tiempo de sobra para satisfacer su curiosidad en los próximos días. En vez de ello, asintió enérgicamente, giró a Desdentado y estableció un ritmo rápido. Por fin estaba en el camino que lo llevaría a su nueva vida.

Hipo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos cuando su dragón entró en un pequeño claro. Sintió el cálido sol de la mañana en su rostro, Desdentado mantenía un paso cómodo, el agradable aroma a pino y musgo llenaba el bosque, los pájaros trinaban y las ardillas emitían sus característicos sonidos. No era una forma tan mala de pasar el día. De hecho, le apetecía hacer aquel viaje. Para él, Londres había sido un intrigante misterio desde que podía recordar. La oportunidad de ver la gran ciudad era algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar y, sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a soñar despierto con cómo sería Londres y los maravillosos sitios que vería. Tal vez habría...

— ¡Hipo!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz de Monika y Desdentado frenó. Echó un vistazo alrededor pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, de modo que esperó hasta que ella estuvo a su lado, maravillándose de nuevo de que aquella chica tan perfecta fuera su escolta, su protectora. Tan perfecta que ni parecía real... ¿Así que si eran familia lejana? Recordaba poco de la rama familiar perteneciente a su padre, pero recordaba que había una familia apellidada Thorson, pero no sus nombres... Ahora ella le intrigaba más.

— ¿Qué sucede, Monika?

—Casi hemos llegado a la calzada —informó haciendo un movimiento hacia la línea de arbustos que tenían justo debajo y que se extendía a ambos lados del camino.

Descendieron hasta tocar suelo.

A Hipo le llevó un momento comprender que los arbustos marcaban los bordes de la calzada romana. Mientras ella hablaba, el joven advirtió que un chico emergía de la alta espesura que había junto a la encrucijada.

—Es Chusco, mi hermano —lo tranquilizó ella, aunque no hacía falta decirlo, se notaba el parecido—. No debe de haber problemas más adelante o ya nos habría avisado.

Hipo siguió el ejemplo de Monika y fue hacia Chusco mientras observaba al recién llegado con tanta atención como él lo observaba. La capucha de un manto marrón le oscurecía gran parte del rostro, pero cuando se la quitó, el joven vio que poseía un perfil militar y que llevaba el pelo rubio muy largo, tanto como el de Monika. Su bronceada piel y las arrugas alrededor de los ojos azul grisáceo hablaban de una larga exposición a los elementos. Fornido y con un enorme pecho, tenía el aspecto aguerrido de un perfecto vikingo. Después de que los dos se miraran durante un rato, conociendose, Chusco le dedicó una media sonrisa entre amistosa y burlesca.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Que hay, tío?! —le saludó, fue hasta él y le cogió la mano, agitandosela a un ritmo que Hipo no podía seguir.

— Ho... hola.

— ¿Traes alguna noticia? —preguntó Monika.

—Ni una, esperar aquí es aburrido —negó Chusco mientras se enderezaba y lanzaba una mirada aburrida y con un poco de enfado a su hermana—. Todo va tan estúpidamente aburrido como dijiste que sería... Monika.

—Excelente —aprobó ella, prácticamente pasando de la actitud tosca de su mellizo—. ¿Y los demás?

—Cerca de Beversham. Patan y Patapez también están muy aburridos, que lo sepas.

—El que me acompaña es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III —le informó Monika apretando los dientes ante el pasotismo de su hermano. La única persona que podía molestarle tanto—. Aceptarás sus órdenes como aceptas las mías, y harás todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Es decir, que nunca le haga caso pero que le ayude cuando estemos en apuros.

—Exactamente.

Chusco volvió a ver a Hipo, esta vez no había duda de la burla en su cara.

—Macho, menudo nombre que gastas. —Hipo le respondió con un poco sentido "lo se"— ¿En serio dos de tu familia se llamaban así antes que tú?

—Se supone que así es.

—Pues lo de "Hipo" ya lo veo, pero espero que eso de "Horrendo" sea cierto, Hicchic. —Ya tenía un mote, genial.

(* Hipo es la palabra que se usa para definir al sujeto más débil de un grupo. Lo dicen en uno de los capítulos de la serie. Os diría cuál, pero no estoy al corriente de la lista de episodios, yo simplemente los miro. :P)

Chusco pareció recibir algún tipo de orden imperceptible de Monika, un intercambio de información rápido como un relámpago que hizo que Hipo frunciera el ceño. Lo descartó como una fantasía un momento después, cuando Chusco se montó en la cabeza restante del Cremallerus.

—¡Al fin con mi dragón! ¿Me hechaste menos pequeño monstruo? -Le pregunto mientras acariciaba fuertemente la cabeza y está sacaba la cabeza como un perro.

— Nuestro dragón —suspiró Monika— Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino —dijo mientras hacía un gesto para indicar a Hipo que avanzara despegará.

— ¿Esta es la calzada romana? —preguntó Hipo mientras Desdentado retomaba el vuelo—. Esperaba algo más grandioso. Creía que las calzadas romanas estaban pavimentadas con adoquines.

—Algunas lo están —explicó Monika—, pero la mayoría se encuentran en este estado, marcadas sólo por el desuso y las incontables hierbas, arbustos y árboles que han ido y venido a lo largo de los años. Únicamente se han reparado las pocas que se siguen usando a diario.

Hipo resopló, nada impresionado con lo que había pensado que sería uno de los lugares más interesantes de su viaje. Siempre le habían intrigado los romanos que habían conquistado Inglaterra tanto tiempo atrás, y había oído muchas historias sobre su talento para construir caminos y murallas. Aquella calzada, sin embargo, parecía poco más que un sendero de cabras destrozado, aunque tenía que admitir que su trayectoria era una línea sumamente recta. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y se centró en el asunto que lo inquietaba.

— ¿Por qué tienes sólo tres hombres contigo, Monika? Entiendo por qué fuiste sola a Coleway, pero ¿no podía mi padre prescindir más que de cuatro vikingos para verme sano y salvo de vuelta en Gales?

Monika le dedicó una mirada penetrante y pareció pensar la respuesta antes de hablar.

—Menos hombres significa que podemos movernos más rápido sin preocuparnos de las raciones y otros problemas que surgen al viajar con un grupo más grande. Trataremos de rodear la mayoría de los pueblos sin que nos vean y, en general, pasar desapercibidos. Eso no sería posible con una compañía completa de jinetes.

—Es cierto, ya me habíais hablado de ello —admitió él—. Aun así, asumí que te preocuparían más los bandidos que ser detectados por los aldeanos. Algunos de los trovadores dicen que hay bandas de treinta o cuarenta forajidos en los bosques.

—Exageraciones —respondió ella, Chusco no hacía ni caso a su conversación. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo el idiota con su cabeza de dragón—. En esta parte de Inglaterra no ha habido bandas de ladrones importantes desde los tiempos del rey Ricardo. Los trovadores son famosos por exagerar las historias para hacerlas más emocionantes. Probablemente oyeron hablar de algún grupo pequeño de bandidos en la zona y adornaron la historia.

Los trovadores que viajaban de un gran castillo al siguiente eran la fuente principal de noticias de las tierras que había más allá de los límites de un señor, e Hipo había prestado mucha atención a cualquier noticia relacionada con Gales. No pensaba dejar el tema fácilmente. Bajó la mirada y fingió que se recolocaba los guantes de montar antes de seguir hablando.

—Hemos oído rumores de varios grupos de trovadores de que los impuestos del rey recaen fuertemente sobre los galeses y los señores de la frontera.

Monika emitió un sonido ambiguo y levantó los hombros indicando que no era asunto suyo.

—La gente cree que las familias más poderosas de la frontera podrían rebelarse —añadió él—, y que el rey tendría dificultades para sofocar una rebelión si las familias Hofferson, Bohun, Mortimer, y de Clare decidieran aliarse. Se dice que mi padre podría ver con buenos ojos mi unión con Astrid Hofferson porque pretende ponerse del lado de los Hofferson contra el rey. Se dice...

—Deberías dejar de escuchar esos "se dice" —lo interrumpió, los labios curvados en una sonrisa—. Son producto de la imaginación de los juglares, una mezcla de alguna que otra verdad y muchos adornos.

— ¿Sabés cuáles son los adornos y cuáles las verdades?

Ella volvió a levantar los hombros.

—Es cierto que el impuesto del rey no es popular en Gales, pero, ¿qué impuesto real ha sido popular alguna vez en algún lugar? Los nativos galeses están inquietos, pero las personas conquistadas siempre están inquietas, y los señores de la frontera siempre intentan aumentar su poder. Un rey débil se gana la antipatía de los señores de la frontera, y uno astuto mantiene su respeto. Eduardo sabe cómo manejarlos. No se alzarán contra él.

— ¿Que hay de los Hofferson? —preguntó en voz queda, alentado al ver que ella le hablaba de política. Nadie lo había hecho con anterioridad—. Incluso los mercaderes ambulantes murmuran que los jinetes de los Hofferson están insatisfechos con su suerte en Gales y de cómo su señor y la hija de éste pretenden tratar el asunto directamente con el rey.

Monika lo estudió con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué te interesan esas cosas?

Hipo tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por que la mayoría de los guerreros pensaban que las personas enjutas debían ignorar los asuntos "serios"?

—Una buen esposo debe conocer todo lo que pueda afectar a su mujer, especialmente las inclinaciones políticas de su familia. Si ella va convertirse en una Horrendo, debo saber dónde debería descansar mi lealtad, si con Gales o con Inglaterra.

— ¿Me estas hablando a mí de traición? —exigió saber mirándole con tal incredulidad que Hipo pensó que se burlaba de él— No hay duda de dónde debe descansar tu lealtad.

— ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que la idea nunca ha cruzado tu mente, que nunca has considerado la posibilidad de que mi padre pudiera apoyar una rebelión? —preguntó Hipo—. ¿No Has considerado jamás la posibilidad de verte forzada a traicionar a tu jefe o a tu rey? Creía que tendría que enfrentarme a esa posibilidad como yerno del conde Hofferson, pero si me dices que eso nunca ocurrirá me sentiré muy aliviado.

La jinete apretó los labios en una línea recta.

— La lealtad de una persona debe estar con la otra persona encargada de protegerla —dijo con cuidado—, sea éste su padre, su mujer, o incluso la chica enviada a rescatarle. Debes confiar en que la persona encargada de salvaguardar tu vida sabrá lo que es mejor para tí en todos los aspectos, incluidos los asuntos de política. Como ahora mismo soy yo quien os protege, debes confiar en mí cuando digo que los Hofferson no se rebelarán contra Eduardo y, por tanto, debéis apartar de tí cualquier pensamiento de traicionar a tu rey. "Todo esto sería más fácil si tan sólo fuera un vikingo completo."

Monika sonaba muy segura de sí misma, pero él desearía poder sentirse la mitad de seguro respecto a los Hofferson.

— ¿Estás segura?

Cuando ella lo miró con la ceja levantada, Hipo supo que la había ofendido de alguna manera.

—Entonces, ¿conoces a los Hofferson? ¿A Astrid Hofferson?

El joven vio que ella fruncía el ceño. Al parecer la había llevado al límite de su paciencia y estaba furiosa con él

—No, no la conozco, así que no me preguntes si sé lo que piensa de tí o si pretende casarse contigo. No tengo ni idea y no pienso hacer conjeturas.

—No pensaba preguntarte ninguna de esas cosas —mintió.

Hipo se encontró mirando su perfil mientras ella guiaba al dragón como si él no estuviera, consciente de que tanto él como sus preguntas habían sido rechazadas. Bien, había hecho unas cuantas preguntas inofensivas pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser motivo de tanta molestia?

De hecho, lo que más pareció irritarla fueron las preguntas sobre Astrid Hofferson. Apretó los labios. ¿Le desagradaban los Hofferson o era posible que estuviera... celosa?

Desagrado, decidió. Si tan solo unas pocas cosas de lo que decían los trovadores eran ciertas, entonces no era ningún secreto que los Hofferson se rebelarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. Monika era una vikinga extremadamente honorable y, sin duda, la había insultado al hablar de traición.

Hipo había imaginado todo lo referente a los celos que pudiera sentir ella, ya que él sólo lo veía como su príncipe. Él era un deber y una responsabilidad para ella, nada más.

Dejó de pensar en eso sólo se dejó llevar por el viento arrullandole. Desdentado, que había notado lo mal que se sentía Hipo para con Monika, hizó unas cuantas piruetas en el aire que hicieron reir bastante a su jinete, sin importarle lo que los mellizos pudieran pensar. Eran él y Desdentado, fundidos con él aire. No había problemas hay arriba... todos le esperaban abajo, y no eran pocos.


	8. Capítulo siete: El sabbat de las brujas

_**Lo prometido es deuda... acabo de darme cuenta del significado de la frase XD**_

* * *

**Hemos llegado al punto de no retorno. El Hipo al que hemos conocido ha muerto y uno nuevo esta naciendo, pero... ¿Sera capaz de dejarse llevar?**

**Brusca acaba de darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene y va a aprovecharla pero tendrá que competir con alguien por las atenciones de Hipo. Con ella misma.**

* * *

Llega el dragón de Copas, un campeón sin armadura que ama un lejano lugar. Perseguido por sombras y demonios, este dragón porta un mensaje que requerirá una elección. Cuidado con las decisiones precipitadas.

* * *

La luna llena convirtió el bosque en un extraño mundo de luz lúgubre y sombras impenetrables, un mundo que parecía reflejar el sombrío humor de Monika. Casi no había hablado desde que entraron en la calzada romana, a pesar de que habían volado con ahínco durante todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Todas las preguntas que Hipo tenía en mente sobre sus sentimientos y los de la jinete se habían desvanecido horas atrás bajo una bruma de agotamiento.

Al fin, Monika, Chusco, Vomito y Eructo (Así se llaman las cabezas del Cremallerus en España) se detuvieron en la cima de una colina en la que un saliente de roca ofrecía una vista del valle que acababan de cruzar iluminado por la luna. Los dos hermanos estudiaron el terreno e Hipo observó el valle preguntándose qué esperaban ver en la oscuridad y a través de unos terrenos tan extensos. De cerca, veía a sus dos compañeros con tanta claridad como si fuera de día, aunque la luz de la luna hacía que sus rostros pareciesen siniestros y que sus ojos brillasen negros como el carbón. Se estremeció y volvió a concentrarse en el valle envuelto en las sombras de incontables árboles. Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Nadie se atrevería a seguirnos de noche a través del bosque — aseguró Hipo mientras se arrebujaba aún más en el manto al lado de los dos dragones, la cabeza apollada en una pata un Desdentado ya dormido por el cansancio de volar tanto, para combatir la fría humedad del aire. A lo lejos se oyó el solitario ulular de un búho—. Es decir, nadie se atrevería a seguirnos esta noche.

Monika se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido, pero ni si quiera eso disminuyó su belleza natural y única a los ojos del chico que empezaba a descubrir su naturaleza vikinga más escondida... ¿O era la euforia de saberse libre por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida?

— ¿Tiene algo especial esta noche, Hipo?

—Es el sabbat de las brujas —respondió el joven haciendo un gesto hacia el cielo.

— ¿El sabbat de las brujas? —repitió Chusco curioso—. ¿Qué es eso? Suena a sangre. ¿Hay sangre? ¡Di que sí!

—Es folclore rural —le explicó Monika y el animo de Chusco se convirtió en aburrimiento—. Hay quien dice que las brujas celebran sus aquelarres cuando se alza la luna llena en la víspera del verdadero sabbat.

—Las brujas no son las únicas criaturas que se reúnen bajo la luna llena —especificó Hipo en voz baja—. Es una noche en la que toda clase de espíritus malignos vagan por el campo: demonios que buscan el alma de desdichados inocentes y retozan con las novias del Diablo en abominables rituales.

—Oh, Thor... Gracias —susurró Chusco mientras alzaba las manos al cielo esperanzado de nuevo. Si lo que decía Hipo era verdad. Esa noche será realmente divertida.

Monika primero sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Quién te ha llenado la cabeza de esas estúpidas supersticiones?

—Mi tía —respondió, herido porque Monika se riera de él—. Me preguntaba por qué insistíais en que continuáramos volando en lugar de buscar refugio en el pueblo que hemos pasado de largo al anochecer. Ya sé que se supone que debemos evitar cualquier núcleo de población, pero esta noche es diferente a las demás. Lord Charls dice que los únicos hombres que se aventuran a salir en el sabbat de las brujas tienen el corazón de un león o el cerebro de un necio.

Monika se frotó la barbilla.

—Y supongo que tú me pones en el segundo grupo.

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior deseando no haber dicho nada en absoluto sobre leones y necios. Los dos hermanos parecían acostumbrados a viajar de noche y Monika pensaba que el sabbat de las brujas no era más que una antigua superstición absurda, así que seguir quejándose sólo lo haría parecer dolorosamente ingenuo a los ojos de la jinete. Tal vez lo mejor fuera ofrecer una rama de olivo.

—Perdoname, Monika, te di mi palabra de que no cuestionaría ni criticaría tus acciones. He hablado impulsivamente para defender lo que mi familia cree cierto, y he hecho mal al insultarte.

La sonrisa tranquilizadora que curvaba los labios de Monika desapareció.

—Nunca te disculpes por defender a tu familia, Hipo —gruñó.

Sin más, ambos hermanos montaron a Vomito y a Eructo y volvieron al camino, obviamente esperando que Hipo despertara a su Furia Nocturna y que siguieran. De algún modo Hipo se las había arreglado para insultarla por segunda vez, así que no era de extrañar que se estuviera cansando de él. Miró a Chusco, pero él se limitó a señalar el camino con la cabeza y a indicarle que los siguiera o se arrepentiria de desafiar a Monika. El joven suspiró frustrado y obedeció.

Volvieron a volar en fila. Hipo susurrando ánimos al oído de Desdentado para que no se durmiera. El aguijón del rechazo ocupó su mente durante un tiempo pero, gradualmente, la quietud del bosque comenzó a inquietarle. Sabía que debía sentirse seguro con dos vikingos fuertes y capaces protegiéndole, sin embargo, se temía que las espadas ofrecieran poca protección contra los peligros que acechaban en la oscuridad. No es que creyera por completo en brujas y espíritus, -aunque existiendo los dragones...- pero era muy consciente del peligro que representaban los osos, linces, lobos, tejones y jabalíes que poblaban los bosques, junto con los depredadores de dos patas. Cada pequeño ruido del bosque se convirtió en un presagio del mal que se aproximaba: el escalofriante aullido de un lobo, el murmullo de un pequeño animal entre la maleza...

Al escuchar un aleteo repentino en un árbol se dijo que a sí mismo que sólo era un murciélago o un búho, pero una voz cobarde en su cabeza insistía en que se trataba de algo mucho más siniestro. Peligrosas criaturas podían seguirlos por el bosque, observando, esperando para avanlanzarse sobre sus presas sin previo aviso. Pero no estaba preocupado por su vida, si no por la de Desdentado y, por primera vez, por la de Monika. Tenía la sensación de que Chusco podía defenderse sólo aun en el caso de que estuviera desarmado. Recordó lo que le dijó Monika aquella mañana, que su hermano la había protegido cuando más le necesitaba. Le dío las gracias al forzudo vikingo en su mente, tal vez, cuando cogiea más confianza, se lo diría de verdad.

Los mellizos tocaron tierra tan abruptamente que Hipo y Desdentado se sobresaltaron al no verles. Luego miraron abajo por instinto y se tranquilizaron. Desdentado también bajó al suelo a su lado.

— Chusco —llamó Monika.

— ¡¿Y ahora que?! —Valla. Parece que Desdentado no era el único con un sueño terrible.

Monika señaló un árbol muerto que había en una bifurcación del camino. Los años y las inclemencias del tiempo lo habían despojado de la corteza y la mayoría de las ramas, dejando un tronco plateado que brillaba como un esqueleto a la luz de la luna. Las dos ramas que conservaba recordaban a pálidos brazos alzándose hacia la luna, suspendida directamente encima del árbol: un lúgubre espectro sin cabeza intentando alcanzar una fría esfera de luz. Hipo se estremeció de miedo al ver un destello metálico en el fantasmagórico árbol; una daga clavada en el corazón de la madera muerta, comprendió.

—Quédate con él—le ordenó Monika a Chusco mientras tiraba de las riendas.

Cuando Hipo se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, le puso la mano en el brazo y ella se detuvo de inmediato.

—Es algo malo —susurró él—. Una advertencia para que nos demos la vuelta o un señuelo para hacerte caer en una trampa.

Su preocupación pareció sorprender a Monika. Su mano se posó sobre la suya, ambas separadas por el cuero de los guantes, pero, aun así, el joven sintió el calor que desprendía.

—No es más que una daga clavada en un árbol muerto, Hipo. No hay nada que temer.

Hipo estudió su rostro e intentó decidir por qué estaba tan seguro de que mentía. No había nada que la delatara en su expresión o el tranquilizador tono de su voz, así que la observó con detenimiento mientras ella miraba sus manos entrelazadas, luego sus hombros y después un punto sobre su cabeza. Al final comprendió que ella no podía mirarle a los ojos y mentir. En cualquier otro momento habría sonreído ante su descubrimiento, pero lo cierto es que casi deseaba la ignorancia, una fe ciega en su palabra.

—Es algo malo —insistió, aferrándose aún más a su brazo.

Él alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un dedo enguantado, y después le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar, como si pudiera marcarla con el contacto. La caricia fue tan dulce e inesperada que le arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa a la vikinga de hielo.

—Puedo defenderme de cualquier mal —le aseguró con suavidad—. Son la inocencia y el atractivo los que tienen el poder de destruirme.

La mirada de Hipo descendió hasta su boca y se detuvo allí un instante. Después dejó caer el brazo bruscamente y se zafó de la mano que le retenía.

Brusca estaba aturdida y no se sentía capaz de articular el más mínimo sonido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Dejó de andar hasta el arbol y se volvió hacía Chusco, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con Hipo.

—Protégele, hermano.

En la mente del joven batallaban tantos pensamientos que apenas pudo concentrarse en ninguno de ellos. ¿Hablaba de él? ¿De verdad pensaba que era atractivo?

La mente de su captora disfrazada tampoco estaba mejor aunque no lo mostrará. ¿Cómo podía ella destruirlo? ¿Era posible que, cuando hizo ese gesto, en realidad quisiera besarla? Porque se sentía como si acabaran de besarse.

Hipo la observó en silencio mientras avanzaba, seguro de que debía hacer o decir algo para mantenerla alejada del peligroso árbol, pero en su lugar se tocó el labio inferior con las yemas de los dedos sintiéndose exactamente como si acabara de besarla. ¿Por qué la había acariciado de aquel modo? ¿Qué le impulso a hacerlo?

La cordura acabó imponiéndose en Brusca. Tal vez supiera el efecto que causaba y lo utilizara para que le hiciera caso. Aunque hubiera fracasado, debería enfadarla que él se atreviera a tomarse tales libertades, pero algo en su interior insistía en que Hipo tenía todo el derecho a tocarla como quisiera, la misma parte de ella que anhelaba que volviera a acariciarla.

Hipo olvidó todas las preguntas cuando la jinete alargó ambas manos para retirar la daga y se dio cuenta de que la afilada hoja sujetaba algo clavado en el árbol que resultó ser un trozo de pergamino. Monika miró el documento más de lo que Hipo pensó que era necesario, inclinándolo hacia la luz de la luna varias veces para estudiar ambos lados. Él se preguntó qué podía ser tan interesante en un pergamino tan pequeño. Por último, Monika introdujo la daga y el pergamino en un saco de cuero y, cuando se reunió con ellos de nuevo, sus labios formaban una línea sombría.

—Es un edicto del sheriff local ofreciendo una recompensa por la captura de furtivos en la zona —aclaró.

Otra mentira, decidió Hipo, y más obvia que la última. La luz de la luna era fuerte, pero sin duda no tanto como para revelar un escrito en una superficie tan pequeña. Miró a Chusco y lo vio encogerse de hombros, aceptando las palabras sin darle ninguna importancia mientras se frotaba los ojos del sueño, pero, de nuevo, tuvo la impresión de que entre ambos se había transmitido un mensaje silencioso. ¿Qué ocultaban?

Monika murmuró algo tan bajo que Hipo dudó de que Chusco pudiera oírla, y después se marchó. La vio alejarse del Cremallerus en dirección a los arbustos y de pronto desapareció entre las sombras. El joven se frotó los ojos y se dijo que la luz de la luna lo había confundido. Era imposible que hubiera desaparecido así como así.

— ¿Adonde ha ido? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Chusco.

—A asegurarse de que no hay ningún enemigo al que partirle la cabeza —respondió el rubio en voz baja.

Hipo observó la impenetrable oscuridad del bosque y se sintió aliviado de nuevo al tener a dos vikingos tan valientes por compañía. No había forma alguna de que él se hubiera aventurado en aquella arboleda antes de que rompiera el día.

Chusco acercó su cabeza de dragón a Desdentado y pasaron largos y tensos momentos antes de que Monika volviera a aparecer en el claro. Hipo se maravilló de nuevo ante su talento para fundirse con la oscuridad, aunque sin duda sus ropajes ayudaban. Aún era difícil distinguirla entre las sombras, pero sus movimientos eran pausados, así que supuso que no había peligro inminente.

—No hay señales de que haya nadie más en la zona —informó a Chusco mientras cogía las riendas y montaba de nuevo. A continuación y sin ningún aviso se montó en Desdentado sin que el dragón opusiera resistencia. Acto que, sin embargo, sorprendió a Hipo, el cual saltó hacía atrás dándole sitio a la chica entre sus brazos sin querer—. Montaré contigo el resto de la noche. Chusco encabeza la marcha.

Hipo abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un gemido cuando ella se montó de lado y le deslizó el brazo por la cintura. Hipo no tardó mucho en recuperar la presencia de ánimo, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su dignidad.

— ¡Monika! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Creo que es obvio —respondió ella. Con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza indicó a Chusco que alzara el vuelo y después lo miró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Continúa el camino —le ordenó con voz fría.

Hipo estaba furiosamente sonrojado.

—No puedo —admitió y Desdentado se lo tomó como un pedido para que tuviera las alas quietas.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Las razones son obvias —respondió. Y lo eran para él. Para cojer las riendas estaba obligado a rodearla por ambos lados, y sus cuerpos quedaban apretados desde los hombros hasta los muslos. Ningúna chica había estado con él en un abrazo tan íntimo y, de hecho, ahora entendía por qué se enseñaba a las doncellas a poner freno a aquel tipo de situaciones: resultaba demasiado tentador. En lugar de admitirlo, hizo lo posible por parecer escandalizado—. ¡Es indecoroso!

—Es necesario —refutó ella—. No podemos descansar hasta llegar a Beversham, y tú seras incapaz de seguir despierto tanto tiempo. Yo guiare a tu Furia Nocturna cuando sea así y, además, te tendré vigilado.

—Sí puedo estar despierto hasta llegar —insistió Hipo sin una convicción real. Llevado por el orgullo, tomó las riendas y en pocos segundos estaban de nuevo en el aire— Y Desdentado también —añadió notando la reciente fuerza en las alas de su amigo. Tal parecía que se le había ido el cansancio.

Lo cierto es que lo que lo había mantenido despierto gran parte de la noche era el miedo. Y ahora, el contacto prohibido del fuerte pero extrañamente frágil al tacto cuerpo femenino -¿O sólo era frágil en su imaginación?- mantenía alerta todos sus sentidos. El calor repentino lo traspasaba como ningún fuego pudo nunca, pero aún se estremecía cuando pasaron de largo el árbol muerto.

Una vez desaparecida la sorpresa inicial, su corazón comenzó a calmarse y su respiración se acompasó. En realidad, no tenía queja alguna excepto por el decoro, pero ¿quién iba a saberlo aparte de ellos? Todo lo que deseaba era hacer lo que ella le había ordenado, acurrucarse en sus brazos y permitir que el lento vaivén del vuelo de Desdentado, con el cual tendría que hablar seriamente después por permitir eso, lo meciera hasta dormirlo. Sólo había una pregunta que le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué decía el pergamino?

—Duermete, Hipo. —Sentenció ella cogiendo las riendas.

Él frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. ¡Aún por encima que la dejaba montar en SU dragón...! Aceptar sus órdenes de verdad íba a ser difícil.

—Si fuera desconfiado pensaría que intentas distraerme. No hay ni un solo sheriff en Inglaterra dispuesto a colgar un edicto con una costosa daga. Con un clavo quizá, pero nunca con una daga. ¿Y por qué lo haría en un lugar en el que prácticamente nadie sería capaz descifrar el mensaje? Los hombres que saben leer son poco frecuentes y la mayoría confían en un monje para que descifre cualquier escrito. Por eso en Coleway siempre ponemos las noticias cerca de la iglesia del pueblo, donde el sacerdote...

— ¿Alguna vez te guardáis pensamientos para ti mismo? —exigió saber ella, claramente exasperada.

—Por supuesto que sí —adujo él— pero en algunas ocasiones me parece más fácil razonar un problema en alto. Al hablar sobre los sheriffs y sus edictos esperaba que explicaras en qué falla mi razonamiento, o persuadirte para que me dijeras la verdad sobre ese trozo de pergamino.

En la mandíbula de la joven se tensó un músculo.

— ¿Primero soy una necia por reírme de una estúpida superstición y ahora soy una mentirosa? No puedo ni imaginarme lo bajo que caeré en tu opinión cuando me hayas conocido durante toda una quincena.

—No pienso que seas una necia —reconoció él en voz baja a pesar de que Chusco estaba demasiado lejos para oír su conversación. Aquella era una de las razones por las que no agradaba a las chicas: siempre se las arreglaba para insultarlas. Debería sentirse agradecido de que Monika fuera demasiado educada para gritarle—. Y creo que la única razón por la que me mentirias sería para no herir mis sentimientos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Si realmente crees que mentiría para no herir tus sentimientos, ¿por qué presionarme para que diga una verdad que puede asustarte o herirte?

—No necesitas mentir para protegerme —insistió Hipo con el tono más firme que pudo—. Estoy en mitad de la nada en una noche en la que todas las almas temerosas de Dios deberían estar cerca del fuego de su hogar, pero preferiría conocer los peligros a los que me enfrento en lugar de viajar en la ignorancia. Soy un hombre, no un niñó al que haya que mimar, Monika.

—En ese punto estamos de acuerdo. Eres, sin duda alguna, todo un hombre vikingo, sobretodo en la terquedad.

Entonces ella se giró para verle y la mirada que le mandó hizo que el joven fuera repentinamente consciente de lo íntimamente unidos que estaban sus cuerpos. Bajó la mirada a sabiendas de que sería incapaz de retener un pensamiento en la cabeza si ella seguía observándole de aquel modo.

— ¿Me diras qué decía el pergamino?

—Es un mensaje de... uno de mis hombres —dijo—. Nos espera en Beversham y, como sabía que cogeríamos este camino, quería avisarme de que, de hecho, hay bandidos en los bosques, y con dragones. Al parecer tú teníais razón en ese respecto. Deberíamos permanecer en silencio el resto de la noche para no delatar nuestra presencia.

Hipo consideró sus palabras y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me estas ocultando algo.

Monika se puso rígida, sin embargo, continuaron volando al mismo ritmo.

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguró de que no os estoy diciendo la verdad?

—Hay algo en tu tono, en el modo en que me miras —explicó él levantando los hombros—. No puedo explicarlo bien, y te reirías si lo intentara.

—No, no me reiré —prometió.

Hipo vaciló, indeciso, pero la luz de la luna aumentaba la fuerza de los ojos de Monika, que lo miró como si pudieran leer todos los secretos que guardaba en su alma, y decidió confiar en ella.

—Tengo la impresión de estar conectado a tí de algún modo cuando hablamos sobre casi cualquier cosa, pero cuando mientes siento que esa conexión se rompe. Es casi como si... —Negó con la cabeza—. No, no puedo explicarlo. Simplemente sé cuándo no eres sincera.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, como si procesara la información, y cuando volvió a abrirlos su mirada era distante y cautelosa.

—Esas son palabras temibles para cualquiera, Hipo, pero me temo que te equivocas. Lo que os he dicho es la verdad. "No te das cuenta de toda la verdad." —Pensó mientras lo decía.

Aún mentía, Hipo estaba seguro de ello. Además, ahora lo miraba como si estuviera cerca de algo inusual, algo que le parecía un tanto alarmante.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista, y la expresión de Monika comenzó a cambiar. Lo miró como ningúna otra lo había hecho jamás. La intensidad que leía en sus ojos lo enervaba y excitaba, y el hilo de la conversación comenzó a escurrírsele entre los dedos. El modo en que lo observaba, la manera en que los inquietantes ojos se detenían con tanta frecuencia en sus labios... ¿Era posible que, después de todo, sus sentimientos no fueran tan unilaterales? No, eso era imposible.

Habían estado hablando de algo importante, sin embargo, no podía recordarlo en absoluto. Desdentado continuó volando, pero podría haberse chocado contra algo e Hipo no se habría dado cuenta o no le habría importado demasiado. Ella no apartó los ojos de él, sus miradas aún enlazadas en un silencioso diálogo. En aquel momento eterno, él joven vio el reflejo de cada uno de sus sentimientos en los ojos de la vikinga: incertidumbre, reticencia, y una atracción inexplicable e irresistible. Dios, Odin, Thor, Freya y el resto de dioses, ella le deseaba. Monika al fin había reconocido la atracción que él sentía y dicha atracción había provocado una respuesta.

Una respuesta que podía ser peligrosa.

Su lado sensato le decía que era una locura pensar en cualquier tipo de cortejo con la jinete de su padre. El tradicional y sensato Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III era un chico que consideraba su honor sagrado y que era inmune a la seducción ilícita del pecado carnal. Jamás habría permitido que nadie lo mirara o se acercara a él tan estrechamente, su pulso nunca se había acelerado de tal forma ni había mirado a una chica a los ojos preguntándose qué sentiría al besarla... hasta que conoció a Monika. Cada uno de los pensamientos de su mente se perdía en un territorio prohibido en cuanto se acercaba a ella, y ahora sus ensoñaciones infantiles estaban a punto de estrellarse con la realidad. Era el momento de apartarse y de poner fin a aquella insensatez.

En vez de ello, algo oscuro y oculto que habitaba en él tomó el mando y le hizo inclinar la cabeza y ofrecerse a ella. La facilidad con la que Monika aceptó sus intenciones le produjo una oleada de asombro y poder masculino que lo hizo estremecer. Ella levantó la cabeza hasta que solo un suspiro separó los labios de ambos, y Monika supo que él intentaba resistirse a la fuerza invisible que los atraía. En cambio, ella ya había sucumbido. Sentía la respiración masculina cálida contra su boca, pequeñas ráfagas de aire que despertaban la conciencia de lo sensibles que eran sus labios al contacto de aquel extraño e interesante chico. Las razones para resistirse a algo que parecía tan correcto comenzaron a desvanecerse.

El control que sentía en él pronto se rompería, estaba seguro, y se preguntó si sería tierno o si reclamaría sus labios con la cruda y apremiante pasión que alguna vez había vislumbrado entre amantes. Uno podía tropezarse con parejas entregadas a citas ilícitas en casi cualquier esquina de Coleway, y a veces no podía por menos que sonreír ante el modo en que parecían olvidarse de todo y de todos a su alrededor. Ahora comenzaba a entender aquella locura.

—Hipo —susurró ella, haciendo que su nombre sonara como una bendición.

Sus labios se tocaron un instante después, cuando la boca masculina capturó la suya en una caricia que rozó los labios separados apenas con más fuerza que la respiración de él. Una vez, dos, y luego una vez más, él le acarició los labios como si pretendiera memorizar el contorno de su boca sólo por el tacto.

Finalmente hizo suyos los labios de la joven en un beso tan tierno y tan reverente que, por primera vez en años, Brusca sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Como todo lo demás, el beso de Hipo era perfecto. Era el beso que un joven otorgaba a su amada, un beso que hablaba del anhelo que sentía por una mujer que estaba fuera de su alcance, un beso inolvidable.

La joven mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sintió que un calor líquido empezaba a arder en su vientre. Si hubiera sabido que besarse podía ser tan placentero lo habría probado mucho antes, pero el instinto le indicó que no habría sido lo mismo con ningún otro, el mismo instinto que le dijo que acababa de encontrarse con su destino.

— ¿Hipo?

—Monika —susurró apenas, embelesado por el sabor de aquel nombre en su lengua. Sus pestañas se abrieron y sonrió.

Ella dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja.

—No me mires de ese modo.

La pequeña voz en su conciencia que le advertía que aquello era una locura se silenció, e Hipo se acercó aún más a ella, ofreciéndose de nuevo, ansiando saborear más profundamente el deseo. La vio dudar, pero al final Monika levantó la cabeza una vez más para besarle.

Él le recorrió la unión de los labios con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que Brusca se estremeciera y se abriera a él, regocijándose tanto en su propia rendición como en la del joven, segura al saber que él estaba atrapado en el mismo embrujo sensual. El sabor de su boca era embriagador, un elixir que se volvió vital cuando sus besos le ordenaron rendirse. La ternura dio paso a la necesidad y él movió la mano hasta la nuca para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca masculina alimentándose de la suya. Él se apretó contra su pecho y en aquel mismo momento sintió que algo cambiaba en ella. De pronto estaba muy quieta.

—Thor —gruñó furiosa mientras se apartaba—. Tienes que dejar de mirarme de esta manera.

Su mirada apenas rozó el rostro del joven cuando bajo la cabeza, se giró y sus manos volvieron rápidamente a las riendas. Después fijó la vista al frente, en el camino. La bruma de deseo se transformó en confusión en el interior del joven al darse cuenta de que ella le estaba ignorando. De hecho actuaba como si no acabara de ocurrir algo trascendental. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero mientras que el mundo de Hipo acababa de hacerse trizas, ella parecía indiferente.

O quizás no.

—Eres... —Sacudió la cabeza, seguro de que tenía que haberse equivocado en lo que había oído, pero igualmente seguro de que no era así—. ¿Me estás culpando por ese beso?

—Tengo que estar alerta ante cualquier señal de problemas para poder reaccionar al momento y sin previo aviso —le espetó con voz áspera apartándose de él—. Pero no podré hacerlo si intentas seducirme a cada paso del camino.

— ¿Te... estoy seduciendo? —musitó el joven.

¿Era posible aquello? No tenía experiencia en la seducción y no tenía ni idea de que tuviera algún talento en ello. Por lo visto así era.

—Protesta por tu inocencia todo lo que quieras —replicó ella—, pero sé exactamente de qué estoy hablando. Eres un príncipe, Hipo, y deberías actuar como tal.

La mano de él salió despedida para abofetearla antes de que el pensamiento se formara por completo en su mente. Al menos lo intentó, pero Monika lo cogió de la muñeca antes de que lograra acercarse siquiera a su mejilla y lo obligó a bajarla hasta el costado.

—No puedes decirme que soy la primera víctima de tus encantos —le recriminó con una clara nota de enfado en la voz—. Supongo que no hacía mucho daño que provocaras y tentaras a las castas damas de Coleway, pero ya no estamos a salvo entre los muros del castillo y esto no es un juego. Nuestra supervivencia podría depender de mi habilidad para mantenerme en guardia y prevenir los peligros que nos rodean.

Hipo se sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría por encima. Cómo anhelaba poder decir algo inteligente y mordaz, pero, desafortunadamente, la humillación le arrebató el ingenio.

—Bájate. —En realidad se lo había dicho a Desdentado para que bajara al suelo. No lo hizo.

—Me quedaré exactamente dónde estoy. —Rugió— Esta no será la última vez que tengamos que estar tan cerca durante el viaje. Ambos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la... incomodidad.

Aquello era mucho peor que los otros rechazos. Monika acababa de reducir el momento más hermoso de su vida a una incomodidad.

—Te advertí en Coleway que tenías que seguir mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas —prosiguió—. No puedes ofrecerme tus besos y luego esperar controlarme con un movimiento de tu dedo. No soy una muchacha inexperta al que puedas doblegar a voluntad, ni tampoco una estúpida tan débil como la senescal, cuya obsesión contigo será su muerte. Sean cuales sean los juegos amorosos a los que has jugado con las mujeres en el pasado no funcionarán conmigo... ¡¿Y que demonios haces?! ¡No pretendas tirarte!

"Te lo mereces" —le recalcó a Hipo su voz tradicional y sensata. Los besos que lo habían significado todo para él no significaban nada para ella. Lo que era aún peor, la habían enfurecido. El dolor del rechazo lo recorrió junto con una furia irracional.

—Bájate o te juro que gritaré —prometió en el tono más calmado que pudo conseguir—. Te patearé, me...

Desdentado frenó en secó y bajó al suelo al darse cuenta de que Hipo no estaba de broma, pero Monika no se bajó del dragón. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba profundamente, como si acabara de esforzarse con una tarea difícil o estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a una. En la mente de Hipo, aquello no dejó lugar a dudas: él era la tarea difícil.

—Este no es el momento de actuar como una niño, Hipo. Si he herido tus sentimientos me disculparé, pero...

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —estalló—. Acepté obedecerte sin preguntas, pero no acepté sentarme en silencio mientras me acusas de ser poco más que el putero de Coleway. No he practicado "juegos amorosos" en toda mi vida, y no doblego a las mujeres a mi voluntad con la promesa de... —Respiró hondo, reacio incluso decir las horribles palabras—. Eres la única chica a la que he besado en toda mi vida. ¡Y ahora bajate, maldita seas!

Ella se limitó a mirarle en silencio hasta que el joven comenzó a retorcerse instintivamente, como intentando liberarse de su control, y entonces lo sujetó con fuerza, abrazandole.

—Has actuado como si... Es decir, parecías bastante experto. Me cuesta creer que eres totalmente inocente.

—¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?

—Se supone que es una observación —matizó ella pasándose una mano por la cara—. Aun así, parece que te debo una disculpa.

—Muy bien —murmuró Hipo—. Oiré tu disculpa en cuanto vuelvas a montar tu propio dragón.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras Desdentado retomaba el vuelo.

—Tienes que montar conmigo. Esa es una de las órdenes que esperaría que siguieras sin cuestionarla en otras circunstancias, pero te he ofendido y supongo que mereces una explicación.

—Merezco una disculpa y que me dejes volar sólo con Desdentado.

Monika lo miró y pareció perder el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Realmente nunca habías besado antes?

Que ella creyera que tenía experiencia besando, ¿debería hacerle sentirse halagado o insultado? Aquélla era una situación completamente nueva para él y no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Finalmente cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y apartó la vista.

—Quiero volar solo con Desdentado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No estás tan acostumbrado a los largos vuelos como Chusco y yo. Ahora estás furioso y podrías seguir el paso, pero se te pasará y empezarás a quedarte atrás. Necesitamos seguir avanzando lo más rápido posible.

—Deberíamos haber parado en el último pueblo —opinó—. Si lo hubiéramos hecho no habría montado contigo y no tendrías razones para culparme de nada.

La jinete dejó escapar un sonido de impaciencia.

—Heather está tan encaprichada contigo que no me sorprendería que estuviera buscándote ahora mismo.

—No está encaprichada conmigo —discrepó, esforzándose por seguir el giro que había tomado la conversación. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fijación con Heather? Ella se deleitaba atormentando a todo el mundo, y únicamente se interesaba por sí misma. "Encaprichamiento" difícilmente sería la palabra que él usaría para definir su relación—. La única razón por la que quiere casarse conmigo es para fortalecer sus vínculos con mis tíos y para obtener mi dote. Los sentimientos de Heather hacia mí no van más allá de su ambición.

—Reconozco a una jovencita obsesionada cuando la veo —replicó ella—. No renunciará fácilmente a sus planes de conseguirte. Nos perseguirá hasta que no queden esperanzas de recuperarte, y la luna llena le facilitará la búsqueda. Al final alguien encontrará nuestro rastro, o un aldeano que nos haya visto coger el camino a Londres se lo dirá a nuestros perseguidores. Tenemos que basar nuestros planes en el peor de los casos, que sería tener a una partida de búsqueda a una o dos horas detrás de nosotros, y eso significa que debemos seguir volando.

Hipo cruzó los brazos con más fuerza y apartó la vista, ella realmente pretendía ignorar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

—Cuando dejes de ser obstinado deberías intentar descansar — le recomendó en tono más suave—. Los próximos cuatro o cinco días seguiremos volando tan duro como hoy.

—Aún estoy esperando la disculpa —insistió él. Monika ya había descartado sus besos como irrelevantes y parecía satisfecha de poder fingir que no habían ocurrido. Lo más sensato sería enterrar la vergüenza y el enfado en lo más remoto de su mente y fingir lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo correr?— Has admitido que merezco una disculpa, pero todavía no la he escuchado.

—Es cierto —convino ella despacio antes de apretar los labios—. Me equivoqué al pensar que intentabas seducirme a propósito, y que tenías experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Al parecer, también estaba equivocada al creer que deseabas que te besara y me disculpo humildemente por tomarme cualquier libertad mal recibida.

Hipo había querido besarla, se habían besado, y Monika le estaba haciendo saber que era muy consciente de ello, lo cual era casi tan insultante como que lo acusara de haberla seducido. Aquélla era una de las peores disculpas que había oído nunca.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que éste no es momento ni lugar para algo tan indecoroso —reconoció Hipo—. En realidad no existe ningún momento o lugar adecuado para que nosotros... tengamos ningún tipo de... relación romántica.

— ¿Quieres decir sexo? —pregunto ella sin cortarse un pelo.

—Sí —Hipo se sorprendió a si mismo al no sonrojarse. A lo mejor los mellizos eran más parecidos de lo que creía— Tú eres una vikinga de mi padre y yo estoy prometido con otra. No debemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido ambiguo y siguieron volando en silencio. Bien, aquello era todo: la razón prevalecía e Hipo no debía encontrar deprimente que ella aceptara su lógica.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concedió al fin Monika en un tono que indicaba un buen humor que el joven estaba lejos de sentir—. Son circunstancias inusuales y ambos nos hemos dejado llevar. Tienes mi palabra de que en el futuro haré lo posible por resistirme a la tentación.

Hipo estudió su rostro sospechando que se burlaba, pero su expresión permaneció estoica. Aun así, la humillación del rechazo no se desvanecía.

—Facilitaría mucho las cosas que montaras tu propio dragón.

—Ya he contestado varias veces a esa petición en particular —señaló—. Debes aceptar el hecho de que no te voy a perder de vista hasta que lleguemos a Londres. Incluso entonces seguiremos muy cerca el uno del otro tanto en la ciudad como luego en el barco. No obstante, estoy segura de que podremos controlar nuestros impulsos si nos concentramos en ello.

¿Se burlaba de él? No podía descartar por completo la idea. Tal vez una dosis de culpabilidad le hiciera entender la seriedad de la situación.

—Mi honor es tan importante para mí como el tuyo lo es para ti, Monika. Lo que hemos hecho está mal. Mi padre te confió mi cuidado y yo no... no querría tentarte a romper esa confianza. Ambos debemos pensar en nuestra reputación.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya has perdido el honor?

El joven parpadeó una vez, muy despacio, conmocionado por la inesperada crueldad. ¿Por qué decía algo tan horrible? Sacudió la cabeza, tanto para negar las palabras como para contener una creciente marea de pavor. Por desgracia, Monika continuó hablando.

—Estarás en mi compañía durante muchas semanas sin el beneficio de un testigo y la mayoría asumirá que hemos disfrutado de mucho más que de uno o dos besos castos. Dejamos tu inocencia en las puertas de Coleway.

— ¡Tenemos que conseguir un acompañante inmediatamente!

¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto un fallo tan grande en su plan? Había estado tan concentrado en escapar que no había pensado en lo chismosa que era la gente, ni siquiera una vez, durante toda el largo vuelo. En vez de ello se había llenado la cabeza con ensoñaciones sobre la chica que lo había hecho caer en desgracia. En aquel momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de la completa y terrible verdad de las palabras de Monika. El honor de cualquier noble soltero que viajara en la compañía de una mujer sin un miembro de su familia o la compañía de alguien respetable sería cuestionado sin importar cuántas veces declarara su inocencia. Lo que era aún peor, el daño nunca se desharía por completo. inocente o no, se lo consideraría un hombre caído en desgracia.

—Tienes que buscar a alguien que explique lo que ha pasado... y lo que no, para que garantice mi reputación durante el viaje.

— ¿Y dónde propones que busque a semejante persona? —inquirió ella—. Lo que pides es una persona, preferiblemente mujer, dispuesta a dejar su hogar para irse con extraños sin previo aviso, una mujer que, además, tenga una reputación intachable y que sepa manejar un dragón, lo que significa que tiene que ser algo más que una mera criada. Incluso si tropezáramos con semejante dechado de virtudes mañana, dudo que quisiera viajar hasta Londres a nuestro ritmo, y luego a Gales. Si dos hombres y una mujer desconocidos llegaran a Coleway y contaran nuestra historia, ¿permitirías que cualquiera de las nobles se fuera con nosotros?

—Enviaría una compañía de hombres con ellos —aseguro Hipo.

— ¿Lo harías de verdad? —insistió ella—. ¿Permitirías que un grupo de jinetes armados y una noble acompañara a tres extraños en un viaje que duraría más de un mes? Eso asumiendo también que creyeras la historia de los tres desconocidos. —Monika negó con la cabeza—. Es mucho más probable que tu tío los arrojara a los tres a las mazmorras hasta que pudiera enviar un mensajero a su lugar de procedencia para verificar la historia, y ¿qué crees que pasaría si nos viéramos en esa situación y llegara un mensaje a Coleway?

Ambos conocían la respuesta: él volvería a Coleway, donde lo colgarian y ella volvería a casa, donde la esperaría un Estoico muy enfadado por ser la culpable de que maten a su hijo.

—Podrías ser la persona más casta del mundo durante este viaje y no importaría, seguiría habiendo gente que dudara de tu inocencia. —La certidumbre de sus palabras dejaba claro que había pensado a conciencia en el problema y no había encontrado una solución—. Has caído en desgracia tan completamente como si el plan de tu tía hubiera funcionado y nos hubieran descubierto juntos en la cama en Coleway.

Hipo tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ella no intentaba ser cruel, sino exponer los hechos de forma clara. No importaba cuánto intentara negar la verdad, Monika tenía razón. Había caído en desgracia, había destruido su honor. Nadie volvería a mirarle del mismo modo, y todo lo que tenía a cambio de su deshonra era un puñado de besos. Besos que ella lamentaba.

Saber que había sido él quien había dado los primeros pasos hacia el pecado, quien, de algún modo, la había seducido a ella, no aliviaba la culpa. Su comportamiento justificaría las dudas de cualquiera sobre su honor. Apenas habían pasado juntos dos días y ya la había besado. ¡Dos días! ¿Qué ocurriría en el transcurso de las largas semanas que restaban para que llegaran a su destino?

Las semanas venideras se materializaron en su mente, una agonía de vergüenza, anhelo y culpa. ¿Cuánto podría resistir?

Cuando por fin llegaran a Gales, su padre tendría todo el derecho a poner en duda su honor. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—No había pensado en ello —admitió aturdido—. Pensé en los sirvientes que nos acompañarían en la caravana, pero ni siquiera imaginé qué pasaría cuando nos fuéramos sin señoras de compañía. Tienes razón. No encontraremos una acompañante adecuada antes de llegar a Londres. Mi honor ya está comprometido. —Otro hecho le hizo abrir los ojos de espanto—. ¡Los Hofferson! Pueden romper el contrato de compromiso en cuanto esto se sepa. Mi padre se pondrá furioso.

—Tu padre sabía lo que ocurriría con tu reputación en el momento en que salieras de Coleway sin una acompañante.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, y había enviado a Monika a aquella misión de todos modos.

Crecían los rumores sobre una rebelión en Gales, y había hombres ambiciosos dispuestos a pasar por alto cualquier mancha en su honor. Deshonrado o no, los Hofferson serían estúpidos si rompieran el acuerdo y se arriesgaran a dejarle caer en manos rivales. Entre la alianza con su padre y la herencia galesa, el conde Hofferson tenía motivación suficiente para aceptarle en la familia a pesar del insulto que supondría para su propio honor. Por lo que sabía, la ambición de Hofferson superaba con creces su ego. Sí, el matrimonio seguiría adelante como estaba previsto, decidió.

Pero ¿que le pasaría a Monika?

Independientemente de que su intención fuera noble y de que es tuviera allí cumpliendo las órdenes de su jefe, Monika sería considerada responsable de su deshonra incluso si no volvía a tocarlo nunca.

—Mi padre tendría que ser consciente de las consecuencias para contigo.

—Sí, era consciente de las consecuencias, pero una vez estés a salvo, tengo previsto abandonar Gran Bretaña a ayudar en la reconstrucción de Mema —explicó ella—. Y no volveré.

La noticia no debería haberle sorprendido ni tampoco causarle un dolor casi físico. Desde el mismo momento en que la conoció supo que era poco probable que volviera a verla después de su matrimonio, pero siempre había existido esa remota posibilidad y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se aferraba a aquel débil hilo de esperanza. Un hilo que, de hecho, nunca había existido.

Una vez lo entregara sano y salvo, Monika lo abandonaría y comenzaría una nueva vida en otro lugar, probablemente con una gran recompensa de su padre, y dudaba que volviera siquiera a pensar en él. En lugar de llorar su pérdida, debería alegrarse de que estuviera a salvo. Y tal vez lo hiciera con el tiempo, pero de momento sólo sentía dolor.

— ¿Adonde irás?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

¿Lo era? No podía imaginar vivir el resto de su vida sin saber dónde estaba, sin saber si se hallaba a salvo, pero ¿de qué serviría satisfacer su curiosidad? ¿De qué serviría permitir que su corazón suspirara por ella más de lo que ya lo hacía? No, Monika volvía a tener razón, era mejor que saliera por completo de su vida llegado el momento.

—Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos antes de que nuestros caminos se separen —continuó ella como si conociera sus pensamientos—. Tienes que aprender a vivir el momento, Hipo. Las próximas semanas podrían ser la mayor aventura de tu vida. Verás gran parte de Inglaterra, visitarás Londres y harás tu primera travesía en barco. Debes seguir mis órdenes para que nuestro viaje sea seguro pero, por lo demás, son pocas las normas que te limitan. Sin duda menos normas de las que te han limitado en el pasado o de las que lo harán en el futuro.

—Siempre hay normas —adujo él, aunque en tono dubitativo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es una de las pocas ventajas de la deshonra. Lo peor ya ha pasado y ahora puedes hacer lo que gustes.

El joven estudió a la luz de la luna los ensombrecidos rasgos del rostro femenino cuando ella se giró para mirarle.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo exactamente, Monika?

— ¿De verdad es tan difícil de adivinar? —preguntó ella—. A estas alturas ya tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que existe una cierta... atracción entre nosotros. Una vez estemos a salvo en Londres, ¿qué daño podría hacer disfrutar de unos pocos besos de vez en cuando?

—Besarnos ha sido un error —suspiró Hipo. ¿Pensaba que necesitaba alentarle para que cayera en la tentación? Intentó recordarse a sí mismo que la atracción que sentía Monika no era más que deseo, lo cual era, sin duda, un sorprendente giro en los acontecimientos, pero no podía ir más allá. Los besos que habían compartido eran mucho menos significativos para ella que para él. Si volvían a besarse entrarían en un terreno peligroso en el que Hipo podría perderse—. Hicimos mal.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? —reflexionó ella antes de levantar una mano para señalar el oscuro bosque que los rodeaba—. Como he dicho, este no es momento ni lugar para una seducción, pero habrá otras oportunidades y ya estamos rompiendo la mayoría de las normas. ¿Qué daño podría hacer romper algunas más?

Sí, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Hipo casi podía ver el enorme vacío bajo sus pies, sentir su atracción.

—Sabes que hay algo entre nosotros —insistió ella en voz baja y en aquel tono que él encontraba totalmente irresistible—. ¿No quieres satisfacer tus deseos sólo un poco, saber qué se siente al besar a una chica que te desea sin importar tu dote ni los vínculos familiares o los proyectos de matrimonio? ¿Una chica que te desea a ti y nada más?

Dios, era realmente buena con las palabras. Hipo apretó los labios antes de poder decir algo estúpido, y la perezosa voz de la razón por fin comenzó a volver a la vida.

—No creo que más besos sean una buena idea —afirmó, pero su voz, muy alejada de la suave cadencia de Monika sonaba áspera y ronca—. De hecho, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco, como sugeriste.

Monika esbozó una sonrisa.

—Como desees, Hipo.

Hipo se subió la capucha para tener cierta ilusión de privacidad mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar en todo lo que ella había dicho, todo lo que había dejado implícito y todo lo que había propuesto. Casi era demasiado para entenderlo.

Estaba acabado, y en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en que ella le había besado y que quería volver a besarle. Asombroso.

Qué diferente sería aquel viaje si hubiera dejado Coleway con toda una caravana de equipaje y un plantel de sirvientes. Probablemente no habrían hablado más de una o dos veces al día, y la oportunidad de besarla jamás hubiera surgido. Su llegada a Gales también sería una vuelta a casa muy diferente de la que había imaginado. ¿En qué pensaba su padre? ¿Esperaba que los Hofferson rompieran el compromiso? A pesar de sus conjeturas, Astrid Hofferson podía no quererle después de saber que había viajado solo con unos vikingos durante más de un mes. Si era así... ¿le permitiría su padre casarse con la vikinga que había enviado a recogerle?

La idea era tan atractiva como absurda y la apartó rápidamente. Lo imposible ya había ocurrido: Monika había admitido que se sentía atraída por él y la había besado. Un rayo nunca caía dos veces en el mismo lugar. Incluso con la reputación arruinada, su padre jamás permitiría que se casara con una vikinga pobre y sin tierras. Si la posibilidad de un matrimonio por debajo de la condición de Hipo hubiera siquiera cruzado la mente de Estoico, la habría dejado en Coleway para que se casara con la senescal.

Era la determinación de Monika lo que más lo confundía. Era perfecta en muchos sentidos, pero había cosas de ella que encontraba sorprendentes y un tanto inquietantes. Nunca hubiera esperado que le hablara con tanto atrevimiento, que sugiriera que podía haber entre ellos más de lo que ya había sucedido. Con qué facilidad había dejado a un lado su honor. Había pensado que era tan gentil... Cuando puso fin a sus besos, Hipo estuvo seguro de que trataba de hacer lo correcto, que intentaba seguir su código vikingo, incluso mientras lo acusaba de seducirla. Pero luego había sugerido que rompieran aún más reglas. ¿A qué se debería su actitud?

La respuesta llego como un rayo. Sin duda su honor estaba tan acabado como el del propio Hipo. Cuando finalizara aquel viaje se vería obligada a abandonar Inglaterra pero, hasta entonces, estaba tan libre de normas de conducta como él, y ambos vivirían en aquel extraño mundo sin ley hasta que llegaran a la fortaleza de su padre. Hipo podía besarla con tanta frecuencia como quisiera y no supondría diferencia alguna en la reputación de ninguno de los dos. Podía abrazarla tan estrechamente como deseara y todo el mundo asumiría que había hecho cosas mucho peores. El precio que tendría que pagar era el exilio.

Había estado tan absorto en asimilar el daño que había sufrido su propia reputación que no había reparado en el daño que había sufrido la de Monika. La vida de la vikinga cambiaría más que la suya.

Se había ofrecido voluntaria para rescatarle a sabiendas del precio que supondría para ambos. No podía pensar en ningúna otra que hubiera hecho tal sacrificio por él, y ni siquiera se conocían.

Después de todo, tal vez vivir el momento no fuera una idea tan descabellada. Como ella había dicho, el daño ya estaba hecho, así que si Monika quería volver a besarle... y él le dejaría.

Cabeceó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de caer ía mucho que reflexionar, pero sus pensamientos seguían dispersándose. El calor femenino ya penetraba en su interior y alejaba la humedad del aire nocturno. Tal como ella había pronosticado, el cansancio había hecho presa en él y sintió que volvía a dejarse llevar por el sueño.


	9. Capítulo ocho: Orígenes nórdicos

**_¡Hola chikis! Os aviso de que este cap tiene... vamos a decir medio lemon. Lo de "MEDIO" es para que no os hagáis ilusiones de momento... ¡Va en serio!_**

* * *

**Adiós Hipo gales. ¡Hola Hipo vikingo! La libertad para alguien que no la tuvo antes es la droga más efectiva y adictiva. Imposible recuperarse pero, al menos, te terminas acostumbrado y al final te das cuenta de que, para bien o para mal, te ayudó mucho. Como cualquier droga, te hace hacer cosas que antes no harías: Las que siempre has querido hacer. Las que te marcan de por vida y nunca olvidas, pero... lo que Hipo desea hacer... ¿es correcto? Él creé que no pero su ayuda se encargara de demostrarle lo contrario. La contradicción que la carcome es ¿Brusca o Monika? ¿Cuál de las dos tiene la atención de nuestro protagonista?**

* * *

El Siete de Copas revela un tiempo de visiones del futuro. Muchas posibilidades se volverán evidentes, pero las posibilidades precisan elecciones. Los sueños del futuro traen sensaciones de bienestar y seguridad, pero los sueños aún no son realidad.

* * *

Hipo abrió los ojos con desagradado a la imprecisa luz del día y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no era de noche y que ya no se movía. Levantó la vista y observó que un frondoso sauce formaba un refugio verde y oro a su alrededor. Sus ramas, largas y colgantes como látigos, oscilaban suavemente y transportaban la persistente fragancia del rocío de la mañana, pero él permanecía seco y caliente en su resguardado refugio. No necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber quién era la joven a la que abrazaba. El familiar calor y olor de Monika le envolvía.

En algún momento de la noche o de primeras horas de la mañana, la vikinga se las había arreglado para desmontar sin despertarle y para acomodarlos a ambos en aquel lecho improvisado debajo del sauce. Yacían uno junto al otro, espalda contra pecho, sus cuerpos acoplados en una posición aún más intima que cuando volaban juntos. La "almohada" de ella era uno de sus brazos, y sus mantas, la suave lana de las capas de ambos. El otro brazo descansaba sobre la cintura de Monika como si él, inconscientemente, quisiera asegurarse de que se quedaba cerca incluso mientras dormía. Por extraño que pareciera, no tuvo sensación alguna de sorpresa o pudor al despertar con ella en brazos.

Ya se molestaría más tarde por la osadía de Monika y por la suya propia, por los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior y el modo en que había respondido a su tentadora oferta. Tendría tiempo de sobra de ponerse nervioso por todo aquello en las próximas semanas. De momento no deseaba nada más que relajarse en el calor y la comodidad de la modorra y gozar de la ilusión de que el resto del mundo y las preocupaciones estaban muy lejos.

Moviéndose despacio, con cuidado para no despertarla, le dio la vuelta por completo para mirarla de frente. Su propia cabeza descansaba sobre una silla de montar de cuero, por lo que podía gozar de una vista un poco más alta de lo normal y las ramas, movidas por el viento, proyectaban sombras en el rostro de ella dando la falsa impresión de expresiones cambiantes: un aspecto adusto que se fundía con una tranquila inocencia, para luego revelar los angulosos rasgos que debían pertenecer a una mujer, no a una chica en desarrollo.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, e Hipo estudió las tupidas pestañas. Eran muchos los misterios que rodeaban a una guerrera que debería haber sido casi aburrida por su normalidad; una vikinga desposeída como lo eran tantos otros guerreros en Coleway, hombres que ofrecían protección frente a los enemigos de su señor en tiempos de guerra, o una escolta para el señor y su familia cuando viajaban a las ferias, santuarios o torneos.

De una chica como aquella no se esperaba que tomara decisiones trascendentales sobre el destino del hijo de su jefe ni que se mostrara tan irreverente en su presencia. Ella no se parecía a ninguna mujer o jinete que hubiera conocido con anterioridad. Fuera cual fuera la atracción que existía entre ambos, las reglas de cortejo y coqueteo normales no eran aplicables. De hecho, ella había dejado claro que no había normas. Podían hacer lo que quisieran. El mundo de las costumbres y el decoro estaba muy lejos. Durante aquel breve instante en el tiempo, Hipo no estaba sujeto a las normas que hacían imposible un galanteo entre un noble soltero y una joven sin tierras. Podía hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera. Podía sonreír y cortejarla, besarla si le apetecía. Incluso podía...

Parpadeó, perplejo ante la lasciva dirección de sus pensamientos y ante el hecho de que la idea no lo hiciera retroceder. Mentalmente se acercó al lugar en el que las normas quedaban atrás, impulsado a mirar al fondo del abismo. ¿Qué sentiría si abriera los brazos y se lanzara al vacío sabiendo que sería Monika la esperaba debajo?

No sabía por qué confiaba tanto en aquella vikinga. Había jurado protegerle con su vida, si, pero lo cierto es que había algo más en ella, algo extraño y difícil de definir, que hacía que todas sus dudas se borraran. Tenía la impresión de que podía decir todo lo que pasara por su cabeza porque ella lo entendería, que sabía cómo funcionaba su mente y conocía los significados que había detrás de sus palabras. Era el tipo de conexión que veía entre viejos amigos, hermanos especialmente bien avenidos, o en las parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo casadas. Monika y él apenas se conocían el uno al otro, pero Hipo sentía el mismo tipo de vínculo con ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

La mano del joven actuó aparentemente por voluntad propia y fue a descansar en el pecho femenino. Piedra cálida, fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Ella era mucho más fuerte que él, pero el joven sentía en ella una amabilidad que hacía su fuerza intrigante en lugar de alarmante. Sospechaba que era una joven que había conocido poca amabilidad en su propia vida, pero cada vez que la tocaba parecía hacerlo con gran cuidado, como si fuera algún tipo de frágil tesoro. Tal vez eran aquellas pequeñas peculiaridades las que lo seducían sin que se diera cuenta.

El peso de su mano en un lugar tan íntimo no la había despertado, así que se volvió más atrevido y le rozó apenas la mejilla. La textura de su rostro, suave y áspera a la vez, le fascinaba.

Monika se movió en sueños y el joven se quedó paralizado cuando volvió la cabeza y le rozó la mejilla contra la mano. Después de un largo suspiro, la vikinga rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Ahora el pulgar de Hipo descansaba en la comisura de su boca, y lo vio recorrer los labios femeninos. Sabía que aquello era una locura pero no pudo resistirse. Además, ella nunca lo sabría. Podía fingir sólo un momento que no había nada de malo en tocarla como si tuviera derecho a ello. Como si fuera suya. Incluso dormida, la boca de la vikinga tenía un aspecto duro y rígido, pero las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con una piel tan suave como la suya. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el pulgar acariciara el labio inferior, recordando sus besos, preguntándose cuándo volvería a besarla, preguntándose cuantos besos compartirían antes de que aquel sueño acabara.

Si los capturaban y los devolvían a Coleway, se vería obligado a soportar a Heather como esposa, en el mejor de los casos. Y si lograban alcanzar la seguridad de la fortaleza de Estoico, sería arrojado a los brazos de Astrid Hofferson con el honor hecho jirones independientemente de sus actos. Por lo que había oído, Astrid era una joven hermosa, pero Hipo ya había conocido otras jóvenes hermosas en Coleway, y ninguna había logrado despertar ni un atisbo del deseo que Monika le provocaba con solo mirarle. Monika arriesgaba la vida por él y ya había renunciado a su honor. La vida de ambos estaba en juego en aquel viaje. Permitir que fuera ella quien le introdujera en la pasión parecía un precio pequeño. De hecho, era un precio egoísta por su parte, pues jamás había deseado a otra mujer como la deseaba a ella, y sabía instintivamente que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo por nadie.

De pronto, los labios de la vikinga se separaron y de ellos surgió una voz queda y enronquecida.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Hipo.

El joven retiró la mano al instante y la miró boquiabierto. El fuego del que le había advertido ardía en sus ojos, contenido por el momento en tonos azules pero lo bastante cálido para hacer que se sonrojara.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando pensar una mentira creíble para justificar su desvergonzado comportamiento.

—Yo... Yo no creí que fueras a... La verdad, si yo...

—Pensabas que no me iba a despertar —acabó la frase por él en un tono engañosamente afable. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el joven comenzó a morderse el labio inferior de nuevo—. ¿Creías que tu audacia me desagradaría?

Los rasgos femeninos presentaban un filo adusto que Hipo interpretó como enfado.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que te agrada o desagrada —confesó, y después pestañeó mientras buscaba la respuesta correcta—. No pareces muy complacida.

—No parezco satisfecha —corrigió ella, la mirada fija en su boca mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el labio inferior imitando lo que él había hecho un momento antes—. Los niños que juegan con fuego acaban quemándose.

Hipo quiso decirle que no era un niño, recordarle que ya era una hombre adulto a ojos vikingos, pero no pudo articular palabra. Monika le había quemado los labios con su mero contacto, y ahora las yemas de sus dedos le infligían el mismo dulce castigo a lo largo de la curva de la mejilla. Se estremeció al sentir el conocido calor líquido en el vientre.

—Ah, querido—suspiró ella mirándole—, ni siquiera imaginas lo que me haces pensar.

Querido. Eso lo había dicho en nórdico. Hipo ya lo había oído antes, cuando Bocón le enseñaba el idioma a sus hijos y el estaba incluido, aunque nunca lo había oído en un tono tan seductor o con una voz que le robara el aliento de aquel modo. ¿Era un buen momento para besarla de nuevo?

Sus medio protestas internas se disolvieron en remolinos de emoción cuando sus labios decidieron solos y rozaron primero una comisura de la boca de la joven y luego la otra. Descendió dejando un rastro de besos castos en la línea de la mandíbula y siguió bajando hasta la garganta, aparentemente decidido a explorar cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Se entretuvo junto a su oído e inhaló profundamente, como si su olor lo intrigara, y cuando liberó el aire, el cuerpo de Brusca se elevó, atraída hacia él por una fuerza invisible.

—Sí, pensamientos imposibles —murmuró no tan convencida ahora mientras él acomodaba parte de su peso hasta descansar las caderas suavemente sobre las de la joven, que no pudo contenerse y volvió a elevarse hacia él—. Bésame, Hipo.

Su voz sensata arguyó que aquello estaba mal, pero entonces la mano femenina le acunó la mejilla y todo lo que pudo pensar fue que estaban actuando correctamente. Obediente, giró la cabeza para besarla. En el instante en que sus labios se encontraron sintió una sensación de hormigueo que comenzaba en los dedos de los pies y que lo recorría por entero.

Su mente empezó a llenarse de pensamientos imposibles, pensamientos acerca de que la caída tal vez mereciera la pena, que estaría bien entregarse a lo que sentía, aprender el arte del amor de una chica que lo encontraba deseable, de una chica elegida por él en lugar de una elegida para él por terceros. Aquello no estaba mal.

Decidido a complacerla, intentó un beso más profundo, como los que había aprendido de ella la noche anterior. Brusca respondió de inmediato, pero dejó que el joven siguiera marcando el ritmo. Pronto los besos castos no bastaron para satisfacer la urgencia que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, una urgencia por algo que no podía definir pero que crecía con cada beso. Por desgracia, ella parecía no tener prisa por calmar su hambre.

Una peligrosa idea pasó por su cabeza y, antes de poder reflexionar, le deslizó la lengua entre los labios y se los acarició vacilante. De las profundidades del pecho femenino surgió un sonido, en parte gruñido y en parte gemido, y ella le cedió todo el control. Le enseñó exactamente cómo saborearla, atrayéndole hasta el interior de su boca y luego suavizando la presión para acariciarle con su lengua.

Lo íntimo de aquel acto debería haberle conmocionado pero, en vez de ello, le enredó los dedos en el pelo para atraerla hacia sí, cada vez más hambriento.

En algún lugar de sus drogados sentidos, ella notó que las manos masculinas le rozaban la cintura y las caderas antes de empezar a deshacer como podía las ropas que lllevaba. Hipo alzó la cabeza y ella intentó contarle todos los asombrosos pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza a toda velocidad, cada sentimiento, cada sensación maravillosamente nueva que él despertaba a la vida en su interior, pero los únicos sonidos que podía articular eran pequeños suspiros, transformados en suaves y cortos gemidos cuando los dientes masculinos le recorrieron la sensible curva del hombro mordisqueándola sin producirle dolor alguno.

Lo miró aturdida cuando Hipo se sentó el tiempo suficiente para sacarse la camisa por la cabeza, dejar las prendas a un lado, y luego tirar de la túnica de Brusca hasta que la prenda también yació en un montón. Apenas habían pasado siquiera unos segundos cuando él ya volvía a inclinarse sobre ella, apoyando el peso en los brazos.

—Tócame. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

La joven, extasiada, dejó vagar la mirada por la vasta extensión del pecho descubierto. Antes de poder siquiera plantearse desobedecer la orden, él decidió por ella; le cogió la mano y posó la palma en el centro de su pecho.

—Siente cómo late mi corazón por ti, querida.

Durante un momento, Brusca no pudo sentir nada, pero luego sintió el ritmo regular del corazón, la esencia misma de su fuerza vital, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él acababa de hacer y de todos los significados implícitos, intencionados o no. Acababa de poner su corazón en sus manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber él mientras limpiaba una lágrima perdida con el pulgar.

Difícilmente podía explicar lo que ella misma no entendía. Hacía años que no sentía nada y ahora... En vez de intentarlo, puso ambas manos en el pecho del joven y se maravilló ante el contraste de su piel bronceada por el sol sobre aquella piel palida.

— Me gusta tocarte.

La vibración de la risa masculina llegó hasta las palmas de la joven.

—Y pensar que me preocupaba escandalizarte… –admitió con una risa nerviosa.

—Me he escandalizado yo sola —Separó los dedos para sentir más de él y después los deslizó hasta descansar en el torso.

El profundo estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Hipo hizo que Brusca alzara la vista hasta el rostro masculino, que presentaba el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una dura línea.

— ¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Sí —respondió él con voz ronca antes de sacudir la cabeza para aclarar las ideas—. No, no es dolor sino frustración. No es momento ni lugar para algo así...

A pesar de sus palabras, llevó una mano hasta su ropa mientras mantenía cautiva con la mirada a Brusca, que instintivamente intentó detenerlo. Por primera vez el pánico se apoderó de ella cuando él le apartó las manos y comenzó a deshacer las lazadas.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

Él miró a un lado y otro en busca de un hueco entre las ramas que los rodeaban.

— ¿Dónde está Chusco? —preguntó.

—Dormido en el cerro que hay por encima de nosotros —masculló ella. Después miró por encima del hombro hacia un lugar en el que el suelo comenzaba a ascender—. Patán, otro de mis hombres, está de guardia, pero no puede ver a través de las ramas de este árbol y tampoco se atrevería a acercarse sin avisar. Estamos solos. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia él, esta vez con expresión decidida, pero que hacía la pregunta que era obvio, debía hacer.

—Eres tan increíblemente bella... Sólo quiero ver un poco más de ti, no haré nada más, lo juro.

Hipo la desnudó de cintura para arriba antes de que ella pudiera —o quisiera— objetar y el aire frío en los senos le provocó un escalofrío. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para cubrirse y también cerró los ojos.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró Hipo sin poderlo evitar apartándole las manos con delicadeza.

Le acarició la sensible piel del cuello con las yemas de los dedos y luego descendió trazando una línea por el centro de su pecho.

La joven contuvo la respiración a la espera de ver qué hacía él a continuación. Había oído suficientes rumores para saber que un hombre acariciaba a menudo los senos de una mujer cuando la besaba, y las intenciones de Hipo parecían obvias, pero la sorprendió volviendo a trazar el inocente camino de vuelta hasta su garganta, los dedos entreteniéndose en el pulso de su cuello. Sintió un dolor casi físico en los senos y deseó su contacto allí, pero él bajó la cabeza para volver a besarla y le rozó apenas la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

Después, como si no pudiera evitarlo, las manos comenzaron a descender, primero acariciándole los hombros y luego yendo hacia sus pechos, dibujando su contorno, acunándolos como para apreciar su peso. El anhelo de Brusca se intensificó. Hipo se apartó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y entonces le acarició uno de los pezones con el pulgar, rozándolo con el mismo tipo de caricia que había usado en sus labios. La espalda de la joven se arqueó y dejó escapar un jadeo, sobrecogida por la descarga de sensaciones que la inundaron.

Hipo parecía saber cómo calmarla, cómo suavizar el devastador estallido de emociones. Le sujetó el rostro con suavidad y comenzó a hacer sonidos tranquilizadores junto a su oído mientras sus labios le recorrían el hombro. Brusca apenas había recobrado el aliento cuando él se movió para acomodarse aún más entre sus piernas. Los labios de ambos se tocaron en el mismo momento en que el pecho masculino tocó el suyo, y el peso de su cuerpo descansó sobre ella. Ambos jadearon.

Nada podía haberla preparado para la sensación de aquella piel desnuda sobre la suya, para la inesperada sacudida que pasó entre ellos con el contacto. Deseaba preguntarle si era normal sentir aquello, pero él le robó el aliento con profundos y embriagadores besos, y pronto olvidó la pregunta. Estaba en el paraíso... hasta que él se detuvo en seco y se puso completamente rígido al tiempo que la cubría casi por completo.

Ella se giró notando por primera vez la presencia de alguien más y las palabras que profirió iban cargadas de un veneno tan silente que al principio Hipo pensó que decía cosas sin sentido.

—Patapez, si de verdad quieres morir, que va a instalarse. Entonces, ¡déjanos en paz! ¿Entiendes?

Hipo se sorprendió todavía más cuando escuchó contestar a un chico.

—Si, por supuesto.

El joven siguió la dirección de la mirada de Monika y alcanzó a ver a chico de aspecto nordico detrás de la rochoncha barriga que le salía y que constrastaba con unos casi esqueleticos brazos, con pelo castaño oscuro y piel del sonrosada. Sobre sus hombros, imitando el cabello de una mujer, descansaban las largas ramas del sauce, como si acabara de abrirse paso entre ellas. Vestía de un modo extraño y sujetaba algo en las manos que podía ser una bandeja con comida. Susurró una disculpa y salió de su escondite desandando el camino a través del dosel de ramas del sauce.

Por un momento ambos permanecieron paralizados.

—Ese chico te ha visto desnuda. —Rompió el silencio Hipo de forma casual pero se notaba algo más en su voz y no era para nada vergüenza. Más bien era algo peligroso.

Monika empujó a Hipo por el pecho para quitárselo de encima y poder recolocarse la ropa, sintiéndose agradecida de que él no se opusiera.

—No me ha visto desnuda —negó Monika mientras rodaba hacia un lado y recogía su ropa. A pesar de la agitación, Hipo no pudo evitar observarla.—. Sospecho que Patapez le ha echado un buen vistazo a mi cuerpo, pero no creo que vaya a producirle daños duraderos.

Las manos de Hipo encontraron la camisa roja que le pertenecía, pero ahí se quedaron, estáticas

— ¿Crees que... esta humillación es motivo de risa? —espetó, pero la verdadera pregunta que quería realizar era si se sentía atraída por ese tal Patapez para que no le importara que la hubiera visto así. Un sentimiento nuevo y asqueroso nació dentro del hombre en el que Hipo se estaba convirtiendo: celos.

—No, creo que ha sido una suerte que Patapez nos haya interrumpido cuando lo ha hecho. —Lo miró por encima del hombro y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa, de hecho, causó el mismo efecto: la expresión tan inesperada y llena de ternura que Hipo se quedó sin respiración—. Eres una auténtica tentación por las mañanas, mi príncipe.

El joven no sabía qué pensar de su talante desenfadado de hace unos segundos de los que no se sentía para nada dueño.

— ¿Vas a... vas a volver a culparme por esos besos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía muy bien lo que me hacía.

—Te creo —refunfuñó Hipo en ironía.

Aquello amplió la mueca, esta vez divertida a costa de Hipo.

—Aun así, he ido más lejos de lo que pretendía. Te ruego me disculpes.

Monika rebuscó entre las sillas de montar y encontró el escaso equipaje del joven mientras él intentaba soltar un nudo del lazo de su túnica. En lugar de darle la bolsa, comenzó a estudiar el contenido.

—Esto es mucho menos de lo que imaginaba que intentarías traerte. —Le pasó un peine de la bolsa y siguió buscando—. Una camisa limpia, un peine y.., ¿qué es esto? Ah, es un ingenioso y pequeño espejo.

Nunca lo había visto tan relajada en su compañía. Generalmente había un elemento de tensión subyacente entre ellos, como si ella siempre estuviera en guardia. Casi detestó echar a perder su buen humor.

— ¿Por qué hablas en nórdico con ese niño?

Monika vivía en Gales desde muy pequeña, seis o siete años, es lo que ella había dicho. Era imposible que pudiera recordar... o a lo mejor su padre siempre hablaba en nórdico y, por costumbre, todos también cuando no había visita. Había tantas cosas de su familia vikinga que desconocía. Sólo sabía nombres ordenados, y la mayoría no los recordaba bien. Lo que lo hacía volver a pensar en el tema de que su tío, Alvin el Traidor, también fue tío de Monika... y estaba ese pedante apellido, Thorson, de nuevo atacando sus pensamientos, llevaba haciendolo toda la noche, mientras soñaba, olvidado de su nombre. ¿Sería Monika ese nombre olvidado? Podría ser, pero no le sonaba.

La mente empezó a dolerle un poco, había que ver las vueltas de tornillo que le daba a la cabeza.

Monika se quedó inmóvil un momento y luego prosiguió con su exploración de la bolsa.

—Es nuevo en el trabajo, sólo entiende nórdico. ¿Dónde has aprendido tú ese idioma, por cierto?

—Herrero. Herrero vikingo —aclaró Hipo—. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste tú? ¿De dónde viene ese chico?

—Patapez acaba de llegar de no-se-donde buscando independencia con un trabajo —mintió, empeaba a lamentar hacerlo. Pero en cuanto le fuera posible le contaría toda la verdad de cabo a rabo. Incluso aunque dejará de desearla para temerla y odiarla— Aún no habla más que unas pocas palabras de francés e inglés —respondió—. Por fortuna para él, yo nunca dejé de lado mi nórdico a pesar de tener pocas oportunidades de hablarlo con alguien más. Chusco y Patán también hablan nórdico, pero lo hacen de forma un poco chapucera, ya que casi lo han olvidado. —Su boca se volvió adusta mientras seguía ojeando las pertenencias de Hipo—. Tus tíos ya me han hablado del herrero de Coleway y su familia a los que estas tan unido. Eran él y su esposa las personas de las que querías despedirte ayer. ¿Cierto?—no esperaba respuesta, tampoco la recibió, así que continuó.— Parece que aprendiste lo suficiente para entender lo que he dicho.

Fue más una pregunta que un comentario e Hipo respondió obediente.

—Se me dan bien los idiomas, aunque no he tenido muchas ocasiones de practicar mi nórdico. Se me da de pena. Puedo entenderlo hablado o escrito pero no soy capaz de pronunciarlo o escribirlo... En serio, soy patético. Tal vez pueda aprender más de él, Patapez ¿Quién es, o era, por cierto?

—Era un esclavo, una reciente adquisición procedente de un amo cruel. No me gusta que se abuse de los débiles. —Deslizó las dos mitades que protegían la superficie pulida del espejo, y lo inclinó a un lado y al otro como si le intrigara el modo en que reflejaba la luz—. Su amo era un mercader vikingo. Patapez aún parece terriblemente demacrado porque su dueño lo estaba matando de hambre poco a poco. Decidí comprarlo en un momento de debilidad, aunque el chico no me sirve de gran cosa. Le he ofrecido la libertad, pero se niega a irse y trata de agradar por todos los medios.

Al oír aquello Hipo se convenció por completo de que Monika tenía sentimientos. Le parecía tan fría... No conocía a nadie de Coleway que se hubiera molestado en salvar a un extranjero en semejante aprieto. Bajo el imponente aspecto exterior de aquella joven había un corazón tierno, otra sorpresa inesperada.

—Fue muy noble de tu parte rescatarle —aseveró Hipo—, no es de extrañar que quiera complacerte. —De nuevo, los asquerosos celos en lo más hondo de sus tripas. Decidió ignorarlos, pero en verdad era difícil.

Ella hizo un sonido ambiguo y apartó a un lado la preocupación del joven.

—Nuestro desayuno aún espera y luego tenemos que volver al camino. Amaneció hace un buen rato.

Pensar en abandonar el refugio que habían compartido hizo que se sintiese incómodo de pronto. Habían estado a un paso de la desnudez total y de que un chico los espiara. En el campo y con sabe Dios cuántas personas más cerca. No era propio de él, pero Monika no tenía forma de saber que no era su proceder normal.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —farfulló. La repentina intensidad de los ojos de ella fue lo suficientemente perturbadora para que sus palabras se atropellaran—. Yo no..., es decir, no soy... ¡Nunca había hecho nada parecido con ninguna chica! —Ok. Vaya corte...

La mirada de los ojos de la vikinga se intensificó aún más, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Después de mis actos de anoche y de esta mañana ya no te culpo por haber pensado que era algún tipo de putero. No sé cómo he permitido esto, yo nunca actúo así. Me pasa algo raro.

Los labios de Monika volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Sí, definitivamente te pasa algo, muchas cosas en realidad.

¿Muchas? Podría haber adivinado unas pocas, pero, ¿qué más creía ella que le pasaba? Al parecer, la confusión se reflejó en su expresión, porque la vikinga no tardó en aclararle sus palabras.

—No es un misterio tan complicado —dijo en tono amable—. Aparte de que estás huyendo de una senescal sin escrúpulos que quiere forzarte a un matrimonio deshonroso con la ayuda de tu tía, te encuentras en mitad de ninguna parte con una chica que apenas conoces y sin compañía. Ambos somos conscientes de la atracción mutua que sentimos y sabemos que quizá ésta sea la única situación en la que no tengamos que actuar según las reglas. Pocos chicos se encuentran en semejante situación, y lo que de verdad me preocuparía sería que si bajo estas circunstancias no te sintieras extraño.

—Aprecio... Aprecio que me hayas tratado con honor —agradeció en voz queda—. Muchos otras no se habrían comportado de un modo tan noble. —Se rasco la cabeza, cierto, sólo tenía que pensar en una dama de Coleway en esa situación. Su reacción habría sido de todo, menos aceptación.

Monika le cogió las manos y le acarició las palmas con el pulgar haciendo movimientos suaves y tranquilizadores que deberían haber sido relajantes, pero que le resultaron provocativos.

—Nunca he deseado forzar a nadie. Si decides rechazarme no tendrás que preocuparte de que te tome contra tu voluntad, pero si sigues encontrando nuestros interludios tan placenteros como yo, entonces sospecho que perderás la inocencia antes de que este viaje acabe. Normalmente soy una chica paciente, y preferiría disponer de una cama blanda y no tener que preocuparme de si nos alcanza una partida de búsqueda, pero tenemos un tiempo limitado y deseo disfrutar al máximo de cada momento contigo. Si me despiertas del mismo modo cada mañana, es posible que no espere hasta llegar a Londres para hacerte mío. Para ser tuya.

Hipo sintió que se ruborizaba al oír el modo en que dijo "ser tuya".

—Lo que estamos haciendo, lo que vamos a hacer, es totalmente un indecoroso.

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó ella—. Nuestros cuerpos se atraen aunque nuestras mentes se rebelen ante la idea. Estamos viviendo un momento único. Tú no estás comprometido con ninguna mujer excepto conmigo, —"Ojalá fuese verdad" no pudó evitar pensar Hipo en cuanto dijó eso— y yo no estoy comprometida con ningun otro hombre. La vida es incierta, Hipo, los acontecimientos del futuro probablemente nos separen, pero no hay nada seguro. Sólo importa el presente. Podemos vivir como si realmente estuviéramos comprometidos el uno con la otra, y lo cierto es que, de hecho, lo estamos: yo soy tu vikinga y tú eres mi príncipe. El tiempo es lo único que puede cambiar esos hechos, y el tiempo aún no es nuestro enemigo.

Su lógica sonaba tan razonable que Hipo se preguntó si habría practicado el discurso. Sin duda era persuasiva.

—Todo está pasando tan rápido —protestó—. No esperaba encontrarme en una situación como esta... nunca. ¿Cómo puedo dejar a un lado los principios por los que me he regido toda la vida? —Negó con la cabeza—. Debería resistirme a todo lo que encuentro irresistible de ti. El mero contacto de tu mano sobre la mía es suficiente para hacer que me olvide de mí mismo, pero una voz en mi interior me dice que está mal, la misma voz que no puede creer que te quitara la ropa como si fueramos unos cualquiera. No soy ese tipo de persona, y sin embargo... de algún modo sí lo soy.

—Sospecho que descubrirás muchas cosas sorprendentes sobre ti mismo en este viaje —aventuró Monika. Bajó la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas y la soltó casi con brusquedad, como si no hubiera sido consciente del contacto hasta ese instante—. Por primera vez en tu vida, eres libre para actuar de forma impulsiva.

—No consigo convencerme de estemos actuando correctamente —dijo Hipo. Posó la mano en el brazo de la vikinga y ella lo cubrió con la suya en lo que pareció un acto reflejo—. Pero otras veces no parece haber nada de malo en todo esto. ¿Puedes darme un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos? No suelo ser tan impulsivo. Necesito aceptar todo lo que ha ocurrido y decidir cómo seguir adelante.

— ¿Estás pidiendo mi consentimiento o buscas el tuyo? —Su voz sonó dura, pero la mirada de sus ojos era amable, comprensiva—. No volveré a culparte de lo que ocurra entre nosotros, sin embargo, es necesario que admitas que estás tan involucrado como yo. No soy una monja, Hipo. Si me tientas, responderé, pero si te mantienes apartado, respetaré la distancia que pongas entre nosotros. No obstante, no puedo garantizar que me vaya a mantener alejada mucho tiempo. Eso es lo mejor que puedo prometer.

—Me parece un acuerdo justo. —Se obligó a retirar la mano de su brazo y luego dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Haré todo lo que pueda para evitar caer en la tentación hasta que pueda pensar con claridad y decida qué es lo mejor.

—Confío en que me harás saber tu decisión en cuanto la tomes. —Lo sorprendió cogiéndole la mano y girándosela para besarla en la palma de forma breve y sensual—. Estoy famélica y necesito alimento, así que será mejor que desayunemos. Además, seguro que tu Furia Nocturna devece por verte. Luego tendrás todo el día para pensar en tus decisiones, al menos hasta que paremos de nuevo para hacer noche. Pero ten presente que pienso dormir contigo hasta que lleguemos a Londres. —Sonrió abiertamente y añadió—: Por tu seguridad, por supuesto.


	10. Capítulo nueve: Patapez

**Después de mucho esperar, todos se conocen por fin y parecen listos para partir... Pero, para no variar la costumbre, la familia de Hipo siempre le causa problemas... Pero esta vez el acto rápido de su primo le causara problemas a todo el grupo. Más al pobre Patapez. Brusca no se va a rendir, parece que Hipo tampoco... Pero no tienen ni idea de los problemas que los siguen y que están a punto de darles alcance.**

* * *

Tres Copas contienen el fruto de lo que se sembró: alegría, pesar y el poder de curar. Bebe profusamente, pues el viaje requiere sustento y coraje.

* * *

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más interesante y divertido de lo que Brusca habría podido imaginar. ¡Y pensar que se había opuesto al plan! Sin él, probablemente estaría sentada en Londres soportando el opresivo calor, esperando a que el Consejo la llamara, aburrida e impaciente, pensando sin parar en lo que le esperaba en Mema. En su lugar, tenía aquella última oportunidad de disfrutar del aire fresco y el sol de la campiña inglesa en compañía de una joven indeciblemente bello. Un joven indeciblemente bello y complaciente, se corrigió mientras lo recorría con la mirada.

Hipo estaba ocupado metiendo de nuevo en la bolsa todo lo que ella había sacado, los movimientos elegantes y parcos, la atención totalmente centrada en la tarea. Nunca había conocido a un chico tan atrallente que fuera tan poco consciente de su atractivo. En su forma de comportarse no había nada que indicara que creyera ser algo fuera de lo normal y, sin embargo, era deslumbrante, un tesoro a la espera de que ella lo descubriera.

La noche anterior había reclamado aquel tesoro para sí misma.

Había empezado a besarle para no tener que hablar sobre el inquietante hecho de que él pudiera descubrir cuándo mentía, pero la distracción funcionó de formas que no había previsto. Al sentir cómo respondía a sus caricias, había erradicado cualquier pensamiento racional de su mente, y no recuperó los sentidos ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el joven la llamó "Monika". La estratagema de apartarle acusándole de seductor y luego sugiriendo groseramente una aventura también habían sido un error de cálculo, pero a duras penas pensaba con claridad. Lo deseaba, y al mismo tiempo quería mantenerle a salvo. ¿Cómo podía protegerle de sí misma?

La pregunta ya no importaba. Había tomado una decisión durante la larga noche, mientras él la abrazaba y lo observaba dormir; la bestia de su interior siempre conspirando, siempre planificando.

—Por favor, no te quedes sin comer por mí —le informó ella a él, el cual se giró un tanto sorprendido. Ella estaba atareada con el lazo de sus cabellos—. Me gustaría peinarme y volver a trenzarme el pelo antes de unirme a los demás, si no te importa.

¿Importarle ver su pelo suelto? No se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Creo que esperaré.

Ella frunció los labios, pero no discutió. Hipo se sentó en la cama improvisada y se colocó la cabeza en las rodillas, secretamente complacido por quedarse. Nunca había visto a una chica peinándose, y pronto quedó fascinado con el modo en que los estilizados dedos femeninos soltaban las trenzas para luego deslizar el peine a lo largo de los largos mechones dorados. Un placer tan sencillo, una intimidad cuya existencia desconocía antes de conocer a Monika. El simple hecho de mirarla conseguía relajarlo como nunca antes. Se sentía alguien diferente cuando estaba con ella. Y lo más importante, le gustaba ser ese alguien.

Su hermano se quejaba de que tendía a preocuparse demasiado y a ver la vida con excesiva seriedad, incluso a pesar de saber las razones que había tras aquella actitud. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones desaparecían cuando estaba con Hipo y él le regalaba toda su atención, como en ese momento. Una vez que conseguía dejar la lujuria a un lado, él conseguía que se sintiese... feliz, aunque no pudiera entender porqué.

—Déjame tranzarte el pelo. —rogó él con voz infantil.

¿De dónde había salido esa idea?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Sueles trenzar el pelo de las damas?

—No, pero me gustaría trenzar el tuyo.

Quería sentir los sedosos mechones entre los dedos, envolverse las manos con ellos, dejar que...

—Tal vez en otra ocasión.

No podía creer que ella lo hubiera rechazado. Su asombro debió ser evidente, ya que Monika le dirigió una serena mueca-sonrisa.

—Yo soy mucho más rápida que tú —adujo mientras dividía el cabello en tres mechones y comenzaba a trenzarlos con eficacia—. Además, puede que también sea una de las muchas cosas en las que soy mejor que tú.

Hipo no entendió por qué aquel medio inocente comentario consiguió excitarle, pero así fue. Ella era toda suavidad y curvas, desde la redondez de sus mejillas hasta los torneados tobillos, y tenía la piel tan tersa y ligeramente morena que parecía realmene sonrojada todo el tiempo.

Lo que más lo azoraba y lo que causaba las reacciones más deliciosas ante incluso la más ligera provocación por su parte, era la tensión que existía entre ambos. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que nunca habían coqueteado con él. No de la manera inocente y aceptable en que se coqueteaba con los jóvenes de cualquier castillo del tamaño de Coleway, y desde luego tampoco de formas más clandestinas. ¿Era aquélla la razón, o parte al menos, de que ahora estuviera tan presto a responderle, incluso a empezarlo él mismo, porque era la primera vez que era consciente del deseo de una joven hacia él?

Al pasear la vista por el joven sintió una emoción nueva dentro de sí. Un extraño sentido de posesión hacia él. Celos. O una mezcla de ambos. Los sentimientos le resultaban tan extraños que era imposible saberlo.

La contempló mientras terminaba de hacerse las trenzas y cogía el espejo de la bolsa para examinar su reflejo. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y, al descubrir que no le importara en lo más mínimo que anduviera con sus cosas, se sonrojó en tono rosa pálido. No, aquellos rubores le pertenecían sólo a él. Ahora Hipo era suyo, tal y como Gothi había prometido. Suyo. Para hacer con él lo que quisiera. Las posibilidades que le venían a la mente eran infinitas, y todas de lo más placenteras. Debajo del exterior frío de la joven había encerrada una pasión extraordinariamente profunda, y ni ella misma podía esperar a descubrirla.

Gothi le había avisado de aquel atractivo, y la hechicera quizá incluso les había lanzado un conjuro de amor a ambos para acelerar lo inevitable, pero ya no le cabía la más mínima duda de que haría exactamente lo que Gothi le había sugerido y sacaría el máximo partido a aquel tiempo con Hipo. Podía fingir que era una honorable guerrera unas pocas semanas más. Mientras él siguiera ciego a la bestia que acechaba debajo del disfraz, aquel bien podía ser el viaje más agradable de su vida. Solo deseaba que pudiera durar toda una vida.

Era un deseo absurdo, pero una parte de ella anhelaba ser la chica que Hipo pensaba que era. Él le hacía desear merecerle. Por desgracia, la suerte se había echado hacía mucho, y era demasiado tarde para redimirse. No era una guerrera honorable y no le merecía. Cuando él supiera la verdad, aquella farsa llegaría a su fin.

Lo observó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miró extasiado cómo la joven lo dejaba escapar resbalando lentamente entre sus dientes. Hacía aquello cuando reflexionaba sobre algún asunto, o cuando se ponía nerviosa o se sentía avergonzada. O cuando trataba de reprimir la risa. Ya reconocía las diferencias.

Era simplemente uno de los muchos gestos que producían una oleada de deseo en su interior. A veces la lamían como la cálida y suave atracción de la marea, otras la golpeaban con fuerza suficiente para cortarle la respiración, como ahora. Acababa de besarla, así que, ¿sentiría su sabor en los labios?

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él, preocupado por lo que quiera que viera en su rostro.

—Nada —respondió de inmediato—. ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de Coleway?

Hipo ladeó la cabeza perplejo.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Por qué no han coqueteado contigo nunca?

Era una pregunta razonable, ya que nada en el mundo habría evitado que ella coquetease si hubiera sido una joven respetable o una dama de Coleway. Cualquier chica con sangre en las venas tenía que sentir lo mismo. ¿Qué fuerza o amenaza las había detenido?

— ¡Sí que han coqueteado! —protestó Hipo acalorado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sobre todo en el lado izquierdo y con la boca ligeramente fruncida a la derecha. Era el mismo gesto que había hecho el día que salieron de Coleway, el que Brusca había advertido cada vez que él mentía a alguien sobre las razones de su partida. La expresión del joven se volvió defensiva—. He tenido algunas admiradoras.

—Yo he sido la primera a la que has besado —reflexionó ella intentando contener una mueca arrogante—. Pero sin duda no soy la primera que ha deseado fervientemente que la beses.

El joven balbuceó algo en voz baja y su rostro se tornó casi tan rojo como su ropa. Interesante.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No te he oído.

Él la miró y Brusca se sorprendió al ver la amenaza de lágrimas en sus ojos, la trémula superficie de un lago azul.

—Es cierto. Eres la primera —repitió articulando cada palabra con mucho cuidado.

¿Pensaba que no le creía? Es cierto que tenía un talento natural para besar, pero ella había reconocido su inocencia rápidamente; en cuanto había sofocado los celos irracionales de que alguien hubiera podido tener contacto con esos labios primero.

—Eso es justo lo que acabo de decir —aseveró intentando mantener el tono amable.

Hipo se retorció las manos en el regazo y no fue capaz de mirarla.

—No, quiero decir que eres la primera a la que he besado, pero también la primera que ha querido que lo hiciera. También fue la primera vez que quise hacerlo.

Oh, Thor querido, realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Pretendes que crea que ninguna otra mujer o muchacha ha intentado nunca robarte un beso? ¿O ha charlado contigo por el puro placer de tu compañía?

—No pretendo hacerte creer nada —se defendió turbado—. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Tengo tendencia a decir lo que pienso con demasiada libertad, y a la mayoría de las mujeres no les gusta la compañía de hombres obstinados.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez?

Brusca ya estaba segura de la respuesta, pero el joven tuvo que pensar la pregunta unos momentos.

—Heather —Se encogió de hombros y sus labios adoptaron un ángulo forzado, como si practicara cómo sonreír cuando la gente se burlaba de él para que nadie supiera lo mucho que le dolía—. Mis cortejos fallidos siempre eran fuente de gran diversión para ella.

No eran fuente de ninguna diversión para Brusca, que se preguntó si tendría tiempo de volver a Coleway antes de levar anclas rumbo a Mema. Le gustaría enseñarle a la senescal su idea de diversión.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que Heather podía estar detrás de esos fallos, que podía estar orquestándolos?

El joven negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

—No puedo culpar a nadie excepto a mí mismo. Difícilmente soy el tipo de joven varonil y fuerte que la mayoría de las mujeres parecen encontrar... erótico.

"¡Que no eres erótico! ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de los esfuerzos que tengo que hacer para no lanzarme a tus brazos en este instante?!" —pensó ella frustrada. Sabiendo que decirlo en alto lo espantaría.

La expresión de sus ojos era casi compungida, aunque al mismo tiempo extrañamente esperanzada. ¿Esperaba que ella lo encontrara erótico? Si es así, felicidades. Misión cumplida, pero, ¿por qué era tan inesperado su interés?

Tenía la prueba justo delante, por increíble que pudiera parecerle. Su modestia y falta de vanidad cobraron repentino sentido: Hipo pensaba que carecía de cualquier tipo de atractivo.

—Heather las amenazó —dedujo imaginándose los hechos—. Usó alguna amenaza para que te rehuyeran, y luego te hizo pensar que era debido a ti. Urdió un plan para minar tu confianza, para evitar que las alentaras.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo semejante?

—Te dije que estaba obsesionada. Te quería para si, sin rivales, ni siquiera rivales que sólo tuvieran permitidos cortejos inocentes. —No añadió que probablemente ella habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de Heather. Pensar en cualquier otra tocándole, besándole, la hacía apretar los puños—. ¿De verdad eres tan poco consciente de tu atractivo?

Él lo miró con ojos cautelosos y Brusca pudo ver que así era. Su mirada se había vuelto desconfiada, como si estuviera esperando a que ella la hiciera caer en una trampa oculta. En aquel preciso momento podría degollar a Heather alegremente. Podía entender que quisiera hacerle suyo, pero, ¿quebrantar su espíritu? No podría entenderlo nunca. Afortunadamente, ella no había cumplido su objetivo. Estaba magullado, pero entero.

Tal vez pudiera curarle.

El pensamiento se alojó en su cabeza y se negó a ser silenciado a pesar de no tener ningún sentido. Ella destruía, no sanaba. Aun así, la idea la fascinaba. Sentía la ridícula necesidad de hacerle feliz, de mantenerle a salvo y protegido, de hacerle verdaderamente suyo no sólo durante unas pocas semanas, sino todo el tiempo que él aceptara.

Nunca se había responsabilizado de nadie excepto de sí misma. Incluso había dejado a su hermano a cargo de un familiar cuando llegaron a Inglaterra. Donde se enamoró y se caso. Aún así su esposa no fue capaz de hacer menguar su hiperactividad. Dudaba bastante de que siquiera lo intentara. Por descontado, aquello no había salido demasiado bien y aún se sentía culpable por haber pensado que estaría a salvo. ¿Podría abandonar a Hipo y dejar su destino en manos de terceros? Y por otra parte: ¿Querría el joven que ella se responsabilizara de él?

Su mente corrió hacia el futuro, hacia el inevitable día en que él descubriera que no era Monika la Cebrantahuesos. Aquél sería el día en que sus sonrisas se convertirían en súplicas afligidas, el día en que se acobardaría cada vez que lo tocara del modo más inocente. Con todo, no había razón para que Hipo conociera su engaño hasta que estuvieran en un barco rumbo a Mema. Había previsto mantenerlo secuestrado en Londres y no revelar ni un ápice de la verdad hasta que estuvieran en el mar, y aquella parte del plan no tenía por qué cambiar. Además, existían bastantes posibilidades de que él nunca descubriera que era una célebre asesina. Sus hombres no revelarían nada si ella lo prohibía, y podía contarle las verdaderas razones por las que el rey quería que abandonara Inglaterra para siempre. Tampoco había motivos para ocultarle el motivo de su secuestro; que le debía a Eduardo un favor, que realmente le había salvado la vida. ¿Sería suficiente para recuperar su confianza?

Incluso si conseguía ganarse su perdón, el siguiente obstáculo sería convencerle de que viviera con ella como su amante. Seguía decidida a tomar un esposo totalmente vikingo para formar una alianza política y garantizar la seguridad de su familia en la futura Mema reconstruida aunque la idea se volvía menos atractiva con cada día que pasaba con Hipo. Sin embargo, no renunciaría a todos los planes que con tanto cuidado había trazado por un encaprichamiento con un chico que ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre y al que pretendía convertir en su amante antes del trascendental descubrimiento. Tal vez lograra que cambiara de opinión pero, tal como estaban las cosas, suerte tendría si él no salía corriendo y gritando.

El joven nunca accedería a ser su amante si supiera que tenía la alternativa de ingresar en un monasterio. Ser monje era algo aceptable para un hombre de su posición, pero vivir en pecado con una mujer... era otra cuestión.

No tiene por qué saber nada del monasterio, le susurró la bestia de su interior. En vez de ello, le haría entender lo bien que lo trataría, el cómodo y lujoso estilo de vida que llevaría. Lo instalaría en algún gigantesco palacio en el que pudiera hacer uso de todas las habilidades de castellano que tanto apreciaba. Podía imaginarlo allí, en un balcón con vistas al mar de Mema, sonriéndole. También podía imaginarse a sí misma junto a él, disfrutando de su inocente y obstinado atractivo.

No, decidió, él era demasiado especial para encerrarlo en un monasterio. Era una maestro del engaño, y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para retenerle a su lado. Le mentiría el resto de sus vidas si con ello conseguía que se quedara con ella voluntariamente. Hipo era su recompensa por todos los años que había pasado en la oscuridad, ocultando quién era realmente.

— ¿Monika?—la llamó él en tono nervioso.

Ella sonrió sin esfuerzo, colmada de nueva determinación.

—Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, eres el hombre más atractivo que he conocido nunca.

El joven pestañeó varias veces muy despacio, como si esperara que ella fuera a desaparecer cada vez que abría los ojos. Estaba sentado en paralizado silencio y respiraba agitado.

Brusca le había mentido en casi todo lo demás, pero en aquello sería completamente honesta. Hipo conocería sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

—Es verdad —le aseguró—. Hipo, aunque hubieras sido el chico más obstinado de la cristiandad, yo habría encontrado la forma de coquetear contigo si hubiera sido una dama de Coleway. He deseado besarte, que me besaras, desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

La boca del joven formó una deliciosa "O", pero no emitió ningún sonido. Era realmente irresistible.

Le acunó la mejilla y le besó primero el labio inferior, luego el superior, y después ambos labios a la vez cuando él se recuperó lo suficiente para responder a sus demandas, pero se retiró antes de que la tentación fuera imposible de vencer.

Hipo frunció el ceño, contrariada, y bajó la vista.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Apenas sé que pensar —murmuró. La miró con desconfianza de nuevo—. Ayer no me querías, hoy sí. Estoy... confundido.

—Ayer aún intentaba resistirme —confesó. Le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y percibió claramente el escalofrío que le atravesó—. Debería haber sabido que era una causa inútil; yo, intentando ser noble.

Hipo emitió un pequeño sonido de desacuerdo y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Brusca reconoció el gesto de inmediato: Incertidumbre.

— ¿Realmente te seduje anoche?

—Sí —afirmó ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

La estaba seduciendo en ese mismo momento.

—No era mi intención —admitió él.

—Lo sé —concedió Brusca—. No tienes que esforzarte mucho en intentarlo. De hecho, no tienes que intentarlo en absoluto. Que los dioses me ayuden si decides seducirme intencionadamente. Me dejarías reducida a cenizas.

Los labios masculinos se curvaron hacia arriba. Thor, si Hipo supiera el poder que podía ejercer sobre ella...

—No intentaré distraerte de nuevo... cuando no quieras ser distraída.

—¡¿Hum?!

Sí, era mucho más peligroso de lo que ella creía. Era hora de que ambos se alejaran del refugio que ofrecía el sauce o cedería y decidiría pasar el día allí.

—Ahora es uno de esos momentos en los que no quiero ser distraída. Tenemos que desayunar y partir.

—Oh. —Parecía sobresaltado, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaban—. Por supuesto.

—Deja eso — dijo Brusca cuando él comenzó a recoger el manto y la silla de montar. Se levantó y apartó un puñado de ramas de sauce indicando la salida—. Patapez vigila los dragones. Refresquémonos y luego busquemos algo de comer.

El joven apresó el labio inferior con los dientes y dudó. Un suave rubor le tiñó las mejillas y Brusca imaginó el problema con bastante facilidad.

— ¿No me digas que te falta valor para enfrentarte a un chaval inofensivo —bromeó—. ¿Un chico que ha huido de su hogar con unas pocas pertenencias y que ha desafiado al sabbat de las Brujas en pleno bosque tiene miedo de un simple y escuálido chico.

—No tengo miedo —se defendió levantando la barbilla—. Solo estoy avergonzado, y tú también deberías estarlo.

—Vamos, eres un hombre. No deberías avergonzarte con estas cosas. —Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y lo condujo fuera del acogedor refugio—. Confía en mí, todo irá bien con Patapez.

La vista fuera del sauce no cogió desprevenida a Brusca, pero le concedió unos momentos a Hipo para que sus ojos se adaptaran de la sombra al brillo del sol. El árbol bajo el que habían dormido se hallaba en medio de un pequeño claro de hierba de un verde oscuro, salpicada aquí y allá por altos matojos de espigas doradas que, por casualidad, habían sobrevivido al invierno. Tras ellos estaba el cerro en el que Chusco debía estar de guardia, y delante la hierba decrecía paulatinamente hasta desaparecer por completo, sustituida por una piedra oscura y moteada a medida que el claro daba paso a un enorme peñasco. Patan estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la pedregosa cima con Patapez sentado al lado, ambos de espaldas a Brusca mientras contemplaban el valle de suaves laderas y el exuberante bosque que se extendía ante ellos

El paisaje era, sin duda, magnífico. Brusca había elegido aquel lugar para asegurarse de poder ver al enemigo a kilómetros y huir a la primera señal de peligro. Se preguntó si Hipo advertiría la estrategia y lo cuestionaría. Una vikinga se quedaría y lucharía para proteger a aquellos a su cuidado, sin importar el coste, pero ella no era mujer de tradiciones. Los que corrían vivían para luchar otro día.

Patan miró por encima del hombro, le dio un codazo a Patapez, y ambos se levantaron para quedar de frente a ellos. Aunque Chusco y Patán eran en los que más confiaba, no se parecían en nada ni en el aspecto ni en el temperamento. Chusco parecía un tosco y duro vikingo común, mientras que los músculos exageradamente marcados de Patán hacía que las vikingas de todas las edades suspiraran con anhelo. Irónicamente, de los dos, Chusco era el más bondadoso, mientras que la falta de misericordia de Patán a menudo se acercaba a la de Brusca.

Como un halcón, Brusca vigiló de cerca a Hipo para ver cómo reaccionaba ante el vikingo que era, por descontado, su primo. Para su sorpresa, él parecía tener ojos sólo para Patapez y su expresión era de confusión. Miró a Patapez y se dio cuenta de que algo iba rotundamente mal. El muchacho se había puesto pálido y empezaba a recular al mismo ritmo que ellos avanzaban.

—Es el chico de rojo —dijo en nórdico, levantando ambas manos como si pudiera detener el avance de Hipo.

— ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? —preguntó él.

—Es el mismo chico que acabas de ver debajo del árbol —le explicó Brusca, también en nórdico—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No le vi la cara —musitó retrocediendo aún más—. Su cara. Es idéntica a la carta que Chusco me enseñó.

Hipo intentó acercarse a él, y el otro dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡No me toques!

Las palabras apenas habían sido pronunciadas cuando el talón de Patapez tropezó en una roca y el chico comenzó a caer de espaldas hacia el borde del precipicio. Antes de que Brusca pudiera cogerlo, Patán embistió a Patapez golpeándolo en el costado y lanzándolo con fuerza contra las rocas.

Durante un momento nadie se movió, nadie habló.

—¡Dioses!—exclamo Hipo llevándose las manos al corazón.

Corrió hasta Patapez y se arrodilló junto a él mientras Patán se levantaba y se limpiaba la gravilla de las rodillas. La cabeza del muchacho cayó hacia atrás cuando la Hipo lo cogió en sus brazos. Se había golpeado con fuerza y había perdido el conocimiento.

Hipo le soltó a Patán una mirada que hablaba por si sola: "¡Pero bueno, ¿tú eres idiota o que?! ¡Puede morirse, imbécil!". A Patán eso no pareció importarle. Mientras, Hipo habló.

—No hay sangre y aún respira —informó mientras le giraba la cabeza para ver el feo chichón que ya se le estaba formando junto a la sien—. ¿Tenéis trapos fríos que pueda usar para vendar la herida?

Brusca simplemente se quedó mirándole. ¿De verdad pensaba que tenía trapos fríos por allí, esperando a ser usados en una herida? Con un único movimiento de cabeza envió a Patán a buscar lo necesario.

—Qué extraño —murmuró él mientras le palmeaba la mano al niño—. Era casi como si me tuviera miedo. Le he oído llamarme "el chico de rojo" lo cual es sencillamente obvio por mi ropa, y luego algo sobre mi rostro. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

—Te tiene miedo —le explicó Brusca, mirando ceñuda al ex esclavo. Era mejor que Hipo conociese la verdad, pues Patapez posiblemente tuviera una reacción exagerada cuando despertara—. Le recuerdas a un adolescente malvado el cual su ex dueño se había inventado para que no intentara escapar de él y, ¿por qué no? Para que mojara la cama. Un espíritu maligno que a veces se disfraza de chico corriente.

— ¡Tienes que decirle que está equivocado! —Miró a Brusca y luego a Patapez—. Supongo que volverá a aterrorizarse si despierta y me ve rondándolo. —Se levantó y se acercó a ella—. Tendrás que atender su herida.

—No hay nada que atender —señaló ella—. Le vendaré la cabeza cuando vuelva Patán, pero eso es todo. No es más que un golpe.

Hipo le colocó las manos en el costado y trató de empujarla hacia el muchacho.

—Tienes que sentarte con él hasta que despierte. Todo herido debería tener a alguien sentado a su lado.

Brusca quería preguntarle quién lo había dejado solo cuando estaba enfermo, pero en vez de ello lo sujetó de las muñecas y lo llevó de nuevo con Patapez.

—Atender a los que tienen mala suerte no es mi trabajo y tú no tienes otra cosa que hacer. Patapez superará su miedo en cuanto vea que no quieres hacerle daño, y luego podrás vendar su herida.

Patapez comenzó a agitarse. Un momento después abrió los ojos e intentó golpear a Hipo. Brusca, consciente de que él no sabía lo que hacía, le sujeto los brazos contra el suelo antes de que Hipo pudiera jadear de sorpresa

—Jamás volverás a levantarle la mano a este joven ni la llamarás cosas insultantes—le ordenó en nórdico—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Oh, sí, compañera.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Patapez le dedicó a Hipo una mirada que indicaba que preferiría estar en un nido de víboras antes que con él, pero finalmente lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se tocó con cuidado la cabeza.

—La luz me hace daño en los ojos y hay un demonio dentro de mi cabeza aporreándome el cráneo con un martillo.

— ¿Está bien? —se interesó Hipo—. ¿Tienes algo que pueda beber?

—Sí —asintió Brusca—. Hay un odre junto a mi silla, debajo del árbol. ¿Puedes traérselo?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y fue a cogerlo.

Brusca aprovechó para hablarle rápidamente a Patapez, con la esperanza de que Hipo no pudiera traducir su conversación si alcanzaba a oírles.

—Él entiende el nórdico si se dice alto y claro, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices en su presencia. O mejor, no digas absolutamente nada. ¿Entendido?

—Lo siento, compañera —se disculpó Patapez en voz baja lanzando otra mirada preocupada mirada a Hipo—. Chusco me enseñó las cartas y me dijo...

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas caso al idiota de Chusco? ¿Que no ves que quiere burlarse de ti y de todo el mundo? No has hecho daño a nadie excepto a ti mismo —lo interrumpió Brusca—. Pero lo has insultado, y eso no volverá a ocurrir. Para demostrar tu arrepentimiento, dejarás que cuide de ti y te mostrarás agradecido.

El chico insintió, aunque su mirada delataba su miedo.

—No te volveré a fallar. Por favor, dejame demostrar que soy útil.

—No demuestres ser una carga —le advirtió Brusca.

Patán volvió casi al mismo tiempo que Hipo, trayendo en la mano lo que una vez fuera una delicada camisa de lino y ahora era un ordenado montón de vendas chorreantes que dejó en la hierba, junto a Patapez.

— ¿Ayudo a Chusco a preparar los dragónes? —preguntó Patán, visiblemente aburrido, volviéndose hacia Brusca.

—Sí, de hecho ya deberíamos haber salido —aprobó ella.

—Patapez no puede montar—repuso Hipo—. Mírale los ojos, todavía no está bien del todo.

—A mí me parece que ya se ha recuperado.

—¡Necesita descansar!

—Rotundamente no —zanjó Brusca. Le dio un suave empujón al hombro de Patapez y volvió a hablar en nórdico—. ¿Puedes montar?

—Sí, compañera —Patapez ignoró la mano extendida de Hipo y se puso en pie a duras penas. En su esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio se tambaleó adelante y atrás y luego se hundió de nuevo en el suelo, de rodillas sobre la roca, respirando con tanta dificultad como si hubiera corrido una larga carrera—. No me encuentro tan bien. —rectificó.

Hipo no necesitó que le tradujeran las palabras de Patapez. Se volvieron desafortunadamente obvias para todos cuando un momento después se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó el desayuno.

—Pensándolo bien, podrías esperar para preparar los dragones — le dijo Brusca a Patán.

Una hora más tarde, poco se podía hacer por el chico. Hipo anunció que el golpe requeriría un día o dos de descanso antes de que las náuseas y el mareo desaparecieran. Para suavizar el olor, Patán echó arena donde Patapez se había indispuesto. Hipo le vendó la cabeza, recogió los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un té de corteza de sauce, y luego se encargó de que el muchacho descansara cómodamente debajo del árbol, en el lecho que Brusca había dejado vacío hacía tan poco. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que la hinchazón bajara.

El tiempo era un bien preciado, pero su ventajosa posición les permitiría avistar a sus posibles perseguidores y huir a toda prisa, si fuera necesario. Podían esperar un día como mucho, decidió Brusca mientras estudiaba el sol de mediodía. Le daría al chico ese tiempo para recuperarse y luego, de una u otra forma, continuarían adelante. Cabe decir que no se arrepentia de haberlo salvado hace un mes. Pero si que tenía ganas de cortarle el cuello a Patán.

Entretanto, había algo que podía hacer para tranquilizarse. Indicó a Patán que la siguiera hasta la cima del cerro en el que Chusco vigilaba los caballos atados y la zona este del valle. Era la primera oportunidad real para hablar con sus hombres sin Hipo pegado a su talones, y les aseguró que todo iba según lo planeado antes de repasar los detalles específicos.

—A estas alturas ya habrá partidas de búsqueda de Coleway tras nosotros —reflexionó—. La verdadera Monika les habrá puesto sobre aviso y descubrirán que no tengo intención de llevar a Hipo al castillo de Estoico. El conde Hofferson no está lejos, y es posible que haya bajado a Coleway a ofrecer sus servicios en la partida de búsqueda. Tenemos que asumir que una o más de las partidas optarán por el camino a Londres; de hecho, será la primera ruta que sigan y en cuanto se den cuenta de que Hipo no está en manos de Monika voy a volver sobre nuestros pasos para ver quién va tras nosotros. Hermano, si no he vuelto antes de que salga la luna, ven a buscarme.

—Ya había empezado a preparar los dragónes para nuestra partida—indicó Chusco, quejandose un poco, pero también orgulloso de si mismo—, así que nuestro dragón está ensillado y listo, ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Excelente —dijó y su mellizo se creció ante eso.

—Hay otra solución a este problema, idiotas —adujo Patán antes de que Brusca se apartara de ellos—. Vosotros tres podríais partir mientras yo me quedo aquí con el torpe de Patapez. Puedes decirle a mi primo que os alcanzaremos en un día o dos, y si Patapez no se recupera pronto...

Patán encogió los hombros de un modo que dejaba pocas dudas sobre la suerte del muchacho si su malestar persistía.

—Si ésa fuera mi intención, podría eliminarlo poniendo veneno en el té de corteza de sauce, descerebrado —le respondió Brusca—. Simplemente parecería que había muerto del golpe en la cabeza e Hipo nunca lo habría sabido.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndolo de veras por el chico; la suerte de Patapez había dado un claro giro para peor. Era una cuestión de simples matemáticas; perder una vida o cinco. Aun así, le había cogido cariño en las semanas transcurridas desde su rescate, y tenía la impresión de que Hipo también sentía debilidad por él.

—Aún no estamos tan acuciados. Le daré el día y la noche de hoy para recuperarse, y luego decidiré. De momento, Hipo parece haberse interesado en el chico y eso puede resultarnos útil.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Si encuentro una partida de búsqueda más cerca de lo esperado volveré pronto —les informó—. En caso contrario, volveré a veros más o menos cuando salga la luna.


	11. Capítulo diez: La persecución

**Se termina la diversión e, irónicamente, empieza lo bueno (?) Es propio de los humanos cometer errores cuando nos enamoramos por primera vez... Pero cuando eres una asesina a sueldo encubierta esos errores son fatales. Desde los siete años, Brusca ha estado envuelta en un mundo oscuro y cuando empezaba a clarear todo se oscurece de nuevo con un negro todavía más agrio que el anterior. Aún así un rayo de luz llega pronto... uno no muy esperanzador. Puedes huir de tus problemas, estos te enfermaran y perseguirán hasta que caigas... Pero recuerda, ellos no se pueden ver, nosotros sí. Brusca es más fuerte... y lo sabe.**

* * *

El Rey de Oros está solo y parece a salvo, pero no es más que una ilusión de seguridad. Cuidado con la luz de la naturaleza en la hora más oscura, pues hay quienes codician las ganancias ilícitas de la ladrona, que puede perderlo todo.

* * *

—¡Hey, primo! Debes estar muriendo de hambre.

Hipo fue sacado de sus pensamientos y vio a Patán entrar por un hueco entre las ramas de sauce. El olor a madera quemada procedente de la fogata le llegó como si hubiera seguido al vikingo, y su estómago protestó en respuesta.

—Sí, algo de comer sería bienvenido. Gracias.

El vikingo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión y dejó que las ramas volvieran a caer en su sitio.

El joven esperó a oír los pasos de Patán alejándose y luego desvió la vista hacia Patapez.

El muchacho parecía aterrorizado, al igual que cada una de las veces que Chusco o Patán se habían acercado. Hipo no podía entender por qué a no ser que lo hubieran maltratado. También era posible que tuviera miedo de todas las personas, ya que su último amo indudablemente sí lo había maltratado. No obstante, no recordaba haber visto que Patapez tuviera miedo de Patán antes de su caída y, sin embargo, ahora el muchacho lo miraba a él, el chico del que había querido huir, como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus plegarias Si, sin duda era alguien muy extraño.

Patapez yacía en el manto de Hipo, con la cabeza vendada descansando sobre la silla de montar del joven. En armonía con el nuevo amigo, Desdentado dormía como un tronco apegado a Hipo. Es como si se hubiera pasado toda la noche en vela esperando a su humano y ahora, embriagado por su calor se había podido dormir tranquilo. Por su parte, Patapez había estado dormitando a ratos todo el día, pero ahora tenía la mirada clara y alerta. Sus ojos eran casi negros a la sombra de las ramas del sauce, y ahora estaban entrecerrados mostrando una expresión demasiado perspicaz para el gusto de Hipo. Se sentó despacio, como si quisiera estar seguro de que Patán se había ido antes de llamar ningún tipo de atención sobre sí mismo. Su mirada volvió luego hacia él, una mirada inquebrantable y penetrante que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

— ¿Quieres más té de corteza de sauce? —le preguntó.

Patapez asintió entusiasmado, así que el de pelo castaño rojizo se estiró para coger el odre que había detrás de la silla, ahora lleno del té que había preparado aquel mismo día.

Patapez bebió un largo trago del agradable brebaje.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —inquirió Hipo. Gracias a los Dioses, Patapez conocía el lenguaje de señas—. Le puedo pedir a Patán que traiga una ración más, si quieres.

Los ojos de Patapez se abrieron desmesuradamente, redondos y asustados otra vez ante la mención del nombre de Patán o de la ración adicional de comida. No estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que el miedo se debía a Patán. Él negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y luego se lanzó a decir un torrente de palabras tan rápido que Hipo sólo pudo entender unas pocas. Piedad. Estúpido. Compensar. Señorita Brusca.

— ¿Quién es Brusca? —quiso saber Hipo.

Patapez palideció por completo al oír la pregunta.

— ¿Era una allegada de tu amo? ¿El que te mataba de hambre?

El joven medio esquelético gritó de terror y se agazapó en el jergón cuando Patán volvió a aparecer de repente entre las ramas del sauce, colgantes como látigos.

— Hay carne fresca asándose en el fuego si queréis acompañarme. Pero rapidito, porque no os esperaremos —ofreció. No esperó su respuesta y se dirigió sólo a Patapez con una sonrisa sadica y burlona—: ¿Tienes hambre?

Patapez sacudió la cabeza tan fuerte que tuvo que hacerse daño. Se recostó y tiró del manto hasta que sólo la coronilla seguía siendo visible,

—Parece bastante asustado de ti —dijo Hipo, consciente de que el Patapez no podía entender sus palabras.

Patán ignoró el comentario y se dirigió de nuevo a Patapez.

— Sera mejor que te calmes. ¿Entendido?

—Si, entendido —respondió el más débil.

—No me estaba molestando —protestó Hipo—. Estoy seguro de que volverá a ser él mismo en cuanto descanse un poco.

—Puede que sí, puede que no —ironizó Patán—. ¿Vais a comer, si o no?

Más allá del sauce, el sol casi tocaba las colinas del oeste; parecía una brillante bola roja enmarcada por nubes oscuras que a buen seguro traerían lluvia antes de que llegara la noche.

Patán había encendido un fuego junto al borde del precipicio con lo que parecía un conejo asándose en un espetón y una tetera de hierro acomodada entre las ascuas. Cuanto más se acercaba al fuego, más protestaba el estómago del de pelo semi pelirrojo ante los tentadores aromas. Se sentó en un saliente, tal como Patán le indicó, y luego se tomó un momento para estudiar a su acompañante mientras le preparaba un cuenco con comida.

Su primo era, sin duda, el hombre más musculoso que habían visto sus ojos. Alto y de espaldas anchas, con el cabello negro y ojos de Halcón. Le recordó un poco a Heather y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Cosa mala.

Él le pasó una cuchara y un cuenco con comida.

— ¿Es que tengo yacks en la cara? —preguntó Patán mientras se llenaba su propio cuenco.

Hipo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que Monika volvera pronto?

—¡Carajo que sí!

El de ojos verdes brillantes esperó en vano a que desarrollara la respuesta o hiciera algún otro comentario que pudiera dar comienzo a una conversación. Varias horas antes había usado el mismo tono tosco para decirle que Monika había salido de patrulla, hecho que lo había decepcionado tanto por la ausencia de Monika como porque no hubiera sido capaz de decirle ella misma que se iba. Era una decepción absurda, ya que no podía esperar que la vikinga le informara de cada decisión que tomara y, además, su ausencia podía suponer ciertas ventajas. Seguro que los hombres que habían trabajado con ella la conocían mejor que nadie. Además, uno de ellos era su mellizo ¿No?

— ¿Conoces a Monika desde hace mucho?

—Más de lo que desearía aguantarla. Pero es lo que toca.

— ¿Cuanto? —pregunto empezando a sentirse molesto con la brusquedad de sus respuestas

—Muchos años. Unos largos y traumantes años. Pero uno se acostumbra.

El modo en que él le sostenía la mirada cuando contestaba lo turbaba, y al final se sintió tan incómodo con el escrutinio que giró la cabeza a un lado. Podía ser agradable a la vista, pero había algo en Patán que no le gustaba. ¿Por qué demonios tenía tan mala pata con los miembros de su familia?

Se concentró en terminar de comer mientras observaba de reojo a Patán rellenar su cuenco.

—Bueno, voy a darle un poco de mantuca al cabeza de chorlito de Chusco —Hipo asintió y aprovechó para ir al manantial para beber un poco de agua. Después buscó unos arbustos para ocuparse de hacer sus necesidades y luego se aseó lo mejor que pudo y se lavó las manos. Patán aún no había vuelto del cerro cuando él regresó, así que se sentó para vigilar el valle. Acababa de acomodarse cuando vio un destello de color en la cima de una colina al otro lado del valle, apenas distinguible en la escasa luz.

El corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho hasta que distinguió una figura que tenía que ser Monika montada en su Cremallerus emerger unos segundos antes de desaparecer debajo de las copas de los arboles. Era una locura volar así ¿que pretendía? Observó el camino por detrás de ella, pero no parecía que la siguieran. Justo cuando se volvía para ver qué estaba reteniendo a Patán, oyó una serie de silbidos cortos y éste apareció junto a ella.

—¡Primo, vuelve al escondite, recoge tus cosas y despierta al dragón para estar preparado para huir volando cagando leches en cuanto Monika vuelva! —ordenó mientras cogía el espetón que había sujetado el conejo y comenzaba a esparcir las ascuas del fuego.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió.

—Monika no pensaba regresar mientras hubiera luz a no ser que se encontrara con una partida de búsqueda —le informó él mientras cogía el cuenco vacío de Hipo y lo usaba para comenzar a echar paladas de arena y gravilla sobre las cenizas—. Recoge tus cosas y levanta a Patapez. Mareado o no, tendrá que volar.

Hipo se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían dicho y se encontró a Patapez ya sentado y con aspecto ansioso.

—¡Tenemos que partir!

— ¿Qué dices? —le pregunto en nórdico.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo intentando desesperadamente recordar su nórdico mientras lo intentaba de nuevo con las señas—. ¡Andando! Finge que te has recuperado ante los otros. Pase lo que pase, si cualquiera de ellos te pregunta cómo te encuentras, diles que estás bien. ¿Lo entiendes

— ¿Como? —estaba tan nervioso que hasta sus señas eran inteligibles.

Hipo miró al cielo, consciente de que él no le entendía por culpa de su falta de destreza con el nórdico y la prisa por recoger las pertenencias de ambos. Trato de recordar dos simples palabras.

—Andando, ¿entendido?

—Sí, vamos— ¡Al fin le entendió! Se levantó del lecho improvisado y comenzó a enrollar el manto.

Hipo apiló tanto como pudo en sus brazos, dejando un montón más pequeño para Patapez, y mientras se abría paso para salir del sauce vio que él lo seguía con el resto de los enseres con una fe ciega. Los dragones estaban en lo alto del cerro y caminó con dificultad cuesta arriba, donde encontró tanto a Chusco como a Patán ensillandolos.

Patán volvió hasta el sauce a por la silla de Desdentado. En escasos minutos, las alforjas estaban en su sitio y los dragones se hallaban prestos para volar.

El joven se volvió para observar el claro, esperando impaciente mientras Monika subía hasta el cerro y finalmente desmontaba.

—Ensilla bien al dragón—le ordeno ella a Patapez mientras le pasaba las riendas.

Hipo entendió lo suficiente para saber que el Cremallerus necesitaba agua, y vio que Patapez se dirigía con paso inseguro hacia el manantial para llevar a cabo la tarea. Monika le echó un vistazo y luego se volvió hacia sus hombres.

—La alarma debió de saltar muy poco después de que nos fuéramos, ya que no tardaron en salir tras nosotros. Son cerca de treinta, y aunque llevan bastante carga, están a tan sólo unas cuatro horas de distancia.

—Podríamos ocultarnos en las colinas y dejar que pasaran de largo —sugirió Patán.

—Ya lo había pensado —repuso Monika negando con la cabeza—. Sólo hay un camino a Londres en este distrito y correríamos el riesgo de alcanzarlos o de encontrarnos con ellos si decidieran dar la vuelta. Tendremos más probabilidades de éxito si los dejamos atrás. Todos los dragones están frescos, excepto el nuestro Chusco, y ellos tienen la dificultad añadida de más hombres y caballos de carga que nosotros, lo cual significa que tardarán más en montar y desmontar el campamento. Si el tiempo acompaña, podremos cabalgar otros treinta o cuarenta kilómetros entre hoy y esta noche, y ganar como mínimo los mismos kilómetros mañana.

— ¿Has visto a mi tío?—pregunto Hipo.

A pesar de sus problemas de vista, lord Charls era un rastreador excelente.

Monika lo miró de un modo extraño y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba demasiado lejos para ver sus rostros.

—Los dragones están listos —anunció Chusco—. Si no te importa intercambiar monturas con Patapez, Vomito casi no notara su peso y tú tendras una Gronckle descansada para el próximo tramo de vuelo.

A Hipo no le gusto el hecho de que Chusco estuviera tan serio, presagiaba cosas malas.

—Montaré a Barrilete, entonces. —Monika inclinó la cabeza para mirar detrás de Patán—. Ya está aquí, así que partamos.

Chusco y Patán empezaron a quitar las cuerdas de los dragones mientras Monika guiaba a Desdentado hasta Hipo y le daba las riendas.

—Entiendo que Patapez está lo bastante bien para montar o ya estarías protestando —aventuró Monika, observando los movimientos de Hipo mientras se subía a su dragón, estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Ha descansado la mayor parte del día y se encuentra mejor —respondió Hipo—. Has sido muy amable al darle tiempo para mejorar, dudo que su golpe nos retrase.

—Excelente. Tus poderes curativos deben ser excepcionales. —Miró por encima del hombro hacia donde sus hombres preparaban sus dragones y luego clavó sus ojos en él—. Hay algo que me ha estado molestando todo el día.

Monika le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. ¿Qué habría hecho mal para ganarse una mirada tan ceñuda? Se inclinó y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando ella le sujetó la cabeza para acercarle el rostro al suyo.

—Me ha molestado tener que esperar todo el día para volver a saborear tus labios —murmuró—. Bésame otra vez, Hipo.

El joven hizo lo que le pedía e inmediatamente se perdió en el calor y la urgencia femeninos. Sus labios se separaron demasiado pronto, cuando Desdentado cambió el apoyo. Monika le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior como para sellar su beso y luego dio media vuelta y fue a montar su caballo. Cuando comenzaron a avanzar, lo miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó un guiño travieso que le dio mucho en qué pensar durante las horas siguientes.

Bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente, Chusco, Brusca, y Patán observaban a sus dragones cazar sus peces de pie junto al borde de un arroyo mientras Hipo y Patapez vagaban al otro lado del camino en dirección opuesta. Hipo para buscar un lugar apartado en el que "hacer sus cosas" y Patapez para permanecer cerca y asegurarse de que no le ocurría nada.

— ¿Estás segura de que eran el conde Hofferson y su hija? —preguntó Chusco.

Brusca se limpió la difusa llovizna del rostro y mantuvo vigilado el arbusto en el que había desaparecido la pareja de chicos. Aquélla era la primera oportunidad que tenía para hablar con sus hombres en privado desde que había descubierto que los perseguían.

—Reconocí la insignia del lider por los estandartes de la alcoba de Hipo; un Nadder morado sobre el campo negro de los Hofferson. Todos los jinetes llevaban el mismo emblema adornando sus túnicas, y parecían bien armados. Todos sus dragones eran Nadders adultos que parecían bien fieros y en medio de la comitiva estaba una joven y todos parecían querer protegerla de calquier mal. Si consiguen alcanzarnos será poco probable que podamos resistir una ventaja de diez contra uno, y que estén a tiro de piedra significa que Hofferson nos siguió el rastro inmediatamente después de que Hipo y yo saliéramos de Coleway.

—Hijos de puta. —Se quejó Chusco.

—Parece que ese tío está muy decidido a casarles. Que pesado. —añadió Patán.

—Sí, tengo que buscar un modo de que renuncie a Hipo que no incluya la amenaza de muerte —admitió Brusca—. Es un dilema con el que no me había enfrentado nunca.

Tampoco había esperado encontrar a nadie tras su pista tan pronto. Con la guardia baja debido a su propia arrogancia y a los persistentes pensamientos sobre su cautivo, casi se dio de bruces con la partida de Hofferson antes de que los sonidos de los dragones por fin penetraran en sus embotados sentidos. Se las arreglo para salir del camino y abrirse paso hasta una zona de árboles altos en el que poder permanecer oculta a la vez que observaba a los jinetes de Hofferson pasar de largo, pero avanzar por el bosque para adelantar de nuevo a sus perseguidores le hizo perder mucho tiempo y, como resultado, ahora la partida de Hofferson estaba incómodamente cerca.

—Esta mañana he encontrado otra de las cartas de Gothi, y alerta sobre no dejar solo a Hipo a la luz de la luna. —Para aclarar sus palabras, les repitió al pie de la letra el críptico mensaje de la hechicera—. He estado pensando en lo que significa toda la mañana, y estoy convencida de que ".luz de la naturaleza en la hora más oscura" tiene que referirse a la luz de la luna.

—Tiene sentido —convino Chusco—. Eso significa que estará seguro mientras no le dejemos solo por la noche pero, ¿significa también que iremos un paso por delante de Hofferson?

—Es probable que todo vaya según lo planeado mientras nos aseguremos de no dejar solo a Hipo cuando oscurezca.

Brusca esperaba no equivocarse. Hipo había vuelto a dormirse detrás de ella durante la madrugada, si bien mucho menos cómodamente que en su refugio bajo el sauce. El día anterior habían volado los cuarenta kilómetros que estaba obcecada en dejar atrás antes de que las nubes finalmente oscurecieran la luna obligándolos a detenerse o a arriesgarse a lastimar los dragones. Apenas habían desmontado y desensillado los animales cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Los enormes robles bajo los que habían acampado sólo ofrecieron una protección temporal, y la lluvia pronto les caló la ropa hasta la piel.

La única parte agradable de la noche habían sido las pocas horas que había pasado siendo abrazada por Hipo bajo su capa, sus cuerpos muy mojados y apretados para mantener el calor. Le dejaba sin respiración la forma en que el joven se acercaba a ella cuando se volvía a él en busca de su contacto, como dos gatitos acurrucándose en su abrazo. Aun así, la lluvia resultaba desagradable y sin lugar a dudas no propiciaba lo que tenía originariamente planeado para aquella noche. No se había materializado ni uno solo de los placeres sobre los que había fantaseado desde el interludio de debajo del sauce y, ahora, con los Hofferson pegados a los talones, las posibilidades de volver a disfrutar de cualquiera de sus encuentros, los ritos del coqueteo que había planeado llevar a cabo antes de llegar a Londres, se volvían menos probables. Empezaba a lamentar su promesa de respetar la vida de la chica Hofferson.

—Si el tiempo mejora podemos estar en Londres a finales de semana —aventuró Patán—. el jefazo Hofferson lo tendrá difícil para encontrarnos una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad y estemos a salvo tras los muros del palacio.

—Estudié los rostros de los hombres que cabalgaban con él —dijo Brusca—. No reconocí ninguno de Coleway y todos llevaban la insignia de Hofferson.

—Eh... hermana... —murmuró Patán señalando con la cabeza a Hipo y Patapez.

Brusca observó a la desaliñada pareja mientras caminaban hacia ella. Patapez íba al lado de Hipo pero también un paso por delante como si escoltara a su jefe a través de un Gran Salón en lugar de a través de un camino inglés cubierto de lodo, y le hablaba de saben-los-Dioses-lo-qué.

El chico actuaba como si estuviera totalmente recuperado de la caída, pero Brusca sospechaba que todavía sufría dolores de cabeza.

Aun así, Patapez había acabado siendo mucho más amistoso con Hipo de lo que había imaginado, teniendo en cuenta la conflictiva presentación. La intención original de enviar a Patapez con su cuñada para que lo formara como jinete como era debido ya no sonaba tan lógica. El chiquillo no era inglés y no lo sería nunca; era mucho más diestro con las maquinaciones y las intrigas propias de un sabio vikingo de avanzada edad, ya que los jóvenes no solían pensar mucho. Parece que Hipo y Patapez junto con ella eran un puñado de las pocas excepciones que existían, aunque su situación fuera forzada. Patapez había escuchado sin rechistar el papel que jugaría en el plan para raptar a Hipo, e incluso había tenido la osadía de hacer unas cuantas sugerencias sobre el mejor modo de engañarle, algunas de las cuales habían sido muy inteligentes. Un adolescente que estuviera tan versado en el arte del engaño pertenecía a la sociedad vikinga.

Hipo, por otra parte, tenía algo sereno y a la vez autoritario. No había perdido la compostura en ningún momento desde que salió de Colleway, pero se sonrojaba de forma encantadora cada vez que le hablaba del deseo que sentía por él; no se había quejado ni una vez del tiempo o las demás incomodidades del viaje y, sin embargo, Brusca sabía que las sufría tanto o más que cualquiera de ellos. El joven se tomaba todas las adversidades con calma e incluso conseguía mantener el buen humor. El modo en que le sonreía, tal y como hacía en aquel preciso instante, le hacía sentir que acaba de recibir un regalo inmerecido.

— ¿Aún estamos cumpliendo los tiempos? —preguntó Hipo mientras se acercaba.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Si mantenemos este ritmo nos mantendremos por delante de la partida de búsqueda.

Brusca sabía que el joven pretendía coger las riendas del Furia Nocturna cuando extendió el brazo hacia ella pero, en lugar de dárselas, le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

— Príncipe —lo saludo.

Como siempre, el rubor del joven la complació.

— ¿Te gustaría montar un rato conmigo? Tal vez puedas dormir.

Desdentado ronroneo.

— Le caigo bien —aseguró Monika.

—No quiero frenar la marcha —rechazó él, manteniendo la mano entre las suyas.

Brusca había hecho denodados esfuerzos por tocarle o sujetarle cuando surgía la oportunidad, siempre que no interfiriera con la huida. Tan sólo un día antes, Hipo habría retirado la mano lo antes posible, pero sus pequeñas atenciones durante el viaje, unidas al modo íntimo en que se abrazaban cada noche, estaban surtiendo efecto. Que él permaneciera tranquilo entre sus manos era una señal alentadora.

—Haremos mejor tiempo si montas tu propio dragón —se giro hacía Desdentado— procura que no se caiga si se duerme, grandote. Tiene pinta de torpe, y no lo digo sólo por esa "pata de palo.

Desdentado e Hipo rieron. El dragón de gusto, su jinete irónico.

Después de eso Hipo asintió y esperó pacientemente a que lo ayudara a montar con los brazos cruzados y mirandola con cara de "Si soy tan tore entonces ayudame".

—Malcriado —dijó y rió quedamente.

—Y orgulloso de serlo —Hipo le siguió el rollo.

Hipo se aseguró de que sus manos se demoraran en la cintura femenina al "agarrarla para no perder el equilibrio" y luego la rozaran de forma íntima a lo largo de la cadera y el muslo. Sonrió al sentir que se estremecía, seguro de que poco tenía que ver con la climatología. Él también pretendía aprovechar cada oportunidad para estudiar la forma y el tacto de Monika, y hacer que la joven se sintiera más y más cómoda con su contacto. Si el cielo despejaba, incluso podrían tener un lecho seco para pasar la noche.

Brusca había usado la mayoría de las largas horas en la silla pensando en las cosas que haría con él cuando no estuvieran cabalgando. No todas implicaban besos y caricias, pero sí las que jugaban el papel más importante. No quería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos mientras estuvieran en el camino, pero estaba decidida a aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que pudieran pasar solos. Hipo estaría preparado y deseoso de aceptarla como amante para cuando llegaran a Londres, donde tendrían privacidad y una cama cómoda, y por fin sería suyo.

Mientras giraba a la dragona hacia el este, dio a su imaginación libertad de acción para fantasear cómo pasarían sus primeros días en Londres.

Por desgracia, el tiempo empeoró considerablemente en lugar de mejorar, y pasó de una ligera llovizna a una lluvia constante. Un relámpago centelleó en la distancia, seguido del ominoso fragor de un trueno que hizo a los dragones asustarse y hacer un intranquilo quiebro lateral para intentar huir del sonido. Sobrevolaban un ancho prado en el que los rayos y el sonido de la tormenta se sentían con más intensidad que bajo la protección del bosque.

La mirada de Brusca buscó a Patapez y a Chusco y luego a Hipo, que volaban por delante. Todos los dragones forcejeaban y, en consecuencia, avanzaban más separados de lo normal, aunque no a más de doce cuerpos los unos de los otros. Chusco y Patapez encabezaban la marcha y, justo en ese instante, pasaban por debajo de un gran roble, a centímetros de sus ramas, el único árbol del prado. Los tres tenían un aspecto lastimoso con las capuchas gachas y los hombros hundidos. El frío y la humedad tenían que haberles calado hasta los huesos, como a los demás, pero ella y sus hombres, e incluso Patapez, estaban acostumbrados a aquel tipo de vicisitudes. Hipo se inclinaba demasiado sobre el Furia Nocturna y tenía aspecto de ir a caerse de la silla si lo golpeaba una ráfaga de viento desde donde no la esperara. No sería capaz de aguantar si el tiempo continuaba así otros cuatro días. Tal vez era el momento de que volviera a montar con él.

Un viento helado le golpeó la nuca y miró por encima del hombro. Patán y su Pesadilla Monstruosa volaban detrás de ella, cerrando la marcha. Por detrás de él, un imponente banco de amenazadoras nubes negras avanzaba sin descanso hacia ellos, y el viento comenzó a rachear a la vez que la temperatura bajaba bruscamente. Las altas hierbas del prado se encresparon violentamente, como si la pradera de pronto se hubiera transformado en las picadas aguas de un enfurecido océano. El viento creaba corrientes y olas verdes que aplastaban enormes secciones de hierba a lo largo del prado, y luego cambiaba de dirección igual de rápido para permitir que la hierba y los árboles de las zonas más calmadas se irguiera de nuevo.

La tenue luz diurna adoptó un espectral tono amarillo verdoso y una sólida pared de lluvia gris avanzó hacia ellos. Los truenos pasaron a retumbar constantemente y la fuerza de la lluvia fustigando el bosque sonaba casi como el redoble de cientos de tambores. La pobre Barrilete respingó nerviosa cuando la lluvia mezclada con granizo comenzó a aguijonearlos con la ferocidad de un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

Brusca buscó a Hipo, pero de repente no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos delante de la dragona que montaba. Aun así, estaba casi segura de que el Furia Nocturna se detendría bajo el árbol y estarían a salvo y protegidos del granizo. Patapez se mostraba tan decidido a convencerles de que su lesión no los retrasaría que Brusca estuvo igual de segura de que él y su hermano seguirían volando con el Cremallerus, lo cual significaba que Hipo estaría... solo. A salvo y solo.

Una ola de pánico la envolvió con la misma rapidez con la que los había engullido la tormenta. Las señales empezaban a ser cegadoramente obvias mientras animaba a Barrilete a seguir hacia delante. Rey solo y parece seguro... Cuidado con la luz de la naturaleza en la hora más oscura. Nunca había visto el cielo tan oscuro durante el día y sin embargo con un extraño tono verde.

Aquellos pensamientos no habían hecho más que cruzar su mente cuando el aire a su alrededor cambió de golpe, tornándose inmóvil y silencioso por completo. El granizo continuaba cayendo con fuerza, pero ya no lo transportaban los vientos sino que aterrizaba como guijarros que se dejan caer despreocupadamente desde una mano abierta. Justo cuando el granizo empezaba a ceder ante la lluvia, la última señal se manifestó en forma de abrupto estallido de luz cegadora, un rayo que golpeó justo en el centro del roble que cobijaba a Hipo y a Desdentado. Pudo ver que el haz de luz que dividió el cielo era tan ancho como un río y más brillante que el sol, y al instante siguiente la mitad superior del árbol estalló en una nube de llamas rojas y doradas.

La explosión de sonido que siguió de inmediato fue casi igual de espectacular, una fuerza tan poderosa que sacudió el suelo y el aire y un ruido tan ensordecedor que a Brusca le zumbaron los oídos. Barrilete se detuvo en seco y ella salió despedida. Medio cegada y en su mayor parte sorda, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras surcaba el aire. Tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de que aquella era la primera vez que la desmontaban en toda su vida adolescente.

El aterrizaje fue más duro de lo que había esperado, y le arrancó los pensamientos de la cabeza y la respiración del cuerpo. Suerte tenía de estar viva. Rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, boqueando en un intento por respirar hasta que oyó los pasos de la Gronckle retumbando peligrosamente cerca. Se hizo a un lado y se cubrió la cabeza con un brazo mientras se quitaba el barro de los ojos con la mano libre. Casi con toda probabilidad la dragona estaría tan cegada como ella, por eso bajó al suelo y podría pisotearla sin saberlo.

La visión por fin se le aclaró y vio a la dragona comenzar a corcovear como si llevara un demonio en la grupa. Mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, el corcoveo se transformó en largos saltos y luego el animal se dirigió al bosque pasando junto a Patán a toda velocidad.

Patán también estaba en el suelo, pero de algún modo había logrado sujetar las riendas de su dragón y ahora tenía las manos ocupadas con un problema distinto. Las largas riendas daban a su Pesadilla espacio de sobra para loquear, y Patán hacía lo que podía por mantenerse alejado de las mortales patas que desgarraban el aire por encima de él.

Brusca se volvió hacia el retumbar de unas patas que se acercaban a toda prisa y descubrió que estaba directamente en la trayectoria del Furia Nocturna. Mientras se lanzaba rápidamente a un lado alcanzó a ver el rostro ceniciento del joven y oyó su grito rogandole a Desdentado que se calmara al pasar casi rozándole. Se levantó al instante, pero sólo pudo mirar impotente cómo el dragón rebasaba a los otros tres y luego desaparecía por encima de la cima de la colina.

Chusco y Patapez aún estaban montado, pero los dragones acompañantes de carga se habían enredado con las cuerdas y daban vueltas nerviosas a su alrededor, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Malgastó unos pocos y preciosos segundos lanzando una terrible maldición y después corrió hacia Patán, que ya tenía al Pesadilla controlado cuando Brusca llegó hasta él.

— ¡Los dos! —gritó Brusca señalando el dragón de Patán.

Patán lo entendió. Saltó sobre la silla y luego le tendió la mano a Brusca para que pudiera montar detrás de él.

Divisaron a la Gronckle en cuanto llegaron a lo alto de la colina. No se atrevían a alzar el vuelo las riendas arrastraban por el suelo y el Pesadilla las pisó y tropezó dos veces antes de que estuvieran lo bastante cerca para cogerlas. Un instante después, Brusca estaba de vuelta en la grupa de Barrilete agradecida de que las riendas que habían entorpecido la huida del animal no se hubieran partido en dos. Tiró de ellas hasta caer en un lento medio vuelo, peligroso aún debido al estado del tiempo. No había ni rastro de Hipo.

— ¡Allí! —gritó Patán por encima del estallido de otro trueno y señalando un punto casi invisible.

Brusca vio hendiduras profundas entre los charcos que indicaban que un dragón bastante rápido había perdido pie, pero no había indicios de que hubiera caído. Al menos el animal se mantenía instintivamente en el camino, sea por aire o por tierra.

Volvieron a entrar en el bosque y encontraron el terreno más firme, lo cual hacía el rastro más fácil de seguir. Las ramas de los árboles estaban demasiado altas para golpear a un jinete, pero Hipo tendría serias dificultades para esquivar las ramas bajas si Desdentado se salía del camino. Cuanto más lejos íban, más deseaba que hubiera caído. ¿Dónde estaba?

Pronto los ancianos robles, olmos y nogales se alzaron muy por encima del suelo del bosque. La lluvia goteaba desde el dosel que formaban las hojas, pero ya no caía en torrentes. La gruesa alfombra de musgo y hojas amortiguaba tanto los sonidos de la tormenta como el golpeteo de las patas de sus dragones.

Habían ido varios kilómetros cuando Brusca detuvo su montura antes de doblar un recodo del camino. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el bosque. Patán se detuvo junto a ella.

—Ve a buscar a Chusco y ayudale a reunir los dragones, luego llévadlos a la arboleda que hay junto al borde del bosque —ordeno Brusca—. Asegúraos de que nadie pueda veros ni oíros desde el camino. Si no he vuelto cuando caiga la noche, buscadme por esta zona.

—Dalo por hecho.

Patán hizo girar a su dragón y cabalgó de nuevo hacia el claro. Brusca salió del camino y llevo a Barrilete hasta un espeso grupo de arbustos, donde desmontó. Satisfecha de que la Gronckle quedara oculta a la vista, continuó avanzando a pie. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, y algo le decía que se mantuviera en alerta.

Su precaución fue pronto recompensada al encontrar a Hipo, pero el alivio por encontrarle ileso duró poco; estaba rodeado por más de una veintena de jinetes de Nadders. Oh, maldita sea la hora en la que decidiste jugar con los rayos hoy Thor. Los Hofferson tenían a Hipo rodeado.

—Y esto hace que el día sea perfecto —murmuró apenas mientras aplastaba el cuerpo contra la corteza cubierta de musgo del tronco de un árbol—. Es lo mejor que podría pasar.


	12. Capítulo once: Los Hofferson

_Kyu, kyu, kyu. Nuevos chikis. (Sí, los lectores que me dejan reviews son mis chikis) Bienvenidos/as, sentaos, tomad asiento. Empieza lo divertido. Jeje._

* * *

**Una mentira no dura para siempre, eso lo sabe hasta la mejor mentirosa. Pero ¿Por qué siempre se descubre la verdad de parte de quien no se esperaba? El engaño extremadamente cuidado de Brusca esta a punto de irse al garete y ella no puede hacer nada. ¿Y que pasa con Hipo? ¿Puede perdonar...? ¿Es posible.. que acepte su amor por una asesina que lo tiene en el punto de mira? Las opciones son cuatro, y aunque todas siguen hay... apara Brusca sólo queda una valida. Termina una etapa, empieza otra más peligrosa... En la que es totalmente imposible saber que pasara...**

* * *

En la mano del Diablo se encuentra la antorcha de la destrucción. Esa luz puede cegar los instintos y condenar a un alma perdida a vagar ciega en la oscuridad. Quema las ligaduras que te encarcelan y busca el sendero a la libertad.

* * *

Hipo reconoció el dragón en las túnicas de los hombres que le rodeaban. Tardó sólo unos instantes en comprender que había tropezado con una cuadrilla de soldados de Hofferson en pleno vuelo y ahora volvía al suelo.

Tenía una suerte asombrosa.

Ya habría tiempo más tarde para decidir si era buena o mala. De momento, estaba ocupado intentando apaciguar a Desdentado y recuperándose del susto de su vida. Uno de los jinetes desmontó presto y cogió las riendas del Furia Nocturna para asegurarse de que el animal no volvía a desbocarse, pero las manos de Hipo seguían aferradas al de escamas negras y el joven parecía no poder soltarle. Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de estar vivo. El hombre que sostenía sus riendas le decía algo, pero sólo dos de las palabras que dijo penetraron en sus sentidos, dos palabras que lo golpearon con la fuerza de un relámpago: Lady Astrid.

Su horrorizada mirada se dirigió a la única mujer presente mientras ésta desmontaba de su Nadder para ella misma enfrentar a Desdentado. Se quedó paralizado. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con fijeza a la mujer de cabello rubio con la que supuestamente iba a casarse, Astrid Hofferson.

Negó con la cabeza. Aquello estaba mal; no era así como debían conocerse. Se preguntó si su expresión parecía tan alarmada como la de su prometida.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con aquel momento, el corazón lleno de emoción y expectación? El primer encuentro debía haber tenido lugar en el gran salón de Coleway, donde él llevaría sus mejores galas, preparado para impresionar a Astrid con su porte y gracia. En vez de ello, estaba empapado, lleno de barro en medio de un bosque, y posiblemente presentara un aspecto horrible. Y por si eso fuera poco humillante, el susto lo había dejado literalmente sin habla.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y el alivio de haber sido rescatado se evaporó. Durante unos espantosos momentos pensó que iba a vomitar. Astrid Hofferson no debía estar allí, aún no. Se suponía que él tenía que ir a la fortaleza de su padre y que iba a pasar las semanas siguientes con Monika...

¡Monika! Miró frenético por encima del hombro, pero el camino a su espalda estaba vacío. Se había ido, desvanecido junto con sus ridículas fantasías sobre ella. La realidad se estrelló contra él robándole la respiración. Nunca volverían a estar juntos. Quizás incluso no pudiera verla más. Su reputación estaba arruinada, pero ahora ya nunca cometería el crimen que lo había hecho caer, y Monika tendría suerte de escapar viva de aquel bosque si el conde Hofferson descubría que estaba cerca.

El corazón le palpitó con tanta fuerza que estuvo seguro de que los demás podían oír el frenético latido. Se estremeció violentamente y luego todas y cada una de las partes de Hipo se sintieron entumecidas de golpe, el cuerpo paralizado mientras la mente forcejaba inútilmente por despertar de una pesadilla; solo que ya estaba despierto y la verdad se negaba a callar. Se obligó a evaluar a la joven que parecía al menos dos años mayor que él y que ahora tenía su futuro en las manos.

Una extraña calma se adueñó de él mientras estudiaba a Astrid Hofferson. Tuvo una extraña sensación de desapego que le permitió verla como si fuera cualquier extraña a la que hubiera conocido en circunstancias inusuales. Advirtió que tenía el aire natural de alguien muy seguro de si mismo, una mirada inteligente y una confianza que sin duda inducía a los hombres a seguirla. Tenía la capucha de lana del negro manto echada hacia atrás para dejar que él le viera el rostro con claridad, un rostro que se ajustaba bien a las descripciones de los juglares sobre las que había basado sus fantasías. Unos pómulos altos resaltaban sus ojos de un tono profundo de azul, y su cabello estaba recogido a un lado en una larga trenza formada por otras más pequeñas. El cabello de su flequillo partido se antojaba de plumas. Lo poco que le quedaba para ser la mujer más hemosa lo doblaba en seriedad. A saber lo que estaría pasando por esa cabeza.

Para ser una joven de la que se rumoreaba que había matado al menos a dos esposos, tenía un aspecto bastante hermoso. Su voz tampoco era desagradable, no, un momento, no era ni la mitad de agradable que la de Monika aunque la de Astrid fuera más femenina, se corrigió, pero estaba lejos de ser desagradable.

Excepto por la minucia sin importancia de que le estaba gritando.

Tenía que admitir que sus oídos aún zumbaban por la explosión del rayo, pero no estaba sordo. Fijó la vista en su boca e intentó dar sentido a las palabras.

— ¿Entendéis lo que os pregunto, milord?

No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de preguntarle. Quizá quería saber si había sufrido daños. Sería una pregunta sensata, considerando las circunstancias.

—Estaré bien.

—Lo supongo —dijo esta vez el conde Hofferson con tono comedido que la mayoría de las personas reservaba para los retrasados mentales—. No obstante, mi hija os ha preguntado vuestro nombre.

Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué le preguntaría su nombre? ¿A quién más esperaba encontrarse en aquel lugar?

Algo no iba bien. La sensación inicial de que ella no debía estar allí se convirtió en certeza. ¿Cómo había descubierto que se había escapado de Coleway y cómo había podido encontrarlos tan rápido?

Su corazón titubeó un instante de forma angustiosa. Astrid no tenía ni idea de que él era el hombre con el que pasaría por el altar. Era un extraño para ellos, un joven sobre un dragón desbocado en medio de una tormenta. Podía mentir y dar tiempo a Monika y a sus hombres para que lo encontraran o para que escaparan. Si Monika se topaba con ellos al perseguirle, Hipo tendría que idear una forma de advertirle para que le siguiera el juego con la mentira.

—No está bien de la cabeza —afirmó Astrid—. Mírale a los ojos, padre. Es demencia lo que veo.

El joven los observó con atención y se percató de que tenían un parecido superficial; pelo rubio, ojos azules, pero su atención volvió al conde cuando éste acercó su dragón unos pasos a Desdentado y lo miró fija y concienzudamente a la cara.

—Está asustado —decidió al fin—. Sólo Dios sabe lo que le ha habrá hecho esa bastarda. Lord Hipo necesita tiempo para recuperarse de la dura experiencia.

Su desgarrado corazón dio un trémulo latido. De modo que sabían quién era. Pero ¿por que lo estaban buscando? ¿Y que pensaba el conde que le había hecho la vikinga? ¿No era obvio que estaba ileso?

Abrió la boca, conmocionado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su expresión probablemente confirmaba la idea de que era retrasado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a llamar bastarda a Monika?! Era él quien la había seducido a ella, el que había decidido pecar. Ella no lo había forzado a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad.

Su rabia se tornó en asombro cuando vio los ojos de Astrid suavizarse y llenarse de lo que parecía lástima.

— ¿Podéis contarnos qué ha pasado, milord? ¿Qué amenazas os hizo esa asesina para convenceros de que dejarais Coleway con ella?

Oh, Dios, aquello era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Realmente pensaban que Monika era una mujer sin honor.

—Yo... ehh... Estoy bien.

La mirada que intercambiaron el padre y la hija fue contundente. Ahora estaban seguros de que era idiota y, honestamente, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—Es retrasado —sentenció Astrid—. Seguro que ya era retrasado antes de que la Asesina del Rey se hiciera con él. ¿Por qué si no lo escondería su padre en Coleway todos estos años? Es obvio que quería ocultar su condición.

—Juzgas con demasiada rapidez, Astrid —criticó el conde mirándola—. ¿No has aprendido la lección del escudero?

—Nos dijo todo lo que sabía —arguyó Astrid—, y luego nos amenazó con revelarle la trama a su tío a no ser que le pagáramos el doble. Tuvo lo que se merecía.

—El escudero vio la cara de la asesina —señaló el conde—. Nosotros no. No era necesario matarlo.

—Todo Coleway la vio —replicó Astrid antes de hacer un gesto hacia Hipo—, y apuesto a que él le ha visto mucho más que la cara.

El conde se frotó la mandíbula.

— ¿Os ha... hecho daño, milord?

Hipo aún estaba pensando en la mención casual que Astrid había hecho de la Asesina del Rey y no pudo responder la pregunta.

Hasta ese momento había pensado que la Asesina del Rey era una leyenda, un absurdo cuento sobre una infiel fantasmagórica capaz de atravesar muros de piedra para buscar y ejecutar traidores. Algunas versiones del mito decían que sus víctimas morían de miedo, que podía materializarse en el aire y desaparecer con la misma facilidad una vez realizadas sus terribles acciones. Otros decían que cortaba el cuello a sus víctimas mientras dormían y luego se bebía su sangre. La mayoría de las historias eran exageraciones, pero todas coincidían en que cualquiera que conspirara contra el rey no debía dormir tranquilo por la noche.

Los Hofferson hablaban de la Asesina del Rey como si se tratara de una mujer real, como si fuera Monika, ¿y pensaban que él era retrasado?

Monika era una guerrera noble y gentil, tan diferente de la despiadada Asesina del Rey como... Bueno, no podía pensar en dos mujeres que pudieran ser más diferentes. La idea de que fueran una sola era tan absurda que no pudo por menos que reír. Fue una carcajada histérica, un sonido estridente y frenético mitad risa, mitad sollozo. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?

El conde y sus hombres debían preguntarse lo mismo porque lo miraban como si acabara de perder lo que quiera que ellos creyeran que aún le quedaba de cordura. Las incrédulas expresiones de sus rostros solo le hicieron reír más fuerte.

Era igual de evidente que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con un joven histérico y posiblemente desequilibrado. Monika posiblemente hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco al verle así, pero nunca habría dudado de su cordura y habría sabido que en aquel preciso momento necesitaba rodearla con sus brazos, sentirse seguro. Pero él no volvería a abrazarla nunca.

La risa se desvaneció hasta que sólo quedaron los sollozos. Quería a Monika pero, al mismo tiempo, le rogaba a Dios que la mantuviera lejos de los Hofferson. Temía que el reto por haberle deshonrado llegara mucho antes de lo que habían previsto, y Monika estaba sin duda en desventaja numérica. Ella y sus hombres serían masacrados.

Mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, Hipo fue consciente de que el conde daba órdenes, pero prestó poca atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que un grupo de soldados se preparaba para salir a buscar a Monika y sus hombres. No habría un reto formal, ni siquiera algo parecido a una lucha justa. Los Hofferson simplemente los matarían.

— ¡No!—gritó.

Los hombres que aun no lo miraban fijamente, guardaron silencio y se volvieron expectantes. Hipo necesitaba explicar que Monika no era el enemigo y que no debían matarla antes de que él pudiera contarles por qué había huido del castillo. Una explicación marcaría la diferencia, pero antes tenía que poner en orden demasiados fragmentos de la historia. Aún temblaba y jadeaba, y no había tiempo para explicarse. Le entró el pánico y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— ¡No los encontraréis en el camino!

Oh, Dios, allí era exactamente donde la encontrarían.

El conde lo sopesó con la mirada y luego se giró hacia uno de sus hombres.

—Llévate a la mitad de los hombres y buscad en el camino huellas que salgan del bosque. Descubre de dónde ha salido él después ven a informarme.

—Sí, milord.

—Escúchame bien —le advirtió Astrid al hombre— La quiero viva. De hecho, envía un jinete a decirme dónde está antes de intentar atraparla.

—Sí, milady —respondió el hombre en un tono que dejaba patente su reticencia a seguir la orden.

Astrid esperó a que su padre y sus hombres partieran y comenzó a dar órdenes para levantar un campamento temporal. Finalmente, volvió a fijar su atención en Hipo, que seguía paralizado en el sitio observando impotente cómo desaparecían en un recodo del camino.

—Deberíais descansar hasta que mi padre vuelva con noticias de la asesina —le dijo Astrid ayudandole a desmontar.

No era una oferta, sino una orden. Hipo se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que había soltado las riendas en algún momento durante su histeria. Tras coger aire profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse, se las arregló para deslizar la pierna por encima de la silla, pero sus rodillas cedieron en el momento en que los pies tocaron el suelo. Desdentado le agarró con sus alas con facilidad, le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y lo levantó. Astrid reaccionó y le agarró por la espalda ayudando al Furia.

Hasta hacía unos pocos días ninguna chica lo había tocado, y parecía natural hacer comparaciones. En ambas ocasiones unió gratitud, pero con Monika siempre había habido algo más, la apreciación de una chica que sólo un chico puede sentir, una consciencia que le robaba el aliento y lo aturdía. Monika conseguía con su mero contacto que un cálido rubor se diseminara por todo su cuerpo.

Con Astrid, simplemente se sentía agradecido por el hecho de que no le hubiera dejado aterrizar en el barro y porque lo depositara sobre la piel suave y seca que uno de los jinetes había colocado en un refugio improvisado bajo los árboles. —Aunque tuviera la seguridad de que lo hacía porque estaba totalmente convencida de su locura y no lo veía capaz de dar un paso solo—. Hipo tenía la ropa empapada y estaba helado hasta los huesos, pero al menos se hallaba de nuevo en tierra firme y protegido de los elementos. Sus músculos habían estado tan tensos tanto tiempo que los sentía temblorosos, tan inservibles como las cuerdas rotas de un arco.

Levantó la vista y encontró a Astrid mirando las pieles como si contemplara la posibilidad de sentarse junto a él. Al final, simplemente cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y lo observó como si fuera una criatura extraña que aún pudiera resultar peligrosa.

— ¿Tenéis hambre?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Adonde os llevaba?

Hipo intentó decidir qué sería mejor, si decir la verdad o mentir, pero descubrió que no podía centrar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para pensar en nada creíble, así que optó por sincerarse.

—Primero a Londres y luego a Gales. Monika no ha hecho nada malo, sólo seguía las órdenes de mi padre. —La observó sacudir la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible—. ¿Hay jinetes de Coleway buscándome? ¿Tal vez lord Charls?—

—No lo sé —dijo Astrid antes de cruzar las manos a la espalda con la mirada pensativa fija en el suelo—. Teníamos un espía en Coleway que vino a ver a mi padre poco después de que dejarais el castillo, y os seguimos el rastro mucho antes de que nadie de Coleway supiera que habíais desaparecido. Aun así, probablemente enviarán partidas de búsqueda hacia el oeste.

Eso explicaba qué hacían allí, pero no por qué habían estado en Coleway, para empezar, ni por qué no se habían tropezado con la partida de búsqueda de lord Charls que Monika había dicho que los perseguía.

Astrid le dedicó una mirada que supuso pretendía transmitir algo significativo, pero fuera lo que fuera, a Hipo se le escapó.

—La única razón de que cabalgáramos hacia el este es que ya sabíamos que no estabais con la verdadera Monika y que la mujer que os había capturado nunca os escoltaría hasta Gales.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando?—Lo que decía Astrid no tenía sentido. ¿Aún pensaba que Monika era la Asesina del Rey? Era ridículo— Dejé Coleway con la vikinga de mi padre, Monika.

—Estáis equivocado —insistió ella, tranquila—. Mis espías de Londres me aseguraron que la agente de mayor confianza y más temida del rey había sido enviada a secuestraros de Coleway: la Asesina del Rey. La vía de escape más lógica es el camino a Londres, que es exactamente donde os hemos encontrado.

—Monika no es una agente del rey. Nos dirigíamos a Londres, pero sólo porque tuvo que rescatarme de una trama que me iba a forzar a casarme con la prima de mi tío. ¡Es cierto! —casi gritó Hipo cuando Astrid lo miró con escepticismo—. Por casualidad oí a mis tíos hablando de un plan para sorprender a Monika a solas conmigo y así arruinar mi reputación y obligarme a casarme con Heather antes de que vuestro padre o el mío pudieran intervenir. Mi padre sabía que ocurría algo en Coleway y por eso quería que fuera a su fortaleza antes de hacer ningún anuncio referente a mi matrimonio.

—Entonces ¿sabéis que estáis comprometido conmigo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que se llevara la mano a la garganta.

— ¿Ya es oficial?

—Sí, más o menos —confirmó ella—. Nuestras familias han acordado los términos, pero estamos obligados a esperar la aprobación del rey antes de poder recibir la bendición de la Iglesia. No obstante, considerando las circunstancias, nadie cuestionará vuestro derecho a desposarme de inmediato.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Mi padre ha negociado un compromiso de buena fe con vuestro padre, y es vuestra responsabilidad como mi prometido salvaguardar mi vida y nuestra reputación. —Los ojos de Astrid recorrieron su cuerpo como si inspeccionara el caballo de premio de una feria, un premio que ella consideraba insuficiente—. El plan que Heather urdió para obligaros a casaros ahora funcionará en mi propio beneficio, y servirá para restaurar vuestro honor.

—No podemos casarnos sin el permiso del rey.

Fue el único argumento en el que pudo pensar mientras las implicaciones de lo que estaba escuchando cristalizaban en su mente. Todas las dudas que hubiera podido tener sobre las razones por las que Astrid Hofferson deseaba casarse con él se esfumaron. Si no hubiera sido nada más que el hijo de un barón de la frontera el conde Hofferson habría roto el compromiso. Que pretendiera seguir adelante significaba que la herencia galesa de Hipo era mucho más importante que su reputación. Los Hofferson tramaban una guerra civil.

—En realidad, sí podemos —replicó ella—. El compromiso es una mera formalidad. Aun sin esta... complicación, nos habríamos casado en pocos meses. Tenía la impresión de que vuestro padre había avisado a Coleway de nuestro inminente compromiso para que pudierais prepararos para abandonar el hogar de vuestro tío.

—Lo hizo —admitió el joven—, pero en su última misiva decía que no se había ultimado nada.

— ¿La misiva entregada por una Joven disfrazada de Monika la quebrantahuesos? —preguntó Astrid mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Estoy segura de que la verdadera Monika llevaba un documento más claro sobre el asunto. En cualquier caso, os he encontrado y eso es lo único que importa. El rey ya no puede interferir.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos que esperar la aprobación del rey.

Ella le estudió el rostro de nuevo, y luego habló despacio y en un tono ligeramente más alto de lo necesario.

—Huisteis de Coleway para escapar de un matrimonio con el que el que el jefe Stoick jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo, y habéis estado a solas con una joven que se hacía pasar por una guerrera de vuestro padre. Casaros de inmediato es el único modo de salvar vuestra reputación, así que la ceremonia de nuestra unión tendrá lugar en cuanto lleguemos a Gales —sentenció. A continuación le dedicó una mirada especulativa y, de pronto, lo cogió por la barbilla y le giró el rostro de un lado a otro—. ¿Os ha... injuriado de algún modo?

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco conmocionado —Hipo entendía lo que le estaba preguntando y trató de pensar en algo que lo distrajera de aquel tema. Se apartó del desagradable contacto intentando hacer que pareciera un movimiento casual—. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo estáis tan segura de que Monika no es... bueno, Monika. Tenía un mensaje con el sello de mi padre, llevaba la insignia del Furia Nocturna en el casco y sabe cosas que sólo una guerrera al servicio de mi padre podría saber. ¿Qué os hace pensar que no es quien dice ser?

—No pienso que mintió sobre su identidad —repuso Astrid—. Sé que mintió. La verdadera Monika tenía que contactar con mi padre antes de llegar a Coleway para repasar los planes previstos para sacaros sano y salvo del castillo. Hemos estado acampados junto al camino de Gales a Coleway durante una semana, y Monika aún no había pasado por allí cuando nuestro espía nos hizo saber que os habíais ido. La verdadera Monika nunca llegó a Coleway.

El grave retumbar de un trueno recalcó sus palabras y, en aquella ocasión, Hipo se estremeció. Astrid levantó la vista hasta la bóveda de hojas sobre la que la lluvia empezaba a caer de nuevo con fuerza y luego volvió a echar un vistazo a las pieles.

— ¿Os importa si me uno a vos? —preguntó.

El joven se hizo a un lado todo lo que le permitió el pequeño refugio cuando ella se sentó frente a él remandose la falda de su vestido.

Astrid se pasó la mano por el flequillo para apartar los mechones húmedos del rostro y luego siguió tranquilamente con su historia.

—Habéis sido engañado, milord. La joven a la que permitisteis que os sacara de Coleway y os acompañara en el viaje es una despiadada asesina. A todos nos sorprendió encontraros vivo. Es más, el hecho de que no hayáis muerto es la única razón por la que albergo alguna duda sobre si se trata de la Asesina del Rey. Que se sepa, nunca antes había dejado vivir a una de sus víctimas, y vos le causaríais muchos menos problemas al rey si estuvierais muerto. Pensamos que se habría... desecho de vos poco después de salir de Coleway y nuestra esperanza residía en capturarla a ella o a uno de sus hombres y descubrir dónde había dejado vuestro cuerpo u otra prueba de su crimen.

Astrid hablaba de su muerte con tal desapego que el significado de sus palabras no parecía posible.

—Monika tuvo muchas oportunidades para matarme y escapar ella sola. No es la Asesina del Rey —razonó Hipo en voz alta tanto para reafirmarse él mismo como para convencerla ella.

—Tal vez no —concedió Astrid—, pero los espías de mi padre de Londres están bastante seguros de que el cometido se le asignó a la Asesina del Rey, y que yo sepa nunca se han equivocado. También existe la posibilidad, cada vez mayor, de que le ordenaran específicamente llevaros a Londres con vida. Es la única explicación de no hayáis muerto a sus manos, sin importar quién pueda ser.

— ¿Por qué me querría el rey en Londres? —inquirió Hipo extrañado, ladeando la cabeza—. Por favor, intento entenderlo, pero nada tiene sentido.

Ella lo miró expectante unos momentos, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Nuestros padres están ahora mismo en la corte presentando nuestro contrato de compromiso para que Eduardo lo apruebe —dijo al fin—.La aprobación del rey debería ser una mera formalidad, ya que a ningún barón de la frontera o heredero se le ha negado jamás la bendición del monarca para casarse con la esposa de su elección. Si el rey deniega este compromiso, todos verían la negativa como lo que es: otro obvio esfuerzo de Eduardo por limitar el poder de los señores de la frontera de Gales. Y mi padre, concretamente, tomaría la negativa como una invitación abierta para incitar a otros nobles a la rebelión. Eduardo lo sabe, y también sabe que el resultado sería el mismo si, convenientemente, murierais poco antes de nuestro compromiso. No le queda más remedio que aceptar un contrato de esponsales que dejará fortalezas clave bajo nuestro control y que lo hará vulnerable en Gales si alguna vez nos rebelamos.

Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

—No obstante, una vez que Eduardo apruebe el contrato, vos y yo estaremos unidos de por vida con la misma solidez que si estuviéramos casados. El rey podría decir que os mandó traer a Londres como sorpresa por nuestro compromiso y salir con un número infinito de excusas para manteneros alejado de mí. Basándome en vuestro linaje y en la suerte de la mayoría de los descendientes de Llewellyn, sospecho que pronto aparecerían algunos testigos que jamás habéis conocido y que dirían que vos les hablasteis de traición. Como consecuencia, seríamos enviados a la Torre acusados falsamente. Es sabido que Eduardo inventa evidencias cuando conviene a sus intereses, y yo soy una simple mujer. Puede encarcelarnos el resto de nuestra vida sin cargos. Soy la única heredera de mi padre, no tengo hijos, y vos sois el último descendiente de Llewellyn. Estando comprometidos, y sin embargo solteros, nuestros linajes acabarían extinguiéndose.

El corazón del joven se rebelaba ante la idea de tener a Astrid como mujer y las intimidades que se vería forzado a soportar. No obstante, aquellas emociones palidecieron frente a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida encarcelado en la Torre. En alguna ocasión había visitado las mazmorras de Coleway y a los lastimosos prisioneros que lord Charls tenía allí. En su mayoría eran ladrones y cazadores furtivos que eran liberados en pocos meses, pero muchos enfermaban y morían durante las primeras semanas, y si conseguían sobrevivir, nunca volvían a ser los mismos. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo como uno de aquellos esqueletos andantes.

Parte del horror debió reflejarse en su expresión porque ella se inclinó hacia delante para rozarle la mejilla con los nudillos. Al instante, él se apartó, pero Astrid ignoró su reacción y se las arregló para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No os preocupéis, milord. Estaremos protegidos del rey y sus secuaces. Si tengo razón, y estoy muy segura de tenerla, muchos os consideran más valioso vivo "incluida yo" que muerto. Los agentes del rey no nos harán daño, y nos mantendran a salvo.

Hipo se hubiera sentido mejor con su promesa de estar protegido si no sospechara tanto de toda la historia. Astrid se equivocaba respecto a Monika y al rey. La chica a la que él conocía no podía ser una asesina, y su rey nunca encarcelaría de por vida a una mujer inocente. Sin embargo, Astrid juraba que la verdadera Monika nunca había pisado Coleway, y una gran mayoría de los parientes de su madre, tanto los inocentes como los culpables, habían muerto en la Torre.

Una vez más miró a su alrededor antes de percatarse de que buscaba a Monika, sin apenas importarle que las evidencias contra ella estuvieran aumentando. Seguro que Astrid intentaba asustarle para que accediera a cumplir su plan de una boda apresurada. Todo lo que decía de Monika era mentira o un inmenso malentendido. No podía haberse equivocado tanto al juzgar a aquella chica. Independientemente de la verdadera identidad de Monika, Hipo nunca había dudado de su promesa de protegerle. Ella estaría buscándole y al final encontraría aquel campamento, o el conde la encontraría a ella y la traería, y entonces todo quedaría explicado. Aquello era una horrible equivocación.

—Decidme, lord Hipo ¿cómo escapasteis? —quiso saber Astrid.

Él la miró y parpadeó una vez, sorprendido por la pregunta e incapaz de ver una experiencia cercana a la muerte como una forma de escapar.

—Un rayo golpeó el árbol bajo el que estaba y Desdentado, mi dragón, se desbocó. Nunca hubiera dejado la compañía de Monika voluntariamente.

—Entiendo —reflexionó ella—. Pensabais que estabais a salvo.

—Sabía que estaba a salvo —rebatió Hipo antes de poder pensar mejor en la réplica.

La mirada de Astrid se tornó especulativa.

—Se rumorea que la Asesina del Rey lleva a menudo el atuendo de un infiel. Sí, se disfraza de hombre. Aunque no es una pagana, muchos creen que es extranjera. Una vikinga. ¿La joven a la que conocisteis como Monika llevaba ropas extrañas o hablaba algún idioma extranjero?

Hipo parpadeó una vez más y luego se rió nerviosamente. Horrorizado, se tapó la boca con un golpe seco, pero los sonidos, amortiguados, siguieron escapando. ¿Monika era la Asesina del Rey? La sola idea le parecía una locura, pero, al mismo tiempo, una voz silenciosa le preguntaba cuántas evidencias más podía ignorar. Astrid insistía en que la chica que llegó a Coleway no podía ser Monika, y la chica que proclamaba ser Monika había llevado prendas grises de aspecto extranjero la noche en que había entrado en su habitación. Además se movía sin hacer apenas ruido y manejaba los cuchillos de forma excepcional. Ella y sus hombres hablaban nórdico. Monika había dicho que tras ellos, a pocas horas, había una partida de búsqueda de Coleway, y sin embargo, eran los Hofferson quienes los perseguían. Su mente luchaba por abarcar todas las posibilidades.

Astrid volvía a mirarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco y posiblemente peligroso. Las últimas carcajadas murieron cuando lo imposible se volvió plausible.

La excusa de volar hacia Londres y luego coger un barco a Gales de pronto sonaba ridícula. Había sido un estúpido al creer que debían viajar al este para finalizar el viaje en un destino tan alejado al oeste. Nadie viajaba en barco si podía evitarse, y su padre no arriesgaría la vida de Hipo con un viaje tan absurdo ni tampoco mandaría tan pocos hombres para escoltarle. Todo lo que Astrid decía tenía visos de verosimilitud. Todo. No era ella quien había cometido un error, sino él, y en más sentidos de los que ella pudiera posiblemente comprender.

La joven a la que conocía como Monika no era una guerrera de su padre. Astrid se lo había repetido varias veces, pero no le habla creído porque la idea era demasiado descabellada para siquiera tenerla en cuenta. Ahora le creía. De pronto todo encajaba.

Debería haber visto desde el principio que algo iba mal con Monika, o, más concretamente, que todo lo relacionado con ella era demasiado perfecto. Si le hubiera pedido a Dios una chica para él, Monika hubiera sido la respuesta. Todo lo relacionado con ella era perfecto; su aspecto, comportamiento, carácter... De algún modo supo cómo atraer su interés, cómo deslumbrarle con su encanto mundano tan propio de jóvenes vikingas... las que no se pasaban el día recogiendo fresas y que nunca estarían preparadas para la parte oscura del matrimonio. Sin embargo, su sofisticación quedaría explicada al haber pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo en la corte real. Monika había usado todas sus artimañas para hacer que se sintiera seguro en su compañía, para presentarse a sí misma como una guerrera errante enviada a buscarle, y había interpretado el papel a la perfección.

Se sintió mareado.

Sí, la asombrosa atracción que sentía hacia él fue la siguiente advertencia que no quiso escuchar. Las muj vikingas con dignidad no caían a los pies de ningún hombre aunque fueran las mujeres más enamoradas del planeta, tentadas más allá de la razón para robar besos y caricias íntimas. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue sonreír y él dejó a un lado sus recelos para disfrutar del calor de su atención, encantado ante el hecho de que lo deseara, halagado porque su guerrera perfecta tuviese sentimientos hacia él. En el fondo siempre había tenido la persistente certeza de que ella recobraría el sentido común y se cansaría de él, de que se daría cuenta de que no era tan atractivo o deseable como le hacía sentir, que acabaría por ignorarle, como había pasado con las otras mujeres que habían empezado a coquetearle. Y aun así le había abierto el corazón y la había dejado entrar. El horror no era haberse enamorado, era haberse permitido enamorarse de una chica que no existía.

— ¿No os encontráis bien? —se interesó Astrid observando sus cambios de expresión alarmada—. Estáis muy pálido.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

Un gemido apagado se adueñó de sus oídos y su vista se empañó. Astrid parecía intentar alcanzarle a través de un largo túnel. Se le cerraron los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

* * *

_Supongo que os preguntareis. ¿Qué pasa con Brusca? ¿Donde se ha metido? Pues no lo se. Pero os aseguró que no esta escondida entre los arbustos utilizando todo su sentido común para no lanzarse al cuello de Astrid por haberla jodido. xD_


	13. Capítulo doce: El compromiso

La alegría, la satisfacción y el placer se escapan entre los dedos como el vino de una copa volcada. La caída del As de Copas señala un final para el principio. Prepárate a embarcarte en un nuevo viaje para buscar un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

El problema con desmayarse era que no se resolvía nada en el corto tiempo que uno pasaba inconsciente. Hipo se despertó bajo el refugio improvisado tan desconsolado y miserable como antes. Lo único bueno del violento episodio fue la soledad. Al parecer, Astrid había decidido que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que sentarse con un chico que podía volver a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Le había preguntado educadamente si se sentía mejor, le había asegurado que uno de sus hombres iría a buscarla si volvía a sentirse mal, y luego se había excusado a sí misma y lo había dejado allí solo, aunque el tiempo evitaba que se aventurara más allá del refugio.

La lluvia había cesado hacía más de una hora, pero aún estaba empapado y congelado. El anochecer y el frío cayeron pronto en el bosque, e Hipo lo habría dado casi todo por el olvido de la inconsciencia o el calor de un fuego. En cambio, se frotaba los brazos, retorcía las piernas, se abrazaba a sí mismo, se estremecía, y luego comenzaba de nuevo toda la rutina.

Era evidente que Astrid había ordenado que todo el mundo estuviera listo para partir de inmediato. La mayoría de los hombres habían desmontado durante las horas transcurridas desde la partida del conde, pero ninguno de los Nadders había sido desensillado y sólo se permitía pasear a los dragones de carga. No había fuegos, ni más pieles calientes o mantos secos. Aparte de las miradas curiosas ocasionales, los hombres lo habían dejado solo con sus pensamientos. Astrid miraba en su dirección de cuando en cuando, pero ella, también, parecía satisfecha con dejarlo en paz. Quizá pensaba que el joven necesitaba tiempo para aceptar aquel cambio de circunstancias, aunque Hipo dudaba que una vida entera fuera suficiente para asimilarlo todo.

Echó un vistazo al campamento y a los hombres que lo rodeaban y se dio cuenta de que aquél era el tipo de escolta que habría esperado de su padre; más de una veintena de jinetes montados además de Astrid y su padre. ¿De verdad había creído que su padre sólo enviaría a una guerrera, dos jinetes y un... fuera lo que fuera Patapez?

Una de las sonrisas particularmente hermosas de Monika le vino de pronto a la mente y las mariposas volvieron a alzar el vuelo en su estómago, seguidas de cerca por un golpe sordo de dolor en el pecho.

Le pasaba algo grave de verdad. Había agudizado sus instintos para la supervivencia en lo referente a las mujeres, pero Monika había eludido todas sus defensas sin el menor esfuerzo. Se dijo una y otra vez que lo que sentía por ella no era más que un enamoramiento. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era un enamoramiento particularmente fuerte, pero un enamoramiento al fin y al cabo. Se había engañado a sí mismo al pensar que la amaba. El amor no se cimentaba en mentiras y traiciones, y no había escapatoria ante el hecho de que su interpretación del amor se había basado en ambas.

Por tanto, ¿por qué cada vez que pensaba en ella su corazón dejaba de palpitar por un instante? ¿Por qué contenía la respiración cada vez que le parecía oír regresar al conde y buscaba con la mirada un asomo de su desleal vikinga?

Se le ocurrió que, mientras que su mente por fin conocía y aceptaba la verdad, a su corazón no le importaba que en realidad fuera una temida asesina. Era ella y punto. Tenía que aplastar todos aquellos sentimientos traicioneros antes de que nadie adivinara la verdad. Si el conde volvía con Monika como prisionera, el joven tendría que hacer ver que su presencia no le afectaba y comportarse como si ella no significara nada para él. La tarea parecía imposible, ya que cada recuerdo de ella incluía un contacto o una caricia que lo hacían sentir a gusto y seguro y... especial. Le había hechizado. Aún estaba hechizado, y le aterraba que todos en el campamento se dieran cuenta de ello si tenía que enfrentarse a ella.

Paseó la mirada por los hombres y volvió a encontrar a Astrid. Su prometida era hermosa, de familia rica y poderosa, pero no sentía nada por ella.

No hubo mariposas en el estómago al mirarla, ni latidos acelerados, ni sensación de ahogo. Tenía la seguridad, una certeza que iba más allá de la duda, de que nunca experimentaría aquellas sensaciones con Astrid ni con ningúna otra. Jamás volvería a permitir que una chica ejerciera tanto poder sobre él, que jugara con sus sentimientos como si no valiesen nada, que le retorciera el corazón hasta que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

En todos los sentidos posibles, era mucho mejor que su aventura con Monika... o como quiera que se llamara, hubiera terminado antes de empezar. El tiempo le ayudaría a olvidarla y, hasta entonces, debía sentirse agradecido porque sus esfuerzos no hubieran ido demasiado lejos. Había besado a una chica y la había acariciado, pero no había ocurrido nada irreparable. Un día quizá apreciara que aquella primera y única muestra de pasión hubiera sido con una chica que creyó que amaba.

Estaba tan absorto en sus tristes pensamientos que apenas noto que Astrid comenzaba a caminar hacia él con una mirada recelosa en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo os encontráis, milord?

Él encogió los hombros brevemente, pero permaneció en silencio. Cuanto más la observaba, más cuenta se daba de que había algo en ella que lo ponía nervioso, una sensación de que su benevolencia hacia él era forzada y su amabilidad falsa. Sin embargo, admitió que podría estar juzgándola mal. Su confianza en los que le rodeaban se había roto por completo. Heather, lord Charls y lady Esmeralda habían conspirado contra él mientras su propio padre negociaba un compromiso de matrimonio que seguramente lo marcaría como traidor, y Monika le había hecho creer lo imposible. Y allí estaba ahora Astrid, decidida a casarse con él sin importar las consecuencias. Si pensaba que podía ganarse su confianza con sonrisas y su proceder amable estaba muy equivocada.

Las horas trascurridas le habían dado tiempo de sobra para recordar las cosas que había dicho y hecho durante los últimos días, cosas que le hacían arder de vergüenza. Como mínimo, la traición de Monika le recordó que tenía que depender solo de sí mismo. No confiaría en nadie. No había motivo para poner en duda si aquella era realmente Astrid Hofferson, ni si lo que había dicho era la verdad, o la verdad como ella la entendía, pero no volvería a bajar la guardia con tanta facilidad.

—Si la búsqueda de mi padre no tiene éxito, acamparemos aquí para hacer noche y tendréis un fuego para calentaros —anunció Astrid.

El joven se masajeó las yemas de los dedos con los pulgares. Tenía la piel tan arrugada por la prolongada humedad que casi no podía sentir las manos.

—Un fuego sería agradable.

Astrid asintió, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y lo miró fijamente.

—No hemos tenido un comienzo prometedor, pero quiero que sepáis que no os recriminaré esta... situación. Esa joven jugó con vos para ganarse vuestra confianza, y las maquinaciones de vuestra tía no ayudaron a evitar la situación. Nunca se os debería haber dejado a solas con ningúna joven por ninguna razón, ni permitido salir del castillo sin una escolta. —Cogió aire profundamente y luego lo soltó muy despacio, como si quisiera decir mucho más sobre el asunto pero pensara que era mejor callar—. El daño está hecho y al final tendremos que dejar este incidente atrás. Una vez nos casemos y tengamos hijos nunca volveremos a hablar de ella. ¿Lo entendéis?

—Sí —asintió él con cuidado. Las crudas palabras le hicieron apretar los puños, pero supuso que debía sentirse afortunado porque aquella joven estuviera tan deseosa de tenerle por esposo. Astrid no albergaba la más mínima duda de que se casarían, y por muy bruscas que fueran sus declaraciones, pronto sería su mujer y se merecía oír la verdad. Aun así, Hipo no pudo mirarla a los ojos al hablar—. Podéis estar segura de una cosa, no he mantenido relaciones con ella. Aún tenéis un novio virgen.

Astrid le estudió el rostro unos segundos y el joven sintió crecer el calor en sus mejillas.

—Será mejor que nadie albergue ninguna duda —declaró al fin negando lentamente con la cabeza—. No dejaré que nuestro primer hijo nazca hasta un año después de la ceremonia; así no habrá duda alguna del parentesco aunque el niño se adelante. Mi gente tiene que estar segura de la maternidad de cualquier niño que conciba. Son muy austeros. Pueden pensar que les engañamos y que permito que tengáis una amante. De hecho, toda Gales tiene que estar segura de que mis hijos son de ambos.

—Entiendo —respondió Hipo en voz baja.

De hecho, entendía perfectamente. Lo que había sospechado desde el principio era cierto; Astrid pretendía concebir al próximo príncipe de Gales con él.

La simple verdad ni lo insultaba ni lo decepcionaba. Desde luego no había esperado que dijera que pretendía casarse con él por algún tipo de razón noble o romántica. Tales lujos se reservaban para los plebeyos y los guerreros errantes que...

Obligó a sus pensamientos a apartarse de aquel peligroso sendero. Tenía que dejar atrás todo lo referente a ese periodo de su vida. Las pequeñas humillaciones que había sufrido a lo largo de los años a manos de Heather difícilmente podían compararse con lo que ahora estaba sufriendo, pero casi agradeció el duro trato recibido por su parte. Los desplantes de la senescal lo habían hecho más fuerte y podría soportar este otro golpe, mucho más cruel. Sobreviviría a la traición. Ahora sólo podían importarle la familia y las obligaciones, que era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Cuando la noticia de las negociaciones con los Hofferson llegó a Coleway, Hipo se había sentido complacido porque su padre le hubiera encontrado una esposa de tan alto rango, pero ahora los únicos sentimientos que penetraban los muros que rodeaban su corazón eran el dolor y la apagada resignación. Quizá algún día volvería a apreciar, al menos en parte, que estaba recibiendo exactamente lo que siempre había creído que quería.

— ¿Habéis recordado cualquier cosa que pueda ser de ayuda? —preguntó Astrid sacándole de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Por casualidad oísteis a uno de sus hombres llamarla por algún nombre distinto de Monika?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió con voz monótona—. Sus hombres se llamaban Chusco y Patan y también decían ser vikingos, pero los tres hablaban inglés fluido. Y un acompañante no hablaba nada más que nórdico.

Seguía siendo "Monika" para él, y siempre lo sería. Tal vez aquello cambiara si llegaba a conocer su verdadero nombre, pero empezaba a dudar que fuera a ocurrir nunca. Con cada hora que pasaba resultaba menos probable que volviera al campamento con el conde. Y pese a conocer la traición de Monika, no podía soportar pensar en lo que probablemente les pasaría a ella y a sus hombres si les apresaban. ¿Aún estarían vivos? ¿Les habrían capturado?

— ¿Nos casaremos en Hawksforth? —preguntó, desesperado por alejar su mente de Monika y su suerte. Hawkslorth era la fortaleza más importante de la familia Hofferson, un gigantesco castillo supuestamente el doble de grande que el de su padre. Hizo un esfuerzo deliberado por mantener la vista centrada en Astrid en lugar de en el camino por el que el conde debería de haber reaparecido horas antes—. ¿Es allí donde viviremos?

—Nos casaremos cuando lleguemos a Gales, en cuanto podamos encontrar un sacerdote —aclaró ella—. Luego os dejaré en Hawksforth, donde viviréis habitualmente. Yo viajo constantemente entre las propiedades de mi familia, así que rara vez estoy en ninguna fortaleza más de dos semanas. No obstante, supongo que puedo decir que Hawksforth es mi hogar. Mi padre reside allí la mayoría del tiempo, junto con sus consejeros.

Ahora que había conseguido que Astrid hablara, decidió que era hora de plantear la pregunta que más le preocupaba. Forcejeó con las palabras para que no sonaran a insulto o traición.

—Bajo estas circunstancias, ¿creéis que Eduardo retirará su consentimiento a nuestro matrimonio y exigirá una anulación?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que ella respondiera, e Hipo se descubrió a sí mismo estudiando la boca femenina, intentando imaginar los labios de Astrid bajó los suyos. Sin embargo, por agradable que aquella joven resultara a la vista, el escalofrío que lo recorrió al imaginárse besándola no fue en absoluto placentero.

—El rey no podrá negar que un matrimonio precipitado era lo mejor para vos, con el fin de garantizar vuestra seguridad frente a canallas sin escrúpulos —adujo—. Incluso si Eduardo insistiera en la anulación, Roma tardaría años en disolver el matrimonio, y tengo toda la intención de tener un heredero para entonces, lo cual significa que la Iglesia estará mucho menos dispuesta a disolver nuestra unión. Me impondrán una multa, ya que la ley exige que obtenga el consentimiento de mi señor para casarme, pero el asunto acabará ahí.

Un atrevimiento que no sabía que poseía pareció adueñarse de él.

—Dado que no tenéis intención de consumar nuestro matrimonio durante varios meses, tal vez sería mejor que me quedara en el castillo de Gales con mi padre hasta...

—Después de los problemas que hemos tenido para... rescataros, no pienso renunciar a vos por una razón tan insignificante —le interrumpió. A continuación le cogió la barbilla con la mano y se la levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. No había calidez en su mirada; las líneas de su rostro eran adustas y severas— Vuestro padre entiende los beneficios de este matrimonio... y también las consecuencias, si se opusiera. ¿Entendéis vos las consecuencias Hipo?

— ¿Consecuencias? —repitió el joven—. ¿Qué consecuencias?

Astrid le dedicó una mirada intensa, como intentando decidir si lo preguntaba en serio.

—Las propiedades de vuestro padre son vulnerables ante las familias de Clare y Mortimer. Sus tierras se encuentran entre las propiedades de esos dos condes y los Hofferson. Si estallara una guerra civil, necesitaría un aliado igual de poderoso para mantener a raya a los ejércitos de los de Clare y los Mortimer; es decir, necesitaría a los Hofferson.

— ¿Creéis que los de Clare y los Mortimer seguirán siendo leales al rey? —preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que sus palabras implicaban que ella se convertiría en una traidora.

—Sé que serían leales a sí mismos y que usarían la guerra como excusa para expandir sus propiedades —contestó Astrid—. El castillo de vuestro padre sería un buen botín para ellos. Si los Hofferson hacen juramentó de alianza con vuestro padre ninguno de los señores de la frontera se atreverá a retarlo, pero si no nos casáramos, mi propio padre consideraría sitiar el castillo para garantizar que no cayera en manos de los Mortimer o los de Clare. Esas son las consecuencias. ¿Entendéis lo que os estoy diciendo?

—Sí, lo entiendo muy bien —respondió retorciendo las manos en el regazo, nervioso. El conde Hofferson había extorsionado a su padre para que accediera al compromiso, y él sería el marido de aquella joven en cuestión de escasos días. Una semana antes hubiera podido bailar de felicidad al saber que el día de su boda al fin había llegado, pero ahora el matrimonio con Astrid Hofferson lo llenaba de pavor. Ya podía ir olvidándose de la idea de un respiro en el castillo de su padre ¿Qué esperaría su padre que hiciera en aquella situación? ¿Qué podía hacer?— Me gustaría...

Astrid levantó una mano para pedir silencio y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¡A las armas! —gritó un momento después.

Los soldados subieron al instante a sus caballos con las armas desenvainadas mientras Astrid le daba la espalda a Hipo y sacaba su propia espada. El joven oyó el sonido de jinetes acercándose y contuvo la respiración mientras agudizaba la vista intentando penetrar en la creciente oscuridad que envolvía el cielo como un sudario. La respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta y el corazón le martilleaba mientras trataba de ver si el camino revelaba a Monika y sus hombres, o solo sus cuerpos.

Al cabo de unos segundos oyó cómo se identificaba en la marchita luz. Unos momentos más tarde vio los rostros de cada uno de los jinetes que aterrizaban, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que se apretaba la frente con las palmas. No dedicó tiempo a interesarse en el modo en que habían escapado Monika y sus hombres de la partida del conde, sino que, en su lugar, se preguntó por qué le aliviaba tanto que lo hubieran logrado. Nunca volvería a verlos. Eran los criminales que lo habían secuestrado y merecían ser capturados y castigados.

Sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de sus sentimientos heridos, a pesar de todo, Monika y sus hombres lo habían cuidado bien. Si se hubiera quedado otra noche en Coleway, su tía probablemente habría forzado un escándalo y el resultado habría sido un matrimonio con Heather. No había nada de malo en sentirse agradecido con Monika porque lo hubiera rescatado de aquel destino, aun cuando lo hubiera hecho por sus propias razones. Aunque ya nada importaba, pues pronto estaría atrapado en otro matrimonio que podía acabar siendo incluso más desastroso.

Observó desmontar al conde, los rasgos severos sin demostrar emoción alguna. Él y Astrid se hicieron a un lado para hablar en voz baja a pesar de que era obvio que la partida de búsqueda había fracasado en la captura de su presa. Hipo aprovechó el tiempo para estudiarles y descubrió que Astrid se parecía mucho más a su padre de lo que había notado al principio. Fue un descubrimiento desafortunado, pues había sentido una fuerte e inmediata antipatía por el conde. Una de las comisuras de los labios del conde se curvaba hacia arriba con más frecuencia de lo que era apropiado, y nunca le habían gustado los hombres que se mofaban de todo. El labio de Astrid se curvó con la misma expresión mientras escuchaba el informe de su padre, e Hipo sintió que le recorría otro escalofrío fatídico.

¿Y si no conseguía que su esposa le gustara siquiera un poco? ¿Y si ella no lograba someterse a él como era su obligación? Comenzó a notar una alarmante sensación atenazadora en la nuca con solo pensarlo. Oh, Señor, ¿y si Astrid le encontraba repulsivo?

Parte de aquel miedo tuvo que reflejarse en su rostro porque levantó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera mientras se acercaba a él, un gesto que los hombres usaban a menudo al acercarse a un caballo asustadizo.

—No os preocupéis, la cobarde ha huido —le explicó en un intento de tranquilizarla—. A estas alturas ya debe de saber que estáis con nosotros. Le superamos ampliamente en número y armas, y no puede hacer nada para raptaros de nuevo sin ser vista. Estáis a salvo, milord.

Estaba rodeado de soldados leales al hombre que pronto sería su suegro y que habían hecho huir a la joven que supuestamente quería encarcelarle. Debería sentirse a salvo. Como mínimo debería sentir gratitud, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la creciente repulsión que sentía al pensar en besar a Astrid Hofferson.

— ¿Lord Hipo? —lo llamó ella, las cejas juntas mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Algo va mal?

¡Todo iba mal!

Él negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Mientras el recuerdo de los besos que había compartido con Monika lo atormentaba con la certeza de que siempre serían una medida de comparación que Astrid jamás podría igualar, recorrió a los hombres con la mirada y se percató vagamente de que estaban preparándose para pasar la noche allí. Se aferró a aquello como medio para ocupar su mente con algo que no fueran pensamientos deshonestos, agradecido porque su voz sonara casi normal.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda con la comida vuestros hombres? Podría buscar leña seca.

—No, llevamos yesca y astillas secas con nosotros, y los hombres tendrán que alejarse mucho para encontrar madera que no esté completamente empapada —rechazó Astrid antes de señalar las pieles—. Preferiría que os quedarais aquí, donde podemos manteneros vigilado. En realidad, insisto en ello.

Hipo supuso que Astrid había sido considerada al explicarle sus razones, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que el refugio improvisado acababa de convertirse en su prisión. Monika no le había hecho sentir como un prisionero. El joven inclinó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio deseando poder silenciar la voz de su cabeza. Al final, Astrid se dio media vuelta y se fue.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el campamento estaba casi completamente montado cuando le asaltó la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado. Escudriñó el oscuro bosque del modo menos evidente posible, pero fue incapaz de ver nada.

Las posibilidades de que Monika volviera a por él eran casi inexistentes; sin embargo, el joven no parecía poder sacudirse la sensación de que estaba siendo observado por alguien distinto a los hombres del conde. Era una sensación cálida y estremecedora que lo asaltaba de cuando en cuando y que le resultaba familiar, como si fuera a darse la vuelta y a encontrar a Monika caminando hacia él para saludarle.

Era una idea absurda, por supuesto, probablemente nacida del miedo y de las largas horas de permanecer sentado con la ropa fría, húmeda y pegajosa. Comenzaba a imaginar cosas. Creía ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando se daba la vuelta no encontraba nada. No quería encontrar nada... ¿o sí?

Volvió a intentar imaginar lo que le diría a Monika si volvía a verla alguna vez. Una pregunta en particular le atormentaba.

— ¿Por qué sigo vivo?

Las palabras murmuradas lo sobresaltaron al salir de sus labios sin pensarlas conscientemente, y, sin embargo, aquélla era la pregunta que volvía a su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había enviado el rey a una asesina a Coleway sólo para que la raptara? Podría haberle matado aquella primera noche en la que fue a su alcoba. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

A su mente sólo acudieron dos respuestas, o bien el rey había ordenado que lo mantuvieran con vida para encarcelarle en la Torre, como sospechaba Astrid, o Monika se había enamorado de él al instante y no había sido capaz de asesinarle. La segunda posibilidad era tan fantástica que la mera idea le habría hecho reír si no fuera porque el asunto trataba de su propia vida. No tenía un ego tan exagerado como para pensar que la asesina más fría de toda Inglaterra se había enamorado de él. Monika había interpretado un papel, nada más, y eso asumiendo que Astrid le hubiera dicho la verdad, lo cual hacía surgir otra perspectiva. Quizá la mujer que conocía como Monika era en realidad Monika. ¿Y si Astrid le había mentido, tal como dijo que Monika había hecho? Astrid podía estar intentando engañarle para que aceptara voluntariamente un matrimonio forzoso. ¿Y si no existiera su compromiso?

Las diferentes posibilidades hacían que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Levantó las arrugadas manos para masajearse las doloridas sienes, pero sus tribulaciones sobre Astrid y Monika sólo se hicieron a un lado cuando la chispa naranja de un fuego captó su mirada. Pronto las llamas comenzaron a lamer la negra noche y a hacerla retroceder, al principio como una tenue y trémula danza, y luego alzándose fuertes y prometiendo un calor profundo y penetrante. El olor a madera quemándose y la visión del fuego le atrajeron con la misma facilidad con la que atraerían a una polilla, y la orden tácita de permanecer en el refugio se quedó en el olvido a medida que se abría paso hasta las llamas.

Los hombres que atendían el fuego le observaron, intercambiaron una mirada, y no dijeron nada. Hipo supuso que el castañeteo de sus dientes decidió el asunto.

Para cuando sus manos entraron en calor, se habían dispuesto tres grandes fuegos con ollas de guisar colgadas de espetones en el claro, y el olor a gachas impregnaba el aire. Uno de los soldados le ofreció un tazón lleno de gachas calientes hechas con cebada y carne seca de vaca. Era una comida sencilla, caliente y nutritiva. Le pareció extraño que Astrid no le mostrara la cortesía de traerle la comida u ofrecerle compañía mientras comía, pero se alegró de que le dejara en paz.

Cuando acabó de comer le entregó el tazón vacío a uno de los jinetes y permaneció de pie junto al círculo de fuego. El calor de las llamas siguió penetrando en él y casi se acercó demasiado al fuego en un intento por secar su ropa.

Las llamas eran como los copos de nieve, decidió, no había dos iguales, y su interminable movimiento pronto lo cautivó.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el crepitar de los hipnóticos fuegos. Se sorprendió a sí mismo balanceándose hacia delante y decidió que sentarse podía ser una buena idea.

Por extraño que pareciera, los jinetes que tenía más cerca parecían igual de cautivados por las llamas. Echó un vistazo al conde y a Astrid y se dio cuenta de que también ellos estaban sentados. Al parecer, el día había sido largo para todos. Uno a uno los jinetes se acostaron para dormir, a pesar de que la mayoría no se molestó en extender el petate de antemano, y muchos simplemente se dejaron caer al suelo lentamente.

Sus propias pestañas pesaban como el plomo. Pensó en el refugio y en las pieles que servirían de lecho blando aunque no totalmente seco, sin embargo, el fuego resultaba más acogedor. Era un poco extraño que no lograra recordar cuándo se había acostado, pensó, contento de que el suelo empapado y cubierto de musgo le sirviera de cómoda almohada contra la mejilla.

El último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue que algo iba mal, pero estaba demasiado cansado para descifrar cuál podía ser el problema.

* * *

_Antes de que os pongáis a hacer conjeturas sobre ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! Os recuerdo algo que se menciona en el primer capítulo: Brusca es una experta en venenos. No sólo para matar, si no también para dormir._

_¡Sí, La Asesina del Rey ataca de nuevo oculta entre las sombras!_


End file.
